Death Chorus
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Chap 18 update. Akhirnya! Anglaz battle! Satu chapter sebelum pertandingan, serta sepasang gelang yang dibawa pulang sebagai keanng-kenangan.
1. New Destiny

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven is belong to level-5**

Warning: AU, OOC, Shonen ai, abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali kekurangan fic ini. Don't like? Baca dulu boleh kok. Tapi disini flame sangat dilarang! Saia sudah siap pasukan pemadam api (?), yaitu Shirou dan Fuusuke! (plaak!)

Ehem... enjoy this...

Death Chorus

Chapter 1

New Destiny

**Millenium Century, 3013...**

"Cepat lari...!"

"Lindungi 'produk' milik kita!"

Mulai terdengar bunyi reruntuhan di sebuah laboratorium bawah tanah. Alarm yang bercahaya kemerahan mewarnai kepanikan di ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Alat-alat canggih disana mulai mengeluarkan percikan listrik. Banyak orang berjas putih yang sibuk untuk mengatasi segala kekacauan ini. Diantara lalu lalang manusia-manusia yang diketahui sebagai ilmuan itu, terlukis 3 sosok di suatu ruang rahasia...

"Asuka, Aki! Bawa 'Produk' kita lari sejauh mungkin! Cepat!" Ucap seorang profesor paruh baya sambil menepuk pundak kedua muda-mudi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tapi, Profesor Daisuke... Bagaimana dengan anda...?" Salah satu dari ilmuan muda yang bernama Asuka Domon mulai menunjukkan kepanikannya.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian dan 'Produk' kita...! Bagaimanapun, 'Death Chorus' tak boleh mendapatkannya!" Profesor Daisuke mulai membuka segel suatu ruangan. Di ruangan gelap itu tak nampak apapun, kecuali sesosok anak lelaki yang sedang tertidur dalam tabung percobaan. Dengan cekatan, Profesor Daisuke berhasil membuka kembali kode kunci dari segel tabung besar itu. Tabung tersebut mulai menghilang, dan jatuhlah tubuh sang anak dengan lemah terkulai. rambut cokelat tuanya dengan sempurna membingkai wajah moleknya. Matanya masih tertutup, dirinya tak bernafas. Kulitnya putih pucat, seolah tak memiliki tanda kehidupan.

Profesor Daisuke mulai mengangkat tubuh rapuh sang 'Produk' dan membisikkan suatu kata tepat di telinganya, sebuah password rahasia. Perlahan mata sang 'Produk' mulai terbuka. Sepasang cokelat tua dengan sayu menatap kosong ke sekitarnya. Menatap ke arah sang profesor dan kedua asisten ciliknya.

"Siapa...? Aku...?" Mata sang 'Produk' mulai meneteskan air berwarna bening. Air mata.

"Kau adalah Produk kami, ReBioWorld no. 00...!" Profesor Daisuke mulai menepuk kepala bocah tersebut.

"Untuk apa... Aku disini...?"

"BLARR!"

Suara dentuman mulai terdengar. Sejenak kemudian, bangunan rahasia itu mulai benar-benar runtuh. Suara panik dari ruang seberang dapat didengar oleh mereka. Kemudian disusul dengan suara tembakan bertubi-tubi dan diikuti oleh jeritan memilukan dari para ilmuan.

"Gawat! 'Mereka' datang! Cepat bawa ReBioWorld no. 00 pergi!" Profesor Daisuke mulai menekan tombol pintu keluar rahasia. Aki segera menarik sang 'Produk', diikuti oleh Asuka yang menuju keluar. Dengan cepat, Profesor Daisuke menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

"Profesor...!" Asuka sempat ragu untuk lari meninggalkan sang profesor yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

"...Lindungi 'Produk' milik kita... Hanya dialah yang dapat menyelamatkan dunia ini..." Ucap profesor Daisuke yang kemudian menutup pintu besi itu.

"Blam!" Pintu tertutup sempurna, Aki dan Asuka hanya menatap sedih pada apa yang ada dibelakang mereka itu. Mungkin profesor yang mereka hormati tengah dihabisi nyawanya. Tidak, saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikrikan hal itu. Ada hal lebih penting yang harus mereka lakukan. Melindungi sang 'Produk'...

Kini dihadapan mereka bertiga terhampar pemandangan yang putih, dengan langit yang gelap. Salju-salju bertebaran menghalangi pandangan mereka. Sejenak Aki dan Asuka berbalik, terdengar suara tembakan dari dalam laboratorium.

"Profesor...!" Asuka yang emosinya terguncang segera berlari kembali ke lab, namun Aki menahannya.

"Jangan Asuka! Kita harus melindunginya!" ucap Aki sambil menunjuk sang 'Produk' yang masih berdiri terpaku di tengah badai salju. Matanya cokelat gelapnya menerawang ke langit.

"Kalian... Akan mati." Ucap sang produk sambil menatap Aki dan Asuka tanpa ekspresi. Rambut cokelatnya yang seperti tanduk itu berkibar tak beraturan. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan menjadi makin pucat karena dinginnya udara. Terusan putih bersih yang dikenakannya menjadi makin kotor dan basah karena siraman salju.

"Apa maksudmu!" Asuka emosi dan langsung menonjok pipi sang 'Produk'. Yang ditonjok langsung terpelanting bebas dan mendarat terkapar di atas dinginnya salju.

"Hentikan, Asuka! Kita harus segera lari...!" Aki mulai menahan Asuka.

"Kalian tak perlu lari..." Ucap seseorang yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Aki dan Asuka. Kemudian menodongkan pistol dikepala Asuka. Wajahnya menyeringai sadis. Rambut putihnya senada dengan putihnya salju berkibar lembut, namun tak selembut wajah sadisnya itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian, bunyi peluru terdengar keras, menembus kepala Asuka dengan mudahnya. Nyawa Asuka langsung melayang seketika itu juga. Aki yang ada disebelahnya mulai menjeritkan nama Asuka. Itulah teriakan terakhirnya, seorang lagi yang berambut turquoise panjang dan dikuncir ponytail segera menebas tubuhnya dengan pedang dari belakang. Hilanglah sudah. Nyawa 2 ilmuan yang harusnya memiliki jalan yang masih panjang itu tenlah berakhir sampai disini.

Hening. Salju yang tadinya putih bersih mulai terkotori dengan darah kedua jasad yang terkapar ditengah salju. Sang 'Produk' hanya menatap kosong kedua jasad yang tadinya masih sempat bicara dan memukul dirinya itu. Perlahan mendekati kedua jasad itu, dan malah bermain dengan darah mereka. Dia mengoyak tubuh kedua jasad itu dengan sadis, mencakar-cakar luka bekas tebasan pedang di tubuh Aki, dan mulai mengelurakan organ-organ dalam jasad Aki. Namun sang 'Produk' tidak memiliki maksud jahat apapun, hanya sibuk mengamati dan bertanya-tanya soal apa yang baru dilihatnya itu. Tangannya sibuk mengambil jantung dari tubuh jasad, kemudian dia mulai sibuk bermain dengan usus jasad itu. Seluruh tubuhnya yang tadinya putih bersih itu mulai ternodai oleh darah yang merah segar. Sementara kedua pembunuh tadi hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar, telah terbiasa dengan pemandangan sadis seperti itu.

"...Ini apa...?" Tanya sang 'Produk' sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang merah dengan darah menetes dan mendekat pada kedua pembunuh tadi.

"Huh...? Kau tidak takut pada kami rupanya... Menarik." Ucap pembunuh berambut putih yang kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang 'Produk' yang berlumuran darah.

"Ini darah, bocah. Akan keluar dari tubuh manusia bila kau melukai mereka..." Ucap sang pembunuh sambil menjilati tangan 'Produk' yang berlumuran darah tersebut.

"Darah...? Kau menjilatnya seperti itu. Sepertinya rasanya enak yah...?" Tanya sang 'Produk' yang masih menatap kosong ke arah sang pembunuh berambut putih.

"..." Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat kedua pembunuh profesional kita ini cengo dan sweatdrop.

"...Tunggu. Dia ini benar-benar 'Benda' yang jadi target misi kan...?" Tanya sang pemuda berambut biru turquoise pada rekannya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanya sang pemuda bermabut putih itu.

"ReBioWorld no. 00..." Jawab sang produk.

"Huh! Bukan itu! Maksudku nama, nama itu adalah panggilan untukmu...!" Ujar sang pemuda berambut putih.

"Mereka bilang itu namaku..." Ucap Mamoru.

"Huh, nama yang jelek... Nah, Nathan! Kita apakan dia? Kita bunuh atau tidak?" Tanya sang pemuda berambut putih pada rekannya yang berambut turquoise indah itu.

"Jangan... Kurasa lebih baik kalau Kita bawa saja... Hnn... Dia juga akan jadi bagian dari 'Death Chorus'." Ucap sang pemuda berambut biru turquoise yang dipanggil Nathan tadi.

"Baiklah... Hei, kau!" Sang pemuda berambut putih mulai mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mulai hari ini, kau adalah anggota Death Chorus..." Dia mengangkat tubuh sang 'Produk' yang tadinya terduduk, kemudian menarik mantelnya dan menyelimuti tubuh bocah itu...

"?" Sang 'Produk hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ini mantel, agar kau merasa hangat! Kau itu bodoh sekali sih untuk ukuran seorang 'main target'!" Sang pemuda berambut putih mencubit pipi tembem sang 'Produk'.

"Shuuya! Jangan menyakitinya!" Nathan menggeret sang pemuda berambut putih menjauhi sang bocah.

"...Jangan panggil Aku 'Shuuya' saat kita berada dalam misi..." Ucap 'Shuuya' yang kemudian menggandeng tanagn mungil sang 'Produk'.

"Maaf. Aku lupa..." Sang permuda berambut turquoise hanya nyengir tanpa rasa dosa.

"..."

"Brukk!"

Tubuh sang bocah berambut cokelat itu mulai hilang keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh, matanya kembali tertutup. Shuuya dan Nathan terkejut dibuatnya.

"Dia pingsan!" Ucap Nathan panik.

"Biar kugendong..." Shuuya mulai mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh lemah sang 'Produk'.

"Mungkin karena baru diaktifkan, jadinya dia begini..." Nathan mulai membelai pelan kepala sang produk, "Sepintas terlihat seperti anak biasa."

"Tentu saja. Siapa sangka kalau bocah ini adalah benda itu?" Shuuya mulai mengeratkan gendongannya atas sang 'Produk'.

"Daripada dia kau panggil 'Bocah', bagaimana kalau kita beri nama? Kelihatannya juga usia kita dengannya tak beda jauh..." Ucap Nathan.

"Anak ini tidak hidup, Nathan. Usia benda mana bisa dibandingkan dengan usia Manusia...? Ngomong-ngomong, kapal kita ada dimana sih!" Ucap Shuuya yang menggerutu sambil berjalan menembus badai salju.

"Kurasa... Dia mirip denganmu..." Ucap Nathan yang tertunduk.

"Ya..." Shuuya mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Mungkin begitu..."

Mereka berdua terus berjalan lurus, menuju sebuah takdir baru yang akan mengubah kembali dunia ini...

**To Be Continued...**

Uwa! Uwaaa! Saia bikin fic apaan ini! Kenapa jadinya kayak begini!

Uh... Gomen... belum-belum sudah ada chara yang meninggal... T_T

Tapi... bagaimana dengan fic ini...? Jelek yah...? Saia setuju! XDD

Chapter ini masih sedikit nggantung, tapi nantinya akan jadi lebih nggantung lagi lhoo! (digebukin)

Saia pingin coba bikin fic Inazuma yang serius gitu...

Merasa kalau Shuuya OOC? Kayaknya sih begitu... T_T

Dulunya, ini cerita udah pernah ada di benak saia, tapi waktu itu charanya asli buatan saia...

Dan disini sifat-sifat chara Inazuma jadi berubah karena tuntutan peran(?).

Nah, kira-kira sang 'Produk' itu siapa, hayoo...? (pertanyaan gaje)

Ngomong2, usia Shuuya dan Ichirouta di fic ini sekitar 15 tahun (pembunuh cilik, haha) sedangkan sang 'Produk' terlihat seperti seososok anak berumur kurang lebih 12 tahun...

Aduh... kurang gregetkah? Kurang sadis? Kurang keren? Tolong kasih review untuk bahan evaluasi yah... ^^

Nah.. selanjutnya, balasan review untuk fic Saia yang Valentine in Raimon:

zerO. Cent:

Hehe... sayangnya Shuuya dan Mamoru masih berstatus 'nggantung' (digebukin massa). Habisnya saia bingung banget klo sampai Mamoru dan Shuuya jadi pacaran... (?)

Arigato reviewnya... XD

'Aka' no 'Shika':

Hehehe... Klu di sana, masih belum pacaran Mereka...

Iya iya! Ayo buat, Dilla-san! XDD Saia tungguin ficnya!

Arigato.. X3

yue:

Hehe... makasih pujiannya Yue-san... (tersanjung)

Hn... Iya, kasian mereka (digeplak)

Mamoru: Yang bikin kami sakit perut siapa coba!

Hehe... Arigato yah, Yue-san... ^^

De-chan Aishiro

Hehe... iya, ini saia bikin fic baru lagi... tapi agak menjurus ke arah sadistic.

Wah, iya! Shuuya juga gak bagi2 cokelat ke saia!

Hnh... Saia juga bimbang ini, enaknya Ichirouta dipairingin ama siapa yah...?

Saia inget! XDD sumpah, wajahnya Shuuya imut banget klu lemes begitu! XDD (Ditendang Shuuya+Yuka)

Yuuto...? Yang jelas dia pasti dapet cokelat giri dari adeknya... ^^

Wah, sekarang saia jadi buka depot ShuuyaXMamo! XDD

Arigato, De-chan... XDD

Sekian sudah presentasi... Err, maksudnya fic ini telah selesai. Silakan nantikan chapter 2 (kalau ada yang mau lihat) dan juga jangan lupa R&R.. (plak!)

~With Kuriboh's egg piece~

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh


	2. Emotion

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven is belong to level-5**

Warning: AU, OOC, Shonen ai, abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali kekurangan fic ini. Don't like? Baca dulu boleh kok. Tapi disini flame sangat dilarang! Ingat! Badai api milik Shuuya lebih panas dari flame ffn! (?)

Ehem... enjoy this, minna...

**Death Chorus**

**Chapter 2**

**Product's POV**

Hancur... Apa yang kulihat hanyalah pemandangan kehancuran dari dunia ini. Semua jeritan memilukan dan teriakan ketakutan terdengar terus-menerus, bagaikan sebuah alunan maut dari tempat ini. Kusaksikan kehancuran mereka dari langit ini. Beberapa manusia memandang sosokku dengan wajah penuh rasa takut, seolah aku akan segera menghabisi nyawa milik mereka. Melihat itu semua, wajahku tetap tak berekspresi. Namun hatiku berdenyut, aku tetaplah memikirkan semua ini. Kenapa...? Apa yang sebenarnya telah aku lakukan...?

**End of Product's POV**

Sang 'Produk' yang tadinya manutup matanya kini mulai terbangun. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sebuah mata cokelat madu milik seorang pemuda berambut turquoise. Mata yang tak memiliki kilatan cahaya tersebut sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sang 'Produk' yang membuka matanya dan menatapnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya! Shuuya...! Cepat kemari...!" Sang pemuda berambut turquoise tersebut memanggil rekannya. Kemudian, muncullah sesosok pemuda berambut putih. Sosok yang tadinya telah membunuh sang ilmuan dengan sadis.

"Sudah bangun...?" Tanya Shuuya tanpa ekspresi. Sang pemuda turquoise hanya mengangguk, sementara sang 'Produk' tetap menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kosong.

"Siapa kalian...?" Sang produk mulai mengeluarkan suara lembutnya. Ucapannya terdengar polos. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Dari matanya tak dapat terlihat cahaya apapun. Cokelat gelapnya hampir menyamai kelamnya lubang terdalam di bumi ini.

"Kami ini..." Sang pemuda Turquoise yang sempat dipanggil 'Nathan' mulai berencana mengenalkan dirinya dan rekannya. Namun ekspresinya berubah terkejut saat mendapati sang 'Produk' yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata.

"Aku... Siapa...? Kenapa... Mereka menatapku dengan wajah ketakutan...? Apa yang telah kulakukan...?" Sang 'Produk' mulai bicara terbata-bata sambil menangis. Dirinya yang tadinya berekspresi kosong langsung berubah menampakkan ekspresi panik dan takut.

"Ada apa dengannya...?" Shuuya tetap terlihat tenang saat melihat tangisan sang 'Produk', namun dadanya sedikit tercekat, merasakan perasaan asing yang menyesakkan.

"Ingatannya... Tercampur adukkah...?" Nathan berpikir keras sambil terus memandangi sang 'Produk'.

Shuuya terdiam. Paling tidak, dirinya harus membuat bocah ini mengingat apa yang baru terjadi...

"Disini... Kapal milik 'Death Chorus'. Tadi laboratorium tempat kau 'dihidupkan kembali' baru saja kami hancurkan... Kami bunuh semua orang yang melarikanmu, lalu kami membawamu kesini... Kau ingat?" Shuuya menepuk kedua bahu sang 'Produk' dan menjelaskan segalanya.

'Belum-belum malah menceritakan peristiwa yang berat. Bukannya akan membuat anak ini tambah Shock..?' Batin Nathan yang menatap Shuuya dengan ekspresi datar. Namun sedikit keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Sang 'Produk' terdiam. Kemudian menatap tangannya yang dihiasi oleh bekas darah. Sepintas ingatannya saat 'dibangunkan' terngiang kembali. Ucapan rahasia yang diucapkan sang profesor padanya, lalu saat dimana ia menyaksikan kematian 2 orang yang tak dikenalnya. Yang paling membekas adalah saat dimana Ia menyiksa jasad yang sudah mati itu dengan kejamnya. Ya, waktu itu dirinya menyobek perut jasad itu dan menghamburkan ususnya, lalu mencabut jantung dan memecah paru-paru milik jasad tak bernyawa itu. Takut, itulah yang dirasakan sang 'Produk'. Ia telah melukai orang yang tak bersalah. Bagaikan iblis tak berhati...

"Aku... Mengoyak tubuh orang tak bersalah dengan sadis... Aku membuatnya tersiksa... Aku membuat semua orang takut... Apa karena hal itu...? Karena itukah mereka menatapku layaknya aku adalah seorang iblis...? Aku... Aku seorang monster...!" Sang 'Produk' mulai meremas kepalanya. Mata besarnya mulai membulat sempurna. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat panik dan takut.

"Shuuya...!" Nathan melirik Shuuya.

"...Kau buatkan kue dan susu saja, Ichirouta... Aku yang akan mengurus anak ini..." Shuuya menepuk kepala sang pemuda turquoise yang ternyata nama aslinya Ichirouta ini. Yang diajak bicara hanya sedikit merona dan akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan sang sahabat, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Tinggallah Shuuya dan sang 'Produk' di kamar berwarna putih bersih itu. Sang 'Produk' meringkuk di pojokan kamar sambil meremas kepalanya, masih menangis dalam keadaan panik dan ketakutan. Shuuya terdiam sejenak, menatap sang bocah.

'Mungkin memang mirip denganku...' Batin Shuuya yang kemudian mendekati sang 'Produk'.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan...! Nanti kau akan terbunuh olehku!" Tingkah sang 'Produk' menjadi sangat labil. Shuuya tak peduli dengan teriakan bocah itu dan terus saja mendekat.

"Kalau kau mau membunuhku, pasti itu akan kau lakukan dari tadi..." Shuuya berdiri tepat dihadapan sang 'Produk', lalu memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak sendirian... Tak ada alasan untuk takut..." Shuuya mendekap sang 'Produk'. Yang dipeluk hanya menangis, namun bukan tangisan takut seperti yang tadi Ia lakukan. Dirinya yang tadinya panik menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Inilah tangisan lega dari sebuah 'Project', yang hidup, namun tak hidup.

Mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa saat, kemudian Shuuya mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian mengecup lembut dahi sang 'Produk'.

"Aku akan jadi keluargamu... Orang yang akan melindungimu dan menopangmu... Setuju...?" Shuuya tersenyum lembut pada sang 'Produk'.

"Hehehe... Kau hangat sekali...!" Yang ditanya hanya senyum-senyum sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Shuuya sambil memeluk-meluk Shuuya. Dia yang tadinya menangis langsung berwajah ceria.

"..." Entah kenapa, Shuuya jadi ingin menjitak kepala 'makhluk' ini, namun karena Dirinya dididik untuk jadi orang yang sabar, maka Shuuya masih bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Ah, aku ingat! Kau kakak pembunuh yang menyelimutiku dengan mantel itu kan?" Sang 'Produk' mulai menyentuh pipi Shuuya.

"..." Shuuya hanya terdiam.

"Benar yah? Waah... Tapi.. Kau sedikit berbeda dari waktu pertama bertemu tadi..." Sang 'Produk' yang tiba-tiba menjadi banyak bicara mengrenyitkan alisnya sambil menunjuk Shuuya. Shuuya hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kakak yang kutemui di badai salju itu, orangnya lebih kasar dan jahat... Tapi keren!" Ucapan sang 'Produk' membuat Shuuya sedikit sweatdrop.

"..Tapi, sekarang kau jadi orang pendiam yang suram..." Sang 'Produk' menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat Shuuya sedikit tersinggung soal ucapannya yang ini.

"Tapi kau lembut dan baik sekali...!" Ucap sang 'Produk' sambil tersenyum manis. Wajah Shuuya sedikit merona dan memanas saat mendengar ucapan dan melihat wajah sang produk.

"Lalu... Pertanyaannya... Kau ini apa...?" Sang 'Produk' mulai tersenyum sinis.

"Apa... Maksudmu...?" Shuuya sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tahu lhoo... Kau ini... Bukan manusia kan...?" Sang 'Produk' mulai mengitari Shuuya sambil bernyanyi. Shuuya terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan sang 'Produk' yang bersenandung kecil sambil mengitarinya itu.

"Kau sendiri?" Pertanyaan Shuuya membuat sang 'Produk' tercengang. Bocah itu berhenti menyanyi dan berdiri diam di depan ranjang.

"Saat pertama melihatmu, kau sama sekali tak berekspresi, seakan bukan makhluk hidup..." Ucap Shuuya yang mulai mendekati sang 'Produk'.

"Lalu tadi mendadak ketakutan akan sesuatu yang abstrak..." Shuuya mendorong tubuh sang 'Produk' hingga jatuh ke ranjang, lalu menghimpit tubuh bocah tersebut dengan tubuhnya.

"Kemudian... Sekarang senyum-senyum terus sambil menari dan menyanyi..." Shuuya tersenyum sinis, kemudian mulai mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan sang 'Produk' dengan tangannya.

"Sekarang kukembalikan pertanyanmu... Kau ini apa?" Shuuya mulai medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang 'Produk'. Sang bocah hanya terdiam.

"Entahlah... Aku lupa..." Ucap sang 'Produk' tanpa ekspresi. Shuuya yang mendapati perubahan ekspresi sang 'Produk' hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'Emosinya berubah lagi, huh...?' Batin Shuuya.

"...Kau beraroma seperti tiramissu..." Sang 'Produk' sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan mengendus aroma tubuh Shuuya yang menindihnya. Wajahnya masih tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Tepatnya, aroma Capuccino. Dan kau jangan bertingkah seperti anjing..." Shuuya mendorong pelan tubuh sang 'Produk' hingga terlentang kembali di atas ranjang.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menindihku begini...?" Tanya sang 'Produk', masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Entah... Mungkin melakukan adegan rated-M...?" Ucap Shuuya yang benar-benar tidak serius dan hanya ngelantur. Beneran! Cuma ngelantur kok! (inget rating, cuy!).

"Lolicon..." Ucap sang produk dengan ekspresi datar. Kemudian, Shuuya menjitak kepala sang bocah kurang ajar itu.

"Darimana kau belajar menggunakan kata-kata itu!" Ucap Shuuya yang sedikit muncul sifat protektivenya sebagai seorang kakak(?).

"Sudah kubilang aku tak ingat..." Sang 'Produk' menampakkan ekspresi sedih. Shuuya menyadari kalau topik soal masa lalu dan ingatannya akan membuatnya sedih.

"..." Shuuya terdiam, masih tetap pada posisi menindih tubuh sang 'Produk'.

"Tapi... Aku ingat artinya." Ucap sang 'Produk' dengan senyuman sinis. Oh, God! Shuuya benar-benar ingin menonjoknya.

"Jangan mengerjaiku..." Ucap Shuuya tepat ditelinga sang 'Produk'.

"Ge.. Geli...!" Sang 'produk' tersebut menutup matanya. Shuuya yang baru menyadari bahwa sang 'Produk' ini ternyata peka pada bagian telinga menjadi ingin mengerjai bocah yang terlihat lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu.

"Oh... Rupanya telingamu ini peka ya...? Coba kita lihat seberapa pekanya telingamu ini..." Shuuya meniup telinga sang 'Produk'. Yang dikerjai hanya menutup matanya sambil menahan rasa gelinya.

'Masih bisa tahan, huh...?' Batin Shuuya yang sedikit merasa kesal. Dari sini kita tahu bahwa Shuuya sedikit benci kekalahan.

Shuuya mulai menjilati telinga sang 'Produk' secara perlahan. Namun bocah itu masih tetap keras kepala.

"Hen... Tikan...!" sang 'Produk mulai mencoba untuk berontak, tapi tenaganya jelas kalah oleh Shuuya.

"Akan kuhentikan kalau kau memohon padaku..." Shuuya menyeringai iblis.

"Tidak akan...!" Sang 'Produk' menatap tajam ke arah Shuuya.

"Keras kepala..." Shuuya mulai beralih dari menjilat terlinga kiri sang 'Produk' menjadi menggigit pelan telinganya. Sang 'Produk' sedikit tersentak atas tindakan Shuuya.

"Kh...! Jangan...!" Wajah bocah itu menjadi merah padam karena menahan geli.

Beberapa menit berlangsung, namun tak ada yang mau mengalah. Shuuya yang kehilangan kesabaran secara tak sengaja mengigit keras telinga sang 'Produk'...

"Aduh...!" Rintihan sang 'Produk' membuat Shuuya menyadari tindakannya. Dilepaskannya gigitannya atas sang bocah. Demikian pula dengan cengkramannya.

"Sakiiit...!" Sang Produk memegangi telinganya yang sedikit berdarah. Shuuya menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Maaf..." Shuuya menyentuh telinga kiri sang 'Produk'. Kemudian menjilati darahnya.

"Auw...! Sakit, baka!" Sang 'Produk' meronta. Namun Shuuya tetap menjalankan aksinya.

"Kalau pendarahannya tidak dihentikan, kau bisa mati." Wew, inilah alasan terbodoh yang pernah dikatakan seorang pembunuh bayaran kelas satu ini untuk menjilat telinga seorang bocah (author ditembak mati).

"..." Sang 'Produk' hanya memasrahkan dirinya pada sang pemuda berambut putih.

Mereka terus terhanyut dalam diam. Sejenak kemudian, Shuuya mulai menghimpit sang 'Produk' dengan dinding kamar. Mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan. Mata cokelat tua sang 'Produk' menatap canggung ke arah bola mata hitam milik Shuuya. Sang pemilik mata hitam makin menghimpit tubuh sang bocah dan meminimalisir jarak...

"A, apa yang mau kau lakukan...?" Sang 'Produk' terlihat panik dan blushing.

'Padahal tadi dia menantangku, sekarang malah blusing dan salah tingkah begini...' Batin Shuuya.

'Menarik...' Shuuya mulai menyeringai iblis dan nista.

"Hei...! Lepaskan aku...!" Ucap sang 'Produk' sedikit marah, masih dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Berisik..." Shuuya makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Sang 'Produk' tak dapat melawan. Hanya memejamkan matanya sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya...

"KYAAAA!" Terdengar suara teriakan. Oh, ternyata kita melupakan Ichirouta yang tadinya masih menyiapkan kue dan susu. Nice timing, Ichi-chan! Dengan memergoki adegan asusila(?) tadi, kau telah menyelamatkan dunia! (plak!)

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shuuya!" Ucap Ichirouta shock.

"Ada apa dengan orang itu...?" Ucap sang 'Produk' dengan tatapan polos sambil menunjuk Ichirouta.

"..." Shuuuya hanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau... Kita makan kuenya dulu...?"

**Kemudian...**

"Enaaak...!" Ucap sang 'Produk' dengan senyuman. Dirinya memakan cakenya dengan riang.

'Lagi-lagi karakternya berubah...' Batin Shuuya yang terus saja memperhatikan sang 'Produk'.

'Manisnya...! imut sekali anak ini...!' Batin Ichirouta yang nantinya akan menganggap sang 'Produk' ini sebagai anaknya.

"Jadi, Death Chorus itu adalah oraganisasi pembunuh bayaran terbesar diseluruh dunia ini. Anggotanya sangatlah banyak. Terdapat macam-macam orang, dari petarung sampai yang bagian healing, juga ada berbagai kalangan usia. Dari anak-anak sampai kakek-nenek. Yang pasti, organisasi kami ini semua anggotanya memiliki kemampuan lebih. Bagaimana, kau mau menjadi bagian dari intro kami...?" Ichirouta memulai dan segera mengakhiri ceramahnya(?).

"Death Chorus..." Sang 'Produk' meletakkan tangan mungilnya di dagu, "Aku pernah tahu... Lagu itu..."

"Lagu...?" Ucap Shuuya dan Ichirouta bersamaan.

"Ung... Entahlah. Kurasa aku lupa..." Ucapan sang 'Produk' berhasil membuat kedua 'keluarga' barunya ini sweatdrop.

"Lupakan, un... Bagaimana kalau kau diberi nama...?" Usul Ichirouta.

"Nama...? Apa itu?" Tanya sang 'produk' dengan ekspresi polos.

"Nama itu adalah panggilan untuk seseorang. Nama berisi harapan dari orang yang memberikannya pada kita. Namaku, Ichirouta Kazemaru! Code nameku adalah 'Nathan'..." Ucap Ichirouta dengan senyumannya.

"Aku... Shuuya Goenji. Code nameku 'Axcel'." Lanjut Shuuya.

"Code Name...?" Sang 'Produk' memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, soal itu dijelaskan nanti saja. Kau panggil saja aku Ichirouta, dan dia Shuuya..." Ichirouta menyeruput milk shakenya.

"Ichirouta... Shuuya..." Ucap sang 'Produk' sambil menunjuk satu persatu orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Iya! Kau anak yang pintar dan manis sekali...!" Ichirouta memeluk sang 'Produk' dengan gemas, "Lalu, soal namamu..."

"Mamoru." Jawab Shuuya.

"Mamo... ru?"

"Artinya 'melindungi'... Nama ini kuberikan padamu agar kau dapat melindungi dirimu sendiri dan kelak akan dapat melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu..." Shuuya mengelus kepala Mamoru. Kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dari Ichirouta dan memeluknya sambil meggendongnya.

"Baiklah... Aku mengalah...!" Ichirouta menggembungkan pipinya.

Akhirnya pemandangan diluar kapal (baca: pesawat) berganti. Badai salju yang mulai menipis menampakkan sebuah kastil tua yang sangat megah. Mamoru sedikit tercengang saat melihatnya...

"Disinilah markas 'Death Chorus'..."

**To be Continued...**

Wohoho, semuanya dapat menebak kalau produknya itu Mamoru... Keren kalian! XD

Yes! Chapter gaje dan mesum! (dikeplak) Dari sini kita tahu bahwa Mamoru bisa menjadi sangat OOC, demikian pula dengan Shuuya, tentunya karena ada alasan tertentu yang tidak bisa dibeberkan disini (nanti jadinya spoiler dong).

Entah kenapa saia memikirkan soal Death Chorus dengan membayangkan lagu 'Lacie' (dari Pandora Hearts), sepertinya dari situlah fic ini bermula.

Ah, Saia kebanyakan curhat... -_-

Bales review dulu...

ZerO. Cent:

Hehehe... Tebakan anda tepat sekali...! XD

Aaakh! Sudah saia duga! Jadinya Shuuya OOC! DX

Tapi... Sebenarnya itu karena suatu alasan...

Alasannya adalah... Rahasia. (digeplak)

Waaa! Anda bikin fic Inazuma! Ayo dipublish, publish, publish, publish, pu... (ditampol tetangga)

Yue Akari:

Ehehehe... Saia dipuji terus nih... (wajah merah padam)

Jadi malu... Disini mungkin ceritanya akan berliku-liku, tapi saia suka banget cerita fic ini...! XD (ditabok)

Arigato, Yue-san... XDD

De-chan Aishiro:

Arrgh! Mamoru keliatan bego ya? Gawat.. Padahal maksudnya supaya kelihatan serem dan misterius, tapi... (author pundung)

Uh.. Ternyata fic-fic saia memang gak pernah lepas dari suatu yang namanya humor dan kecengoan... (sweatdrop)

Sebenarnya, saia mau bikin supaya jadi sadis (jiwa angst bangkit) tapi, takut kalau ada yang keberatan bila ratingnya naik... Apa dinaikkan aja yah?

Hehehe... Mamoru juga akan jadi salah satu dari ribuan pembunuh itu...! (dikeplak)

Wahahahaha! De-chan hebat, bisa menangkap dengan jeli percakapan Ichirouta dan Shuuya di akhir...! Tapi... Shuuya bukan project kok... =P

Ada seorang project lain, 'sebuah project yang bukanlah project' itu hintnya. Kalau Shuuya sih, aslinya dia itu... Rahasia (plakk!) nanti akan diceritakan kok, tapi setelah Yuuto muncul... ^^

Ketua Death Chorus? Wohoho! Di chap 3 akan dikenalkan...! XD mungkin kakek Sugoroku? (dikeplak Yugi n Yami)

Iya.. Soal cara menulis, sebenernya saia itu selalu bingung kalau di kalimat langsung. Disana, selalu kurang akan deskripsi, padahal saia tiap bikin dialog selalu membayangkan adegan sampai detail, tapi malah nggak bisa menuliskan deskripsinya dengan lengkap... T_T

Disitulah kesalahan saia sejak dulu.. Tapi, saia akan berusaha memperbaiki diri sedikit demi sedikit! XDD

Hehehe... Saia nggak kesal kok... Saia malah suka kalau dikritik... (hobby presentasi dan debat soalnya) dengan begitu, saia dapat mengevaluasi diri...! XDD

Arigato, De-chan...! XDD

'Aka' no 'Shika':

Arrgh! Mamoru jadi begoo! (histeris)

Uhh... Kepribadian Mamoru itu bisa berubah-ubah lhoo! Keren kaaan? (ditabok)

Ichirouta yah... Saia... Kayaknya sih nantinya (masih lama) memang akan ada hint Ichi x Hiroto... Juga Hiroto x Mamoru..

Tapi masih lama... (plakk!)

Penderitaan Ichiroutanya kapan update, Dilla-san? X3

Saia nungguin...! XDD

Arigato... ^^

Sekian dulu dari Saia...

Mohon review untuk bahan evaluasi... XD

~with Kuriboh's egg piece~

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh


	3. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven is belong to level-5**

Warning: AU, OOC, Shonen ai, abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali kekurangan fic ini. Don't like? Baca dulu boleh kok. Tapi disini flame sangat dilarang! Ingat! Badai api milik Shuuya lebih panas dari flame ffn! (?)

Ehem... enjoy this, minna...

Death Chorus

Chapter 3

"Disinilah markas 'Death Chorus'..."

Sebuah bangunan besar tampak berdiri dengan kokohnya dihadapan kapal milik Shuuya dan Ichirouta. Berbeda dengan Shuuya dan Ichirouta yag masih menyeruput teh mereka dengan tenang, sang 'Produk' yang kini memiliki nama baru itu langsung berlari mendekati jendela kapal (sekali lagi, baca: pesawat).

"Uwaa..." Bocah yang mulai hari ini bernama Mamoru itu menatap takjub ke bangunan di luar jendela. Sebuah istana berwarna hitam kelam. Sangat besar hingga membuat siapapun takjub melihatnya. Warna hitam sangat mendominasi gedung itu, membuat aura kengerian mulai terkumpul di tempat yang berkesan suram tersebut.

"Wah, kau terkejut, Mamo-chan? Itu adalah markas kita. Dan itu artinya, tempat itu akan jadi rumahmu. Bangunannya indah kan...?" Ucap Ichirouta sambil mendekati si kecil Mamoru.

"Iya! Indah sekali...!" Ucap Mamoru dengan riangnya, membuat Ichirouta tersenyum. Namun disisi lain juga membuat Shuuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'Serasa punya adik lagi...' Batin Ichirouta sambil tersenyum pada Mamoru. Rupanay Ichirouta sangat menyukai anak kecil.

'Kenapa ekspresinya mudah mengalami perubahan...?' Batin Shuuya yang melirik Mamoru dari ekor matanya, merasakan adanya keanehan pada bocah yang entah manusia atau bukan itu.

"Menurut Mamoru, yang paling indah bagian mananya?" Tanya Ichirouta yang insting seorang 'ibu'nya mulai bangkit.

"Banyak...! Tapi... Ada yang paling aku sukai diantara semua keindahan itu..." Ekspresi Mamoru mulai berubah. Senyum polosnya berganti menjadi senyuman sinis. Aura kegelapan mulai keluar dari dalam Dirinya.

"Disana... Banyak Aura kebencian dan dendam... Mungkin bukan berasal dari penghuninya, tapi itu berasal dari apa yang mereka 'bunuh'..." Mamoru tersenyum sinis sambil menatap markas DC. Ekspresi kejamnya membuat Ichirouta terkejut, langsung menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan Shuuya hanya mengrenyitkan dahinya.

"Anak ini..." Ichirouta bergumam diantara keterkejutannya itu. Shuuya mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Waspada akan sesuatu, entah apapun itu...

"Dari sinipun dapat tercium bau kematian dari bangunan itu... Baunya sangat... Lezat..." Mamoru mulai menyeringai iblis, "Benar-benar manusia yang hampa. Membunuh sesuka hati tanpa tahu akibatnya..." Mamoru kembali menatap sinis bangunan itu. Tubuh Ichirouta yang melihatnya ini mulai gemetar, demikian pula Shuuya yang sedikit tersentak ketika melihat ekspresi Mamoru.

"Manusia yang seperti itu... Lebih baik musnah saja... Ya! Akan Kubunuh semua makhluk yang tak ada gunanya itu...! Hilangkan eksistensi semua manusia laknat dibumi dan 'orang itu' takkan bersedih lagi...! Bunuh...! Pasti 'dia' akan senang kalau aku membunuh semuanya...!" Ucap Mamoru dengan aura kegepalan yang luar biasa, namun ekspresinya terlihat sangat senang. Dirinya tertawa, namun tawa itu terlihat sangat mengerikan. Sungguh menakutkan. Baik Ichirouta ataupun Shuuya, tak ada yang bisa mengatakan apapun, terlalu shock hingga tak dapat menggerakkan tubuh seujung jaripun.

"Bruuk...!" Ichirouta mulai terduduk dilantai. Kakinya lemas dan tak bisa digerakkan. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. seluruh inderanya seakan mati. Namun masih ada yang dia rasakan, Takut. Sebuah perasaan ngeri yang tak terbendungkan mulai memuncak di hati Ichirouta. Menyadari keadaan Ichirouta, Mamoru mulai mendekatinya. Berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman sadis. Layaknya seorang psikopat yang akan menyiksa dan mengoyak tubuh mangsanya.

"Kak Ichi...? Ada apa denganmu, hm? Kau ketakutan akan sesuatu ya...?" Mamoru mulai mendekat, masih menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya. Mata Ichirouta terbelalak. Instingnya menyuruh dirinya untuk lari, tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk digerakkan.

"Kak Ichi..." Mamoru berdiri tepat dihadapan Ichirouta. Tangannya mulai mencoba menjamah orang berambut turquoise dihadapannya. Habis sudah, Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Mamoru versi iblis ini. Ichirouta hanya menutup matanya serapat-rapatnya...

"Jangan sentuh dia...!" Dengan kilat, Shuuya langsung berdiri membelakangi Ichirouta dan menghadang Mamoru. Ditodongkannya pistol kebanggannya itu tepat di depan kepala Mamoru.

"Mau membunuhku...?" Mamoru memegang pistol yang ditodongkan Shuuya di kepalanya, "Bunuh saja... Aku... Mungkin aku memang harus mati..." Wajah bocah itu kini terlihat sendu. Aura gelapnya mulai menipis, namun masih tetap terasa. Shuuya dan Ichirouta hanya terbelalak saat menyadari perubahan kepribadian Mamoru itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi...? Ayo bunuh. Kalau aku mati, takkan ada umat yang menderita lagi... Seharusnya aku tak boleh hidup lagi kan?. Ayo.. Bunuh aku, Shuuya Goenji..." Mamoru mulai memohon dengan ekspresi datarnya. Shuuya sedikit heran, bagaimana anak ini bisa mengetahui nama keluarganya? Namun diluar semua itu, Shuuya sedikit merasa simpati. Sedikit kesedihan Mamoru dapat tersampaikan ke hati Shuuya.

'Bunuh aku...' Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat memuakkan bagi telinga Shuuya. Entah kenapa, namun kata-kata itu membuat dada Shuuya terasa perih.

"Dasar bodoh...!" Shuuya memukul kepala Mamoru dengan ujung pistol miliknya, kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil bocah itu, "Memangnya siapa yang mau membunuhmu? Sudah kubilang kalau kita ini keluarga, kan?" Shuuya memeluk erat Mamoru, seolah takkan melepasnya lagi seumur hidupnya.

"Uh... Hiks..." Yang dipeluk mulai meneteskan airmata. Mamoru mencengkram erat pakaian Shuuya. Cengkraman itu semakin kuat seiring dengan semakin kerasnya tangisan Mamoru. Ichirouta yang merasa bahwa gemetarnya mulai hilang ikut memeluk Mamoru bersama Shuuya.

"Kami akan melindungimu... Jadi kau jangan takut..." Ucap Ichirouta dengan lembut sambil memeluk Shuuya dan Mamoru. Beberapa menit berlalu, kemudian Shuuya mengangkat tubuh Mamoru tinggi-tinggi dan tersenyum pada anak kecil tersebut.

"Tentu saja kami akan membesarkanmu hingga dapat melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu..." Ucap Shuuya disertai dengan senyuman lembut, membuat Mamoru (dan Ichirouta) merona seketika.

"Itulah harapanku yang ada dalam namamu. Ingatlah itu baik-baik, Mamoru..." Shuuya mulai menurunkan tubuh mungil Mamoru dari gendongannya.

"Iya... Nanti akan kutemukan orang yang ingin kulindungi! Lalu, lalu... Aku akan jadi semakin kuat!" Ucap Mamoru penuh semangat. Tangisannya telah berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman dalam waktu yang singkat. Ichirouta yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Anak baik..." Ichirouta mengelus kepala Mamoru. Dirinya sama sekali tak dapat percaya bahwa anak dihadapannya ini sempat berubah aura menjadi seorang psico. Sebenarnya, siapa bocah kecil ini?

"Kau mau berjanji padaku?" Shuuya menyodorkan kelingking kanannya pada Mamoru.

"Janji!" Mamoru menyambut kelingking Shuuya dengan tangannya. Bukannya saling menyilangkan kelingking, namun Mamoru malah menjabat kelingking Shuuya.

"..." Shuuya dan Ichirouta hanya cengo atas reaksi Mamoru.

"Kau harus saling menyilangkan kelingkingmu dengan orang yang membuat janji padamu, bukan menjabat kelingkingnya..." Akhirnya Shuuya menjelaskan pada Mamoru dengan sweatdrop besar dikepalanya.

"Hee? Begitukah? Baiklah! Aku mengerti..." Kali ini Mamoru melakukan hal yang benar. Sang 'Produk' itu menyilangkan kelingking mungilnya dengan kelingking besar milik Shuuya.

"...Kurasa kapal kita sudah sampai di markas. Ayo, kita menghadap Pimpinan..." Ichirouta kembali mengenakan mantelnya dan membimbing Mamoru yang digendong Shuuya keluar kapal.

Mereka mulai memasuki bangunan yang menyerupai kastil itu. Gelap, tiada cahaya, hanya gelap, tak ada lagi suka, tak ada rasa! (Plaakk!)

*Mohon maaf atas gangguan berupa masuknya lirik lagu ngerap dari Band 'Ungu' tersebut, cerita akan dilanjutkan dengan normal*

Mereka mulai memasuki bangunan yang menyerupai kastil itu. Gelap, lorong yang sangat hampa. Tak ada seorangpun yang disana. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan...

"Shuuya bawa anak gelapnya tuh...!" Ucap seseorang berambut dread pada seorang anak berambut pirang.

"Uwaa! Ada anak baru...! Asyiik!" Sang bocah berambut pirang disebelah pria dread tersebut berlari kecil menghampiri Ichirouta.

"Aku pulang, Ryou-chan..." Ichirouta menepuk kepala bocah berambut pirang tersebut. Mamoru melirik bocah itu sekilas. Mata hijaunya berkilau indah, merefleksikan sebuah kesejukan. Bahkan di tempat seperti ini masih ada berkasan cahaya yang membuat mata itu berkilat indah, bagaikan batu emerald.

"Makhluk 'itu' siapa, Shuuya? Anak gelapmu ya...?" Ledek pria berambut dread tadi. Mata merahnya menatap Shuuya dengan tatapan seolah ingin mentertawakan Shuuya.

"Bukan, bodoh...! Dia ini asalnya 'main target' dari misi kali ini, kami membawanya untuk dimintai persetujuan dari pemimpin agar boleh menjadi anggota Death Chorus..." Ucap Shuuya panjang lebar dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hei, hei...!" Ryou mulai menarik-narik baju Mamoru yang berada di gendongan Shuuya. Shuuya segera menurunkan Mamoru dari gendongannya, seolah mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Ryou.

"Namaku Ryou Miyasaka...! Code nameku Miles. Namamu siapa...?" Ucap Ryou dengan riang pada Mamoru. Mamoru terpaku sesaat, takjub akan kemurnian mata emerald milik bocah tersebut. Rambut pirangnya berkilau lembut ditengah gelapnya lorong ini. Senyumnya murni, seolah tak pernah menyimpan dendam.

"Matamu bagus..." Mamoru mulai menyentuh sebelah mata Ryou. Ekspresi dan auranya berubah lagi. Shuuya dan Ichirouta yang menyadarinya langsung tersentak.

"Mata yang jernih... Kau ini 'White Mage' kan? Pantas saja auramu sebersih ini... Padahal, dulunya kau pernah membunuh banyak orang kan? Aku tahu itu...!" Ucapan Mamoru membuat Ryou terbelalak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau..." Ryou mundur selangkah. Mamoru mulai menyeringai iblis.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Hari itu, kau membantai semua penduduk kotamu kan? Tak ada sisa, semuanya mati. tanganmu itu ternoda oleh merahnya darah, dan matamu berubah merah, senada dengan merahnya darah orang yang nyawanya kau renggut..."

"Kh..." Ryou menutup mulutnya, dirinya serasa mual. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ichirouta langsung menopang tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu...

"Ryou...! Kau tidak apa-apa? Mamoru, sadarlah!" Ichirouta mulai meneriaki Mamoru sembari menopang tubuh juniorya itu. Namun bukannya mendengar perintah Ichirouta, Mamoru malah makin menyeringai sambil mendekati Ryou dan Ichirouta.

"Asalnya, kau itu tak lebih dari pembunuh bernoda darah... Percuma saja kau memilih job sesuci itu! Itu takkan mengubah fakta bahwa kau adalah orang yang licik dan kejam..." Mamoru menatap Ryou dengan sinis. Membuat sang bocah pirang berusia 13 tahun itu menangis, menyesal bercampur takut.

"Kau menyesali kehidupanmu...? bagaimana kalau mati saja...? Nanti akan kubawa ke ujung neraka..."

"JDUAAKK!" Dengan tragisnya(?), Shuuya berhasil memukul kepala Mamoru dengan gagang pistolnya dari belakang.

"Kau... Jangan macam-macam! Bukan Mamoru... Siapa sebenarnya kau itu?" Shuuya mulai menodongkan senjatanya pada Mamoru. Yang dihadapannya hanya terduduk. Kepalanya tertunduk, membhisu tanpa adanya suara sedikitpun. Shuuya mulai maju selangkah demi selangkah, sementara Ichirouta bersiap melindungi Ryou dan sang pria Dread mulai menarik Pedangnya... Suasana sangat tegang, hanya derap langkah perlahan Shuuya yang mengeluarkan bunyi. Suasana yang sangat mencekat sampai...

"Hiks..." Mamoru menangis. Kejadian itu membuat semua orang yang mulanya tegang menjadi sweatdrop.

'Sudah kembali normal rupanya...' Batin Shuuya sambil menghela nafas. Disarungkannya kembali pistol milikya ke tempatnya.

"Kenapa Aku dipukul...?" Rengek Mamoru yang menangis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Maaf..." Shuuya memeluk Mamoru sambil mengusap pelan benjolan di kepala Mamoru. Sang bocah itu hanya terpekik karena merasakan sakit.

"Aduh...!" Mamoru mengaduh ria saat Shuuya megusap pelan kepalanya.

"Diam sebentar..." Shuuya tetap mengusap kepala Mamoru.

"..." Ryou ternganga melihat bocah itu. Dirinya menyadari sesuatu. Kemudian, diliriknya Ichirouta yang sedang memeluknya itu. Ichirouta mulai melepas pelukannya atas Ryou dan ganti menatap Ryou. Mereka saling berpandangan...

"Dia bukan manusia biasa..." Ucap Ryou dengan ekspresi serius. Ichirouta hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya... Setelah ini akan kami teliti. Dia tak boleh berubah karakter seperti itu terus. Bila tadi Shuuya terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin kita akan terbunuh..." Ucap Ichirouta sambil menatap Mamoru yang masih berada di pelukan Shuuya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... Kak Yuuto! Ayo ikut aku ke perpustakaan! Semuanya, kami pergi dulu yah...!" Ucap Ryou sambil menyeret lengan sang pria berambut dread yang dipanggilnya Yuuto itu.

"Eh? Sudah mau pergi? Nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Mamoru dengan ekspresi polos. Membuat semua orang disana terdiam...

'Bocah menarik...' Batin Yuuto yang menatap Mamoru.

"Eh.. Namaku Ryou Miyasaka. Codenameku 'Miles'. Jobku adalah 'White mage'..." Ucap Ryou ragu-ragu, takut bila nanti Mamoru akan berubah kepribadian lagi.

"Ah...? Ryou.. Miyasaka...?" Ucap mamoru dengan ekspresi terkejut. Hal itu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih terkejut lagi, takut kalau Mamoru akan menjadi sadis lagi seperti tadi.

"Nama yang bagus..." Ucap Mamoru kemudian sambil tersenyum. Membuat semua orang langsung sweatdrop, bahkan Ryou sampai jawdrop dibuatnya.

"Terimakasih... Oh, iya! Yang ini Yuuto Kidou, Codenamenya 'Jude'. Jobnya adalah 'Soldier'..!" Ucap Ryou sambil mengenalkan rekannya yang berambut dread pada Mamoru.

"Hee? Job...? Maksudnya pekerjaan ya?" Tanya Mamoru sambil memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat sangat imut di mata siapapun.

"Iya. Tiap orang memiliki kespesifikan masing-masing. Dan Job dipilah dengan mengelompokkan potensi tiap orang." Jelas Shuuya sambil mengacak gemas Rambut Mamoru, karena ekspresi Mamoru yang kelewat imut tadi. Namun tentu saja raut wajah Shuuya masih datar-datar seperti biasa.

"Jobmu apa..?" Tanya Mamoru pada Shuuya.

"Kalau sekarang, Aku seorang 'Gunner'... Ichirouta itu 'Fencer'..." Ucap Shuuya sambil melirik Ichirouta. Sedangkan sang bocah yang diajak bicara hanya mangut-mangut.

"Kalau aku, nanti akan jadi apa?" Tanya Mamoru dengan antusias pada Shuuya.

"Ah, Mamo-chan. Aku dan kak Yuuto mau ke perpustakaan dulu ya! Dah, Mamo-chan, Ichi-niichan, Goenji-san...!" Kemudain Ryou berlari sambil menyeret Yuuto.

"Ah, Yuuto!" Tiba-tiba Shuuya teringat akan sesuatu dan memanggil nama Yuuto.

"Ada apa, 'Sepupu'?" Yuuto menahan dirinya yang digeret Ryou dan menoleh kebelakang.

"...Tidak, tak ada apa-apa..." Shuuya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara pada Yuuto. Sedangkan orang yang memanggil Shuuya dengan sebutan 'sepupu' itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan kemudian kembali memasrahkan diri untuk diseret Ryou.

Setelah Ryou dan Yuuto tak tampak lagi, sisa ketiga orang ini segera pergi menuju ruang pemimpin organisasi 'Death Chorus' itu. Terdiam, tak ada satupun yang angkat bicara dalam perjalanan singkat yang terasa lama itu. Mamoru sibuk menoleh sesana-kemari, sementara Ichirouta hanya menunduk. Lain halnya dengan Shuuya yang terus menatap Mamoru dari ekor matanya.

'ReBioWorld no. 00 katanya...' Ucap Shuuya dalam hati, 'Apakah dia ini hasil visualisasi 'Dewa' yang sebenarnya?' Shuuya mengeratkan gandengan tangannya pada Mamoru. Bocah kecil yang merasakan tekanan pada tangannya hanya menoleh ke arah 'kakak' barunya itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mamoru sambil menatap Shuuya dengan tatapan polos. Yang ditanyai hanya diam tak merespon, namun terus menatap Mamoru.

'Tapi kenapa wujud dewa 100 tahun yang lalu itu sekarang berupa anak kecil? Apakah dia ini bukan yang asli? Tidak, auranya persis seperti sang 'Dewa' itu sendiri. Jadi pasti dia...'

"Shuuya nii-chan? Ada apa denganmu?" Mamoru mulai menarik-narik baju Shuuya. ekspresi khawatir terpampang di wajah bocah mungil itu.

"Shuuya? Ada masalah?" Tanya Ichirouta yang ikut khawatir atas kondisi Shuuya yang dari tadi melamun terus.

"Oh, Tidak... Aku tak apa-apa..." Shuuya mengelus lembut kepala Mamoru dan tersenyum pada Ichirouta. Mamoru hanya mendengus kesal, sedangkan Ichirouta blushing karena indahnya(?) senyuman Shuuya.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir, Shuuya..." Ichirouta mulai menyilangkan tangannya sambil membuang muka pada Shuuya. Tentunya dengan wajah yang masih menerah. So cute, huh?

"Ichirouta..." Shuuya menarik lengan Ichirouta dengan kilat, mendekatkan tubuh Ichirouta pada dirinya. Ichirouta hanya blushing, sementara Mamoru terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan nista(?) tersebut.

"Nanti, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ini soal Mamoru..." Ucap Shuuya tepat ditelinga Ichirouta. Cukup pelan hingga tak dapat didengar oleh Mamoru yang ada didekat Mereka.

"Eh... Ah, iya..." Balas Ichirouta yang masih salah tingkah dengan gagapnya.

"Jangan mesra-mesraan di markas utama, apalagi didepan anak kecil begitu..." Ucap seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang bersandar di dinding lorong.

"Si, siapa yang mesra-mesraan!" Ichirouta naik darah, tapi wajahnya memerah.

"Kalian, sudah pulang dari misi?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat itu tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Ichirouta.

"Ya... Dan jangan goda Ichirouta, Natsumi..." Ucap Shuuya dengan helaan nafas.

"Iya, iya...! Dan kau, siapa namamu?" Tanya Natsumi yang mendekat pada Mamoru.

"Namaku Mamoru!" Ucap Mamoru dengan riang.

"Hoo... Nama yang bagus. Aku Natsumi, Natsumi Raimon. Code nameku Nelly. Salam kenal ya, bocah..." Natsumi menjabat tangan mungil Mamoru. Seketika itu juga, tatapan dan aura Mamoru langsung berubah.

"Jadi... Dulu kau pernah hampir membantai habis keluargamu ya?" Tanya Mamoru pada Natsumi. Kini dirinya kembali tersenyum sinis. Natsumi sempat terkejut saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Mamoru. Namun kemudian dirinya tambah tersenyum...

"Kalau iya kenapa? Bukannya orang seperti mereka itu pantas untuk dibunuh? Kau juga pasti berpikiran seperti itu kan? Nyatanya juga... Kau pasti pernah melakukan hal yang sama kan...?" Natsumi balik menyerempet Mamoru dengan dinding.

"Ya, tapi itu akan membuatku menyesal..." Wajah Mamoru berubah sendu. Shuuya yang melihat itu merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Sebuah ingatan mulai terbesit, namun ingatan itu bukan miliknya. Entah ingatan siapa atau apapun itu, namun Shuuya merasa sakit saat mengingatnya...

"Bruuk!" Shuuya jatuh berlutut. Dirinya terengah-engah sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Semua perhatian langsung teralih padanya. Mamoru dan Ichirouta berlari mendekati Shuuya, sementara Natsumi hanya melipat tangannya.

"Shuuya! Ada apa denganmu!" Teriak Ichirouta panik. Disandarkannya tubuh Shuuya pada Ichirouta. Shuuya sendiri tak dapat menjawab, nafasnya terasa sangat berat. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Sedangkan Ichirouta sendiri merasakan kalau suhu tubuh Shuuya makin meninggi.

"Kenapa kau memiliki ingatan itu...?" Gumam Mamoru yang menatap Shuuya dengan ekspresi heran, bercampur sedih yang mendalam.

"Ingatan..?" Gumam Natsumi merasa sedikit curiga.

"Ada apa ini...?" Ucap sesosok siluet yang berjalan mendekat. Auranya terasa sangat berat, seolah memaksa seluruh makhluk di dunia ini untuk tunduk padanya. Sesosok pria paruh baya yang memakai topeng itu mulai mendekat...

"Pimpinan! Shuuya..." Ichirouta hanya menatap sang Pemimpin Death chorus itu dengan ekspresi panik. Kemudian sang pimpinan itu mulai mendekat dan menyentuh dahi Shuuya.

"Bawa dia ke kamar kalian dan biarkan dia istirahat. Anak yang kalian bawa ini tahu cara untuk menyembuhkannya, tapi aku masih ada perlu sebentar dengannya..." Sang pimpinan memberi perintah pada Ichirouta. Yang diberi titah hanya mengangguk dan memapah Shuuya pergi...

"Mamoru, aku pergi dulu, nanti kau ke kamar kami ya..." Ucap Ichirouta yang kemudian berlalu.

Hening, tersisa tiga orang di lorong yang luar itu. Tiba-tiba Mamoru mulai menyeringai sinis sambil menatap sang pemimpin Death Chorus tersebut. Yang ditatap hanya balik menatap tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Mamoru mulai menyeringai iblis. Bibirnya mulai terbuka untuk mengucap sebuah kalimat...

"Lama tak jumpa, wahai kau sang manusia terkutuk sejagad raya..."

**To be Continued...**

Ew... Dari sini, cerita menjadi sangat berat... -_-

Dan akhirnya malah makin kompleks begini, bahkan jauh melampaui plot awal cerita...

Sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu disesali (author digebukin pemirsa). Dan siap-siap saja untuk cerita yang tambah rumit lagi ya..? (dikeplak)

Disini Yuuto, Ryou, dan Natsumi muncul. Juga si Pimpinan yang masih tidak jelas itu. Yang jelas, gendernya adalah pria sejati(?). nantinya juga akan muncul chara-chara Inazuma yang lain. Tapi akan ada yang jadi musuh Death Chorus juga... ^^

Yah... Di fic ini memang nggak ada orang yang suci. (author digebukin)

Oh, iya! Soal job alias perkerjaan mereka, saia mengambilnya dari game 'Final Fantasy Tactics'. FFT itu game PC yang bisa dimainkan dengan VBA (Visual Boy Anvance), dengan kata lain, itu adalah GBA game.

Ngomong-ngomong, disini Saia perlu sedikit bantuan! 0_0

Adakah yang bisa merequest desain baju untuk Ichirouta dan Ryou? Saia bingung sekali untuk urusan baju mereka. 0_0

Coba request desain yang kira-kira cocok dengan job Mereka yah... ^^

Kalau kostum Yuuto itu adalah seragam SMP Teikoku (author ga kreatif), sedangkan Kostum Mamoru dan Shuuya sudah ada di tangan saia... XD

Kapan-kapan akan saia upload gambarnya... (kalau sudah punya scanner)

Wew... banyak curhat? Oke-oke. Sekarang balas review dulu...

yue:

Wahahaha! Dari sini cerita akan jadi makin serius. Sebenarnya saia bingung mau dikasih humor atau tidak, dan beginilah jadinya...

Wakakakak! ShuuyaxMamo jaya(?)! walaupun disini Mamoru lebih muda, tapi mereka cocok! XD

Tapi kisah cinta mereka masih belum(?) dimulai...

Arigato, Yue-can...! XD

zer0. cent:

Lho...? (baca ulang chapter 2)

What the...! bener juga! Jadinya kayak Mamoru menyiksa Dirinya sendiri...! 0A0

Arrgh...! Saia ada typo di kata 'blushing' dan salah nulis nama juga! 0A0

Tedaaaak! (lebay)

Uh, minggu kemarin memang saia lagi stress berat... T_T

Dan chapter itulah hasilnya... (plakk!)

Walhasil, di chapter ini Mamoru malah tambah OOC... 0_0

Dan saia masih ragu akan karakter(?) Ryou yang sebenarnya.. -_-

Weleh, weleh... Semoga di chapter ini ceritanya jadi lebih waras sedikit...

Nggak apa apa! Saia akan setia menunggu publishan fic Anda! XDD

Wakakakak! (plak!) Arigato... X3

De-chan Aishiro:

Hore...! Mamoru kelihatan misterius! (jdakk!)

Shuuya! Kau nakal(?) sekali! (njendul Shuuya, digampar Mamoru)

Wakakak! Silsilah keluarga Shuuya, Mamoru, dan Ichirouta.

Shuuya=kakaknya Mamoru

Mamoru=anaknya Ichirouta, dan

Shuuya=Adeknya Ichirouta

Lha... Kok gak nyambung ya kalau silsilah ini digabungin...? 0_0

Wahahaha...! Hubungan cinta mereka bertiga nanti akan mengejutkan. Karena pilihan pairingnya akan 'tidak biasa'(?).

Hiroto? Ungg... Yang dari tim Alien-alien nggak jelas itu kan kalau nggak salah? (dikeplak Hiroto).

Iya. Saia pingin menaikkan rating karena lagi pingin(?) bikin adegan pembunuhan yang sadis-sadis. Tapi kalau nurutin plot awal sih, cerita sadisnya masih agak jauh. Jadi, ratingnya naik nanti aja deh... (plak!)

Wahahaha! Dan akhirnya identitas pemimpin DC saia rahasiakan...! XDD (author digebukin warga setempat)

Arigato, De-chan...! XDD

Nah, selesai sudah acara curhat(?) kita. Sekali lagi, saia mohon mesukannya terutama untuk desain kostum Ichirouta dan Ryou. Jujur, saia sudah terlalu pusing menentukan kostum yang pas untuk mereka, tapi hasilnya nihil... T_T

~with Kuriboh's egg piece~

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh


	4. A Song of The End

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven is belong to level-5**

Warning: AU, OOC, Shonen ai, abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali kekurangan fic ini. Don't like? Baca dulu boleh kok. Tapi disini flame sangat dilarang! Ingat! Badai api milik Shuuya lebih panas dari flame ffn! (?)

Ehem... enjoy this, minna...

**Death Chorus**

**Chapter 4**

"Lama tak jumpa, wahai kau sang manusia terkutuk sejagad raya..."

"..." Sang pemimpin Death Chorus tersebut hanya terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Mamoru, sementara Natsumi terbelalak saking terkejutnya. Sunyi, Mamoru tetap tersenyum sambil menatap tajam pemimpin oraganisasi ini.

"Hei, hei! Kenapa kau diam? Kau juga terlibat dalam insiden itu kan? Aku tahu... Aku tahu semuanya! Tak ada yang lolos dari mata ini. Meski aku tertidur atau dibunuh sekalipun, 'terror itu' sendiri takkan pernah musnah dari bumi ini! Takkan musnah sebelum kalian semua mati...! Ahahahaha!" Mamoru mulai berteriak layaknya orang gila. Ucapannya kacau dan ekspresinya terlihat aneh, namun diatas itu semua, ini terlihat mengerikan. Bahkan Natsumi sampai gemetar dibuatnya.

'Anak ini... Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap seperti itu? Kenapa auranya langsung berubah drstis seperti ini?' Batin Natsumi yang berusaha setengah mati untuk mempertahankan posisi berdirinya. Perasaan ngeri terus saja menjalar saat dia menatap bocah itu. Sementara sang pimpinan tetap terdiam...

"Apa kau pernah berpikir... Mengenai dirimu sendiri? Apa kau tak pernah mencari sebuah jawaban... Atas siapa sebenarnya dirimu itu?" Ucapan sang pimpinan Death Chorus itu langsung membuat Mamoru tersentak. Pandangan matanya yang tadinya tajam itu berubah menjadi sendu.

"Tidak juga... Aku selalu memkirkannya.. Tapi di satu sisi, aku sama sekali tak peduli soal itu. Kau tahu kan, kenapa aku tak bisa konsisten?" Sang kepala Death Chorus hanya terdiam sambil menatap Mamoru.

"Karena aku memang bukanlah aku..."

Hening, ketiga orang yang ada di lorong itu hanya terdiam. Sampai sang pimpinan DC mengambil sebuah inisiaitf untuk berucap...

"Kau tak mengkhawatirkan Axel...?"

"Axel... Goenji Shuuya? Te, tentu saja aku khawatir... Tapi... Kurasa ada seorang lagi yang lebih khawatir atas kondisinya..." Wajah Mamoru memerah, kemudian ia tertunduk sambil menatap lantai.

"Datanglah ke kamarnya. Kurasa kau dapat menghentikan demamnya dengan mudah. Cukup mengambil 'itu' darinya saja kan?" Ucap sang pemimpin DC, masih mmpertahankan topengnya.

"Iya... ...Boleh aku bertanya...? Selama ini aku mendengar bahwa mereka mengatakan 'Death Chorus' pada 'anak itu'... Pertanyaanku..."

"Apa kau tahu soal 'lagu' itu...?" Pertanyaan Mamoru membuat sang pemimpin itu sedikit terkejut. Namun sang pimpinan segera mengatur nafasnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu untuk menyanggahnya...

"Apa maksudmu...?"

"Aku tahu... 'Death Chorus'... Itu adalah sebuah lagu kan...? Nama lagu yang pernah dialunkan sekali dalam sejarah dunia ini. Lagu pengantar kehancuran abadi..." Mamoru memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa pening saat bayangan 'peristiwa itu' melintas di otaknya.

"Yang kutahu, Death Chorus adalah nama organisasi ini..." Ucap sang pemimpin dengan tenang dan tegas.

"Begitu...?" Mamoru mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan hampa. Dia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin menangis, tapi airmata itu takkan bisa menetes

Takkan pernah.

"...Bukankah sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat Axel dan mengambil 'ingatan' itu darinya...?" Ucap sang pemimpin Detah Chorus, berusaha mengingatkan Mamoru akan kondisi Shuuya.

"Kau benar... Dan sepertinya sesuatu yang 'menyakitkan' itu hanya bisa diambil sedikit demi sedikit, benar kan?" Mamoru menebak dengan keakuratan. Seolah sudah tahu tentang segala sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Tepat sekali. Tapi... Bila seandainya 'itu' diambil, anak yang jiwanya ada bersamamu itu akan merasakan sakit yang sama bukan?" Ucap sang pemimpin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Iya... Tapi kurasa nanti dialah yang akan mengambil inisiatif untuk mengambil ingatannya kembali. Lagipula... Bagaimanapun, nama 'Mamoru' miliknya itu diberikan oleh Goenji Shuuya..." Mamoru mulai mengucapkan argumentasinya yang penuh filsafat itu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengerti tentang bagian dirimu yang itu... Beda dengan seorang 'kepribadian lain' yang terlihat liar..." Sang pemimpin Death Chorus mulai tersenyum sinis, senyuman dengan seribu arti.

"...Aku ingin tidur, jadi tubuh ini akan kukembalikan padanya..." Mamoru mulai membalikkan badannya.

"Oh, iya. Satu lagi... Tak kusangka, ternyata kau memiliki banyak 'hasil percobaan' yang menarik. Seperti Goenji Shuuya itu..." Mamoru tersenyum sinis, sebelum akhirnya menutup mata dan kemudian terjatuh.

"Bruuk!"

Dan tubuh Mamoru terjatuh ke lantai koridor dengan suara pelan. Natsumi hanya ternganga saja. Sedari tadi, banyak sekali hal yang tak dapat ia mengerti. Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada sang pemimpin, namun dirinya tak pernah dapat memerintah mulutnya untuk berkata...

'Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Insident? Death Chorus.. Lagu pengantar kehancuran abadi? Ingatan yang dimiliki Shuuya? Shuuya itu hasil percobaan? Apa maksud semua itu?' Batin Natsumi terus saja menjerit penasaran. Namun bibirnya hanya terdiam. Entah apa yang membuatnya tak dapat bertanya, namun rasanya seolah ada sebuah jurang kegelapan, yang tak boleh ditunjukkan pada siapapun di dunia ini.

"Natsumi..." Gadis itu terkejut saat namanya dipanggil oleh sang pemimpin. Dirinya hanya terlonjak saja tanpa mejawab panggilan itu.

"Kau tak usah terlalu memikirkan apa yang tadi kami bicarakan. Karena... Suatu saat nanti itu semua akan terlihat dengan sendirinya..." Ucap Pemimpin Death Chorus sambil berjalan berlalu. Ucapan dengan segala kewibawaan itu terdengar seperti sebuah perintah di telinga Natsumi.

Jarum jam penghitung saat kehancuran dunia mulai berputar mundur...

Natsumi hanya tercengang sendiri di lorong itu. Namun siapa tahu kalian lupa, bahwa Disini masih ada sesosok jasad(?) yang sedang pingsan dengan gaya yang sangat 'indah' dan 'tidak elit'. Dan Natsumi menjadi lebih shock lagi saat mendapati Mamoru yang sebenarnya sudah bersemayam disana sejak tadi. Tapi Natsumi sedikit berbeda dengan orang biasa. Karena intelektualnya yang tinggi itu, dia hanya cengo dalam waktu 0,2 detik. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dan menampar pipi bocah mungil itu untuk menyadarkannya...

"Hei bocah... Cepat bangun!" Ucap Natsumi pelan sambil menampar bolak-balik pipi tembem Mamoru dengan sadisnya(?).

"Ung..." Sementara Mamoru mulai terbangun, dengan ekspresi polos dan pandangan mata yang sayu karena mengantuk. Sungguh manis, bahkan cukup manis untuk membuat Natsumi terbengong-bengong.

"Aku ketiduran... Oh, aku harus ke tempat Ichi-nii..." Dan Mamoru mulai berjalan lunglai tanpa mempedulikan Natsumi yang cengo karena ditinggal Mamoru tanpa pamit.

"Aku dikacangin..." Gumam Natsumi yang sedikitnya mulai meragukan kewarasan Mamoru, juga kewarasan dirinya sendiri.

'Tapi... Mengapa Mamoru yang barusan itu berbeda dengan Mamoru yang tadi bicara dengan pimpinan?' Batin Natsumi yang mulai merasakan adanya kejanggalan. Sedikit ambil pusing untuk memikirkan masalah ini, Natsumi memutuskan untuk segera bangkit dan beranjak dari lorong itu. Entah kemana.

**Sementara itu...**

"Hh... Hh..." Nafas Shuuya terengah-engah. Bukannya menurun, namun demamnya malah semakin tinggi. Sementara Ichirouta hanya terdiam sambil menatap Shuuya yang terbaring di kamar dengan ekspresi khawatir. Tangannya sibuk mengompres dahi Shuuya. Namun pikirannya melayang kemana-mana...

"Lagi-lagi kondisinya begini..." Ichirouta menatap sedih ke arah Shuuya sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan milik Shuuya. Dirasakannya suhu tangan yang panas itu.

'Demamnya tinggi sekali...' Batin Ichirouta.

"Kadang keadaanmu seperti ini, tapi... Kalau ini berlangsung terus, bisa-bisa kau akan..." Ichirouta mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ranjang Shuuya. sedikit isak tangis mulai terdengar darinya.

"Kau harus tetap hidup..." Ichirouta mulai mengelus rambut Shuuya, kemudian mengganti kompresnya. Dirinya mulai terdiam saat mengamati wajah Shuuya yang terlihat kesakitan itu. Ichirouta menghela nafas sejenak, lalu mulai meminimalisir jaraknya dengan Shuuya...

"Ichi-nii...!" Dengan polosnya, Mamoru membuka blak-blakan pintu kamar Ichirouta, membuat Ichirouta terkejut sampai merinding disco. Sementara Mamoru hanya memiringkan kepala saat melihat reaksi Ichirouta.

"Ada apa, nii-chan?" Tanya Mamoru dengan ekspresi polosnya. Membuat Ichirouta makin salah tingkah.

"Ahaha... Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa..." Ucap Ichirouta yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Perhatian Mamoru segera terfokus pada Shuuya yang saat ini sedang terbaring sambil terengah-engah karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas.

"Apa Shuuya-nii baik-baik saja..?" Tanya Mamoru dengan memasang ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya.

"Tidak... Dia tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik..." Ucap Ichirouta sambil menatap lantai. Sementara Mamoru hanya menatap sedih kepada Ichirouta.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Mamoru mulai mendekat ke ranjang Shuuya, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di dahi Shuuya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Mamoru terdiam sejenak, matanya tertutup seraya menyentuh dahi Shuuya.

"Jadi dia memang memilikinya..." Gumam Mamoru dengan ekspredi sendu.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu..." Ucap Mamoru. Yang kemudian dengan santainya meminimalisir jarak dengan Shuuya dan mencium bibir Shuuya dengan seenak jidatnya(plak!).

"..." Sementara Ichirouta hanya terbelalak cengo sambil sweatdrop. 'Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil Mamoru tahu cara mencium orang?' Itulah yang ada dipikiran Ichirouta saat ini. Ternyata baik Mamoru ataupun Ichirouta dan Shuuya sama-sama berotak mesum (plak!). Tapi tunggu dulu! Tadi Mamoru bilang akan membantu menyembuhkan Shuuya kan? Jadi, mari ditunggu saja. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini...?

1 menit

"..." Hening, baik Mamoru ataupun Ichirouta tak ada yang bersuara. Mamoru tetap sibuk 'menyembuhkan' Shuuya, sedangkan Ichirouta masihlah cengo menatap mereka.

2 menit

"..." Suasana tetaplah tak berubah. Mereka saling membisu, namun Ichirouta mulai sweatdrop.

3 menit

"...?" Shuuya yang kelihatannya demamnya mulai turun itu tersadar. Dirinya terkejut setengah mati saat mendapati 'makhluk' berupa Mamoru sedang menciumnya. Shuuya mulai meronta sejadinya, seolah baru melihat ada Kuriboh ngepet yang mencuri uang warga desa(?). namun sepertinya Mamoru tetap menahan Shuuya dan meneruskan 'penyembuhannya'. Ichirouta hanya membisu saat menyaksikan semuanya, dengan sweatdrop yang makin banyak, dan rambutnya menjadi sedikit mencuat keluar saking bengongnya dia.

4 menit

"Nnh..!" Sepertinya Shuuya mulai kehabisan nafas di menit ini. Dirinya makin meronta-ronta tak jelas bagaikan gurita yang diletakkan ditengah gurun Sahara(?). Sementara Mamoru masih saja melanjutkan 'penyembuhannya' dengan ekspresi tenang dan damai(?). Melihat Shuuya yang wajahnya makin memerah karena kehabisan nafas (belum lagi ekspresinya yang seolah sedang dicekik kuntilanak), Ichirouta jadi sedikit tak tega. Namun ini semua demi penyembuhan(?) Shuuya, jadi Ichirouta memutuskan untuk menunggu, sekalian ambil cemilan di kulkas(?).

5 menit

"Aaa..! Ngg... Kh...! Hen... Ti... HENTIKAAAAAN!" Teriak Shuuya yang dengan brutalnya memutus ciuman mereka sambil menghempaskan tubuh Mamoru yang menindihnya. Akibatnya, Mamoru melayang dengan gaya slow motion dan menubruk tembok terdekat dengan indahnya(?). sementara Ichirouta langsung panik dan menghampiri Mamoru yang tengah bersimbah darah...

"Mamo-chan! Kau baik-baik saja...?" Tanya Ichirouta dengan nada khawatir. Sementara Mamoru yang ditanyai langsung bangkit dari tidur singkatnya (baca:pingsan) dan mulai mengusap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya (sebenarnya kepala Mamoru juga mengalami pendarahan hebat).

"Peyembuhannya sukses..." Ucap Mamoru dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi sambil menatap Shuuya dengan tatapan polos.

"Jelaskan..." Aura Shuuya mulai berubah penuh kegelapan, "Kenapa kau menciumku seenak jidatmu, hah!" Ucap Shuuya sadis sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke dahi Mamoru yang tengah berdarah. Sementara Mamoru hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Kelihatannya demammu sudah sembuh..." Ucap Mamoru yang menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Shuuya. walhasil, Shuuya langsung blushing tak jelas...

"A, aku ini bertanya padamu!" Teriak Shuuya dengan lantang. Yah, meski suaranya terbata-bata.

"Kau ini...! Tadi itu Mamoru menyembuhkanmu, Shuuya...!" Ichirouta mulai menasehati Shuuya sambil menyentil pelan dahi sang gunner itu.

"Lebih tepatnya, mengambil alih ingatanmu..." Ucap Mamoru datar, "Hei, kenapa kau bisa memiliki ingatan itu...?" Tanya Mamoru yang menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Shuuya.

'Dia tahu tentang kondisi Shuuya...?' Batin Ichirouta yang merasa terkejut. Padahal apa yang dialami Shuuya itu adalah rahasia, dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahuinya...

"...Tahu apa kau? Anak kecil tak usah ikut campur urusan orang dewasa..." Shuuya mengelus pelan kepala Mamoru, sementara sang 'produk' menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya! Sesuatu yang kau bawa itu milikku..." Mamoru mulai menyentuh pipi kiri Shuuya. Shuuya hanya terbelalak saat mendengar jawaban Mamoru.

"Milikmu...? Ingatan yang menyakitkan itu...? Tidak... Tidak Mungkin...!" Shuuya membelalakkan matanya. Dirinya seolah tak percaya bahwa apa yang sejak dulu selalu dilihatnya itu adalah milik dari bocah yang ada dihadapannya in.

"Itu milikku. Aku dapat merasakannya, karena isi kepalamu itu memanggilku..." Mamoru mulai mendekatkan wajah Shuuya padanya dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Shuuya.

"...Meski hanya bisa sedikit-sedikit, akan kuambil apa yang membuatmu kesakitan itu... Aku akan melindungimu.. Karena kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku..." Ucap Mamoru dengan senyuman lembutnya. Dimata Shuuya... Mirip, mirip dengan sesorang...

'Jangan menangis, Aku pasti akan melindungimu...!'

"Kh..!" Kepala Shuuya mulai terasa pening kembali, 'Suara itu. Senyuman itu... Lalu janji yang diikrarkan padaku... Siapa...?' Kepala Shuuya makin terasa nyeri, namun langsung mereda saat Mamoru menyentuh kepalanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa...?" Tanya Mamoru dengan nada khawatir. Diikuti oleh Ichirouta yang sudah menyiapkan kompres seliter bila ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Aku tak apa-apa..." Ucap Shuuya yang mulai menggenggam tangan Mamoru. Sang bocah mungil itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tekanan mulai terasa dalam tubuhnya.

"Aaah!" Rasa sakit yang kuat mulai terasa dari dalam tubuh Mamoru. Seketika bocah itu jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi kepalanya. Shuuya hanya terbelalak saja melihat Mamoru, sementara Ichirouta langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk membaringkan Mamoru di ranjang Shuuya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?"

**Death Chorus**

**Mamoru's POV**

'Mati sana...!' Orang-orang itu, mereka selalu ingin agar aku mati...

'Lebih baik kau tak usah hidup di dunia ini!' Tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan eksistensiku di dunia ini.

'Kemarilah, nak... Aku tahu itu bukan salahmu...' Seorang biarawati mendatangiku. Ada... Apa ada orang yang mau hidup bersamaku...?

'Mamoru, ayo kita berlari bersama! Lalu tertawa bersama... dan.. Dan juga kita bisa menangis sama-sama! Aku akan selalu bersamamu... Aku janji...!' Anak itu tersenyum sambil memegang kedua tanganku. Benarkah? Kau akan hidup bersamaku...? Kau takkan mengkhianatiku?

'Kaulah yang membuat semuanya hancur...!' Bukan! Itu bukan salahku...! Aku hanya ingin melindunginya...

'Aku tidak apa-apa... Lukanya tidak sakit kok... Ini.. Bukan salahmu...' Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih tersenyum padaku dan mau memelukku? Padahal ini sudah jelas kesalahanku... Tapi... Kenapa..? Kau.. Siapa?

'Maaf, nak. Tapi.. Kau harus mati...' Bohong! Kau bilang itu semua bukan salahku! Tapi kenapa... Kau bilang akan menjadi ibuku kan?

'Mamoru! Jangaaan!'

Ah, iya... Sejak awal, aku memang tak punya apa-apa. Semua yang datang padaku akan pergi meninggalkanku. Akhirnya pasti selalu begitu. Bahkan kaupun juga... Sama saja...

'Mamoru...!' Tidak, tidak mungkin...! Kenapa kau kembali padaku? Seharusnya semuanya pergi meninggalkanku. Semuanya membenciku. Tapi... kenapa...?

Aku tidak ingat wajahmu...

Ataupun namamu...

Yang kuingat hanyalah sedikit kenangan masa lalu...

Dan juga alunan suara lembutmu yang memanggil namaku...

Kau siapa...?

Kenapa aku bisa melupakan orang yang paling berharga...?

Kenapa saat terbangun, aku tak bisa menemukanmu disisiku...?

Apa suatu saat nanti, aku akan bertemu denganmu...?

'Kau tahu... Aku sangat menyukaimu, Mamoru...'

Akupun begitu...

**End of Mamoru's POV**

"Sraaak!" Selimut di ranjang milik Shuuya mulai terhempas kasar, terlihat sosok Mamoru yang membuka matanya sambil terduduk. Hening...

"Cuma mimpi... Tidak, itu pasti ingatanku..." Gumam Mamoru sambil menyentuh sebelah kepalanya. Diliriknya Ichirouta yang sedang tertidur di sofa kamar. Lalu Mamoru menyadari bahwa tangannya digenggam oleh tangan seseorang. Tangan hangat milik Shuuya, dirinya juga tertidur sambil terduduk di kursi yang diletakkan di samping ranjang yang ditiduri Mamoru. Kepalanya tersandar di pinggiran ranjang Mamoru. Mamoru mulai melirik ke arah jendela, nampak sebuah cahaya yang berusaha menembus gorden.

"Sudah pagi... Rupanya mereka menjagaku semalaman..." Gumam Mamoru yang kemudian mengelus rambut putih milik Shuuya, "Orang itu... Siapa?" Gumam Mamoru yang masih mengingat-ingat mimpinya sambil memainkan rambut lembut Shuuya yang selalu berdiri itu.

"Ng..." Shuuya mulai membuka kedua matanya, kilatan cahaya matahari sedikit terpantul di mata Hitam milik Shuuya, menampakkan segala keindahan atas dunia ini. Mamoru hanya terbelalak saat menatap Shuuya. Perasaan yang tak asing mulai menjalar di hati Mamoru.

"Kau sudah bangun... Oh! Bagaimana kondisimu?" Ucap Shuuya yang langsung terbelalak dan duduk di ranjang Mamoru. Kemudian menanyai Mamoru dengan segala kekhawatirannya. Namun Mamoru hanya terdiam sambil menatap Shuuya dengan ekspresi seolah akan menangis, membuat Shuuya merasa tak enak...

"Mamoru..? Ada apa denganmu...? Waa!" Shuuya terbelalak saat tiba-tiba Mamoru memeluknya dengan erat. Dan sang gunner itupun menjadi panik.

"Hei, lepaskan...!" Shuuya mulai mendorong-dorong kepala Mamoru yang bertengger(?) di dadanya, namun sang bocah masih bersikeras mempertahankan posisinya sambil tetap membenamkan kepalanya di dada Shuuya.

"Sebentar saja... Kumohon..." Shuuya sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara Mamoru yang sedikit bergetar.

'Dia menangis...?' Batin Shuuya yang menatap Mamoru dengan khawatir. Sang gunner kita ini merasa serba salah juga. Di sofa sana masih ada Ichirouta yang sedang terbang ke dunia mimpi. Kalau nanti Shuuya balas memeluk Mamoru dan Ichirouta terbangun, bisa-bisa kejadian ini akan digosipkan di seluruh DC dan dia pasti akan ditertawakan oleh sepupunya (yang notabenenya sang sepupu sudah menyadari bahwa ada hubungan 'apa-apa' antara Shuuya dengan Mamoru). Bisa-bisa nanti Shuuya dikira lolicon? Ah, sudahlah, toh umur mereka tak beda jauh. Namun tetap saja, itu akan merusak imej cool(?) milik Shuuya.

Tanpa sengaja Shuuya menatap bahu Mamoru yang gemetar. Makin lama tangisan Mamoru makin menjadi, tapi dia tetap tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Cengkraman bocah itu atas baju Shuuyapun terasa makin menguat. Melihat itu, Shuuya yang sempat berpikir macam-macam itupun jadi sedikit merasa bersalah...

'Sekarang bukan saatnya berpikir yang aneh-aneh...' Shuuya yang membatin begitupun jadi sweatdrop sendiri atas otaknya yang mesum itu. Kemudian, dia menghela nafas dan balas memeluk Mamoru dengan erat.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja..."

Shuuya makin mengeratkan dekapnnya atas Mamoru. Sementara Mamoru masih menangis dalam pelukan Shuuya. Pagi yang bening, terwarnai dengan tetesan airmata yang sama beningnya dengan eksistensi sang dewa...

'Kau tahu... Aku sangat menyukaimu, Mamoru...'

'Aku... Akupun begitu...'

Siapa...?

Aku ingin bisa mengingatmu kembali...

'Hei... Kita akan bertemu lagi kan, Mamoru...?'

**To be Continued...**

Hahaha... haha. Kok tambah nggak serius jadinya ini fic? 0_0

Wakakak! Maklum, author lagi kena musibah, jadi kualitas cerita menurun... (plak!)

Dan cerita jadi makin rumit bin nggak nyambung...

Saia yang jadi author aja sampai bingung sendiri... (plak!)

Haduh... Fandom Inazuma jadi tambah sepi lhoo! Kalau nggak rame, jadinya saia nggak tenang mau hiatus dari sini! DX

Tuh, jadinya saia balik lagi kaan! (plak!)

Kou: Authornya aja nggak konsisten...

Diaaam! Pokoknya, para alter ego nggak boleh muncul di chapter ini! Yang balas review adalah... Para chara anggota DC!


	5. The Angel From Hell

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven is belong to level-5**

Warning: AU, OOC, Shonen ai, abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali kekurangan fic ini. Don't like? Baca dulu boleh kok. Tapi disini flame sangat dilarang! Kalau ada flamepun, saia sudah punya Shirou dengan Ice groundnya... (plak!)

Ehem... enjoy this, minna...

**Death Chorus**

**Chapter 5**

**Shuuya's POV**

Banyak sekali bayangan tentang sebuah masa yang terlihat oleh mata ini. Entah itu ingatan milikku, atau milik orang lain. Semuanya tercampur dalam diriku. Ingatan mengenai sebuah peristiwa yang menyesakkan hati, ataupun ingatan hangat mengenai seseorang. Orang yang telah berjanji padaku. Janji itu...

Ataukah ingatan itu bukan milikku? Kenapa semuanya bisa bercampur dalam diriku? Rasanya aku seperti dipermainkan. Tapi... Kehangatan itu...

'Jangan menangis, aku pasti akan melindungimu...!'

Aku ingin percaya pada bagian ingatanku yang itu. Melindungi. 'Mamoru'...

**End of Shuuya's POV**

"Kau dengar, Shuuya?" Suara Ichirouta membuyarkan lamunan Shuuya seketika itu juga. Yang diajak bicara hanya termangu lalu menatap Ichirouta dengan tatapan polos tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Maaf, aku tak mendengarkanmu tadi..." Ucap Shuuya sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk meminta maaf. Ichirouta hanya menghela nafas maklum, kemudian melanjutkan ceramahnya...

"Mamoru itu masih kecil, jadi kau jangan bertindak macam-macam padanya...! Kau tidak mau kalau dikira lolicon kan?" Ichirouta menceramahi Shuuya. Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

"Bukannya lebih tepat kalau dibilang Shotacon...?" Dan Shuuya masih saja menyempatkan diri untuk mencela omongan Ichirouta.

"...Pokoknya, tindakanmu itu sunggu keterlaluan! Lihat Mamoru yang polos itu..." Ichirouta menunjuk Mamoru yang tengah bermain dengan senjata dan kartu 'antilaw' di pojokan kamar, "Anak itu masihlah imut-imut, jadi kau jangan coba-coba menodainya Shuuya!" Kemudian Ichirouta mulai mencengkram kedua pundak Shuuya sambil menatap sang gunner dengan tatapan horror.

"Anak yang sedang bermain dengan senjata itu kau bilang imut dan polos? Yang mulai duluan itu dia tahu! Aku sama sekali tak berbuat apa-apa saat itu!" Shuuya mulai emosi sambil menggebrak meja tempatnya dan Ichirouta duduk. Bunyi gebrakan itu membuat Mamoru menoleh ke arah mereka. Hm.. Sebenarnya apa yang telah tejadi? Coba kita kembali ke ending chapter lalu...

**Flashback...**

"..." Sudah 15 menit Shuuya dan Mamoru berpelukan dalam bisu. Waktu yang cukup lama bagi Shuuya. dirinya mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan ini. Ingin segera dilepasnya pelukan itu, tapi Mamoru sendiri masih mencengkram bajunya. Entah Mamoru masih menangis atau tidak, dan Shuuya juga ingin tahu akan hal itu. Sementara berpikir demikian, otak cerdas Shuuyapun mulai mengambil inisiatif untuk membuat Mamoru melepas pelukannya.

"Aaa! Ada Kuriboh nubruk becak(?) di luar sana!" Cerdas, sunguh inisiatif yang sangat kreatif. Atau mungkin lain kali kita tarik saja kata 'cerdas' itu dari Shuuya?

"Ma, mana?" Dan kita mengetahui bahwa ternyata ada bocah yang LEBIH cerdas lagi, yang bisa-bisanya terpancing dengan tipuan selevel Kuriboh tadi (tahu kan berapa level bintang di kartu Kuriboh?).

"Be, beneran tertipu..." Gumam Shuuya yang ternyata juga tak menyangka bahwa tipuannya tadi berhasil.

"Ah... Kau bohong..." Ucap Mamoru sedih, ternyata matanya masih menitikkan airmata. Shuuya menghela nafas pendek, lalu mulai mengusap airmata Mamoru.

"Itu karena kau menangis terus. Jangan menangis, Mamoru... Itu akan membuatku dan Ichirouta sedih juga..." Shuuya membelai lembut kepala Mamoru.

"Shuuya-nii, kenapa aku tidak ingat apa-apa? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sana? Aku ini... Sebenarnya apa...?" Mamoru kembali menitikkan airmata. Kemudian Shuuya mengangkat dagu Mamoru dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ini bukan masalah darimana kau berasal, juga bukan mengenai masa lalumu. Yang paling penting adalah saat ketika kau ada disini..." Ucap Shuuya sambil menepuk kedua pundak kecil Mamoru.

"Aku.. Apakah akan baik-baik saja...?" Tanya Mamoru dengan sisa airmata yang masih menitik dimatanya. Tatapan polos itu seolah menyimpan harapan besar pada apa yang akan dikatakan Shuuya setelah ini.

'Deg!' Sebuah debaran kecil mulai terasa dari dada Shuuya. terasa sedikit ganjil, tapi sang gunner tak terlalu memusingkan hal aneh itu dan menjawab pertanyaan Mamoru...

"Iya... Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku dan Ichi akan melindungimu..." Ucap Shuuya yang kemudian mencium dahi Mamoru. Mamoru yang merasakan kehangatan mulai menutup matanya. Sampai tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dari dalam dirinya...

Sesuatu.. Yang berbahaya!

"!" Tiba-tiba, Shuuya merasakan adanya sebuah tangan yang mencengkram lengannya. Sebuah tangan mungil yang diyakininya sebagai tangan milik Mamoru. Namun dalam cengkraman itu tersimpan sebuah kekuatan besar. Bagaikan iblis...

Tidak, ini adalah sosok iblis itu sendiri...

"Mamo.. ru?" Shuuya terbelalak saat mendapati wajah Mamoru yang menatap dirinya. Terlihat sangat sadis dan mengerikan. Nafsu membunuh yang begitu besar seolah terpancar dari raut wajah itu. Senyuman sadis itu bagaikan senyum kemenangan milik sang iblis. Dan mata itu... Mata cokelat tua milik Mamoru... Berubah merah, semerah darah.

"Kau... Siapa!" Shuuya mulai merangkak mundur dari Mamoru. Sementara yang ditanyai tak menjawab apapun, hanya tertunduk. Lalu mendongakkan kepala dan tertawa sadis.

"Ahahaha! Hnn.. Lama tak bertemu denganmu...!" Seringai iblis itu membuat Shuuya tersentak.

"Aku tak mengenalmu! Kau bukan Mamoru!" Tubuh Shuuya mulai gemetar.

"Memang bukan! Dan... Kau adalah milikku! Bukan milik si bocah ataupun milik bidadari sok suci itu! Kau adalah milikku, tawananku yang takkan pernah bisa kabur dariku...!" Mamoru mulai merangkak perlahan mendekati Shuuya. Begitupun Shuuya yang secara refleks mulai merangkak mundur untuk menghindari Mamoru. Namun akhirnya Shuuya terpojok si sisi atas ranjang. Mamoru mulai mendempet Shuuya dan mengunci kedua lengannya, kemudian menyeringai iblis dan berkata...

"Nah, budakku yang manis..." Mamoru menyentuh pipi Shuuya, membuat sang mantan fighter itu sedikit tersentak karena merasakan suhu tangan Mamoru yang terasa panas, berbeda dengan suhu tubuhnya yang biasa.

"Layani aku..." Ucap Mamoru yang mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya. Melayani... Maksudnya dalam hal apa ya?

Sementara Shuuya hanya cengo sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah menjadi pembantu dari iblis kecil ini. Beberapa adegan kekerasan majikan Malaysia terhadap para TKIpun terbayang pula di benak Shuuya. Oh, God. Bukannya sejak dulu Shuuya sudah menjadi pembantu di DC? (Plak!) Tentu saja, pekerjaan rumah di organisasi ini dibagi-bagi, jadi tiap anggota pasti memiliki tugas layaknya pembantu(?).

"...Jangan bilang kau tak mengerti apa maksudku." Mamoru menatap sinis pada Shuuya, dan tentu saja sang gunner hanya cengo sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Bodoh... Tentu saja. Dari dulu kau memang polos dan mudah salah paham..." Mamoru mulai meminimalisir jaraknya atas Shuuya.

"Maksudku... Tentu saja melayani dalam seks."

"Ooh..." Shuuya menjawab sambil mengeluarkan senyum kakunya. Ternyata itu maksudnya. Ya sudahlah... Jadi mari kita bercengo ria saja dulu sebelum panik ya...?

"..." Mamoru mulai sweatdrop saat mendapati Shuuya yang mulai tersenyum polos setelah beberapa menit itu.

"Hei.. Ada apa dengan..."

"XXXABCDO/O1+1=231!" Shuuya mulai mengumandangkan bahasa tak karuan sambil panik+blushing. Respon tak terduga yang bahkan membuat sang iblis tertawa.

"Ahahaha...! Hn, kau memang anak yang manis. Sama sekali tak berubah..." Mamoru kembali memninimalisir jaraknya dengan Shuuya, bersiap untuk menciumnya.

"Tu, tunggu dulu... Mmh..!" Terlambat, sang bocah bermata merah itu telah melumat bibir Shuuya tanpa memberikan peringatan apapun. Shuuya mencoba berontak, namun siapa sangka bahwa ternyata tenaga milik tubuh usia 15 tahunnya itu kalah oleh tenaga iblis berusia (yang terlihat seperti) 12 tahun-an ini. Shuuya terus memberontak, namun lama-kelamaan tenaganya telah habis karena melakukan perlawanan sia-sia itu. Tak ada jalan lain selain pasrah...

Mamoru mulai memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Shuuya. Tak ada perlawanan sama sekali. Ciuman itu makin memanas (plak!). Perlahan, Mamoru mulai membuka kancing piyama Shuuya satu-persatu. Menampakkan dada bidang Shuuya yang ada dibalik piyama berwarna biru muda polos itu.

"A, apa yang kau... Ngg..." Bibir Shuuya yang mencoba mengeluarkan kalimat kembali terlumat oleh bibir Mamoru. Mamoru mulai melepas ciuman itu. Kemudian ditelusurinya leher Shuuya secara perlahan. Digigitnya leher jenjang milik Shuuya, membuat sang empunya leher tersentak.

"Uh...!" Shuuya mulai menitikkan airmata karena tak kuat menahan sensasi yang ia rasakan. Mamoru yang menyadarinya mulai menghentikan kegiatannya. Sebuah kissmark tampak di leher Shuuya yang baru digigit Mamoru tadi. Mamoru menatap Shuuya yang masih memejamkan matanya. Diciumnya airmata yang menetes di pipi Shuuya, membuat sang gunner membuka matanya karena terkejut.

"Jangan menangis, cengeng! Usiamu kini sudah 15 tahun, bahkan tubuhmu jadi lebih besar dariku. Sebenarnya itu sangat menyebalkan..." Mamoru mengusap airmata Shuuya sambil mengomel.

"Sekarang... Shuuya-kun sudah besar ya..." Sang iblis itu tersenyum, sedikit bercampur perasaan sedih dan rasa haru. Juga terasa sebuah kebahagiaan dan ketulusan yang murni. Terlalu murni untuk sebuah makhluk bermata iblis ini.

"Kau... Kau mengenalku...?" Tanya Shuuya yang terkejut. Iblis itu hanya terdiam ketika Shuuya menanyakan hal itu.

"...Kau tidak ingat padaku...?" Ekspresi iblis itu berubah sedih, airmata mulai menitik dari kedua mata merahnya. Bening, begitu murni. Seolah yang ada dihadapan Shuuya sekarang ini adalah sosok malaikat. Namun, ketetapan takkan pernah berubah. Iblis akan selamanya dikutuk dan menjadi iblis.

"Eeh! Jangan menangis...!" Shuuya mulai panik saat mendapati sang iblis yang menangis sedih. Sang iblis terus saja tertunduk dalam-dalam, sampai akhirnya...

"Bercanda! Week...!" Sang iblis tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menarik kelopak mata bawahnya, bermaksud mengolok Shuuya.

"A, apa? Kau... Menyebalkaaan!" Shuuya mulai emosi dan mencubit pipi Mamoru.

"Auuww! Hei! hentikan, Shuuya! nanti pipi bocah itu bisa melar...!" Mamoru mulai melepas paksa tangan Shuuya. Tatapannya kembali seductive.

"..Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum selesai..." Mamoru kembali mencium Shuuya. Lagi-lagi Shuuya pasrah, merasa tak mungkin melawan tenaga Mamoru.

'Dia melakukannya dengan memaksa, tapi.. Kenapa ciumannya terasa lembut begini? Seperti... Sesuatu yang kurindukan. Bukan Mamoru... Siapa... Siapa anak ini...?' Shuuya memejamkan matanya, berusaha merekam rasa dari ciuman yang diberikan Devil!Mamo ini. Perasaan tak asing mulai terasa di hati Shuuya.

'Rasanya... Nyaman...' Tanpa sadar, Shuuya mulai membalas ciuman itu. Dirinya terhanyut oleh perasaan rindu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Terlalu hanyut sampai tak menyadari apa yang dilakukan sang iblis pada dirinya...

"Aah!" Refleks, Shuuya berteriak saat merasakan adanya sebuah tangan yang menyentuh -uhukanunyauhuk- Shuuya. Itu.. Pokoknya bagian 'itu'lah! (plak!). Seketika itu juga, Shuuya langsung meronta sejadinya dan menendang-nendang Mamoru. Useless, Mamoru tak bergeming sedikitpun dan malah melanjutkan aksi grepe-grepenya.

"Hentikan...! Dasar... Makhluk mesuuum!" Dan akhirnya Shuuya hanya bisa mengatai sang iblis kecil ini tanpa dapat melakukan perlawanan fisik. Tentu saja celaan itu tak membuat Mamoru berhenti. Oh, Shuuya... Sepertinya kisah hidupmu sebagai seorang perawan(?) akan berhenti disini (plak!).

'Uh... Aku tak bisa melawan makhluk gila ini dengan tenagaku. Tidak bisa kalau sendiri.. Sendiri? Tunggu! Kan diruangan ini masih ada Ichirouta? Aku harus meminta bantuan!' Shuuya langsung melirik sofa dimana terdapat Ichirouta yang sedang tertidur pulas, lengkap dengan air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya yang menganga, 'Cih! Masih molor saja anak itu! Padahal daritadi kami membuat suara yang lumayan berisik.. Uh, aku harus membangunkannya sebelum aku dilumat oleh Mamoru versi gaje ini...!' Maka dengan semangat 45, Shuuya mulai meneriaki Ichirouta.

"Ichirouta! Lontong... Eh, bukan! Maksudnya... Tolong aku! Ichiroutaa...! Banguuun!" Dan Shuuya mulai berteriak tak jelas, berharap Ichirouta akan bangun. Nihil, sang fencer masih tertidur dengan pulas dan damainya. Tanpa peduli pada Shuuya yang saat ini bagaikan 'telur di ujung tanduk'. Sedangkan Mamoru, tanpa ambil pusing mengenai teriakan Shuuya dirinya tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Ah...! Ngh.. Ichi.. Ichirouta! Baka... Aah..! ba, banguun! Hei! Jangan molor... Uh... Sial...!" Shuuya tak dapat bicara(baca: Berteriak) dengan baik karena Mamoru memberi rangsangan yang saia-juga-tak-terlalu-paham-bagaimana-itu. Sendirinya Shuuya jadi makin sebal dan gregetan. Maka dari itu, dikeluarkannya jurus pamungkas...

"HEI BANCI KALEEENG! CEPET BANGUN! ADA RAZIA...!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Shuuya mulai meneriaki Ichirouta dengan ucapan yang tak terduga. Mamoru jadi sweatdrop dibuatnya, namun Mamoru menjadi lebih sweatdrop lagi saat melihat reaksi orang yang tadinya tidur di sofa itu...

"Kyaa! Ada razia? Aduh, boo' kita harus lari dari sini...! Eike kan masih mau mangkal... Aww...!"

Siiing...

Hening, baik Shuuya ataupun Devil!Mamo hanya melongo saja melihat tingkah Ichirouta yang kelihatannya masih ngelindur itu.

"Eh...?" Dan Ichirouta mulai sadar sepenuhnya. Menoleh ke kanan-kiri, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati 2 makhluk yang nemplok(?) di ranjang Shuuya itu. Mamoru yang merangkak diatas Shuuya sambil menahan tangan milik sang gunner itu, lalu Shuuya yang berada di bawah Mamoru dengan kancing piyama yang terbuka seluruhnya, bahkan terlihat juga beberapa kancing yang lepas karena dibuka paksa. Benar-benar adegan yang kurang senonoh untuk dilihat orang se-suci(?) Ichirouta. Maka dari itu, sang ibu kita yang baik hati ini langsung berinisiatif untuk memulai paduan suara...

"KYAAAAA!"

"Huh, ada pengganggu. Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur lagi untuk sementara waktu. Sampai jumpa lagi... Budakku yang manis..." Dengan sebuah bisikan terakhir di telinga Shuuya, Mamoru mulai hilang kesadaran. Meninggalkan Shuuya yang setelah ini akan diinterogasi besar-besaran...

**End of Flashback**

"Pokoknya, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh! Dia yang mulai duluan, dan aku ini korban!" Shuuya mulai emosi setelah mengingat-ingat kejadian pagi tadi. Saking emosinya, tanpa sadar dirinya malah mencekik dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh rapuh(?) Ichirouta.

"Uhuk! Shu, Shuuya! Hoek..! Aku bisa mati ini...! Ohok..!" Ichirouta mencoba untuk bicara ditengah kesekaratannya. Membuat Shuuya sadar diri dan melepas cekikan maut itu.

"Ada yang aneh pada anak itu! Sesuatu... Aku tidak tahu, tapi... Rasanya bukan sesuatu yang asing." Gumam Shuuya sambil menyentuh dadanya, terasa hangat. Wajah Shuuya mulai merona sendiri saat mengatakan hal itu, membuat Ichirouta mulai curiga.

"Kau ini... Suka sama Mamo-chan ya?" Ichirouta mulai menatap sinis ke arah Shuuya. sementara yang ditanyai langsung tersentak, rona merah diwajahnya itu makin terlihat jelas.

"A, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak... Uh..." Shuuya mulai menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichirouta. Manis sekali, sungguh. Dengan itu, Ichirouta mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan menoel-noel pipi Shuuya sambil menggodanya. kemudian Mamoru yang dari tadi autis inipun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Shuuya dan Ichirouta.

"Kalian sedang apa...?" Mamoru mulai menarik-narik baju Ichirouta sambill bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Oh ini lho.. Ternyata Shuuya-kun... Hmpfh!" Sebelum bibir Ichirouta menyebar aib, Shuuya langsung membekap mulut Ichirouta dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ichi-chan... Meskipun aku pernah bilang kalau kau adalah keluargaku yang penting, tapi aku takkan segan-segan membunuhmu bila kau menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak tentang aku dan Mamoru..." Shuuya membisikkan kalimat iblisnya itu tepat ditelinga Ichirouta, membuat sang pemuda berambut turquoise itu merinding takut. Hawa pembunuh Shuuya memang mengerikan...

"Aku mengerti..." Dan mau tak mau, Ichirouta harus menuruti perintah sang gunner tersebut.

"Hei, ayo kita main..." Sementara Mamoru menarik tangan Shuuya dengan polosnya, tanpa peduli pada keadaan Ichirouta yang sedang diambang maut(?) tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, peresmiannya hari ini kan Ichirouta?" Shuuya melirik ke arah Ichirouta yang masih agak shock. Ucapan Shuuya itu membuat hati Ichirouta menjadi cerah seketika(?).

"Kyaa! Benar juga! Mamoru harus dibuatkan pakaian resmi!" Ichirouta mulai merombak dan mengobrak-abrik lemari bajunya dengan panik.

"Kalau mau membuat baju takkan sempat. ...Pakai seragam lamaku saja." Shuuya membuka lemari bajunya dan mengambil satu stel pakaian. Disodorkannya pakaian itu pada Ichirouta.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Shuuya yang menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya pada Ichirouta, yang dengan seketika menghilangkan kepanikan dari sang mantan Red Mage tersebut.

"Yah.. Kurasa boleh juga. Mamo-chan, coba kesini sebentar...!" Ichirouta memanggil Mamoru. Dan tentunya sang bocah mungil ini langsung menurut begitu saja.

**Setelah itu...**

"Ka, kawaii nee...!" Ucap Ichirouta sambil memeluk-meluk tubuh mungil Mamoru yang telah didandani ini.

"Lumayanlah..." Gumam Shuuya yang hanya senyum-senyum saat melihat tingkah Ichirouta yang lebay dan Mamoru yang cengo.

Mamoru menatap dirinya yang ada didepan cermin. Sebuah kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan rangkap wiru di ujung lengannya (apalah itu, pokoknya yang seperti pernah saia gambar di fb). Dirangkap dengan sebuah rompi cokelat tua yang dikancing dibagian samping kanan. Tak lupa dengan pita kecil yang terhubung dengan kancing rompi bagian paling atas. Sementara dibawahnya menggunakan celana pendek sedikit diatas lutut berwarna hitam. Penampilan yang manis, tapi rasanya masih ada yang kurang...

"Ung.. Rasanya masih kurang pas..." Ichirouta bertopang dagu sambil menatap Mamoru.

"Kalau dulu, aku pakai dasi kan...?" Ucap Shuuya, bermaksud memberi petunjuk pada Ichirouta.

"Oh iya! Tapi Mamo-chan kurang cocok kalau pakai dasi. Jadi... Pakai ini saja!" Ichirouta mengikatkan sebuah pita besar berwarna kuning di kerah kemeja Mamoru. Kemudian kembali memeluk-meluk Mamoru sambil berteriak, "Manisnyaa..!"

"Kuberi nama 'special remake full color dari Ichi dan Shuuya'!" Teriak Ichirouta dengan seenak jidatnya.

'Tambah lama jadi tambah nggak waras aja nih anak...' Batin Shuuya yang sebenarnya dalam keadaan tertawa kecil. Ternyata kegajean Ichirouta dan kelemotan Mamoru sangat menghibur baginya.

"Ichi-nii, Goenji-san...!" Tiba-tiba, Ryou langsung datang dan membuka pintu kamar mereka. Wajahnya terlihat ceria seperti biasa. Kemudian, disampingnya muncul sosok Yuuto Kidou.

"Sebentar lagi upacara peresmian untuk anak gelapmu akan dimulai, Shuuya..." Ucap Yuuto dengan datar dan santai, tak peduli pada Shuuya yang mulai emosi saat diolok.

"...Lain kali akan kubuat kau menangis tersedu-sedu seperti 4 tahun lalu..." Shuuya mulai menatap tajam ke arah Yuuto. Sementara yang di death glare malah santai-santai saja.

"Ah, Shuuya-chan jadi nggak manis seperti dulu deh...! Itu lho, Shuuya-chan yang sukanya main boneka dan main biola sambil menyanyikan lagu... Aakh!" Yuuto mulai panik saat menyadari rambutnya sedang dijambak oleh Shuuya. ternyata Shuuya bisa juga emosi begitu. Jadilah mereka bertengkar di pagi yang sunyi(?) ini.

"Lebih parah mana dengan orang yang dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu memuja-muja penguin, hah?" Ucap Shuuya dengan garangnya sambil tetap menjambak rambut eksotis(?) Yuuto.

"Aduh...! Jangan jambak rambut indahku(?)! Sakiit...! Gomen, gomen! Onii-chan, hentikan!" Yuuto mulai menyesali(?) perbuatan sesatnya. Wew... Sepertinya Shuuya jago berkelahi juga ya?

"Onii-chan...?" Gumam Mamoru sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Mengapa Yuuto memanggil Shuuya dengan sebutan 'Onii-chan'?

"Dasar. Mereka itu.. Padahal dulunya rukun sekali. Tak tahunya sekarang malah sering berselisih begini..." Gumam Ichirouta sambil memijit keningnya. Sikapnya itu seperti layaknya seorang ibu yang mencemaskan anak-anaknya(?). Oh, never mind. However, Mamoru harus segera upacara peresmiannya kan?

"Mamo-chan, lebih baik kita segera tinggalkan 2 orang gila itu dan menuju ke ruang Orchestra...!" Ryou mulai menyeret Ichirouta dan Mamoru keluar kamar.

'Semoga hari ini dapat berjalan dengan baik...' Gumam Ichirouta, yang sepertinya sedikit cemas akan sesuatu.

**To be Continued...**

Haaah... (menghela nafas panjang) Saia stress..

Yummy: Perasaan kok tambah lama fic ini tambah laknat dan mesum ya?

Kou: Khusus kali ini, aku setuju denganmu.

Berisiiik! Saia juga tak tahu kok bisa begini jadinya? Huff.. Sudahlah, kalau ada yang tidak suka, bisa langsung menghajar saia kok. Saia terima apapun yang anda lakukan (asal jangan diflame atau di abuse ficnya)... Soalnya saia lagi pusing berat ini... -_-

Hn.. Saia mau ke alam maya(?)dulu. Yang jawab review chara DC aja ya... (ngibrit)

Akazora no Darktokyo:

Ichi: Eh? Jadi yang bales review kita nih?

All chara: (ngangguk)

Shuuya: Baiklah kalau begitu. Hm? Hei, katanya balasan review chapter kemarin terpotong lho.

Ichi: I, itu.. Sebenarnya author lupa nulisnya. Soalnya biasanya balasan review diketik belakangan. Tapi kali itu authornya ngelindur, jadi...

Mamo: Ceritanya memang tambah ruwet. Aku saja dari awal tak mengerti jalan ceritanya sama sekali.. (padahal dia tokoh utama)

Shuuya: ...Itu karena kau yang memang lemot. =_=

Yuuto: Yah, sepertinya author ini takkan jadi hiatus. Dia jadi serius di fandom ini. Benar-benar tidak konsisten!

Ichi: Iya. Author ini benar-benar tidak konsisten! ="=

Mamo: Ungg.. Arigato reviewnya...

Sementara itu...

Dika: (lagi tiduran di kamar) Huachiim! Aduh, sepertinya flu-ku kumat lagi...(?)

De-chan Aishiro:

Ichi: Ufufu... Sepertinya chapter kemarin lumayan sukses.. (?)

Shuuya: Kau senang ya melihat aku dilumat habis oleh bocah ini, Ichi?

Ichi: Ehem.. Eh? Banyak typo ya? Waduh.. Authornya teledor sekali! Lain kali pasti akan diimprove... ^^

Natsumi: Ceritanya rumit ya? Benar, aku saja sampai tidak mengerti. Itu artinya cerita ini sudah melewati batas kewarasan! Perhatian! Cerita ini nggak waras! Yang bikin sudah gila.. Hmph..! (dibekep Yuuto)

Yuuto: Lho, Ichi? Memangnya chapter kemarin kau mau apa pada Shuuya?

Ichi: Ah, i, itu.. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok! 0/0 Yang kemarin itu kan aku khawatir sekali, jadi...

Shuuya: Jadi apa? (tatapan polos)

Ichi: Arrgh! Sudah, jangan disinggung lagi! Kau sendiri berbuat mesum pada Mamo-chan! Di chapter ini juga!

Shuuya: Sudah kubilang kalau itu dia yang memulai! Aku ini korban!

Ryou: Hee? Mulai apanya? (memiringkan kepala)

Yuuto: Fufufu... Pasti ada apa-apanya. Arigato De-chan.. (membungkuk sopan)

Shuuya: Cih, gaya amat lu pake membungkuk segale! (?)

yue:

Natsumi: Hm.. Terimakasih karena ceritanya dibilang keren.. Authornya pasti senang mendengar ini.. ^^

Ichi: Ih! Nat, Natsumi bisa senyum! (shock)

Natsumi: Kau pikir aku ini bukan manusia apa?

Yuuto: Tentang pemimpin DC...

Ryou: Sebenarnya, aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat wajah pimpinan, lhoo...

All: Aku juga...

Ichi: Ahaha. Bagaimana ya? Sepertinya masih rahasia. Dan entah dibongkar atau tidak suatu saat nanti...

Mamo: Yue-chan.. Arigato gozaimasu... ^^ (senyuman imut)

Gita Chibi:

Ryou: Hee? Kepribadian Mamo-chan ada berapa?

Shuuya: Seingatku memang ada 3...

Yuuto: (sweatdrop) Banyak amat sih, ngalah-ngalahin Fubuki aja.

Ichi: Ee.. Tentang kalimat itu... (panik) A, aku juga masih belum tahu..

Natsumi: Hm.. Nanti semuanya juga akan terbongkar.

Shuuya: Kalau menurutku sih bukan Hiroto. Pasti bukan...!

Yuuto: Bilang saja kalau kau tak rela bila Hiroto nemplok di Mamoru...

Ryou: Menurut Mamo-chan sendiri bagaimana?

Mamo: Hiroto ya...? Dia siapa? (polos)

Ichi: Ah.. Mamoru kan hilang ingatan... (sweatdrop)

Natsumi: Sudahlah, nanti juga ketemu dia kan? Ditunggu saja.

Shuuya: Terimakasih reviewnya ya, Nona Gita... Dan jangan lupa dulung pair ShuuyaxMamo juga (gaya gentleman, tampoled by Gita-san)

All-Mamo: (Pada jawdrop semua)

Mamo: (Cengo+ekspresi polos)

Draco-blacklightz23:

Mamo: Uwaa? Aku jadi dewa kematian..? Sepertinya asyik juga kalau dibuat begitu... (?)

Ichi: Hee... Quote Mamo-chan yang menyebutkan namamu terpatri di hati Arania-san lho, Shuuya-kun.. ^^

Ryou: Fic ini memang muncul dari lagu Lacie itu! Benar-benar lagu yang memberi inspirasi! XDD

Yuuto: Iya. Lagunya bagus sekali, meskipun author Cuma pernah dengar sekali, tapi dia terkesima, sampai-sampai bikin fic berdasarkan lagu itu.

Shuuya: Ngomong-ngomong, kalau mau download Lacie dimana sih? Author kita udah ngiler dari dulu kepingin punya lagu itu...

Natsumi: Sebenarnya... Aku ini pintar.

Yuuto: Cih, sombong amat! Mentang-mentang levelmu sudah level 6!

Shuuya: Masalah level dibahas lain kali saja, Yuuto...

Yuuto: Kau cerewet sekali, Shuuya-chan...!

Shuuya: Panggilan masa kecilmu itu membuat telingaku sakit.

Ichi: Arrghh! Sudah dong! Iya, ya.. Mamoru dulunya ngapain aja sih?

Mamo: Aku lupa.

All: (ketawa garing)

Ryou: Hee.. Kok banyak yang mengira itu Hiroto ya...? Sebenarnya yang ada dalam ingatan Mamoru itu siapa sih?

All: Entahlah...

Shuuya: Sebenarnya.. Aku juga punya satu pertanyaan...

Shuuya: Hiroto itu... Siapa...?

Alll: Pada diem, sebenarnya mereka juga belum kenal sama yang namanya Hiroto (Nanti Hiroto baru akan muncul di pertengahan cerita)

Ichi: Oh! Dan soal Shuuya yang lolicon itu.. Itu adalah kebenaran pemirsa!

Shuuya: (Mulai ambil pistolnya)

Ichi: Oh anu... Shuuya bukan lolicon kok. Sama sekali bukan.. (pucat)

Ryou: Hee.. Terimakasih reviewnya... ^^

Ryou: Oh! Reviewnya sudah habis. Jadi kita ngapain ini...?

Yuuto: Ditutup saja...

Ichirouta: Aku yang nutup yah... ^^

Dika: (nongol) Sampai jumpa semuanya...! XD

Arigato...

The Fallen Kuriboh

Ichi: Hiks...


	6. Cousin's Link

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven is belong to level-5**

Warning: AU, OOC, Shonen ai, abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali kekurangan fic ini. Don't like? Baca dulu boleh kok. Tapi disini flame sangat dilarang! Ingat! Badai api milik Shuuya lebih panas dari flame ffn! (?)

**Death Chorus**

**Chapter 6**

Ehem... enjoy this, minna...

Tibalah mereka berlima dalam suatu ruangan besar yang menyerupai aula. Hiasan-hiasan dan lukisan dari kaca nampak menghiasi ruangan luas ini. Ruangan itu bercorak layaknya gereja. Namun entah kenapa terdapat pula aura dari patung-patung budha dan ukiran-ukiran bahasa khas islam(?). Benar-benar bercampur menjadi satu. Seolah-olah ruangan ini adalah pusat dari segala budaya. Bukan hanya unsur keindahan saja, di ruangan ini terasa sebuah tekanan. Seolah terdapat sesuatu yang agung disini. Sesuatu yang sangat terasa, tapi sulit untuk dituangkan dalam kata-kata.

Inilah...

Ruang orchestra yang hanya dimiliki oleh Death Chorus.

"Indah..." Mamoru hanya berkomentar dengan satu kata itu, sambil menatap lekat-lekat seluruh ruangan. Matanya cokelat tuanya sibuk menelusuri ruangan besar ini.

"..." Sementara Shuuya hanya terdiam, menutup matanya perlahan. Baginya, tempat ini memiliki kesan tersendiri. Mungkin tak ada kenangan yang terlalu spesial disini, namun ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang lain. Entah itu adalah suatu harmoni ketenangan yang lembut... Ataukah ini sebuah aura kegelapan abadi?

Kali ini mengambil tindakan yang sama dengan Shuuya, Yuutopun hanya terdiam sambil menggerakkan matanya menelusuri ruangan ini. Di tempat sakral ini, dulunya pernah terjadi beberapa hal. Sebuah persitiwa kecil antara dirinya dan seseorang...

Yuuto melirik Shuuya yang ada disebelahnya, 'Sudah lama waktu berlalu sejak aku mengejarnya kemari...' Tanpa sadar, Yuuto malah menatap Shuuya dengan tatapan menerawang. Mata merah rubynya yang berpendar indah itu terlihat sendu saat mengamati wajah Shuuya yang sudah dewasa ini.

'Sudah banyak berubah jika dibandingkan 4 tahun yang lalu...' Yuuto tetap saja melamun dalam tatapannya pada Shuuya yang tertunduk itu. Terhanyut dalam sebuah harmoni masa lalu. Namun kemudian Shuuya mulai menyadari bahwa Yuuto sedang menatapnya.

"...Apa kau lihat lihat?" Komentar Shuuya dengan datar saat mendapati Yuuto yang menatapnya.

"Oh! Bukan... Bukan apa-apa..." Yuuto segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shuuya. bayangan itu kembali terbesit dalam ingatannya. Ya, lagi-lagi Yuuto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bukankah peristiwa 'itu' sama sekali diluar kendalinya?

"Kenapa? Teringat sesuatu yang menyesakkan?" Shuuya menghela nafasnya sambil membelai lembut kepala Yuuto. Untuk kesekian kalinya Shuuya membisikkan kata-kata ini, "Semua itu bukan salahmu..." Lalu tersenyum lembut sambil terus membelai kepala Yuuto.

"..." Sementara Yuuto hanya terdiam sambil menatap nanar kearah Shuuya.

"Jangan..."

"?" Shuuya hanya cengo saat mendengar ucapan Yuuto.

"Jangan GR kamu! Kau pikir aku masih memikirkan soal 'itu' apa? Mana mungkin. Toh sejak awal aku memang tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun kok!" Yuuto Mencubiti kedua sisi pipi Shuuya. Tentunya sambil mengomel-ngomel tak jelas.

"Aku... Tidak merasa bersalah kok..." Suaranya memelan, kepala dread anak bermata ruby itu tertunduk dan akhirnya Yuuto menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Shuuya. membisu, mungkin berusaha menahan tangis. Mendapati hal itu, secara refleks Shuuya memeluk orang yang masih kerabatnya itu.

"Cengeng. Kau ini adik sepupu yang payah." Shuuya mendekap erat tubuh milik sang anak 15 tahun bermata ruby jernih itu. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya membisu.

"Onii-chan..." Perlahan Yuuto mengadahkan kepalanya. Tentu saja berbagai hal terlintas dalam benak anak ini. Dan sejak dulu hal yang paling mengganggunya adalah satu. Sesuatu hal yang membuatnya merasa bersalah sedemikian ini.

"Maaf..." Shuuya hanya tersenyum maklum saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Yuuto. Lagi-lagi itu. Apakah 4 tahun ini tak cukup untuk menghapus semua rasa bersalah dan penyesalan itu? Bukankah tiap manusia akan melangkah menuju hal yang lebih baik di tiap waktunya? Tapi kenapa Yuuto selalu diam di titik yang sama? Tetap terpaku pada penyesalan yang sama? Apakah peristiwa 'itu' sebegitu besar artinya dalam hidup Yuuto?

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau itu bukan salahmu... Lagipula pasti akan kumaafkan kok. Habisnya kan aku menyukaimu." Ucap Shuuya sambil melipat tangannya. Sebuah sikap dan ekspresi yang cukup santai untuk mengumbar kata 'suka' dihadapan banyak orang. Iya iya, mereka memang saudara. Tapi tidakkah kalian tahu disini masih ada 2 orang bigos alias 'biang gosip' yang akan melebih-lebihkan situasi dan satu anak lemot yang jago menohok orang di hadapan mereka?

"Blush!" Wajah Yuuto langsung merah padam saat mendengar alunan kasih dari kakak sepupunya itu. Sementara Ichirouta dan Ryou hanya berusaha menahan tawa. Lain halnya dengan Mamoru yang hanya membisu saat melihat adegan konyol ini.

"Hmp...!" Dan sang Gunner yang baru saja mengatakan kata 'suka' pada adik sepupunya ini hanya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawanya saat menatap Yuuto yang blushing dan panik.

"Hempph! Hh... Ehem. Yuuto-chan kalau begini manis sekali lho..." Ledek Shuuya yang baru saja berhasil meredam tawanya, membuat Ichirouta dan Ryou langsung meledak dan guling-guling sambil terkakak.

"Ahahaha...! Sepertinya Yuuto-kun memang mudah blushing kalau berhadapan dengan Shuuya ya?" Ucap Ichirouta yang merasa bahwa wajah Yuuto yang blushing saat ini sangatlah manis. (memang manis sih)

"Satu kelemahan besar Yuuto-nii memang takkan pernah hilang!" Dan mulailah Ryou mengambil kesimpulan, yang langsung membuat Yuuto naik pitam.

"Kalian... JANGAN MENGGODAKU!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Yuuto langsung menyerang Shuuya. ditariknya rambut putih Shuuya dengan sekuat mungkin, membuat si empunya rambut menjerit pilu karena sakitnya.

"Aduuuh! Yuuto...! Sakit bodoh, saki... Auuuw!" Dan inilah sedikit cuplikan dari teriakan maut sang ex-fighter kita ini.

"Salah sendiri kau berani mengerjaiku! Rasakan ini...!" Dan kita harus menyaksikan pemandangan sadis, dimana Yuuto menarik (baca: Menjambak) rambut lembut Shuuya dengan sangat brutal dan tragis. Harusnya penderitaan Shuuya-kun akan sedikit lebih panjang, namun sebuah interupsi datang di saat yang sangat tepat.

"Hentikan..." Sebuah alunan suara yang lembut memberi interupsi pada kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan Yuuto kepada sepupunya. Suara jernih yang bagaikan sebuah harmoni dari harpa terbaik di dunia ini. Lembut, namun seolah menyimpan sebuah kekuatan dan keagungan yang luar biasa. Dan ajaibnya, suara itu berasal dari tenggorokan milik Mamoru.

Mamoru menatap kearah Shuuya. tatapannya sangat berbeda dari biasanya, menjadi jauh lebih lembut. Lalu anak itu mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati Yuuto dan Shuuya. Bahkan langkah Mamorupun membuat sebuah nada yang sangat ajaib untuk didengar telinga manusia. Indah, tapi disatu sisi pemandangan itu terlihat sendu dan menyayat hati. Setelah tubuh yang seringan kapas itu terhenti dihadapan Shuuya, Mamoru mendudukkan dirinya, lalu mengusap lembut kepala Shuuya.

"Sudah tidak sakit...?" Tanya Mamoru dengan lembut pada Shuuya. sementara yang ditanyai hanya terpaku pada sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Lagi-lagi bukan Mamoru..." Gumam Shuuya sambil menghela nafas, "Kau siapa?"

Sementara Mamoru yang ditanyai demikian hanya tertunduk. Kemudian memeluk Shuuya secara tiba-tiba, membuat sisa 3 makhluk disini hanya cengo dan sweatdrop.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi..." Bisik Mamoru tepat ditelinga Shuuya, sebelum akhirnya Mamoru kembali pada kondisiya semula.

"Lho...? Apa yang terjadi?" Dan Mamoru mungil kita ini hanya cengo sambil tolah-toleh di pelukan Shuuya. tentu saja keempat orang lainnya hanya sweatdrop dan mematung saja atas reaksi Mamoru.

"...Ayo, sebentar lagi acara peresmianmu akan dimulai." Tanpa ambil pusing soal perubahan kepribadian Mamoru, Shuuya mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil Mamoru dan menggendongnya, melewati sebuah tirai besar yang membatasi ruangan itu. Pemandangan yang kemudian terlihat adalah ratusan... Tidak, ribuan orang yang sedang duduk di kursi, mengelilingi sebuah altar dimana terdapat sang pemimpin Death Chorus.

"Mereka semua ini anggota Death Chorus?" Tanya Mamoru dengan ekspresi datar. Semua mata langsung mengarah pada sosok bocah mungil itu. Pandangan yang menimbulkan perasaan aneh dan tak nyaman, bahkan Mamorupun merasakan hal seperti itu.

"Ya..." Shuuya mulai menurunkan Mamoru dari gendongannya.

Natsumi yang mendampingi sang pemimpin di altar tersebut menyadari kedatangan Mamoru dkk. Maka sang black mage handal itu langsung menyampaikan berita keberadaan mereka kepada sang pemimpin. Dengan penuh keagungan, sang pimpinan memberi isyarat pada Mamoru untuk datang ke tengah altar tersebut. Awalnya Mamoru merasa sedikit ragu, namun Shuuya dan Ichirouta langsung berusaha untuk meyakinkan sang 'Produk' tersebut.

"Ayo. Ini acara peresmian untukmu." Shuuya menepuk pelan kepala Mamoru yang menatap ragu padanya.

"Jangan khawatir Mamoru, ini takkan buruk kok..." Ichirouta mulai menghibur Mamoru dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Iya. Menyenangkan malah..." Ucap Ryou dengan antusias, "Nanti kau akan diberi badge khusus DC dan juga diberi codename!" Jelas Ryou dengan semangat sambil memegang kedua tangan Mamoru.

Sebagai jawaban atas usaha yang dilakukan teman-temannya, Mamoru mulai melangkah perlahan menuju ke bagian tengah ruangan besar ini. Altar dimana terdapat sang pemimpin Death Chorus yang dengan agungnya menduduki singgahsana emas. Dilangkahkannya kedua kaki mungil miliknya itu menuju ke hadapan sang pemimpin. Dengan mantap, Mamoru mengadahkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap pimpinan agung Death Chorus tersebut.

"Sebutkan namamu..." Perintah dari pemimpin DC tersebut langsung direspon dengan baik oleh Mamoru.

"Mamoru. Tapi itu nama yang diberikan oleh Shuuya-nii. Kalau nama asliku.. Itu rahasia." Jawab Mamoru dengan tegas dan mantap.

"Mamoru. Baiklah, mulai hari ini kau adalah anggota resmi oraganisasi Death Chorus. Codenamemu.. 'Mark', artinya tanda, sebuah nilai. Codename ini kuberikan untukmu agar kau dapat memiliki nilai di dunia ini. Natsumi..." Sang pemimpin Death Chorus mulai menjentikkan jariya sembari memanggil Natsumi. Yang dipanggil langsung datang sambil membawa sebuah badge mungil berwarna hitam. Bentuknya menyerupai notasi balok yang bernilai do mati.

"Ini badge level Death Chorus. Pakailah ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah anggota kami. Penjelasan lebih lanjut bisa kau tanyakan pada pendampingmu. Setelah ini, kau akan mendapat ujian untuk penentuan job. Jadi bersiaplah untuk hari esok. Sekarang... Kau boleh beristirahat." Ucap sang pemimpin dengan pelan pada Mamoru.

"Pada detik ini juga, kudeklarasikan bahwa Mark telah resmi menjadi anggota Death Chorus! Adapaun untuk masa setahun percobaan ini, Mark akan ditempatkan dalam intro milik Nathan dan Axel!" Suara sang pimpinan menggema diseluruh ruangan. Disaksikan oleh seluruh anggota DC, Mamoru mulai melangkah keluar dari altar.

"Nah, Mamoru. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Aku akan memberitahumu macam-macam hal tentang oraganisasi kami." Ichirouta menggandeng tangan Mamoru, bermaksud untuk mengajaknya kembali ke kamar.

"Aku ikut!" Ryou sempat mengatakan demikian, namun niatnya itu harus diurungkannya saat mendengar suara deheman dari Yuuto.

"Setelah ini akan ada rapat besar. Yang dibebas-tugaskan itu cuma Intro Ichirouta dan Shuuya saja. Kita tetap harus ikut rapat ini." Ucap Yuuto sambil menghela nafas. Kadang dirinya juga merasa kewalahan dalam menghadapi keaktifan juniornya yang satu ini.

"Eeh? Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin bermain bersama Ichi-nii dan Mamo-chan..." Ryou menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Namun Yuuto tak menghiraukan bentuk protes Ryou dan langsung menyeretnya begitu saja kembali ke ruang orchestra.

**Tralala... Ini pembatas cerita...**

"Jadi... Ini badge apa?" Disini terjadi hal yang cukup jarang, yaitu Mamoru yang berinisiatif untuk bertanya. Bukankah biasanya Mamoru itu lemot? (author dihajar)

"Itu badge level khusus organisasi DC. Saat ini, badge itu memiliki nilai notasi 'do' mati. Itu artinya kau masih berada di level 0. semakin banyak pengalaman dan kekuatanmu, maka levelmu akan naik dengan sendirinya. Badge itu sudah didesain supaya dapat bereaksi dengan kekuatanmu dan nantinya akan berubah bentuk dengan sendirinya saat kau naik level." Dan 'sang ibu' kita (Ichirouta) ini menjelaskannya pada Mamoru dengan sangat panjang x lebar= Luas segitiga kembar (tampoled) (tapi bener kan tuh rumus! Jumlah luas 2 segitiga yang kongruen itu sama dengan rumus luas persegi panjang!).

Mamoru terus menatap badgenya dengna ekspresi polos, lalu ganti menatap Shuuya dan beralih ke Ichirouta. Pandangannya menelusuri tiap bagian dari tubuh kedua pembunuh bayaran itu, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Ichirouta hanya memiringkan kepala karena ia tak mengerti pemikiran Mamoru, sedangkan Shuuya yang ternyata cukup peka ini hanya menghela nafas panjang saat menyadari hal apa yang ingin diketahui Mamoru.

"Aku dan Ichirouta sudah level 5. Ini badge milikku..." Shuuya menunjukkan sebuah badge dengan bentuk nada pada Mamoru. Dibandingkan badge milik Mamoru, badge milik Shuuya terlihat indah karena bentuknya yang detail.

"Yah... Shuuya-kun memang hebat sekali. Dalam waktu 5 tahun saja bisa naik level sampai menyamaiku begini." Ichirouta mengelus lembut kepala bawang (plak!) sang gunner tersebut. Sementara yang kepalanya dielus hanya menepis pelan tangan sang fencer sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku kan sudah besar, Ichirouta... Jangan perlakukan aku seperti 'Shuuya 5 tahun yang lalu'..." Ucap Shuuya dengan tegas, namun nada suaranya dilembutkan. Bukannya membuat Ichirouta berhenti, namun ucapan Shuuya tadi malah membuat Ichirouta berkya-kya ria sambil memeluk-meluk Shuuya-nya itu. Sementara Mamoru hanya diam, menatap sebal pada dua sosok yang kini seolah mengacuhkannya itu.

"...Kalian mau mengajariku tentang organisasi ini atau bermesraan berdua?" Sindiran Mamoru menancap tepat di ulu hati Ichirouta, sedangkan Shuuya malah memanfatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendorong wajah Ichirouta yang dari tadi nempel-nempel terus padanya.

"Ehehe... Maafkan aku..." Ichirouta hanya menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, "Jadi... Nantinya kau akan mendapat job yang sesuai dengan kemampuanmu."

"Dan akan menjadi pembunuh..." Shuuya mengatakan hal itu dengan nada suara yang sangat dingin. Membuat Mamoru membelalakkan mata. Sosok itu seolah kehilangan harapan. Ichiroutapun terdiam saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Shuuya tadi. Semuanya terdiam, Mamoru hanya menatap curiga pada kedua orang yang sedang tertunduk sambil membisu ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"...Kalau aku sih tidak masalah mau jadi pembunuh atau tidak." Akhirnya Mamoru hanya membuat pernyataan dengan santai, namun hal itu tak membuat keadaan berubah. Dua orang yang baru saja menjadi keluarganya itu masih saja tertunduk.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kalian berdua bisa masuk ke organisasi ini?" Mata Mamoru mulai menampakkan suatu keseriusan. Menatap lurus ke arah kedua anggota keluarganya itu. Namun dua orang yang ditanyai itu hanya membisu, bahkan Shuuya terlihat kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu..." Setelah mengucapkan sepatah kalimat itu, Shuuya langsung mengambil coat-nya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar mereka. Sementara Ichirouta hanya menatap sayu kepada sahabatnya yang berlalu itu.

"Shuuya-kun..."

**Tralala... Ini pembatas cerita...**

Kini tinggal Mamoru dan Ichirouta yang berdua di kamar ini. Ichirouta sibuk memasak makanan-yang-entah-apa-itu di dapur. Sedangkan Mamoru duduk manis di meja makan sambil meminum milk shakenya. Mata Mamoru terus saja menatap punggung Ichirouta dengan tatapan yang intens, membuat sang fencer berambut turquoise itu merasakan adanya aura-aura aneh dari belakangnya. Sedikitnya, bulu kuduk Ichirouta mulai berdiri, lama-lama terasa ngeri juga sih. Ternyata aura Mamoru ini memang cukup menakutkan...

'Coba tadi aku ikut pergi dengan Shuuya...' Dan inilah isi hati Ichirouta yang menyesali dirinya sendiri.

"Kupikir kita ini telah menjadi keluarga... Tapi... Dia malah bersikap seolah aku ini bukan siapa-siapa..." Mamoru mulai melipat tangannya dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Ekspresi bocah itu terlihat sedih, bercampur sedikit kekesalan juga. Ichirouta yang mendengar keluhan Mamoru itu hanya terdiam, lalu menghela nafas dan mematikan electric stovenya. Dibongkarnya isi kulkas di kamar untuk mengambil sebuah cake, lalu Ichirouta berjalan menghampiri Mamoru sambil menyodorkan sepotong kue pada sang bocah berambut cokelat itu.

"Maaf ya... Dulunya Shuuya-kun mengalami hal yang menyakitkan sebelum masuk ke Death Chorus. Dia tak ingin mengungkit-ungkit soal saat dimana dia bergabung kemari." Ichirouta membelai kepala Mamoru. Namun bujukan itu malah membuat dada Mamoru terasa sesak.

"Tapi kau tahu alasannya masuk kesini kan? Kenapa hanya aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya! ?" Mamoru mulai berteriak sambil meneteskan airmata, "Aku... Padahal aku... Hiks..." Airmata Mamoru tak dapat terbendung lagi. Pecahlah tangisan bocah berusia 13 tahun tersebut. Melihat itu, Ichirouta hanya terdiam. Dirinya ingin memeluk Mamoru, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tak mau bergerak.

"Hampir semua orang disini mengalami kejadian yang menyakitkan sebelum masuk ke Death Chorus. Mungkin sekarang Shuuya tak ingin bercerita soal masa lalunya, tapi suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan menceritakannya padamu..." Ichirouta tersenyum lembut pada Mamoru, meski Mamoru tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena anak itu menutupi wajah tangisnya.

'Lebih baik aku mati saja...!'

Ichirouta memjamkan matanya dengan erat. Kenangan tentang saat itu terbesit kembali dikepalanya. Saat dimana Ichirouta bertemu dengan orang yang paling berharga baginya. Namun tak seluruhnya hal itu indah, karena kata-kata yang diucapkan orang itu membuat hati Ichirouta seolah tersayat...

'Tidak, Shuuya pasti dapat hidup terus bersamaku... Bersama kami. Pasti dia bisa bertahan...'

Takkan kubiarkan 'lagi' orang yang kusayangi pergi dariku...

**Tralala... Ini pembatas cerita...**

**Shuuya's POV**

Rerumputan hijau yang subur, burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon dan kupu-kupu yang menghinggapi bunga. Bahkan di tempat yang kelam seperti markas DC ini masih ada tempat seindah ini. Inilah tempat terindah di markas kami, tempat yang kutemukan ketika aku masuk ke DC. Tempat rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh kami bertiga. Bertiga? Ya. Hanya aku, Ichioruta, dan Yuuto. Benar juga, dulu pernah ada hari-hari dimana aku bisa tertawa bersama mereka. Ah, tidak. Sebelumnya juga aku selalu tersenyum untuk Yuuto. Paling tidak sebelum tragedi itu tejadi...

"Kh...!" Lagi-lagi kepalaku pusing, tubuhku terasa berat. Pikiranku mulai tercampur aduk. Sakit, kenapa aku harus merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak bisa hidup bebas? Terbelenggu, bagaikan kupu-kupu yang tertangkap dalam jaring laba-laba. Tak bisa terlepas, telah kalah. Tapi masih saja dibiarkan hidup sambil menunggu maut yang entah kapan datangnya. Apakah aku... Benar seperti itu?

**End of Shuuya's POV**

**Tralala... Ini pembatas cerita...**

**Yuuto's POV**

'Deg!' Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Perasaanku menjadi makin tak tenang. Pikiran ini tak dapat terpusat dan dikontrol, padahal aku harus berkonsentrasi pada rapat besar ini. Firasatku buruk sekali. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Yuuto-nii, apa kau tak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat..." Bisik Ryou dengan khawatir. Juniorku itu makin lama makin peka saja, bisa menyadari apa yang kurasakan.

"Ryou... Aku harus pergi. Ada yang ingin kupastikan..." Dengan berbekal pernyataan ambigu tadi, aku langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ryou. Untung saja tak ada yang menyadari bahwa aku 'kabur' dari rapat ini. Kalau ada yang tahupun, aku tetap takkan peduli. Entah atas dasar apa, kakiku langsung melangkah mantap menuju suatu tempat. Mungin harusnya bukan tempat itu yang kukunjungi, tapi perasaanku ini... Mengatakan bahwa aku harus kesana...

Tidak masuk akal, tapi aku malah datang ke taman kecil yang tersembunyi di dalam markas DC ini. Tempat indah ini hanya diketahui oleh Aku, Ichirouta, dan dia. Shuuya Goenji. Sebenarnya anak berambut putih lembut dan bermata hitam jernih itu adalah sepupuku. Namun hubungan kami saat masih kecil lebih terkesan seperti seorang 'tuan' dengan 'butlernya'. Ya, kami memang keluarga. Tapi dalam silsilah keluarga kami, ada 2 golongan. Keluarga Goenji dan keluarga Kidou. keluargaku yang menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kidou memang diharuskan untuk tunduk kepada keluarga utama, yaitu keluarga Goenji. Karena itu, dulunya aku selalu canggung bila menghadapi sosok polos onii-chan yang tersenyum padaku. Paling tidak sampai aku kehilangan tata kramaku. Kurasa Death Chorus memang tempat yang cocok untuk membuat seseorang kehilangan seluruh tata kramanya. Yah, paling tidak DC ini tidak separah organisasi perompak Treassure Coda...

Ah, lupakan saja curhatanku yang sangat-tidak-penting tadi. Firasat buruk ini masihlah belum menghilang. Aku terus saja berputar menjelajahi tempat indah ini. Sampai akhirnya aku terkejut saat mendapati pemandangan dari apa yang membuat firasatku menjadi buruk itu...

"Shuuya!" Aku segera berlari mendekati sosok kakak sepupuku yang tergeletak lemas di rerumputan. Kubaringkan tubuhnya di pangkuanku. Suhu tubuhnya sangatlah tinggi. Nafasnya terengah-engah, menandakan bahwa dia kini sedang kesulitan bernafas. Aku segera mengambil kotak kecil yang berisi obat-obatan (yang memang kusediakan khusus untuknya). Lalu mengambil sebuah tablet dan sebotol teh hijau yang kubuat tadi pagi. Kuminumkan semua itu pada Shuuya dengan perlahan, namun tetap saja onii-chanku ini terbatuk-batuk. Paling tidak suhu tubuhnya akan sedikit turun akibat pengaruh obat ini. Setelah dia meneguk habis tablet obat bersama tehnya, aku mulai membaringkannya di apngkuanku. Kuamati Shuuya yang sedang terbaring di pangkuanku ini. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah, namun sepertinya kondisinya tak seburuk tadi. Untung saja aku selalu membawa obatnya. Ya, aku terbiasa karena sejak dulu kondisi Shuuya memang seperti ini. Sering sekali kulihat dirinya yang menderita seperti saat ini. Menyakitkan, bahkan aku yang melihatnyapun dapat merasakan rasa sakit di dadaku saat melihat wajahnya yang menderita. Makin lama keadaan Shuuya menjadi tambah memburuk dan menjadi makin parah. Sejak saat itu... Apa ini semua memang salahku?

"Yuu... to..." Perlahan, Shuuya membuka matanya. Wajahnya menjadi merah sekali karena suhu tubuhnya yang memanas. Sedikit air mata tersisa di sudut matanya. Ekspresinya itu seolah takut, takut akan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kuketahui.

"Ssh... Jangan bicara dulu, kondisimu masih belum membaik." Aku menempelkan jari telunjukku pada bibir lembutnya. Dasar tubuhnya memang melemah, Shuuya tak bisa melawan nasehatku. Hanya menatapku dengan ekspresinya yang seolah ingin mati itu. Tatapannya itu terlihat kehilangan harapan. Bahkan aku yang dulupun tak pernah menyangka bahwa warna matanya yang hitam itu benar-benar menjadi sekelam ini...

"Kau akan baik-baik saja... Aku akan melindungimu. Jadi... Jangan berpikir kalau kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku..." Aku mulai tersenyum padanya, seolah mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Bukan hal yang aneh karena aku memang sudah berteman dengannya sejak masih kecil.

Aku mulai memeluknya, membiarkan tubuh lemahnya itu bersandar di dadaku. Shuuyapun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Sebentar saja, paling tidak sampai penyakitnya ini reda kembali. Boleh kan kalau saat ini kami kembali menjadi anak kecil lagi? Saling memeluk sambil berbagi kehangatan?

"Aku... selalu melihat sebuah ingatan mengenai beberapa kejadian..." Shuuya mulai berbicara dengan pelan. Rupanya kondisinya mulai membaik. Akupun hanya terdiam sambil tetap memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Kadang ada ingatan yang menakutkan... Tapi ada juga kenangan indah tentang orang yang berarti bagiku..." Shuuya makin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukanku. Menghirup aroma mint khas tubuhku. Desahan nafasnya yang menerpa tubuhku membuatku sedikit merasa geli, namun sinting-amat-bila-aku-berpikir-mesum-di-saat-seperti-ini, jadi aku hanya terdiam sambil merasakan tiap pergerakannya yang ada dipelukanku ini.

"Tapi... Aku takut. Takut karena aku tak yakin, apakah ingatan ini milikku... Atau bukan..." Suara beratnya menjadi sedikit bergetar. Kurasakan pula tangan lemasnya yang mencengkram bajuku. Aku tahu dia ketakutan, tapi akupun tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Hanya sebatas mendengarkan ceritanya dan memeluknya seperti ini saja.

"Maaf... Tapi aku pasti akan melindungimu. Karena aku sangat menyukaimu..." Kutatap wajah Shuuya yang ternyata telah tertidur. Iya! Dia sedang tidur pemirsa! Dan itu artinya dia tidak mendengarkan ucapanku? Hah... Sudahlah. Lagipula betapa bodohnya aku sampai mengatakan hal memalukan seperti 'suka' segala.

'Suka' ya... Percaya tidak percaya, dulunya onii-chanku yang memiliki style rambut menyerupai bawang putih ini sering sekali mengumbar kata 'suka' padaku sambil memasang wajah innocentnya. Tentu saja aku mengerti posisi kami. Dia menyukaiku, sebagai saudaranya yang berharga. Aku tahu itu dengan jelas dari kehangatannya saat menyentuh tanganku. Namun tetap saja...

Aku selalu berdebar-debar saat kau mengucapkan kata itu padaku...

"Shuuya... Aku suka sekali... Pada sosokmu yang selalu berdiri didepanku sambil mengandeng tanganku..." Dengan bodohnya aku membisikkan kalimat ini padamu. Padahal aku tahu bahwa kau takkan mendengarnya. Dan akupun takkan membiarkanmu mendengarkan isi hatiku ini untuk selamanya...

**To be Continued...**

Apa-apaan ini? Jadinya kok banyak ShuuyaxYuuto? 0_0

Ah, anggap saja ini selingan (plak!)

Tunggu dulu! Cerita masa lalu Yuuto dan Shuuya itu juga memegang peran penting dalam cerita... -_-

Harusnya Mamoru sudah dapat job dari chapter kemarin-kemarin, tapi ceritanya jadi berbulat-bulat dan nggak to the point gini... T^T

Tambah jelek ya...? hiks...

Uh... Mulai sesi balas review dulu deh... (plak!)

Aurica Nestmile:

wahahaha! XD iya itu, Mamoru mau amat sih kena tipu ama si rambut bawang? (dihajar Shuuya)

Arigato...

De-chan Aishiro:

ehehe... Soalnya saia makin stress, jadi tambah lama tambah humor. Tapi yang chap ini kayaknya balik serius deh...

dark!Mamo hebat juga, bisa bikin De-chan jadi anak pervert (dihajar)

ehem... dark!Mamo berbahaya, tak baik untuk dikonsumsi anak usia 10 tahun(?) kebawah (hajared)

ahahaha! X'D aduh, ganti ke rated-M nggak ya? (plak!)

ufufufu... Peresmian, ya seperti begitulah... (jdak!)

Yuuto pernah lho banjir airmata di depannya Shuuya.. (spoiler, dikeplak)

Wah... Shuuya sih bukan hanya nyanyi... Bisa main biola juga nantinya.(spoiler lagi)

kalau lagunya... Apa lagunya SKJ itu ya? (dihajar Shuuya)

akakakak! Lime ditambah?

Maaf jawaban review saia pada labil akut...

Arigato.. ^^

Akazora no Darktokyo:

Ahahaha! Saia pervert! (plak!)

le, lemon? 0/0 Aduh, gimana ya...? (padahal juga pingin bikin)

ahahaha... Shuuya itu... kayaknya dulunya jadi uke lho... (plak!)

ah, tak penting.

Jkakakak! XD Tanya pada Yuuto saja...

Arigato...

Gita Chibi:

Eh? Lemonnya kurang?

Wah, ini memang masih lime... (plak!)

kapan ya bisa bikin lemon... (pikiran nista, dihajar)

Iya tuh, Shuuya kalau banguin Ichi tega bgt... Masa' pakai kata 'Banci' segala?

Arigato...

Minna-san, maaf krn saia lagi ngelindur setengah-hidup, jadi balasan review pada ancur (plak!)

Arigato...

The Fallen Kuriboh


	7. Alunan Nada di Padang Cosmos Milik Kita

A/N: Haduh... Banyak hambatan yang mengakibatkan saia update lemot. Yang banyak tugas lah, yang tiba-tiba kaki harus dioperasi mini-minian(?), yang mau ngetik komputernya mati, yang komputernya udah nyala, tapi saia tergoda untuk main 'Pokemon Emerald' dan 'Final Fantasy Tactics' (plak!) Uh... Gomenasai, kita mulai saja ceritanya...

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is belong to level-5

Warning: AU, gaje, OOC, shonen-ai, alur tak jelas, cerita terlalu rumit, dan hal-hal ruwet lainnya.

Last, happy reading (biarpun kayaknya nggak bisa ngakak kalau baca fic ini)

**Death Chorus**

**Chapter 7**

**Alunan Nada di Padang Cosmos Milik Kita**

"Ichi-nii..." Mamoru mulai menatap Ichirouta dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ya, Mamoru? Ada apa?" Ichirouta hanya balas menatap Mamoru dengan polos.

"Sekarang sudah hampir malam, tapi Shuuya-nii belum kembali juga..." Setitik air mata mulai terlihat di kedua sudut mata Mamoru. Rupanya bocah itu sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Shuuya.

"Tak apa. Shuuya pasti baik-baik saja." Ichirouta mengelus lembut kepala Mamoru. Sedangkan bocah yang ada dihadapan Ichirouta itu hanya membisu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku berfirasat buruk..." Ucap Mamoru pelan, dengan suara yang tercekat. Membuat perasaan Ichirouta ikut tak enak. Sebenarnya pemuda berambut turquoise ini memiliki firasat yang sama dengan Mamoru, namun dia tetap diam. Tak ingin membuat Mamoru kecilnya itu menjadi makin takut dan khawatir.

"...Baiklah, aku akan mencari Shuu..."

"DUBRAAAKK!" Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka dengan sangat keras. Membuat pintu itu ambruk seketika. Ichirouta dan Mamoru kaget setengah mati. Terlihat sesosok siluet yang telah menendang pintu itu dengan brutalnya.

"Apa-apaan kau...! Eh...?" Tadinya Ichirouta hendak memarahi orang itu, namun niat itu seolah hilang ketika Ichirouta mengetahui bahwa yang menendang pintu itu adalah Yuuto. Yuuto yang sedang menggendong Shuuya ala bridal style...

Ah, lupakan saja cara menggendong Yuuto yang membuat mereka benar-benar terkesan seperti sedang yaoi-an atau incest. Ichirouta segera menyadari kondisi Shuuya yang rupanya sedang pingsan, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ichirouta membisu untuk beberapa saat. Sebagai bentuk interupsi dari lamunan Ichirouta, Yuuto mulai bersuara.

"Ijinkan aku membawanya ke dalam kamar..." Tanpa berkata, Ichirouta langsung mempersilahkan Yuuto untuk membawa Shuuya masuk. Kemudian Yuuto membaringkan tubuh rapuh Shuuya diatas ranjang. Sementara Ichirouta pergi untuk mengambil air, Mamoru dan Yuuto saling bertatapan.

"..." Mamoru terus menatap Yuuto dengan tatapan yang intens dan wajah polos, sementara Yuuto mulai begidik sendiri saat melihat ekspresi bocah culun itu. (plak!)

"Ada apa...?" Tanya Yuuto, dengan gaya yang dibuat senormal mungkin.

"Itu... Kau tadi menggendong Shuuya-nii. Apa tidak berat?" Pertanyaan Mamoru dengan suksesnya membuat Yuuto menjadi sweatdrop.

"Tidak seperti kelihatannya, tubuh Shuuya itu sebenarnya ringan sekali." Jawab Ichirouta yang muncul, lalu mengompres dahi Shuuya dengan kain yang telah diberi air. Yuuto menganggukkan kepala, tanda setuju dengan pendapat Ichirouta.

"Asalnya, Shuuya ini tak sekuat kelihatannya..." Yuuto mulai membelai lembut kepala sepupunya itu. Ichirouta dan Mamoru hanya membisu.

"Entah kapan dia bisa hidup normal seperti anak-anak lainnya..." Yuuto tersenyum sedih, membuat Ichirouta memalingkan wajah. Sementara Mamoru langsung melangkah mendekati Shuuya...

"Kalian... Jangan lupa, sekarang kan ada aku?" Mamoru mulai mengambil tempat di ranjang Shuuya, lalu merangkak tepat di atas tubuh Shuuya. Mamoru meminimalisir jaraknya dengan Shuuya, namun tepat 1 senti sebelum bibir mereka bertemu Yuuto malah berteriak horror.

"JANGAAAAN!" Teriak Yuuto dengan ekspresi horror yang luar biasa, membuat Ichirouta sweatdrop dengan senyuman garing. Mamoru menoleh ke arah Yuuto dan menatapnya datar.

"Benar juga... Aku tak boleh sembarangan mencium anak yang disukai orang lain." Gumam Mamoru yang kembali menjauhkan jaraknya dari Shuuya, namun masih tetap dalam posisi meindih sang gunner yang tertidur itu.

"Nah, Yuuto-nii. Sebelum aku menyembuhkan Shuuya-nii, aku mau bertanya padamu..." Yuuto yang tadinya pasang tampang horror itu hanya mendengarkan Mamoru dengan seksama, tanpa bicara. Namun tatapannya seolah siap untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan Mamoru. Tatapan Ichirouta-pun berubah serius. Dengan ini, suasana ruangan menjadi diliputi oleh keseriusan dan sedikit ketegangan.

"Apa kau menyukai Shuuya-nii?" Dan dengan suksesnya, pertanyaan Mamoru itu membuat Yuuto terpaku seribu kaki (plak!). Ichirouta yang melihat ekspresi Yuuto yang ternganga itu berusaha menahan tawanya, sementara Ryou mulai berlari menuju kamar mereka dengan kecepatan super...

"Teman-temaan...! Lho?" Dan Ryou buruburu mengerem langkahnya saat menatap Yuuto. Yuuto yang saat ini sedang...

"ABC123!1x!=1333xx0A0?" Yuuto, Yuuto yang sedang sangat panik dan blushing, sambil mengumandangkan rumus-rumus yang takkan kalian temukan di pelajaran manapun. Dan Ryou-pun hanya ternganga menatap ekspresi panik Yuuto yang sangat-jarang-terlihat itu.

"Sepertinya itu bisa dibilang iya..." Ucap Mamoru yang tiba-tiba memutuskan dengan seenak jidatnya. Tentu saja Yuuto tak tinggal diam dibilang begitu. Masa' dia sama Shuuya...? Jadinya yaoi dong? Belum lagi status mereka yang masih 'keluarga' itu. Bukan hanya yaoi, bisa-bisa mereka juga mendapat gelar incest (plak!).

"Ja, jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya! Najis tauk!" Bantah Yuuto dengan segala emosinya. Ckckck, kalau membantahnya seperti itu, malah terlihat seolah kau menyukai Shuuya lho, Yuuto-chan...

"Ahaha! Kukira apa... Ternyata soal perasaan Yuuto-nii yang sudah jelas kalau dia suka pada Shuuya-niii ya?" Sambung Ryou sambil ngakak dengan gamblangnya. Membuat Yuuto langsung emosi dan menjitak kepala Ryou, namun kepala dreadnya ganti dijambak Ichirouta.

"Kau ini! Sudah kubilang untuk menjaga Ryou baik-baik kan?" Ichirouta mendelik sangar ke arah Yuuto, membuat sang soldier kacangan (plak!) itu terdiam kembali.

"Ung... Jadi Yuuto-nii suka Shuuya-nii atau tidak?" Tanya Mamoru yang merasa agak terburu-buru. Pasalnya, kondisi Shuuya terlihat makin memburuk. Bisa gawat kalau dia dibiarkan terus-menerus. Mamoru terus menatap Yuuto sambil mengelus kepala Shuuya. yuuto hanya memalingkan wajah, terdiam sejenak. Lalu menatap lurus pada Mamoru.

"Tentu saja aku suka, tapi itu hanya sebatas rasa sayang sebagai keluarga dan loyalitasku padanya..." Jawab Yuuto dengan tenang, membuat Ichioruta dan Ryou ikut terkesiap.

"Kalau begitu, boleh ya aku mencium Shuuya-nii sekarang? Aku khawatir, kalau lama-lama nanti dia takkan tertolong lagi..." Yuuto hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan enggan, lalu Mamoru segera meminimalisir jaraknya dengan Shuuya, kemudian menciumnya. Lagi...

Sekitar satu menit telah berlalu dalam bisu. Ryou dan Yuuto yang baru kali ini melihat 'prosesi penyembuhan' yang dilakukan Mamoru itu jadi sedikit sweatdrop. Sementara Ichirouta hanya tersenyum kaku melihat dua orang yang berciuman dengan damainya diatas ranjang.

"Hei... Ciumannya kok lama amat sih? Di film 'Snow Wait' dan 'Putri Ngorok' aja kalau ciuman nggak selama ini...?" Bisik Yuuto pada Ichirouta yang ada disebelah kanannya.

"Benar. Ini sudah semenit lebih lho, Ichi-nii..." Bisik Ryou sambil melirik jam tangan walkie talkie model barunya. ...Sejak kapan si Millenium century ini ada benda macam begituan? Sudah nggak jaman tahu! (plak!)

"Haha... Yang kemarin saja sampai 5 menit mereka. Yang ini malah mending, tak ada acara berontak-berontak. Kemarin malah hot banget ciuman mereka..." Bisik Ichirouta sambil tertawa nista, yang mengakibatkan melayangnya sepatu Yuuto ke wajah Ichirouta.

"Bego! Inget rating fic ini! Rating!" Bisik Yuuto dengan keras(?). ngomong-ngomong, kenapa juga mereka pakai acara bisik-bisik tetangga di saat begini? Ramai-ramai juga tak apa kan? Toh itu takkan mempengaruhi 'proses penyembuhan' yang dijalankan Mamoru (minta dihajar deh ni author).

"...Tapi benar juga. Padahal tadi Shuuya-nii sampai terengah-engah karena rasa sakitnya, tapi sekarang malah tidur dengan damai saat dicium Mamo-chan. Sepertinya penyembuhan Mamo-chan manjur juga..." Bisik Ryou yang mangut-mangut sambil menatap 2 orang nista yang tentu saja masih dalam keadaan bibir yang saling tertempel.

"Yah, meskipun cara menyembuhkannya agak aneh dan terkesan mesum..." Gumam Yuuto yang sweatdrop sambil menatap ShuuyaxMamo.

"Ya... Mamoru memang ajaib..."

Baru saja dipuji Ichirouta, suatu keanehan terjadi pada Shuuya dan Mamoru. Tiba-tiba Shuuya berusaha berontak dengan brutalnya, membuat semuanya terkejut seketika. Tenaganya cukup kuat, namun sepertinya Shuuya melakukannya dalam keadaan yang masih tak sadar. Sedangkan Mamoru, berusaha menahan Shuuya yang mulai terduduk. Namun lama-kelamaan, tenaga Mamoru seolah kalah. Sepertinya tubuh Mamoru mulai melemah, mungkin karena pengaruh rasa sakit yang diambilnya dari Shuuya. Mamoru yang sudah dalam kondisi mengkhawatirkan itu masih tetap mempertahankan ciumannya atas Shuuya, namun ciuman itu segera terputus saat Shuuya memberontak lagi. Shuuya melompat dari ranjang dan terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kemudian mulai berteriak sambil memasang ekspresi wajah ketakutan...

Sebuah ingatan mulai terngiang di kepalanya. Sebuah air mancur dengan patung bidadari yang indah, namun telah hancur. Tempat yang sepi sunyi karena ditingalkan oleh manusia yang ketakutan karena sesuatu. Sesuatu yang terbang melayang di atas tubuh mungil bocah berambut putih tulang. Sepasang sayap putih yang ternodai dengan tetesan darah. Mata merah yang menatap datar padanya...

'Dengan ini... Semuanya akan berakhir...' Ucapan sosok malaikat berdarah itu membuat mata Shuuya membulat seketika. Tubuh mungilnya mulai berlari untuk menjangkau sosok itu, karena ia telah berjanji. Dan ia tak ingin lagi kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga...

"JANGAAAAN!" Shuuya memegangi kepalanya dengan erat, airmata mulai menetes dari kedua mata hitamnya. Rasa takut telah menguasai hati sang gunner tersebut, membuatnya tak dapat melihat sosok teman-temannya yang ada dihadapannya...

Refleks, Yuuto langsung memeluk erat tubuh Shuuya yang gemetaran karena takut itu. Shuuya, yang masih dalam keadaan panik dan belum sadar sepenuhnya langsung memberontak. Yuuto makin mengeratkan pelukannya atas Shuuya, membuat kakak sepupunya itu menghentikan perlawaannya.

"Shuuya-nii, tenanglah... Ini aku, Yuuto..." Bisik Yuuto ditengah pelukannya pada Shuuya.

"Yuu... To...?"

"Iya... Shuuya, coba tutup kembali matamu. Lalu, buka kembali perlahan..." Shuuya langsung mengikuti ucapan Yuuto. Setelah itu, kesadaran pria itu mulai kembali. Shuuya langsung lemas, tubuhnya ditopang oleh Yuuto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ichirouta dengan nada khawatir. Shuuya membalas dengan memaksakan senyumnya.

"Ore wa daijoubu..." Ucap Shuuya dengan senyuman lembut, membuat Ichirouta sedikit merona.

"Kau harus istirahat..." Yuuto mulai menuntun Shuuya menju ranjangnya. Namun, mereka cukup terkejut saat mendapati sosok anak kecil yang sedang semaput(?) di atas ranjang Shuuya. Oh, siapa tahu kalian lupa? Dari tadi Mamoru sudah pingsan disana. Sayangnya, tadi semuanya sedang fokus kepada Shuuya. Ckckck, malang benar Mamoru. Eksistensinya mudah sekali terlupakan...

"Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan! Kau baik-baik saja?" Teriak Ryou panik sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Mamoru yang tengah pingsan. Ichirouta melirik ke arah Yuuto. Seolah mengerti maksud dari Ichirouta, Yuuto mulai menyerahkan tubuh Shuuya pada Ichirouta, lalu memeriksa keadaan Mamoru.

"Cuma pingsan..." Ucap Yuuto dengan tenang pada Ichirouta dkk, "Ryou, MP-mu dalam keadaan full kan?" Tanya Yuuto pada Ryou. Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk saja.

"Tolong gunakan 'Esuna' pada Mamoru dan Shuuya..." Ucap Yuuto, yang langsung disela Ichirouta.

"Tunggu! 'Esuna' membutuhkan banyak MP tahu! Apa Ryou tidak apa-apa?" Protes Ichirouta.

"Tak apa kok. Itu kan memang tugasnya 'White Mage'. Jadi, biarkan aku membantu sedikit..." Ucap Ryou yang tersenyum manis pada Ichirouta. Sementara sang fencer hanya terdiam sambil mengangguk.

Ryou segera mengeluarkan staff-nya dan menggumamkan mantra, "Esuna!" Seketika itu, cahaya yang gemerlapan mulai mengelilingi tubuh Shuuya dan Mamoru, lalu menghilang. Dengan itu, Shuuya dapat tertidur dengan lelap. Dan Mamoru-pun seolah tak merasakan sakit lagi. Jadi pemirsa, inilah gunanya 'Esuna' (kayaknya kok masih abstrak ya?).

Kemudian, Ichirouta segera menidurkan Shuuya di ranjangnya, lalu membuat teh dan menyiapkan beberapa kue untuk dimakan bersama Ryou dan Yuuto. Bila dilihat-lihat, sepertinya Ichirouta sangat suka menyajikan kue dan makanan manis lainnya ya...?

"Terimakasih...!" Ucap Ryou sembari menerima cangkir berisi teh hijau bagiannya. Mereka bertiga menikmati tea time hari ini dengan tenang, bahakan terlalu tenang untuk ukuran orang yang temannya habis pingsan dan kesurupan(?) tadi.

"Ngg... Ichirouta..." Yuuto mulai memainkan cangkir teh dengan jarinya sambil menatap ragu ke arah Ichirouta. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hmm?" Jawab Ichirouta yang meletakkan cangkir tehnya untuk berkonsentrasi pada Yuuto.

"Ano... Hari ini saja, bolehkah aku yang menjaga onii-chan...?" Pinta Yuuto dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah ragunya, membuat Ichirouta dan Ryou melongo, lalu berkya-kya ria.

"Hihihi... Jadi kau ingin memonopoli Shuuya-kun untuk hari ini yaa?" Goda Ichirouta yang tersenyum nista, Yuuto hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil menunduk malu.

"Aduh, aduh... Ternyata Yuuto-nii sangat mencemaskan Shuuya-nii ya? Sampai-sampai kita diusir begini..." Dan Ryou-pun menimpali sambil terkakak saat mendapati kepala Yuuto yang mengeluarkan asap saking malunya.

"Bukaaan...!" Elak Yuuto, yang jelas-jelas percuma saja. Tidakkah kau lihat wajah nista 2 orang yang ada dihadapanmu itu, Yuuto? Sudah tak ada gunanya lagi mencari alasan, mereka pasti akan makin mengerjaimu kalau kau mengelak.

Dengan mempertimbangkan saran yang entah datangnya dari siapa itu, Yuuto mulai mengutarakan niat busuknya(Plak!) bukan, maksudnya niat yang sesungguhnya itu...

"Aku... Cuma ingin menemaninya saja. Boleh kan... Kalau aku ingin berdua bersamanya seperti 'dulu'?" Ucap Yuuto pelan, dengan menekankan lata 'dulu' pada Ichirouta dan Ryou. Ichirouta langsung terdiam, dan mulai menggendong tubuh mungil Mamoru untuk membawanya keluar ruangan. Diikuti oleh Ryou yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Yuuto..." Ichirouta berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi sebaiknya kau jangan selalu menatap ke belakang..." Ucap Ichirouta sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar tertutup sempurna, meninggalkan Shuuya yang tertidur lelap dan Yuuto yang terpaku. Yuuto membisu sejenak, sampai akhirnya mendekati tirai jendela dan menatap langit di luar markas yang selalu tampak mendung itu...

"Tapi... Aku takkan bisa hidup kalau tak berpegangan pada masa lalu..." Yuuto mulai menerawang dengan tatapan sedih, lalu beralih menatap sosok Shuuya yang tengah tertidur lelap di sampingnya...

**Flashback...**

**Yuuto's POV**

Hari itu, kami berdua berada di taman belakang mansionnya. Taman luas yang penuh dengan bunga Cosmos kesukaannya, di musim gugur yang lembut. Jemarinya sibuk memainkan biola kesayangannya. Memainkan sebuah lagu yang sering kudengar, namun masih tak diketahui asal usulnya. Kutatap sosoknya yang menghayati lagu sambil menggesek biolanya iu dengan lembut. Melodynya yang seolah bersatu dengan daun yang berguguran membuatku sedikit terhanyut. Mata rubyku tak pernah lepas memandang sosok berusia 8 tahunnya yang sedang menari bersama alunan lagu yang ia ciptakan dari gesekan biolanya. Aku menikmati tiap alunan suara yang dibuatnya, sampai lagu itu berakhir dengan lembutnya.

Kemudian, anak berambut putih tulang itu mendekat padaku yang sedang duduk di batu besar, lalu meletakkan biolanya dan duduk disampingku sambil merangkai bunga Cosmos yang ia kumpulkan. Aku hanya terdiam sambil melanjutkan membaca buku, sesekali melirik ke arah wajahnya yang polos itu. Shuuya Goenji, nama anak ini cukup bagus. Namun kurasa sifatnya sama sekali berbeda dengan arti namanya, dia tak seperti api yang akan membakar segalanya. Keberadaannya bagiku seolah bagaikan hembusan angin musim semi yang membawa harapan baru. Memberi kehangatan yang rasa nyaman ketika bertemu. Ya, anak ini seolah angin yang akan terus berkelana mencari hal baru. Mungkin itu akan jadi kenyataan bila tubuhnya tidak lemah. Sayang sekali, atau aku lebih suka menyebut hal itu sebagai hal baik. Karena dengan ini aku bisa terus mendampingi tuanku ini, yang sebenarnya dia adalah sepupuku sendiri.

"Selesai!" Aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku saat Shuuya memakaikan rangkaian Cosmos buatannya di kepalaku. Ingin rasanya aku protes, namun tentu saja aku harus ingat status kami. Aku pelayannya, dan pelayan tak boleh menentang majikan. Tapi... Kurasa tidak baik juga kalau aku terus diam, bisa-bisa nantinya aku malah disuruh pakai baju maid. Ih, amit-amit!

Aku hanya mencibir ke arah sepupuku yang saat ini sedang tersenyum, uh... manis sekali. Dengan polosnya, Shuuya berkata, "Ehehe... Yuuto-chan jadi terlihat manis sekali kalau begini!"

'Najis lu... Inget gender gue men!' Ingin aku berkata seperti itu, namun tentu saja aku harus mengurungkan niat saat melihat senyum polosnya. Tidak baik bila aku menyakiti anak yang statusnya jelas-jelas ada diatasku ini. Bisa-bisa ayahku akan membantaiku sampai 7 turunan...

Dengan ekspresi datar, aku melepas rangkaian bunga itu dari kepalaku, lalu memasangkannya dengan cepat ke kepala Shuuya. Uh, hampir saja aku mimisan ketika melihat betapa manisnya anak yang satu ini bila dipasangi benda nista itu. Bagaikan sosok Michael yang terbang mencari Gabriel. Ah, lupakan bahasa anehku tadi. Tentu saja aku balas memuji penampilan baru dari kaka sepupuku itu, dengan senyuman bisnis ala Hayate Ayasaki tentunya. Tunggu, siapa itu Hayate Ayasaki? Ah, lupakan saja...

"Kau lebih cocok memakainya dari pada aku... Terlihat sangat manis." Aku mulai memujinya sambil menyunggingkan senyum semilyar watt milikku. Hal yang kemudian kulihat adalah wajahnya yang merah padam. Onii-chanku ini memang tergolong anak yang pemalu dan cukup mudah untuk dibuat blushing begini.

"Ungg... Rasanya menyebalkan kalau anak laki-laki dibilang manis. Tapi... Arigato..." Ucap Shuuya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Dasar Shuuya, bahkan tiap ekspresinya selalu terlihat manis bin ajaib.

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membaca buku yang sempat tertunda. Shuuya hanya terdiam sambil sibuk memainkan bunga yang entah didapatnya dari mana itu. Sampai tiba-tiba ia melakkan kebiasaannya lagi, yaitu meracau...

"Hei, Yuuto. Aku akan bercerita soal impianku, tapi kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya...?" Tuh kan, memangnya ada hubungannya antara peristiwa tadi dan cita-citanya? Kenapa sih anak satu ini selalu saja menyinggung topik nggak nyambung secara tiba-tiba? Dasar aneh. Mungkin dasarnya keluarga Goenji itu pada nggak waras semua. Ups, inget statusmu Yuuto. Inget statusmu...

"Hn..." Dan aku langsung menyingkirkan pikiran ngaco tadi dan menjawab sekenanya.

"Aku... Ingin keluar dari rumah ini." Dan dengan suksesnya, ucapan onii-chanku tercinta itu membuatku ternganga seribu bahasa(?). Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, disertai sedikit kecurigaan tentang kewarasan anak ini.

"Mungkin bukan hak saya untuk berpendapat, tapi bukankah lebih baik jika anda terus berada disini? Kehidupan anda telah terjamin, ditambah anda memiliki hak untuk meneruskan nama keluarga Goenji. Lagipula, bukankah kesehatan anda tidak memungkinkan untuk keluar rumah?" Dan mulailah ceramah panjangku dengan ucapan dan tata bahasa yang sangat sopan sebagai butlernya. Dia hanya cemberut sambil menatapku kesal.

"Tuh kan! Kenapa sih aku tak boleh merasakan dunia luar? Oh, bicara soal dunia luar, katanya menteri negara yang diduga korupsi itu terbunuh secara tiba-tiba ya?" Dan beralihlah pembicaraan kami ke dunia politik. Meski dia tak pernah diijinkan keluar, namun entah kenapa tuan muda yang satu ini selalu update soal kejadian politik di luar sana. Ah, aku juga sama saja sih...

"Ya... Sepertinya dibunuh oleh salah satu dari dari organisasi pembunuh bayaran disini..." Ucapku dengan nada serius. Tentu saja, pembunuh bayaran itu menjadi masalah yang cukup besar bagi keluarga kaya seperti kami. Kadang mereka bisa menjadi kawan, namun mereka bisa tiba-tiba mengacungkan pedang pada kami. Itu hanya tergantung pada masalah uang. Kupikir berapa kalipun, tetap saja aku merasa bahwa pekerjaan sebagai pembunuh bayaran itu sangatlah rendah. Membuang nyawa banyak orang hanya untuk mendapat uang.

"Pasti Death Chorus! Uwaaa... DC memang keren sekali. Ingin rasanya aku bergabung dalam organisasi itu...!" Ekspresinya yang berbinar-binar itu justru membuatku jawdrop. Masa' ada sih tuan muda yang mau jadi pembunuh bayaran?

"Tuaaan! Death Chorus itu ancaman besar bagi kelangsungan hidup manusia!" Aku langsung menasehatinya sambil meremas pelan kedua bahu mungilnya itu. Shuuya hanya memiringkan kepala, lalu tersenyum dengan tatapan yang penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri.

"Bukan begitu..." Oh, mulai lagi acara analisisnya...

"Orang-orang yang mereka bunuh itu, baik secara langsung maupun tak langsung adalah orang-orang yang mengacaukan negara ini. Bahkan ada beberapa rumor bahwa Pemerintah negara sering meminta bantuan pada DC. Mereka juga tak pernah membunuh orang lain selain yang jadi target pembunuhan. Jadi, kurasa mereka orang baik...!" Shuuya tersenyum manis padaku. Analisisnya memang tak patut dipersalahkan, tapi yang namanya pembunuh, bagaimanapun juga...

Akan tetap menjadi pembunuh bernoda darah...

"Seandainya aku sehat, aku ingin sekali bisa datang kesana..." Ia tersenyum sedih. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Di saat seperti ini, aku-pun bingung. Entah harus melakukan apa. Apakah menyemangatinya, atau bersikap seperti biasa.

"Baiklah. Kalau onii-chan sembuh, aku berjanji akan membawamu kesana. Karena itu, kau harus tetap hidup..." Kupeluk tubuh mungilnya sambil menjanjikan hal itu. Kuhirup wanginya aroma cappucino yang selalu diminumnya tiap pagi. Kurasakan hangatnya tubuh rapuh yang kupeluk itu. Tangannya balas memelukku dengan ragu-ragu, dan kami saling berpelukan dalam damai untuk sementara waktu...

"Janji ya...?" Dia tersenyum pahit padaku. Bodoh, kami berdua tahu bahwa penyakit Shuuya takkan pernah bisa sembuh, dan itu artinya Shuuya tetap takkan bisa keluar jauh dari mansion ini. Namun tetap saja dia memberikan kelingkingnya padaku. Bodohnya, aku-pun menyambut kelingkingnya dan kami saling menyilangkan kelingking...

Hanya sebuah janji hampa yang takkan bisa terwujud...

**End of Flashback**

**Still Yuuto's POV**

Ingatkah kau pada legenda Putri Tidur?

Yang mengisahkan tentang putri yang terkekang...

Karena ketakutan orang tuanya akan kematian sang buah hati...

Bertahun-tahun terkurung dalam istana...

Meski tak sendirian, tapi hati tetaplah hampa...

Karena tak dapat melihat sesuatu yang ada diluar sana...

Terus saja dilindungi, meski semuanya tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi...

Karena bila saatnya tiba, sang putri akan kembali tidur abadi...

Dan mungkin saja dia takkan terbangun lagi...

Bila semua telah meramalkan itu...

Mengapa tidak kau bebaskan saja kupu-kupu dalam sangkar itu?

Membiarkannya menikmati dunia yang menunggu...

Agar ia tak menyesali nyawanya yang hanya sekecil serpihan debu...

Lagi-lagi aku menyanyikan lagu lama itu. Lagu yang kurasa sangat cocok dengan situasi kehidupannya. Lemah, entah kapan Shuuya akan berakhir sama seperti putri tidur. Akan memejamkan mata untuk selamanya. Dan bila itu terjadi, apakah ada yang bisa membangunkannya kembali?

Kubelai pelan rambut putihnya yang lembut, aku tertunduk menyesal. Ternyata, mau bebas dari sangkar ataupun tetap tinggal-pun hasilnya akan sama saja. Akhirnya juga ia akan begini. Aku takut, seandainya ia tak membuka mata lagi...

"Kh...!" Kutinju tembok malang yang ada disebelahku. Membisu, kuperhatikan wajahnya yang seolah tak dapat lagi merasakan kedamaian itu. Dirinya serasa banyak berubah setelah sekian lama. Tapi aku tak cukup menyukai perubahan ini. Karena ada sesuatu yang hilang. Senyuman bahagianya...

Apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu tak dapat diminta kembali...?

**Aliea Terst, Secret Laboratory...**

"...'Produk' kita mulai mengeluarkan respon!" Ucap seseorang berambut pirang panjang, masih mengetikkan berbagai kode di touch keyboard yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bagus..." Sesosok bermata hijau emerald mulai muncul. Disibakkannya rambut merahnya yang berdiri bagaikan kobaran api itu. Mata emeraldnya menatap lekat pada tabung raksasa, dimana terdapat sosok yang sedang memejamkan matanya di dalamnya.

"Stabilitas mulai meningkat. 70... 80... 95... 100 persen! Dengan ini, produk akan dikeluarkan." Ucap sosok bermata merah sambil menekan tombol 'entar' pada keyboardnya (heh? Tombol 'entar'? 0_0). Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir rapi terhempas angin yang dikeluarkan tabung dihadapan mereka.

Sesosok anak laki-laki berambut cokelat lembut mulai keluar dari tabung. Mata cokelatnya menatap sinis pada 2 sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Sedikit cahaya mulai terpantul dari kedua mata cokelat bulatnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, ReBioWorld no. 01..." Sambut sang pria bermata emerald sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. Membiarkan satu-satunya suara tawa itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan...

Sesosok anak kecil dengan mata berwarna emerald yang sama mengintip dari balik pintu besi. Rambut merahnya yang tersisir rapi itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap khawatir pada apa yang ada dihadapannya. Bibir mungilnya mengucap sebuah kalimat...

"Peristiwa besar akan kembali terulang..."

**To be Continued...**

Eww.. lagi-lagi cerita pemilihan job Mamoru tertunda... ="=

Uh... Jadi banyak YuutoxShuuya ini. Bahaya... (plak!)

Jadinya masa lalu Yuuto dan Shuuya terlalu cepat ditampilkan. (sweatdrop)

Fufufu... Dan sedikit sorotan untuk teman-teman kita di Aliea Terst...! XDD

Uh, BTW, apakah anda merasa bahwa nama 'ReBioWorld' itu terkesan seperti merk atau nama teknologi AC? 0_0

Seperti, "ReBioWorld, AC dengan teknologi ramah lingkungan. Ciptakan dunia yang seolah terlahir kembali dengan AC ini!" (plak!)

...Perasaan memang ceritanya jadi tambah gaje ini... -_-

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang bisa menebak siapakah yang jadi second product di Aliea Terst ini? XD

Sedikit kamus:

Ore wa daijoubu: Aku baik-baik saja

Kosakata ini sering banget dipakai di InaIre. Umm... apakah penulisan romajinya bener begitu? (author sendiri juga tak tahu solanya)

Esuna

Jurus yang dimiliki white mage. Fungsinya untuk mengembalikan status karakter ke normal. Cukup banyak membutuhkan MP bila dibandingkan jurus dasar milik White Mage. (lha? Kayaknya penjelasannya masih abstrak aja nih?)

Nah, disini balasan review...

Aurica Nestmile:

Ahahaha! X'D Pemimpin DC? Oh, kayaknya masih dirahasiakan... (plak!)

Ufufu... Masa lalu Shuuya, sebenarnya banyak banget prequelnya, dan disini ditampilkan satu. Hmm... Atau saia bikin fic khusus side storynya DC saja ya? (woi! Inget utang fic yang lanjutan SRD!)

Nah, saia juga rasanya jadi kepikiran begitu. Hubungan Shuuya dan Yuuto jadi kayak Gilbert dengan Vincent di masa lalu. Kadang juga kayak Gilbert sama Oz... 0_0

Ah, bingung saia... (plak!)

Ehehe, daripada bingung mari ber-arigato ria...

Arigato... XDD

Nisca31tm-emerald:

Alohaaaa! XD (ikut melambai-lambai, dikeplak)

Hehe... Selamat datang di fandom InaIre! X3

Iya... Misterinya banyak ya? Saia juga ampe bingung... (plak!)

Tak apalah, hidup ke-gaje-an dan ke-labil-aaaan! (dihajar)

Betuk, betul, betul... (dihajar Upin Ipin) kaykanya jadi semakin penuh akan hint ShuuyaxYuuto. Tapi ini hanya untuk sementara. Hitung-hitung juga untuk memuaskan seorang fans dari pair ini...! XD (ber high five ke De-chan)

Ehehe... Arigato reviewnya. Dan review selanjutnya akan saia tunggu juga... (plak!)

Akazora no Darktokyo:

Yes! Sankyu bos! XD (jdakk!)

Fufufu... levelnya... Ada berapa ya? Aduh, saia lupa... 0_0 (bacoked)

Kalau nggak salah ada 7 atau 8 level...?

Uwaa! Saia baru sadar kalau di banyak fic InaIre terakhir yang saia ketik, saia nggak nyantumin disclaimer... 0_0 (keringat dingin) Gomenasai...

TH juga diupdate bareng DC ini... XDD (tebar-tebar bunga kamboja-?-)

Arigato... X3

De-chan Aishiro:

Hohoho... Entah kenapa selera pemimpin DC pada ruang orchestra bisa begitu...

Horee! XDD ShuuyaxYuuto kemarin mantab kan? (plak!)

Ehehe... Soalnya yang kemarin itu Mamo versi malaikat... Upss!

Oh? Mau dibotakin? Oke oke! Mari kita panggilkan Shuuya untuk kita botakin bersama...! XDD (dihajar sama avatarnya bakkunetsu punch)

Disini Shuuya jadi terlihat seperti anak yang sakit-sakitan ya? Jadi lemah abnget kesannya. Tapi coba ditunggu saat dia bertarung nanti... (senyum nista)

Mengenai penyakit Shuuya... Dia sakit apa ya? 0_0 (hajared)

Aww! XD Yuuto ternyata bisa so sweet juga ya? (dihajar Haruna dan komplotan penguin biru, merah dan ungu)

Yuuto yang nangis-nangis? Ooh, itu yang waktu Yuuto masuk DC ya? Oke oke! XD pasti saia ceritakan. Hmm... enaknya dipisah sendiri atau gabung di fic ini ya? (bisa-bisa fic ini nggak kelar-kelar karena banyak jatah habis untuk cerita masa lalu Ichi, Shuuya, Ryou, Mamo, Yuuto, Shirou, Atsuya, Koujirou, Jirou, Terumi, Hiroto, Gran(?), dkk)

Wew.. berapa chara tuh? 0_0

Ah, sudahlah... Arigato, De-chan...! XDD

Demikian sesi balas review yang gaje...

Jangan lupa review chap ini juga yaa? (kedip-kedip, tampoled)

Arigato...

The Fallen Kuriboh


	8. Midnight Beat

A/N: Kembali lagi di fic DC bersama saia, The Fallen Kuriboh! (hajared) Baiklah minna, mari kita baca saja fic DC yang pastinya tambah gaje ini.

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven is belong to level-5.

Warning: AU, gaje, OOC, shonen-ai, alur tak jelas, cerita terlalu rumit, dan hal-hal ruwet lainnya.

Last, happy reading (biarpun ceritanya tambah gaje dan dipenuhi dengan hal-hal ribet)

Death Chorus

Chapter 8

Midnight Beat

**Yuuto's POV**

"_Yuuto, aku suka sekali lho pada permainan pianomu...!"_ Tentu saja, dan akupun juga sangat menyukai permainan biolamu.

"_Kalau tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, kita bisa saling meminjam kekuatan, bukan?"_ Aku tahu itu, tapi kadang aku masih sedikit enggan untuk bergantung pada sosok mungilmu yang waktu itu.

"_Janji ya... Kalau kita besar nanti, kita akan tetap terus bersama... Selamanya."_ Aku telah membalas ikrarmu, namun aku terus saja meragukannya. Aku merasa bahwa kaulah yang akan pergi meninggalkanku. Bukan sekarang, namun aku merasa bahwa hal itu pasti akan terjadi...

Karena itu, jangan khianati aku. Tetaplah tertidur disini selamanya. Aku tak peduli meski matamu tak pernah terbuka. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah keberadaanmu disampingku...

"_Kenapa kalian melakukan semua ini...?" _Mata hitammu berubah merah, memancarkan sebuah aura kebencian yang luar biasa. Tidak! Ini bukan salahku! Aku melakukan semua ini tanpa tahu apa-apa. Aku tak bermaksud...

"_Takkan kumaafkan... Yuuto Kidou...!"_

**End of Yuuto's POV**

"Tidak!" Yuuto membelalakkan matanya. Didapatinya dirinya yang sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi. Disebelahnya terdapat tubuh lemas Shuuya yang tertidur dalam mimpinya, di atas sebuah ranjang dengan bed cover putih polos.. Yuuto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak.

"Mimpi..." Yuuto menatap sebelah tangannya. Diliriknya jam dinding berbentuk Kuriboh yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Kemudian Yuuto bergeser mendekati Shuuya. dibenarkannya selimut yang dipakai oleh Shuuya, untuk menjaga kehangatan sang sepupu. Yuuto hanya menatap sedih pada sosok Shuuya yang tengah terbaring lemah. Perasaannya campur aduk, rasa bersalah kembali menghantui dirinya.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku..." Yuuto membelai pelan kepala Shuuya, kemudian langsung bergegas keluar kamar. Kalau saja ia tak segera keluar, mungkin Yuuto sudah menangis saat itu. Ternyata sifat cengengnya memang tak berubah banyak, pemirsa! (plak!)

Yuuto hanya melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan tertentu, bermaksud untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi tetap saja tiada gunanya, pikiran Yuuto masihlah tak bisa menenangkan diri. Malah hatinya semakin gelisah saat memikirkan kondisi kakak sepupunya itu.

"Lho? Yuuto...?" Yuuto dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang. Ditolehkannya kepalanya untuk mendapati sosok pemuda berambut hijau pupus dengan eyepatch di mata kanannya. Yuuto terkejut dan shock sejenak, lalu menghela nafas.

"Kau rupanya... Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Yuuto dengan gaya bicara yang sangat santai, beda dari biasanya. Sang pemuda yang diajak bicara hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Tadi siang kau menghilang di tengah rapat, dicaripun tak ketemu. Tapi sekarang tiba-tiba nongol disini...!" Omel sang pemuda yang kelihatannya cuup akrab dengan Yuuto itu. Namun kemudian ia terdiam, mengamati Yuuto darii ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Yuuto yang diperhatikan dengan tatapan polos sang pemuda hanya tertiam, sedikit bingung. Sampai akhirnya sang pemuda yang tidak jelas kenapa dia memakai eyepatch itu berteriak...

"Kau... Jangan-jangan kau hantu ya!" Dan dengan suksesnya Yuuto langsung jawdrop di tempat. Sang pemuda berambut hijau pupus yang wajahnya lumayan manis itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tanda grogi.

"Sepertinya kau ini Yuuto yang asli. Haha..." Ucap sang pemuda dengan sweatdrop besar di kepalanya.

"Dasar! Tentu saja ini aku, Jirou...!" Yuuto mencubit pipi dari sang pemuda yang ia panggil Jirou tersebut. Sedangkan sang pemuda hanya meronta-ronta sambil menahan sakit yang ia rasakan pada pipi mulusnya itu.

"Aduh, aduh...! Habisnya, tak biasanya Yuuto keliaran malam-malam begini! Kecuali..." Wajah Jirou berubah serius. Yuuto hanya menelan ludah, lalu berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari teman baiknya itu agar pemikirannya tak dapat terbaca. Namun nihil, tentu saja Jirou dapat melihat isi hati Yuuto.

"Sepertinya kau kepikiran tentang kakakmu. Iya tidak, Yuuto?" Tanya Jirou dengan ekspresi serius. Yuuto terdiam, tentu saja karena ia tak merasa perlu untuk menjawabnya. Dijawab atau tidak akan sama saja. Jirou sudah terlalu pandai membaca gerak-gerik tubuhnya.

Yuuto berlalu mencari tempat untuk duduk. Jirou hanya mengikuti Yuuto dan duduk di sebuah bangku taman DC ini (taman di DC ada berapa sih?). hening, Yuuto masih membisu. Sedangkan Jirou sendiri tak ingin berkata macam-macam. Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati teman baiknya ini. Lebih baik menunggu Yuuto untuk mengatakan sesuatu...

"...Jirou." Yuuto memanggil nama sang pemuda hijau pupus dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Jirou hanya melirik Yuuto, menatap sosok yang saat ini sedang menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"Apa?" Jawab Jirou dengan lembut, sambil menatap milyaran bintang yang menghiasi langit diatasnya.

"Aku lelah. Boleh aku... Bersandar di bahumu?" Pinta Yuuto dengan nada datar. Jirou hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Yuuto menghempaskan kepalanya ke bahu Jirou. Hening sesaat, Yuuto mulai menutup matanya sambil mengistirahatkan dirinya, sementara Jirou hanya menghela nafas pelan. Dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Yuuto yang suka 'nempel-nempel' bila ia sedang dalam masalah. Dalam kebisuan itu, Jirou kembali menatap langit yang hitam kelam.

'Waah... Kalau Koujirou tahu, bisa-bisa dia cemburu nanti.' Batin Jirou sambil sedikit sweatdrop, namun dirinya segera menpis pemikiran konyolnya tadi. Diliriknya Yuuto yang matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, rupanya anak berambut dread yang satu ini sedikit kedinginan.

"Yuuto, kau kedinginan ya?" Tanya Jirou sambil menatap wajah Yuuto. Yang ditanyai membuka matanya perlahan sambil mengucek-ucek mata rubynya itu. Manis. Tidak, Yuuto yang seperti itu terlalu manis!

"Aku ngantuuk..." Adu Yuuto dengan wajah yang sangat lelah dan nada bicara yang terdengar manja. Dikuceknya mata merah ruby miliknya yang terasa sangat berat itu.

"Crrot!" Dan disini terdapat satu orang yang mimisan karena ekspresi Yuuto yang kelewat imut itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jirou? Yuuto yang tadinya masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar langsung terbelalak ketika menatap Jirou yang dari hidungnya keluar banyak darah itu.

"Arrrgh! Jirou, bertahanlah!" Dan tinggallah seorang Yuuto Kidou yang panik sendiri di tengah sunyi dan damainya(?) malam bertabur bintang ini...

**Tralala... Pembatas cerita...**

Dalam sebuah kamar yang tertata rapi. Warna biru mendominasi dinding kamar ini. Sementara atapnya berwarna gelap dengan hiasan bintang-bintang kecil di atasnya. Di sini kamar milik Yuuto dan Ryou. Terlalu bercorak fantasy untuk tipikal pria dread itu. Kamar ini adalah hasil maha karya dari Ryou, yang memang sangat kreatif.

"..." Mamoru hanya membisu, melirik Ryou dan Ichirouta yang tengah tidur lelap dalam damainya. Ia tak bisa tidur, khawatir akan kondisi Shuuya. bahkan bocah mungil seperti Mamoru pun sempat merasa khawatir akan keadaan orang lain. Ia berusaha turun dari ranjangnya, perlahan. Takut bila nanti Ichirouta atau Ryou akan terbangun bila ia terlalu berisik. Ia berjalan pelan, lalu memutar knop pintu kamar sampai akhirnya ia berhasil lolos dari kamar itu dengan selamat.

"Shuuya-nii..." Dengan paras penuh khawatir, Mamoru berjalan pelan di lorong sambil membawa selimutnya, mencari-cari sosok yang saat ini masih terhanyut dalam dunia bawah sadarnya...

**Tralala... Pembatas cerita...**

"Jirou, Jirou! Sadarlah...!" Secara perlahan, Jirou mulai terbangun dari pingsannya saat mendengar teriakan Yuuto. Ia mulai sadar dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Lho...? Dimana ini? Surga ya?" Baiklah, pikiran Jirou menjadi semakin tak waras. Inilah dampak bila melihat wajah Yuuto saaat dalam 'kiyut mode'. Bahkan Jirou yang hanya memandangnya sebelah mata langsung terkena dampak separah ini (dia kan pakai eyepatch! Jadi memandang Yuuto sebelah mata, alias memandangnya dengan satu mata doang.).

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Yuuto dengan ekspresi khawatir. Wajah Yuuto yang masih berada dalam 'kiyut mode' ini hampir saja membuat Jirou mimisan lagi. Untung saja datang sebuah intrupsi...

"Koplakk(?)!" Terdengar suara geplakan dari belakang kepala Jirou. Rupanya ada seseorang yang baru saja menggeplak kepala sang pemuda eyepatch ini dengan buku ensiklopedia super tebal.

"Kau ini bikin repot orang lain saja." Ucapan itu membuat Jirou menggembungkan pipinya, sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yag benjol besar karena serangan tadi.

"Koujirou!" Sang pemuda hijau pupus memanggil nama orang yang baru menggeplaknya itu dengan nada sebal. Sementara yang dideath glare hanya sweatdrop, lalu tertawa kecil sambil mengusap-usap kepala partnernya tersebut.

"Tidak bagus kalau kau marah-marah, nanti malah semakin manis(?)." Dan dengan suksesnya Jirou menggampar orang yang bernama Koujirou itu karena seenaknya merayu dengan gombal.

"Tadi itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" Ucap Jirou dengan nada rendah, namun dari belakangnya terpancar sebuah aura yang bahkan lebih iblis dari devil!Mamo. Koujirou hanya tersenyum normal, sedangkan Yuuto tambah cengo dan sweatdrop saja melihat kelakuan duo csnya itu.

"Gomen... Just kidding, Jirou. Jangan marah..." Koujirou menyodorkan sebuah permen pada Jirou. Sementara sang pemuda eyepatch tadi hanya menggembungkan pipi sambil menyahut permen tadi dengan kasar. Koujirou kembali mengambil sebuah permen, ah tidak. Itu lollipop. Ia memberikannya pada Yuuto. Dan tentu saja sang pria dread ini hanya menerimanya dengan ekspresi cengo.

"Nah, Jirou, Yuuto. Sekarang sudah malam. Ayo kalian lekas tidur. Besok pasti akan banyak misi yang menyibukkan. Yuuto, kalau mau kau bisa tidur bertiga bersama kami, kok." Tawar Koujirou dengan senyuman hangatnya. Dasar tipikal ayah. Yuuto sendiri memang tak menyangkal bahwa karakter Koujirou terlihat seperti sosok ayah, dan Jirou sendiri terlihat seperti ibu baginya. Yah, walau kadang Jirou juga sering bermanja pada Yuuto layaknya seorang adik.

Yuuto hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan, bermaksud menolak tawaran Koujirou dengan sopan. Lalu dirinya membungkukkan kepala dan keluar dari kamar milik Jirou dan Koujirou. Meninggalkan dua orang yang dulunya merupakan team matenya itu.

"Rasanya sikap Yuuto itu terkesan terlalu formal ya...? Padahal dulu dia bilang supaya kita tak usah bersikap formal padanya." Ucap Koujirou sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Jirou hanya mendengus pelan saat mendengar ucapan itu.

"Tandanya Yuuto-kun sudah mulai dewasa! Beda sekali denganmu yang dulunya diam, sekarang malah jadi tukang usil!" Ledek Jirou dengan ekspresi sebal. Yang diledek hanya menghela nafas dan kembali mengelus kepala teammatenya.

"Yah, paling tidak aku bisa terus bersamamu..." Ucapan Koujirou membuat wajah Jirou memerah seketika. Sang pemuda berparas manis itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Koujirou, agar rona merah padam itu tak terlihat oleh partnernya.

"Wah, kau kenapa Jirou? Malu ya?" Terkena telak, ucapan Koujirou membuat wajah pemuda berambut hijau pupus itu makim memerah, bahkan telinganya juga ikut memerah. Kepulan asap keluar dari wajahnya yang memanas.

"Be, berisiiik!" Dan terjadilah sebuah keributan di tengah malam yang harusnya damai itu.

**Tralala... Pembatas cerita...**

"Krieet..." Pintu kamar Shuuya berderit pelan, menampilkan sesosok bocah mungil yang kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar yang hangat itu. Mamoru masih membawa selimutnya, berjalan perlahan. Ia mengamati wajah Shuuya dalam kebisuan, sejenak. Kemudian bocah berambut cokelat itu naik ke ranjang Shuuya, duduk di samping sang gunner yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Shuuya-nii... Sepertinya bukan manusia biasa." Mamoru mengusap pipi Shuuya yang saat ini masih tertidur. Tangannya bergerak membelai lembut kepala sang pria berambut putih tulang itu. Ekspresi Mamoru menjadi lebih lembut ketika ia mengamati wajah tidur Shuuya. ia terlarut dalam agungnya sosok yang sedang tertidur dalam kelemahannya itu. Cahaya rembulan yang menyusup membuat Shuuya terlihat bagaikan permata. Sangat indah, membuat siapapun ingin memilikinya.

"..." Mamoru terus membelai rambut 'kakak'nya itu sambil menatap wajah Shuuya lekat-lekat, tanpa suara. Sampai tiba-tiba sang bocah itu dikejutkan oleh sebuah gerakan...

"Uwaa!" Dengan gerakan cepat, Shuuya meraih tangan Mamoru dan memeluknya. Masih dalam kondisi sedang tidur, dengan kata lain Shuuya tengah ngelindur. Mamoru yang saat ini berada dalam pelukan Shuuya tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Wajahnya memerah, karena ia mulai kehabisan nafas dan juga karena dekatnya jarak mereka berdua. Sementara Shuuya masih memeluk Mamoru dalam tidurnya, seolah menganggap Mamoru adalah guling.

Kepala Mamrou masih saja menempel di dada Shuuya. samar-samar, terdengar suara detakan jantung sang gunner yang dalam keadaan tidur tersebut. Suara jantungnya terdengar lembut dan pelan, seolah membuat alunan indah yang tersendiri bagi telinga Mamoru. Mamoru mulai memjamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan dan aroma tubuh Shuuya, serta mendengarkan detakan jantung yang berbunyi pelan itu.

Tanpa terasa, jantung Mamoru mulai berdebar-debar. Bocah itu mulai menyentuh dadanya sendiri, dan membandingkan detakan jantungnya dengan jantung milik Shuuya. detakan jantung Mamoru terasa berkali-kali lebih cepat dibanding detakan jantung Shuuya. wajah Mamoru merona. Hatinya terasa tak tenang dalam kondisi sepreti ini.

'Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya? Mengapa wajahku jadi memanas? Mengapa... Mengapa aku jadi merasa malu sendiri begini?' Batin Mamoru yang saat ini sedang berada dalam dilema pemikirannya sendiri. Ia sedikit bingung, baru kali ini merasakan perasaan seaneh ini. Ia mulai mencoba untuk berontak dari pelukan Shuuya, namun nihil. Tenaga anak kecilnya takkan bisa menang dari tenaga Shuuya, bahkan ketika sang ex-fighter ini tertidur sekalipun.

Akhirnya Mamoru memasrahkan diri dalam pelukan Shuuya. ia masih dapat merasakan wajahnya yang makin memanas, namun Mamoru memutuskan untuk tidur dalam pelukan hangat Shuuya. Mamoru menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Shuuya. kemudian bergumam, "Hangat..." sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas di pelukan sang pria berambut putih tulang...

Sementara Yuuto? Saat ini ia berada tak jauh dari lokasi ShuuyaxMamo. Tepatnya di balik pintu kamar tempat Shuuya dan Mamoru tidur dalam keadaan Shuuya yang memeluk tubuh mungl Mamoru. Sang soldier berambut dread kita ini hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu tersenyum pahit.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan orang yang akan menjadi harta karunmu, Shuuya..."

Awal petualangan ini masihlah belum dimulai...

**Kemudian...**

"Ng..." Shuuya mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Dikuceknya mata onyx yang masih terlihat mengantuk itu. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela, rupanya hari masihlah berada di kondisi tengah malam. Kemudian Shuuya mulai merasakan adanya eksistensi dari sebuah benda(?) yang berada dalam pelukannya. Dan hupla! Betapa shocknya sang fighter tersebut saat mengetahui bahwa 'benda' yang ia peluk tadi adalah Mamoru.

"..." Shuuya hanya mematung, lalu terduduk. Mamoru kecil kita hanya bergeliut, merasa singgahsana tidurnya yang nyaman mulai terusik. Mamoru ngelindur sesaat, kemudian bocah itu terlelap lagi dalam tidurnya. Shuuya yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil dan mengusap lembut kepala bocah yang kini tidur di pangkuannya.

"Rambutnya lembut... Bulu mata yang panjang... Ekspresinya seolah tanpa dosa... Manis." Dan dengan suksesnya Shuuya langsung menepuk mulutnya sendiri karena bergumam demikian. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, takut bila ada yang mendengar ucapan nistanya itu. Namun aman, tiada seorangpun di ruangan ini kecuali ia dan Mamoru.

Hening sesaat. Shuuya terus memperhatikan wajah tidur Mamoru yang terlihat sangat manis nan imut ini. Kemudian Shuuya memeluk erat tubuh yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya itu, dan kembali menarik selimutnya. Akhirnya mereka tetap tertidur dalam posisi saling berpelukan. Sampai nantinya sebuah pagi yang baru menunjukkan takdir milik masing-masing dari mereka...

Shuuya

Yuuto

Ichirouta

Ryou

Jirou

Koujirou

Natsumi

Dan Mamoru...

Muda-mudi ini akan menemukan sebuah fakta dari eksistensi dunia ini...

Sampai saatnya tiba...

**Sebuah gang kecil di tengah kota...**

"Harta karun, harta karun~" Terdengar suara nyanyian dari seorang pemuda berambut pale orange. Pemuda itu bersenandung riang sambil menggotong tubuh setengah hidup milik seorang yang sepertinya cukup terkenal dalam dunia bisnis.

"Hei, hei! Jangan membawa 'si harta' tua itu dengan cara kasar begitu! Nanti kau bisa membunuh pria tua itu!" Ucap seorang berkepala plontos dengan nada tinggi, namun yang dimarahi hanya tersenyum sadis saja.

"Berisik~ Kalau terus cerewet, nanti kubunuh lhoo!" Ancam sang pemuda berambut orange dengan nada bicara yang terdengar riang. Yang diancam hanya menjitak sang pemuda yang sedikit pendek itu.

"Kau yang berisik! Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan misi kali ini, lalu mencari kakak kembarmu!" Ucapan sang pria gundul dengan rambut pink itu membuat si bocah orange terdiam. Ia sampai menjatuhkan sang pria yang disebut sebagai 'harta karun' itu, dirinya tertunduk. Sang pria plontos hampir saja menjitaknya lagi kalau tak melihat ekspresi si bocah orange yang terlihat sedih itu...

'Onii-chan.. Kau ada dimana?'

Suatu saat nanti, akan terjadi titik persilangan dari tiga ujung tombak dunia itu...

**To Be Continued... **

Pendek, pendek, pendek! (plakk!)

Chapter ini pendeeek jaya! DX

Ah, mohon maklum, saia ngetik ini dalam kondisi stress. Dan sekarang saia malah publish 5 document sekaligus. 0_0

Dasar author gila... (menghina diri sendiri)

Yah, yang penting kalian senang(?)

Nee, selanjutnya balas review...!

Akazora no Darktokyo:

Uhohoho... Inilah dampak adegan ShuuyaxYuuto yang terlalu berkilau, dapat membuat buta semi permanen(?).

Iya. Nanti kayaknay perang beneran lho semua projectnya! (memangnya ada berapa tuh project di muka bumi ini?)

hahaha... Anda bingung? Saia lebih bingung lagi! XD (plak!)

Nee, arigato...

Aurica Nestmile:

Ehehe... Aigato. Iya, akhirnya saia memutuskan untuk membuat seri side DC secara terpisah.

Arigato, Yue-chan... ^^

Nisca31tm-emerald:

Fufufu... Mereka pas kecil memang lebih manis dari pada yang sekarang. (dihajar ShuuyaxYuuto)

Iya... Shuuya polos dan manis sekali! XD Jadi pingin saai beli (?).

Nah, nah. Mamoru memang enak banget, bisa cium-cium Shuuya seenak jidatnya!

Saia juga pengeen bangeeet! (plak!)

Oke, oke! XD Arigato reviewnya... X3

De-chan Aishiro:

Hahaha. Sekali-sekali Shuuya jadiin uke tak apa kan? (plak!)

Dari pertama ketemu dulu, Ryou ama Ichi memang kompakan banget! XDD

Oh, MP? Kayaknya kependekan dari might point. Nanti akan dijelaskan ketika pemilihan job Mamoru... ^^

Hahaha! Memang kayak AC ya? Saia bingung mau kasih nama apa, malah munculnya RebioWorld itu... (sweatdrop)

Nah, Arigato reviewnya... ^^

Kali ini saia undur diri dulu. R&R, please?

The Fallen Kuriboh


	9. Questions

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is belong to Level-5.

Warning: Gaje, OOC, misstypo, Shonen-ai, AU, don't like? Don't read!

Deathc Chorus

Chapter 9

Questions

"Ung..." Mamoru kecil mulai mengerjapkan matanya yang silau diterpa cahaya mentari pagi. Sinar yang berpadu lembutnya embun masih terlalu silau bagi mata bocah manis itu. Sang bocah terus saja mengerjapkan dan mengucek matanya, sampai datanglah sebuah suara sebagai intrupsi...

"Sudah bangun?" Mamoru langsung berhenti mengucek mata dan menatap orang yang bicara padanya, Shuuya Goenji. Sang 'kakak' baru saja selesai mandi, mengingat adanya handuk yang menutupi rambutnya yang masih basah. Beberapa buliran air menetes di tubuhnya. Ia berdiri dan terlihat sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Sambil sesekali bergumam, "Ternyata repot juga mengeringkan rambut sendiri, biasanya aku dibantu Ichi..."

Mamoru terpaku, tak menjawab pertanyaan Shuuya. Ia terduduk di ranjang dengan wajah ternganga. Terlalu shock melihat sosok Shuuya yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang dada ini (Tuh anak masih pakai celana pendek, kok!). Beberapa detik berlalu dan wajah Mamoru menjadi merah karena pikiran nistanya sendiri. Sesekali ia bergumam dalam batinnya untuk menenangkan hati.

"Mamoru?" Shuuya mendudukkan dirinya di samping bocah mungil berambut coklat yang sedang menggaje sendiri itu. Wajah Mamoru makin memerah tatkala ia menyadari bahwa tangan Shuuya menyentuh dahinya. Bocah itu mulai megap-megap bak ikan kakap yang diajak terbang ke bulan.

"Hm... Suhu tubuhmu tidak panas. Terlalu dingin malah. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mendengar pertanyaan Shuuya, Mamoru mencoba untuk bangkit dari alam fantasy(?)nya dan menjawab pertanyaan Shuuya sebisanya.

"Uh, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Mamoru sambil memalingkan wajah dari Shuuya. Yang tadinya bertanya hanya tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus kepala 'adik'nya. Mamoru hanya diam dalam damai sambil menikmati belaian tangan penuh kasih sayang dari seorang Shuuya Goenji.

'Hangat... Orang ini tubuhnya hangat sekali, sih? Uh, tapi kenapa aku jadi merasa aneh seperti ini?' Batin Mamoru dalam kebisuannya. Sedikit rona merah masih bersemu di kedua pipi tembemnya.

'Ichirouta benar juga, rasanya seperti punya anak...' Batin Shuuya yang mangut-mangut dalam hati tatkala mengelus kepala Mamoru. Sedikit banyak ia mulai membenarkan ucapan partnernya.

Kemudian Shuuya mendorong pelan tubuh Mamoru ke kamar mandi, menyuruhnya bersiap-siap karena hari ini adalah hari yang penting. Ya, mungkin karena belakangan ini banyak selingan di fic ini kita jadi lupa. Namun tentu saja hari ini adalah hari di mana Mamoru akan mendapat job yang sesuai dengan kemampuannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam damai. Mamoru masih di kamar mandi dan Shuuya sibuk berbenah diri. Terlalu damai sampai akhirnya ada intrupsi dari dua orang gaje yang mendobrak pintu kamar seenaknya...

"SHUUYA-KUUUN! Waakh!" Tiba-tiba Ichirouta mendobrak pintu dan mendadak terpeleset karpet dalam kamar. Untungnya Shuuya berhasil menopang tubuh Ichirouta dengan sigap sebelum tubuh sang fencer mencium lantai. Moment yang cukup kiyut, membuat Ryou yang ada di hadapan mereka ber-waw ria. Sayangnya teriakan lebay Ichirouta sesudahnya membuat suasana jadi rusak sama sekali.

"Mamoru hilang! Kemarin ia tidur bersamaku dan Ryou, tapi pagi ini aku tak menemukannya di manapun!" Dengan paniknya Ichirouta mengabarkan kejadian 'gawat' itu pada partnernya, namun Shuuya hanya membisu sambil menatap datar pada Ichirouta. Lalu mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya gemetaran sendiri karena menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Ini hal gawat tahu!" Ichirouta mencekik Shuuya sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Shuuya, anehnya yang dicekik hanya memasang ekspresi stoic sambil membiarkan Ichirouta melampiaskan amarahnya pada dirinya.

"Mamoru ada di sini, kok. Sekarang dia sedang mandi di sana." Ucap Shuuya dengan datar seraya menunjuk kamar mandi dalam kamar mereka. Ichirouta hanya speechless lalu menghela nafas panjang, lega.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Mamoru dikejutkan oleh Ichirouta yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya. Ichirouta memeluk Mamoru erat layaknya seorang ibu yang baru kehilangan anak semata wayangnya. Mamoru yang tak tahu kenapa dirinya dipeluk hanya terdiam dengan stoicnya. Sementara Ryou dan Shuuya menahan tawa, karena menyadari tingkah Ichirouta yang semakin lama semakin 'keibuan'.

"Mamo-chan, kenapa kau bisa ada di kamar ini? Bukankah kemarin kau tidur bersama kami?" Tanya Ryou dengan senyuman polos, tanpa maksud buruk apapun. Shuuya dan Ichirouta ikut mengangguk penasaran.

"Ah, itu..." Wajah Mamoru memerah seketika, membuat tiga orang yang dihadapannya terkejut. Heran melihat Mamoru yang ternyata bisa menggrogi dan gelagapan seperti ini. Bukankah biasanya ia selalu terlihat tanpa ekspresi?

"Mamoru khawatir pada Shuuya-kun ya?" Tanya Ichirouta dengan senyuman yang sekali lagi, benar-benar tanpa maksud buruk apapun. Sayangnya respon Mamoru tidaklah sebaik yang dikira, bocah itu langsung panik dan bersembunyi di kolong(?) ranjang. Tingkahnya itu hampir saja membuat tawa Shuuya meledak saking lucunya.

"Hahahaha! Mamo-chan kok langsung sembunyi sih? Malu sama Shuuya-nii nih?" Goda Ryou, yang kali ini tentu saja sama sekali tanpa niat baik. Mamoru yang ada di bawah kolong ranjang hanya terdiam, berusaha menghilangkan rona wajahnya sekaligus mengendalikan hatinya. Sampai akhirnya kedua tangan Shuuya menarik tubuh mungil Mamoru dan memeluk sang bocah.

"Hei... Hari ini adalah hari sangat penting bagimu. Ayo, pakai baju resmimu dan kita menuju ruang penentuan job." Ucap Shuuya dengan santai tanpa menggubris Mamoru yang meronta dan berwajah merah padam saat berada dalam pelukan Shuuya. Ryou hanya cekikan, sementara Ichirouta tersenyum. Aneh, senyum itu terlihat tidak tulus. Apakah Ichirouta memikirkan sesuatu yang lain?

**Koridor markas...**

Shuuya, Mamoru dan ichirouta berjalan beriringan di koridor markas DC yang memang lebar dan luas. Tangan kanan Mamoru digandeng oleh Shuuya, sementara tangan kirinya digandeng Ichirouta. Oh, mereka bertiga kini terlihat layaknya sebuah KB (Keluarga Bahagia). Ada yang menanyakan di mana Ryou? Bocah manis berambut kuning itu tidak bisa ikut mendampingi Mamoru, katanya ia dipanggil untuk koordinasi misi.

Beberapa menit sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga berpapasan dengan dua orang. Satunya berambut coklat dan satunya berambut hijau pupus. Koujirou dan Jirou. Empat orang di sana (kecuali Mamoru) langsung ber'ah' ria ketika saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Ah, pagi Shuuya-kun, Ichirouta-san, dan err... Kau anak baru yang baru diresmikan kemarin kan? Namamu siapa?" Ucapan Jirou terhenti ketika ia melihat Mamoru. Kemudian ia bertanya dengan polosnya pada anak itu. Namun anehnya, Mamoru hanya terdiam. Jirou yang penasaran makin menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Mamoru, yang disambut dengan senyuman sadis yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Shuuya dan Ichirouta mengerutkan dahi ketika menyadari adanya keanehan pada diri Mamoru.

"Hei, hei... Kau ini seorang pengkhianat bukan?" Mata Jirou terbelalak ketika mendengar pernyataan Mamoru. Sementara sang iblis kecil makin tersenyum sinis saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jirou. Shuuya dan Ichirouta juga terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa devil!Mamo akan keluar di saat seperti ini.

"Pengkhianat, pengkhianat... Kau buang semua orang yang menyayangimu, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan segala keegoisanmu~" Jirou mulai menutup telinganya dari nyanyian Mamoru. Sebenarnya suara devil!Mamo ini cukup bagus, namun Jirou menutup telinganya erat. Karena ia takut, takut pada lirik lagu yang mengingatkannya akan masa lalu itu.

"Plaak!" Tanpa diduga, ternyata Koujirou menampar pipi devil!Mamoru dengan telak. Namun sang bocah iblis malah tertawa sadis ketika melihat ekspresi marah milik Koujirou.

"Hoo, jadi kau marah karena aku menakuti 'orang kesayangan'mu ya? Padahal kau dan dia sama saja, sama-sama busuk dan kotor... Uuph!" Ucapan devil!Mamo terputus, dikarenakan Shuuya yang menutup mulutnya dan menarik iblis itu mundur, lalu duduk dan memeluk Mamoru versi iblis ini dari belakang untuk mengunci gerakannya. Koujirou yang emosi hendak maju untuk menghajar Mamoru, tapi ditahan Ichirouta.

"Lebih baik kita periksa dulu kondisi Jirou." Ucap Ichirouta dengan tenang. Koujirou hanya mengangguk dan mereka berjalan mendekati Jirou yang masih dalam keadaan labil.

"Aku tidak salah, aku tidak salah, aku tak bermaksud untuk berkhianat, aku..." Jirou terus saja bergumam tak karuan dengan ekspresi takut. Koujirou dan Ichirouta hanya menghela nafas ketika melihat keadaan sang pemuda manis ber eyepatch ini.

"Kuharap Yuuto ada di sini sekarang." Ucap Koujirou pada Ichirouta. Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk, memahami maksud dari perkataan si pria berambut coklat. Jirou masih saja terus termakan rasa takutnya, namun setidaknya kini Koujirou berusaha menenangkan sosok yang ia peluk itu. Sementara Shuuya dan Mamoru...

"Kau... Lepaskan aku." Perintah sang iblis kecil yang kini didekap erat oleh Shuuya. meskipun dalam keadaan terduduk dan terkunci rapat oleh Shuuya, bocah itu seolah tak kehilangan rasa angkuhnya.

"Tidak mau. Lagipula, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan..." Ucap Shuuya dengan datar sambil berusaha untuk tidak termakan aura mengerikan dari bocah iblis yang ada dalam pelukannya. Hening, setidaknya bagi mereka berdua.

"Kau... Bukan Mamoru kan? Lalu kau siapa? Dan... Apa hubunganku denganku? Aku, aku ini sebenarnya siapa?" Nada suara Shuuya sedikit meninggi, terlihat bahwa sang gunner itu mulai merasa emosi. Tak bisa mengontrol rasa ingin tahunya atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik sosoknya sendiri.

"Seperti biasa, kau memang banyak tanya ya? Hn, khusus untukmu akan kuberi tahu beberapa hal." Dan dengan gerakan cepat, devil!Mamo melepaskan diri dari dekapan Shuuya dan mendorong tubuh sang ex-fighter hingga membentur lantai. Kemudian iblis kecil itu merangkak diatas Shuuya dan menindih perutnya. Tangan kiri Mamoru yang kecil itu ternyata mampu mengunci erat kedua tangan Shuuya dengan kuat

"Pertama, seperti yang kau tahu aku memang bukan anak yang kau panggil 'Mamoru' itu. Aku ini... Apa ya? Mungkin bagian dari dirinya 'yang lain'. Kami bertiga hidup di tubuh yang sama, namun jiwa dan watak kami masing-masing sangat berbeda. Huh, tak kusangka aku harus menjelaskan hal ini kembali padamu!" Jelas iblis kecil itu dengan raut wajah sebal. Sepertinya ia memang tak suka bicara panjang-lebar seperti tadi. Shuuya hanya terdiam sambil menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Sementara dang iblis bermata merah ini melanjutkan bicaranya...

"Lalu... Kau bertanya soal dirimu, hn? Sayangnya 'orang itu' tak mengijinkanku untuk mengatakan soal itu padamu. Yang jelas... Kau adalah budakku!" Shuuya sempat sweatdrop ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir tadi. Sepertinya iblis gaje ini sangat posesive pada Shuuya. Sebenarnya... Apa hubungan anak ini dengan Shuuya?

"...Kau tahu, 'dia' sangat merindukanmu. Aku... Sayangnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya..." Lagi-lagi iblis itu menunjukkan ekspresi lembut. Senyuman rindu yang dipenuhi rasa sedih yang dalam. Bahkan Shuuya sampai kehilangan kata-kata ketika menatap wajah bocah iblis ini.

"Hn, kau memanggil bocah itu 'Mamoru' ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pun akan memanggilnya Mamoru. Bocah itu... Maksudku Mamoru, dialah anak yang membawa kunci ingatanmu. Kalau kau bersikeras untuk mengetahui jati dirimu, kau boleh mengambilnya dari Mamoru. Tapi tentu saja... Ada syaratnya." Seringaian keji devil!Mamo itu membuat Shuuya merinding disco. Sang iblis makin menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi takut Shuuya.

"Nah, kau harus menciumku."

"Hah?" Dan hampir saja Shuuya jawdrop (kalau saja ia tak dalam keadaan ditindih seperti ini). Baru saja ia akan protes, sayangnya mulutya keburu terbungkam oleh bibir iblis mesum yang satu ini.

"Nggh..." Shuuya mengerang pelan ketika merasakan lidah devil!Mamo yang memaksa untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Apa daya, dengan begonya Shuuya malah memilih untuk memberi akses pada sang iblis mungil. Toh percuma saja bila ia melawan. Mamoru yang bukan Mamoru(?) ini mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Shuuya dengan perlahan. Lalu membiarkan Shuuya kembali mengerang ketika ia mulai bersilat lidah(?) dengan Shuuya.

"Ung ngaah!" Ehem, mungkin yang ini perlu diterjemahkan. Maksudnya 'sudah!' begitu. Rupanya Shuuya tak belajar dari pengalaman, percuma saja memerintah ataupun meminta tolong pada iblis sarap bin gaje yang sedang menciumnya ini. Namun untungnya (atau sialnya?), sang devil!Mamo berbaik hati dan melepaskan ciuman panas tadi (author dikepruk sandal). Benang saliva sempat terbentuk saat devil!Mamo menarik lidahnya dari mulut Shuuya, namun segera putus seiring menjauhnya jarak mereka. Sang iblis yang 'benar-benar iblis' itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan(?) ketika menatap Shuuya yang ber ngos-ngosan ria di bawahnya.

"Kekekeke! Rasa vanilla, seperti biasa..." Dan dengan nistanya bocah itu tertawa bak seorang setan dari animanga Eyeshield 21. Shuuya menatap sosok iblis itu dengan tatapan penuh rasa sebal. Andai saja tatapan bisa membunuh...

"Kau.. Menyebalkan..." Ucap Shuuya di sela-sela nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia masih saja menatap devil!Mamo dengan tajam bagaikan silet. Dan tentu saja sang bocah yang di death glare malah makin tersenyum nista.

"Kekeke, sepertinya kau kini juga tumbuh jadi anak yang cukup menyebalkan ya?" Dan iblis ini tertawa cekikikan, terlihat sangat menikmati wajah suram Shuuya. Sementara sang gunner? Ia hanya terdiam. Sepertinya Shuuya sudah menyerah dalam menghadapi bocah menyebalkan ini.

"Nah... Aku pergi dulu, Shuuya-chan." Iblis itu mengecup lembut pipi Shuuya, sebelum akhirnya tertidur. Beberapa detik kemudian, mata Mamoru mulai terbuka. Coklat, mata coklat besar itu kembali seperti sedia kala. Itu artinya kini Mamoru mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali.

"Lho?" Mamoru kecil kita hanya tolah-toleh ketika mendapati dirinya yang menduduki Shuuya. sang gunner hanya menghela nafas dan berdiri sambil menggendong Mamoru. Dihampirinya Ichirouta dan Koujirou yang masih sibuk menenangkan Jirou.

Sepertinya kondisi Jirou tak makin membaik. Ia masih saja meringkuk ketakutan sambil membisikkan berbagai macam kata-kata yang tak jelas. Rasa takutnya makin memuncak ketika ia melihat Mamoru dan Shuuya yang mendekat. Matanya membulat sempurna, menunjukkan rasa takut luar biasa. Bibirnya yang dari tadi terus bicara langsung terkunci seketika. Suasana makin menegang dan mencekam, sampai akhirnya datanglah seorang yang memang diharapkan...

"Jirou?"

Mata Jirou yang tadinya menggelap kini kembali bercahaya. Ia langsung menoleh, untuk mendapati Yuuto yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Secara tiba-tiba Jirou langsung berdiri dan menerjang Yuuto. Lalu tangisnya pecah dalam pelukan Yuuto. Yang lainnya hanya ternganga melihat pemandangan itu. Termasuk Yuuto yang juga cengo karena ia tak mengerti akar permasalahan dari semua ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keadaan Jirou yang menangis keras dalam pelukan sahabatnya. Yuuto yang awalnya bertanya-tanya hanya tersenyum maklum sambil membiarkan Jirou terus menangis sampai puas. Jirou terus saja menangis sampai akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Jadi... Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Yuuto pada keempat orang lainnya ketika Jirou telah tertidur. Sayangnya tiada yang bisa membuka mulut untuk bicara. Entahlah, sepertinya mereka enggan. Kecuali Mamoru yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentunya.

"Ehm... Mamoru-chan, kau harus segera pergi untuk penentuan jobmu kan? Shuuya, Ichi-chan, lebih baik kalian antar anak ini." Ucap Koujirou dengan nada bicara riang, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Shuuya yang cukup cepat tanggap segera menarik tangan Ichirouta dan membawa Mamoru pergi meninggalkan Yuuto yang cengo. Yuuto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendapati Koujirou yang sempat menghela nafas lega. Sedikit banyak ia menyimpan curiga pada rekan lamanya ini.

"Sebenarnya... Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Tanya Yuuto dengan ekspresi menyelidik. Koujirou tersenyum maklum, ia tahu bahwa intuisi Yuuto sangatlah bagus. Koujirou mengambil Jirou dari pelukan Yuuto dan menggendongnya ala bridal style, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Yuuto untuk mengikutinya berjalan.

"Ceritanya panjang..."

**Sementara itu...**

Tibalah Mamoru dkk di sebuah ruangan, tak terlihat cukup besar karena ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam jenis barang. Mulai dari jam antik, kotak kecil berisi antilaw, batu-batuan sihir, dan banyak benda lainnya terpajang rapi di ruangan bernuansa gelap ini.

"Selamat datang..." Ucap seorang yang ternyata adalah Natsumi. Black mage cantik itu menghampiri Mamoru. Berdehem sejenak, lalu mulai menjelaskan tentang pemilihan job untuk Mamoru ini.

"Ini, adalah kristal yang dapat menyerap aura kekuatan kita. Batunya akan berubah warna sesuai dengan potensi kemampuan terbesar yang ada dalam dirimu. Kau pegang ini, lalu berdirilah si atas rune yang ada di tengah ruangan." Ucap Natsumi seraya menunjuk lingkaran rune yang ada di tengah ruangan. Mamoru memandangi kristal yang ia pegang. Warnanya bening dan berpendar indah.

Ichirouta mendorong pelan tubuh Mamoru menuju rune, sementara Shuuya hanya melingkarkan tangan di dada sambil bersandar pada dinding ruangan. Natsumi mulai mengacungkan tongkatnya untuk menggunakan sihir.

"Mamoru, pejamkan matamu! Konsentrasilah untuk mengalirkan kekuatanmu pada kristalnya." Mendengar suara Ichirouta, Mamoru menuruti perintah tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata sementara Natsumi membaca mantra. Angin di sekeliling Mamoru mulai berputar kencang. Lalu mulai mereda setelah beberapa saat.

Kini angin itu menghilang sama sekali. Mamoru mulai membuka mata untuk mendapati kristal yang ia pegang berubah warna, menjadi hitam kelam.

"Black mage ya?" Gumam Shuuya yang melihat Mamoru dari ujung ruangan. Sang bocah coklat itu memiringkan kepala, mengamati batu yang kini berwarna kehitaman tersebut. Ia takjub, bagaimana cara batu itu berubah warna?

"Wah, jadi job-mu black mage ya? Selamat, Mamoru-chan!" Ichirouta memeluk Mamoru yang tak tahu apa-apa, membuat Shuuya tersenyum lembut tanpa sadar. Natsumi yang sempat memperhatikan raut wajah Shuuya sedikit kaget. Ia tak pernah melihat Shuuya tersenyum selembut dan setulus itu sebelumnya.

'Apa karena bocah ini?' Natsumi melirik Mamoru yang masih berada dalam pelukan Ichirouta dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia merasa aneh, apakah anak ini nantinya akan membawa sebuah takdir baru?

"Nah, mulai hari ini kau adalah seorang black mage."

Dan jalan menuju seorang mage handal masihlah sangat panjang...

**To be Continued**

Ah, akhirnya chap ini bisa selesai juga. Saia tak menyangka... (plak!)

Sedikit banyak, chapter ini rada gaje. Saia banyak tekanan batin belakangan ini, jadi ngetiknya rada nggak niat. Padahal sudah mau masuk inti cerita...

Hadah...

Ehm, mari kita ke sesi balas review saja...

Aishiro de Zeal Zealous:

Ugh, haruskah saia membunuh Yuuto yang sudah sangat kiyut ini? T^T

Jangan khawatir, mungkin Yuuto akan menderita patah hati sesaat. Tapi nantinya dia akan saia beri jodoh, kok... ^^ Tunggu tanggal mainnya! XD (plak!)

Hahaha... Jirou mah enak, dari dulu selalu lihat sisi polosnya Yuuto. Dia salah satu orang yang dekat ama Yuuto sejak si dread itu masuk DC. Kapan-kapan akan saia ceritakan tentang mereka... ^^

Fufufu... Saia sangat mencintai Shuuya! XD (digampar Mamoru)

Habisnya dia kelewat keren sih, ugh...

Ufufu, mereka tidur bareng. Tapi lebih terlihat seperti kakak-adik... 0_0

Kasihan Yuuto (plak!). Ah, lebih baik bersakit-sakit dahulu, daripada bersenang-senang kemudian kan? (plak!)

Eh? Narasinya mantab nih? Kyaa! Arigato, De-chan! X3 Tapi mungkin yang chap ini rada kurang memuaskan... D=

Aurica Nestmile:

Kyaaa! Saia cinta banget sama ShuuMamo! XDD

Pair ini benar-benar membangkitkan jiwa fujo dan friendship saia... ^^

Yup, Yuuto cemburu biru. Paling tidak untuk saat ini... XD

Nanti, mungkin dia akna dapat jodoh. (Entah siapa)

Nee, arigato Yue-chan... XD

Akazora no Darktokyo:

Ufufufu... Imutkah Yuuto di sini? Kiyut mode bagus juga rupanya... (plak!)

Nah, itu. Saia pingin salah satu dari chara-chara di sini jadi assasin. Tapi saia masih bingung ama jobnya. Saia masih belum un-lock tuh job di FFT. Tapi nanti pasti ada, kok! XD

entah dari organisasi yang mana...

Jobnya viera keren-keren! XD

saia suka Summoner ama Red mage... (karena ada ability double cast)

Ichi Ryou viera? Shuuya moogle? Ugh... (nosebleed juga)

arigato... XD

Fic anda selalu saia tunggu! (wink, taboked)

heylalaa:

Heylalaa-san! XD Saia rindu padamu...! (hah?)

Ehehe... Anda suka Mamorukah? Suka mana sama Ichirouta? (noel-noel, tampoled)

ugh... Saia fans berat anda, lho...! DX (plak!)

Nee, arigato reviewnya. Bikin fic InaIre lagi, ya? I'll waiting. ^^

Ehem... Akhirul kata,

Arigato..

The Fallen Kuriboh


	10. The Second Project

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5.

Warning: Gaje, OOC, misstypo, Shonen-ai, AU, don't like? Don't read!

**Deathc Chorus**

**Chapter 10**

**The Second Project**

"Lebih cepat! Apa-apaan gerakan itu? kau harus menghindarinya dengan baik!" Baiklah, baru saja tiba di awal chapter tapi kita telah mendapati seorang lady yang berteriak-teriak dengan penuh emosi jiwa. Gadis cantik nan anggun bernama Natsumi ini sibuk mengarahkan seorang anak manis yang entah kenapa sekarang sedang berlari tunggang langgang dalam sebuah zone, di mana sang bocah yang kita kenal sebagai Mamoru ini sibuk menghindar dari kobaran api, terjangan petir, dan hujaman es yang terus menimpanya secara bertubi-tubi.

Ada yang heran dengan kondisi seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Mamoru ini adalah latihan untuk menjadi black mage. Fire, thunder, dan blizzard yang sedang menyerang Mamoru itu adalah elemen-elemen dasar black magic. Tapi tunggu dulu! Mengapa Mamoru malah dilatih untuk menjadi pelarian bencana sihir begini?

"Ini adalah latihan untuk meningkatkan magic resistance (kekebalan terhadap sihir). Mungkin metode latihan yang diberikan Natsumi agak mengerikan, namun resistence yang tinggi sangat dibutuhkan oleh seorang Magician. Kenapa? Tentunya agar sihir yang dikeluarkan takkan melukai diri sendiri. Bisa berabe bila kita mengeluarkan magic, tapi kita sendiri yang terkena dampak sihir tersebut." Ichirouta mulai bergumam sendiri, entah ditujukan pada siapa. Namun informasi ini cukuplah berguna bagi para readers yang kurang paham dengan apa yang dilakukan Mamoru di dalam magic zone yang sebenarnya dibuat Natsumi tersebut.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, Ichi?" Tanya Shuuya dengan ekspresi datar. Ichirouta hanya bersweat drop ria saja karena ia juga tak menemukan alasan yang logis untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shuuya. Yang berambut bawang hanya menaikkan sebelah alis, lalu memandang datar pada lady Natsumi yang kini berteriak-teriak dengan kejamnya pada Mamoru yang kewalahan di magic zone sana. Pandangan Shuuya beralih perlahan menuju Mamoru, yang masih berlari bak eyeshield 21 sambil menghindari terjangan 3 elemen dasar black magic dengan jurus devil bat ghost(?).

'Sebenarnya tak perlu dilatih sekeras itu. Toh magic power dan resistance miliknya cukup bagus...' Batin Shuuya yang mulai merasa iba pada Mamoru yang berlari sambil ngos-ngosan. Namun sia-sia adanya bila kita meminta Natsumi untuk menghentikan tindakannya. Bisa-bisa nyawalah yang akan jadi taruhannya.

'Dasar, tipikal Natsumi...' Dan Shuuya hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu...

**Flashback...**

"Nah, mulai hari ini kau adalah seorang black mage. Dan yang akan menjadi tutormu adalah aku sendiri." Natsumi menyibakkan rambut panjangnya dengan gaya angkuh seperti biasa. Mamoru hanya menunjukkan ekspresi polosnya. Sementara Shuuya dan Ichirouta? Sang duo yang tak terkalahkan itu langsung saling pandang dengan ekspresi yang tak mengenakkan untuk dilihat. Masalahnya mereka sudah belajar dari pengalaman masa lalu, bahwa lady Natsumi adalah seorang tutor yang 'hebat'. Bahkan cara mendidiknya yang terkenal bagaikan neraka jahanam itu dapat membunuh seseorang. Singkatnya ia adalah tutor yang sangat kejam dan tanpa ampun. Dan bayangkan saja bila anak semanis dan semungil Mamoru ditangani oleh nona sadistic macam Natsumi...

"Eeeeh?" Teriak Ichirouta (dan bahkan Shuuya) dengan keras. Natsumi langsung mendeathglare dua insan yang mengeluarkan nada-nada tanda tidak setuju tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang protes?" Tanya Natsumi dengan nada bicara yang sangat rendah. Samar-samar, nampak aura gelap yang luar biasa ngerinya. Ichirouta dan Shuuya hanya menelan ludah saat melihat ekspresi sadis Natsumi, membayangkan bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya bila ada tindakan protes lebih lanjut.

"Umm, apa kau tidak apa-apa Natsumi? Kau kan sudah sibuk dengan masalah administrasi organisasi. Pasti akan repot kalau harus ketambahan tugas menjadi tutor Mamoru." Ujar Ichirouta dengan tujuan membujuk Natsumi untuk mengurungkan niatnya melatih Mamoru. Dengan cara yang halus tentunya.

"Tidak! Sudah lama aku tidak melatih anak baru... Setelah terakhir kali aku melatih si bawang api di waktu itu." Natsumi tersenyum sinis ke arah Shuuya, yang tentunya tak diladeni oleh sang gunner. Bagi Shuuya, Natsumi sendiri sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Meski Natsumi ini tipe orang yang sulit dihadapi, namun Shuuya dan Natsumi cukuplah cocok satu sama lain.

"...Lagipula, ada hal yang membuatku tertarik pada anak ini." Ichirouta dan Shuuya langsung menajamkan pandangan ketika mendengar kata-kata yang baru dilontarkan Natsumi. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Mamoru memang agak 'berbeda'. Tentu saja, mengingat bahwa Mamoru bukanlah manusia asli melainkan hanya sebuah project.

"...Baiklah, tapi tolong jangan terlalu keras padanya." Ucap Shuuya dengan nada datar, seolah ia tidak sedang memohon sesuatu pada nona yang ia ajak bicara. Natsumi tersenyum maklum dan mengiyakan permintaan Shuuya.

'Ternyata bisa mengkhawatirkan orang lain juga ya. Si Shuuya ini...' Natsumi tersenyum simpul sambil memandangi sosok Shuuya yang sedang mengusap kepala Mamoru. Wajah sang gunner itu terlihat sangat lembut. Ekspresi yang harusnya sangat jarang dikeluarkan oleh Shuuya. Ekspresi yang paling Natsumi sukai dari wajah Shuuya.

"Nah, bocah. Ayo kita mulai tutorialnya..." Ucap Natsumi sambil tersenyum penuh kengerian.

Dan dimulailah training sadis ala lady Natsumi...

**End of Flashback**

**Sementara itu...**

Koujirou membaringkan tubuh Jirou di atas sebuah ranjang kecil, lalu menyelimuti tubuh sang pemuda berambut hijau pupus dengan selimut warna merah. Dibelainya kepala Jirou yang tengah tertidur. Ia tersenyum miris tatkala memandangi wajah partnernya yang tertidur dalam kegelisahan. Yuuto hanya berdiri dalam diam. Sesekali ia menatap ke langit-langit kamar berwarna biru muda di atas kepalanya, sambil menunggu Koujirou untuk mengucap sepatah atau dua patah kata.

Beberapa saat berlalu, namun suasana amsih tetap sunyi. Akhirnya Yuuto dengan ragu-ragu mulai menebak apa yang tadi terjadi.

"Apakah tadi Jirou kembali trauma karena teringat peristiwa masa lalunya?" Tepat sasaran. Koujirou hanya menghela nafas ketika mendengar tebakan Yuuto. Tak perlu dijawab lagi oleh Koujirou karena sudah pasti bahwa Yuuto dapat membaca isi pikirannya.

"Yang jadi pemicunya Mamoru, ya?" Lagi-lagi tepat sasaran. Koujirou hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati mengakui bahwa otak sang soldier dread di hadapannya benar-benar jenius. Yuuto terdiam. Sedikit banyak ia menemukan beberapa informasi tentnag keberadaan Mamoru dalam perpustakaan Death Chorus. Sebuah data yang menyatakan bahwa Mamoru adalah...

"Dewa..." Yuuto mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit kamar, sementara Koujirou hanya melirik Yuuto dari sudut matanya. Tentu saja hal yang baru digumamkan Yuuto ini cukup membuat penasaran Koujirou.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Joujirou sembari merapikan selimut yang dikapai Jirou. Yuuto hanya menggelengkan kepala ringan. Ia tak sadar bahwa tadi dirinya baru saja kelepasan bicara.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Yuuto sambil tersenyum simpul. Sang pemuda dread itu merasa ragu untuk menyampaikan informasi tentang Mamoru pada orang lain. Pasalnya, apa yang ia dapatkan waktu itu bukanlah informasi sembarangan. Dirinya bahkan agak ragu untuk menyampaikan hal ini pada kakak sepupunya.

"...Aku pergi dulu, tolong jaga Jirou." Ucap Yuuto sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar tempat Jirou tengah tertidur. Meninggalkan Koujirou yang merasakan adanya kejanggalan pada Yuuto.

Yuuto berjalan menyusuri koridor markas utama Death Chorus dengan langkah pelan. Entah mana tempat yang ia tuju. Wajah sang pria dread itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Terus saja mengulang informasi yang baru ia dapatkan di otaknya.

'Ada yang aneh... Pada dunia ini.'

Tak ada yang tahu. Tidak, setidaknya belum...

Bahwa sebentar lagi akan terulang kembali,

Sebuah drama kehancuran dunia...

**Back to Mamoru and others**

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, namun Mamoru masih saja menjalankan training tragisnya. Ditemani oleh teriakan Natsumi yang membahana, serta ekspresi ngeri yang dikeluarkan Ichirouta. Lain halnya dengan Shuuya yang kini malah memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan lagu dari mp12(?) terbarunya.

'Ugh, kalau begini takkan ada habisnya!' Gerutu Mamoru, tentunya dalam hati. Masalahnya ia tak punya waktu sedetikpun untuk berbicara. Bocah itu harus menghindari serangan sihir yang bertubi-tubi itu. Naas sekali nasi Mamoru.

Sementara pikirannya sibuk menggerutu dan merutuki hujatan elemen sihir yang terus menerjangnya, tanpa sengaja kaki Mamoru terantuk sebuah batu. Akibatnya ia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan di saat bersamaan juga ada sebuah petir yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Gawat!" Teriak Shuuya dan Ichirouta bersamaan. Dua orang itu hampir saja melompat untuk menyelamatkan Mamoru bila Natsumi tidak menghalangi mereka. Sang lady cantik itu segera mengucap mantra 'Stop' sehingga gerakan Shuuya dan Ichirouta terhenti seketika. Kini Mamoru benar-benar akan tersambar petir. Bocah mungil itu menutup mata untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak harus menyaksikan musibah yang akan menimpa dirinya.

"BLAAR!" Petir itu emnghantam ke arah Mamoru dengan telak. Anehnya, kemudian petir itu langsung terpantul dari tubuh Mamoru. Meninggalkan sang project imut nan manis ini dalam keadaan tanpa luka sedikitpun. Mamoru kecil kita hanya cengo saja sambil menatap petir yang berpantul menghantam tanah, sementara Shuuya dan Ichirouta ternganga lebar. Bagaimana dengan Natsumi? Seolah sudah mengira hal ini sebelumnya, sang lady tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mereka bertiga tahu apa yang baru dilakukan Mamoru, meskipun ekspresi Shuuya dan Ichirouta kini tak terlihat seperti orang yang mengetahui segalanya. Yang baru diaktifkan Mamoru tadi adalah reaction ability yang dimiliki seorang black mage, 'Return Magic'.

Natsumi segera menghilangkan pembatas zone yang mengurung Mamoru, lalu mencabut sihirnya dari Shuuya dan Ichirouta. Namun meski sangkar burung sudah terbuka, mereka tetap tiada beranjak sedikitpun. Tiga orang itu sibuk cengo atas kejadian barusan. Mamoru, ia masih merasa bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Sementara Shuuya dan Ichirouta terkagum-kagum atas kemampuan Mamoru yang dapat menguasai R-ability tadi) dengan cepat(Di mana harusnya kemampuan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk dikuasai.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini selesai." Ucap Natsumi yang kemudian segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat latihan Mamoru. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan cengo berjamaah meerka, Shuuya dan Ichirouta segera menghampiri Mamoru.

"Mamoru-chan hebat! Kau bisa menguasai ability 'Return Magic' dengan waktu yang singkat!" Puji Ichirouta seraya memeluk erat Mamoru. Tentu saja yang dipeluk masih cengo. Apalagi istilah 'Return Magic' itu? Ah, sungguh tak gaul dirimu Mamoru. Masa' tidak tahu ability itu sih? Author saja tahu! (plak!)

"Mungkin Mamoru memang ada bakat di situ." Gumam Shuuya yang terus menatap intens pada sosk mungil Mamoru yang kini dalam keadaan lusuh. Tentu saja, aneh bila ia tetap bersih kinclong setelah berkali-kali jatuh bangun dikejar-kejar hujaman black magic.

"Yah, mungkin mirip dengan Shuuya-kun yang sudah menguasai sihir elemen api sejak kecil ya?" Timpal Ichioruta sambil tersenyum polos ke arah Shuuya. Sang gunner hanya membuang muka. Merasa sedikit tak enak ketika mendengar ucapan Ichirouta.

"...Aku benci api." Ucap Shuuya pelan, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mamoru dan Ichirouta. Ichirouta yang merasa bersalah segera meminta maaf pada Shuuya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan stoic oleh sang pria bawang. Kemudian Shuuya kembali mengalihkan pandangan dari Ichirouta. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Ichirouta makin merasa bersalah.

"Aku suka api. Karena itu adalah elemen dari Shuuya-kun yang sangat kusukai." Ucap Ichirouta sembari menepuk kepala Mamoru kecil yang ada di sampingnya. Shuuya mendongakkan kepala, menatap mata coklat madu milik Ichirouta yang memandang hangat ke dalam mata Shuuya. mata yang sama seperti pertama kali ia mengajak Shuuya untuk masuk ke organisasi Death Chorus.

'_Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi keluargamu, Shuuya-kun...'_ Sudah lama sejak ia mendengar ucapan itu. Namun Ichiruota sama sekali tak berubah. Ia masihlah merupakan sosok yang baik, terlalu baik bagi Shuuya. yang merupakan anak buangan yang berlumuran dosa.

"Hn, aku tahu itu." Shuuya tersenyum simpul, kemudian beranjak dan menggendong Mamoru kecil. Tak lupa ia membisikkan sebuah kalimat sederhana tepat di telinga Ichirouta.

"Arigato..." Dan Shuuya beranjak keluar dari ruangan, ditemani Mamoru yang berada dalam gendongannya. Sementara Ichiruota? Sang Fencer hanya berdiri kaku, dengan wajah yang merona merah. Matanya membulat sempurna sambil terus menatap pada punggung Shuuya. Paling tidak sebelum akhirnya sang gunner yang membawa anaknya(?) itu berpaling pada Ichirouta.

"Kenapa kau diam di situ?" Tanya Shuuya dengan senyuman usil yang menghiasi bibirnya. Ichirouta yang sempat gelagapan kemudian langsung menggerutu sambil mengejar Shuuya yang ada 10 meter di depannya.

'_Aku bersyukur karena dapat bertemu denganmu...'_

**Aliea Terst, Secret Base...**

Dalam sebuah kamar yang mirip dengan ruang pemeriksaan dokter terdapat dua orang. Seorang anak kecil berambut coklat tua yang terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang putih, dan juga seorang lagi. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir ponytail. Gadis yang mengenakan jas lab itu sibuk mengoperasikan komputer yang terhubung dengan tubuh bocah coklat melalui banyak kabel. Berbagai macam statistik yang sulit diterjemahkan oleh orang awam terlihat di layar monitor. Beberapa menit penuh dengan suara ketikan keyboard dan akhirnya ruangan menjadi hening karena sang gadis telah mematikan komputernya.

Kemudian sang bocah yang tadinya tidur mulai membuka matanya. Warna coklat tua yang bercampur hitam menghiasi bola mata itu dengan indahnya. Bocah yang berambut senada dengan matanya itu mulai menatap telapak tangannya.

"Aku hidup..." Gumam bocah tersebut dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sang gadis berjas lab hanya menatap sinis padanya. Kemudian berjalan anggun menghampiri sang bocah. Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir ponytail terlihat melambai-lambai dengan indah ketika ia berjalan.

"Ya, kau hidup. Kau yang harusnya bukan makhluk hidup, kini diberi kesempatan untuk melihat dunia yang sesungguhnya. Berterima kasihlah pada Tuan Gran." Ucapnya datar seraya berdiri angkuh tepat di hadapan sang bocah. Sang bocah hanya terdiam, dalam hati mengulang-ulang nama seorang Tuan yang baru disebut oleh sang gadis.

"Tidak, aku tak perlu itu." Ucap seorang yang baru saja datang memasuki ruangan. Rambut merah pucatnya berdiri bagaikan kobaran api. Mata emeraldnya yang berpendar menyilaukan menatap ke arah sang gadis pirang, tersenyum lembut.

"Kerja bagus, Terumi. Kau berhasil menghidupkan ReBioWorld milik kita. Kau memang sangat cerdas." Ucap dia yang tentunya adalah 'Gran' yang dimaksud gadis pirang. Si gadis pirang yang bernama Terumi itu menundukkan kepala sembari mengucap terima kasih pada Gran.

Gran melangkah perlahan menuju project miliknya. Diangkatnya dagu sang project untuk mensejajarkan pandangan mereka. Gran tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang lembut namun dingin. Sementara sang product hanya menatap kosong pada Gran, seolah tak bernyawa.

"Kau tak perlu takut ataupun patuh padaku, yang kuinginkan adalah... Jadilah temanku." Ucap Gran yang mulai menyeringai. Sangat dingin, namun terlihat begitu keren hingga salah satu tokoh berambut pirang di ruangan ini sampai terbatuk-batuk sambil salah tingkah tatkala meilhat senyuman es itu.

"Teman...?"

"Ya, teman. Dan kau tahu, seorang teman harus menolong temannya yang dalam kesusahan..."

"Nah, aku butuh pertolonganmu..." Gran tersenyum sinis pada sang project, kali ini senyuman itu terlihat sangat mengerikan. Namun tiada seorang pun di sana yang berani berteriak ketakutan. Adanya malah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang menutup wajahnya guna menahan mimisan dan teriakan FGnya. (Perasaan dari tadi author menghancurkan suasana serius di sini mulu deh!)

"Menolong...?" Sang product memiringkan kepala. Terlihat manis seperti Mamoru di waktu dulu. Mirip sekali, bagai pinang dibelah dua.

"Ya, aku sangat membutuhkan pertolonganmu, ReBioWorld no. 01... Ah, tidak, terlalu panjang bila memanggilmu dengan nama itu. lagipula sekarang kau ini makhluk hidup. Bagaimana kalau kupanggil 01... Ichi... Shinichi! Ya, Shinichi karena aku adalah nomer 01. Bagaimana?" Sang project yang kini bernama Shinichi menatap pada Gran. Tetap datar seperti biasa, sambil menggumamkan nama barunya. Sementara Gran mulai tersenyum sinis.

"Anak baik... Nah, mulai hari ini kau harus menuruti permintaanku. Tentunya ini sebagai kontribusi karena aku telah membuatmu 'hidup'. Nee, Shinichi?" Ucap Gran dengan senyuman ramah, namun disertai nada bicara yang terkesan sinis. Lagi-lagi Shinichi tidak bicara, hanya duduk diam sambil menatap datar pada sang pimpinan organisasi. Diam-diam, Terumi mengamati sang Project yang berhasil ia 'buat' itu...

'Hebat, bahkan membuat makhluk hidup seeprti ini pun bukan hal yang mustahil. Sebegini besarkah kekuatan dari benda itu?' Batin Terumi yang menatap takjub pada makhluk di hadapannya. Tubuh anak berambut coklat itu benar-benar sempurna, nyaris seperti manusia asli. Andai saja ia mengeluarkan sedikit ekspresi.

"..." Sementara itu, terlihat sosok anak kecil yang mengintip dari balik pintu lab. Mata emerald sayunya menatap pada sosok project baru yang tengah berhasil diaktifkan. Dahinya berkerut, menampakkan ekspresi khawatir.

"The Second Project telah bangkit. Tanda bahwa pertempuran akan segera dimulai. Nasib dunia ini... Sedang dipertaruhkan."

Benar, awal dari pertempuran besar telah dimulai. Dan jarum jam akan segera mempertemukan tiga kubu yang akan memperebutkan empat buah kristal milik sang bumi. Dan di sinilah awal eprebutan kejayaan dunia...

To Be Continued

Oke, oke. Saia tahu kalau chapter ini gaje dan sangat pendek. Pasalnya, saia bingung mau mutus cerita dimana. Dan yang paling pas di bagian ini, makanya jadi rada pendek.

Baiklah, ReBioWorld no. 01 diperankan oleh Shinichi. Alasannya? Karena dia mirip Mamoru, mata coklat dan rambut coklat. (plak!)

Ke depannya nanti, Mamoru akan mulai terlibat dalam misi. Dan juga pertemuan dengan Atsuya, dan... (plak!)

By the way, Terumi is a girl! Jangan bacok saia, karena di fic ini memang kekurangan chara cewek! Ini juga demi kepentingan plot yang sudahsaia susun dengan rapih. Jadi... Maafkan saia yah? (plak!)

Bicara soal Terumi, saia berniat memasangkannya dengan Gran. (Author dibacok)

Bicara soal Gran, di fic ini bukan hanya ada 'Gran' saja lho. (Lagi-lagi ngasih spoiler)

Pertanyaannya, siapakah Gran yang lain? Dan ada berapa total keseluruhan 'Gran'? (?)

Ah, author banyak bacot. Mana yang diomongin spoiler mulu pula!

Ehem, mari balas review terlebih dahulu...

** Aishiro KyuHyung-ppie:**

Ufufufu... Kissunya mantap? Ah, dasar saia author mesum! Nyahahaha! (dilempar sendal)

FFT, singkatan dari Final Fantasy Tactics (advance). Itu game yang saia jadikan acuan untuk setting job di fic ini... ^^

Ehehe, masa lalu Jirou pasti akan dimuat di DC side. Yah, suatu saat nanti. (plak!)

Arrgh! De-chan tertusuk duri! Jadi inget cerita sleeping beauty nih. (plak!)

OMG! Saia lama updatenya kali ini. Don't kill me, please! DX

Arigato...

Akazora no Darktokyo:

Ushishishi (niru tawa Yuuya). Saia udah bikin Dark!Mamo. tapi masih belum diwarnai. Untuk pewarnaannya nanti saia kerja sama dengan Arania-san... ^^ (BTW, fic HiroxMamonya ditunggu dulu ya, Arania-san!)

Hihihi, Jirou kasihan. Tapi dia cukup beruntung karena banyak yang sayang (Yuuto dan Koujirou). Di DC ini masih ada tokoh yang masa lalunya parah banget... DI Aliea Terst (Lagi-lagi nyepoiler)

Bener banget! Job Vierra sumpah pada keren! Ada Assasin, Elementalist, dan Summoner! XD Hehe, sekarang saia udah punya Vierra yang jobnya Assasin! X3 (curcol)

Nee, arigato...

Aurica Nestmile:

Hahaha, kalua biasanya ShuuMamo, di chap kemarin sai balik jadi MamoShuu! XD (dihajar Shuuya)

Ukikikik! Ichi memang ibu-ibu banget! (Dihajar Ichi) Tentunya karena pengaruh lingkungan masa kecilnya... =P

Ah, saia dibilang hebat. Jadi malu... (Dikeroyok chara InaIre)

Ganbatte! XD

Arigato...

FujoshIchiHitsu Hyukki ELFish:

Iyees! Saia dibilang keren! (bernarsis ria di depan kaca, ditendang)

Suka Uke!Shuuya? saia juga! X3 (plak!)

Habisnya manis sih kalau Shuuya jadi uke... =3

Hihihi, kalau Shuuya sih jago meluk orang (Ichi+Yuuto: Ngangguk-ngangguk) Kalua Mamoru (terutama Devil!Mamo) jagonya di kissu! Wahahahaha! (dilempar ember)

Kependekan ya? Belakangan ini saia juga merasa kalau fic-fic saia jadi tambah pendek. Yang wordnya nambah cuma DC side. (Plak!)

Eh? Rated-M? Ohok ohok! (batuk-batuk gaje) Umm... Soal tared-M, saia belum bisa buat di DC ini, karena biasanya porsi lime di story saia gunakan kalau memang butuh. Jadi selama ini, adegan-adegan mesum di sini saia buat karena memang butuh (All: Dusta besar!)

Bicara rated-M, saia bikin satu oneshot baru. Rated M, tapi lebih banyak ke gore. Di situ ada lemon pertama saia, tapi Cuma 1 paragraf(?)

Ah, kok jadi promosi? (plak!)

Arigato...

heylalaa:

Buetul! Devil!Mamo mesum! Namanya juga iblis.. Ohoho (plak!)

Lanjut aja bacanya, Lala-san. (Provokasi, dihajar)

Yup! Black Mage menggunakan sihir tipe menyerang! XD

Dan di sinilah tutorial blaack mage Mamoru (first day)

Kesimpulan: Dia disiksa Natsumi. (Ditampol Natsumi)

Kasihan juga Mamoru, tapi Natsumi juga termasuk pintar. Cara tadi cukup efisien untuk melatih orang. -_-

Hmm... Soal misi pertama Mamoru, seebanrnya saia masih agak bingung. Apa langsung saia pertemukan saam anggota organisasi yang lain ya? Tapi nanti jadinya terlalu cepat masuk ke inti cerita dong? (plak!)

Ah, author banayk bacot. Pakai curhat segala lagi...

Arigato...

mar-sama:

Kyaaa! Lagi-lagi saia dibilang keren! (Nari-nari nggak jelas)

Atsuya: Yang keren itu ficnya, dodol! Bukan kamu!

Dika: Atsuya...? (diem)

(Hening sesaat)

KYAAAA! Ada Atsuya! (meluk-meluk Atsuya, dihajar Shirou)

Aww, sakit sekali.

Hmm... ShuuyaMamo? Tentu saja! XD Saai akan nulis ShuuyaMamo walau harus ke ujung perempatan sekalipun! (lebay, gampared)

Nee, saia kena banyak gampar ini. Arigato.. ^^

Nee, sebenarnya saia publish satu fic oneshot di fandom ini, tapi rated-M karena banyak gorenya. Itu rated-M pertama saia. 0_0

Kalau berminat silahkan RnR, judulnya adalah 'Doll'

See you, minna! XD

The Fallen Kuriboh


	11. Fire Sigil

A/N: Oh, jumpa lagi dengan saia. Maf lama banget updatenya. Sekarang saia lagi hobby bikin oneshot ini. (plak!)

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5.

Warning: Gaje, OOC, misstypo, Shonen-ai, AU, scene pertarungan gaje. Don't like? Don't read!

Happy reading, minna!

**Death Chorus**

**Chapter 11**

**Fire Sigil**

"_Thunder_!" Sambaran petir datang dengan cepat, menghantam batu yang ia terjang sampai hancur.

"Berikutnya!" Siapa lagi kalau bukan lady Natsumi yang memberikan perintah. Sang project yang kini bernama Mamoru terus melanjutkan mantra sihirnya.

"_Blizzard_!" Mantra es ia tujukan pada suatu bongkahan batu. Dan seketika itu juga, sang batu tak berdosa langsung membeku.

"Bagus, teruskan!" Lagi-lagi Natsumi memberi perintah dengan gayanya yang you-know-how-lah. Tentu saja Mamoru segera menyanggupi perintah tutornya itu.

"Ha'i. _Fire_!" Mamoru merapalkan mantra sihir api ke pohon terdekat. Dan seperti yang bisa kita ketahui, pohon tersebut mulai terbakar dengan naasnya. Baiklah, ketiga _Action Aabiliy _mendasar dari job _Black Mage_ telah dikuasai Mamoru. Ditambah ia telah berhasil menguasai _Reaction Ability 'Return Magic'_ sebelumnya. Hebat, bukan hanya Mamoru saja yang hebat namun juga Natsumi sebagai tutornya. Gadis cantik jelita itu berhasil membuat menu latihan sedemikian ruupa sehinga Mamoru dapat menguasai jobnya dengan cepat. Meskipun banyak diantaranya tergolong merupakan cara yang sadis, namun Natsumi pantas diberi pujian kali ini. _Very good_, Natsumi-ojousama.

Baiklah, tidak dipuji juga sebenarnya tidak masalah sih. Toh semua orang di DC memang memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dari rata-rata.

"Cukup!" Natsumi menghilangkan sihir dome untuk mengeluarkan Mamoru dari dalam dimensi latihan buatannya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya: _Black Mage_ handal yang terlatih hanya dalam waktu seminggu.

"Mamo-chan! Kau hebat sekali!" Ichirouta segera menghampiri Mamoru dan mengusap kepala sang bocah. Sementara Shuuya di sebelahnya memandang Mamoru dengan tatapan datar. Agaknya sang pria bawang itu merasa bosan. Hampir semingguan ini ia dan Ichirouta terus ikut menunggui latihan Mamoru. Dan itu artinya mereka cuti. Dan bila itu adalah kata 'cuti', itu artinya mereka sama sekali tak keluar dari markas bernuansa suram ini selama seminggu! Oh shit, rasanya Shuuya iri sekali pada Yuuto yang sedang pergi ke 'Lutia Pass' untuk mencari es serut(?) di sana. Sebenarnya Shuuya ingin sekali ikut pergi bersama sepupunya. Namun sayang sekali Ichirouta melarangnya, dengan ancaman akan dibekukan di tempat bila ia melangkah pergi. Oh gunung es nan indah, selamat tinggal.

Itulah sebabnya sekarang ini Shuuya hanya diam meski melihat Mamoru yang perkembangannya bagus sekali. Ia _bad mood_ karena tidak jadi piknik(?) bersama adik sepupunya.

"Shuuya, katakan sesuatu." Ichirouta mengikut lengan Shuuya, namun orang yang sempat dijuluki _Flame Fighter_ itu hanya diam sambil memasang ekspresi dongkol. Ichirouta yang melihat wajah jelek(Oh, ampuni saia!) Shuuya juga ikutan merasa sebal.

"Sudahlah! Tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan orang emosian seperti Shuuya!" Ichirouta menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Shuuya tetap diam. Namun di dahinya terbentuk tanda perempatan. Wah, sepertinya ia mulai kesal. Mamoru yang melihat tingkah dua orang tua asuhnya saling membuang muka mulai khawatir. Jarang-jarang kedua orang ini terlihat tidak akur seperti sekarang.

"_Doushite_, Ichi-nii, Shuuya-nii?" tanya Mamoru sambil menarik ujung baju kedua orang yang sedang sama-sama kesalnya itu. Ichirouta luluh seketika saat melihat ekspresi khawatir Mamoru. Sayangnya Shuuya berbeda lagi, ia tambah esmosi(?) saat melihat wajah Mamoru. Kenapa? Tantu saja karena penyebab ia tidak bisa keluar markas adalah Mamoru!

"_Urusai_." Tidak, Shuuya tidak berteriak. Ia hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata itu dengan nada yang luar biasa datar. Namun suara itu terkesan sangat dingin, hingga sang bocah kecil langsung menyadari bahwa sang gunner tersebut sedang marah.

"Uh..." Mamoru menunduk kecewa. Ia tak tahu-menahu penyebab amarah Shuuya. Yang dilihat bocah itu adalah wajah dingin Shuuya sebagai kenyataannya. Dan untuk ukuran seorang project yang masih belum terlalu paham perasaan manusia, hal ini membuat Mamoru bingung.

'Kenapa Shuuya-nii terlihat marah?' Kurasa kau lebih baik tidak tahu alasannya, Mamoru. Lebih baik acuhkan saja sang _Gunner_ sarap tersebut. Dan oh, ternyata Mamoru bukanlah tipe anak yang akan cuek ketika menghadapi seseorang yang sedang marah. Ia khawatir sekali pada kondisi Shuuya. Apakah sang _Gunner_ itu salah makan sehingga berwajah masam begitu sepanjang hari?

"Nee, sebaiknya jangan memikirkan si bawang api bodoh itu. Sebentar lagi juga ia takkan memasang ekspresi jelek itu lagi kok." Natsumi melipat tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Shuuya. Untung saja yang dibicarakan tidak mendengar, bisa-bisa terjadi perang _magic and gun_ di ruanagn ini.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Lihat dan berterima kasihlah padakau setelah ini." Natsumi langsung memotong ucapan Mamoru. Kemudian mulai melangkah anggun menuju tempat Shuuya dan Ichirouta berdiri. Tiga orang itu terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Natsumi terlihat memberitahukan sesuatu pada dua orang itu dengan senyuman khasnya. Ichirouta membelalakkan mata, sementara Shuuya langsung berwajah cerah begitu mendengar perkataan Natsumi. Ah, segitu hebatkah ucapan seorang lady Natsumi sehingga Shuuya bisa berwajah secerah Kida Masaomi dari Durarara? Ah, lupakan.

Penasaran atas percakapan trio sinting itu(?), Mamoru melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya mendekati tiga orang yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya. Ichirouta yang menyadari kehadiran Mamoru mulai tersenyum, lalu membelai lembut kepala Mamoru. Ia tersenyum cerah.

"Bersiaplah, Mamoru. Ini akan jadi misi pertamamu."

**Tralala... Pembatas Cerita**

Roda volcano.

Sebuah kawasan gunung berapi yang sangat panas. Merupakan tempat tinggal bagi beberapa monster elemen api seperti jelly berelemen api dan firewyrm. Di tempat ini banyak sungai aliran lava yang sangat panas. Jadi berhati-hatilah, jangan sembarang masuk di sungai lava ini bila tak ingin terpanggang!

"Kita sampai di Roda Volcano! Gunung api yang paling aktif di dunia!" Ichirouta mulai berceramah panjang lebar mengenai tempat ini. seolah ia adalah _tour guide_ bagi para turis yang ingin berkunjung ke Roda Volcano.

"..." Masalahnya, sang _Gunner_ masih menekuk wajahnya. Ah, tidak. Wajah Shuuya bahkan lebih terlihat dongkol daripada di markas tadi. What? Apa yang salah? Bukannya sekarang ia telah berada di luar markas?

"Ada apa lagi dengan wajah masam itu?" Ichirouta memandang sinis ke arah Shuuya. Ia tak ingin membuat Mamoru sedih ketika melihat wajah menyebalkan Shuuya. bagaimanapun, ini adalah misi pertama sang _Black Mage_ mungil itu. Mana tega Ichirouta membuat misi pertamanya menjadi hancur hanya gara-gara partner bawang putihnya tidak sedang dalam mood baik?

"Shuuya?" Satu teguran lagi dan sang mantan Tuan muda Goenji langsung men-deathglare sang _Fencer_. Malas, Shuuya sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk membalas pertanyaan Ichirouta. Namun apa daya, ia tak ingin membuat sang pemuda truquoise naik pitam. Tahu kenapa? Oh, itu tak bisa dijelaskan sekarang. Silakan kalian berpedoman pada pepatah 'Orang baik kalau marah akan menjadi sangat menyeramkan'.

"...Aku memang ingin pergi ke luar markas..." Shuuya menarik napas dalam, sepertinya ia akan berteriak sebentar lagi. Jadi tolong pasang penyumbat telinga ya!

"TAPI AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK INGIN PERGI KE TEMPAT PANAS BEGINI!" Dan seperti yang sudah kita duga, Shuuya memang berteriak dengan sangat lantang dan kencang. Anehnya, baik Ichirouta ataupun Mamoru sama sekali tidak bergeming karena teriakan dengan frekuensi tingkat tinggi itu. Ichirouta sih sudah biasa, tapi Mamoru? ah, lupakan. Anggap saja itu salah satu kemampuan khusus sang project mungil.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya... misi kita itu untuk mencari '_Fire Sigil_'. Kau tahu apa itu _Fire Sigil_ kan, Shuuya-kun? Dan apakah kau tahu bahwa untuk mendapatkan benda itu kita harus pergi ke Roda Volcano?" Ichirouta memandang Shuuya sambil tersenyum sinis. Hei, sepertinya ia mulai menikmati ini.

"Kau tahu kan bahwa aku benar-benar-sangat-benci-sekali pada api?" Shuuya melotot sangar dengan kumpulan aura-aura hitam di belakangnya. Ichirouta tetap mempertahankan senyum sinisnya. Yah, meski dalam hati ia ngakak guling-guling. Ia tahu, tahu bahwa Shuuya yang elemennya 'api' ini tidak terlalu menyukai 'api'. Tapi kau tahu, bisa membuat seorang Shuuya Goenji esmosi sampai mencak-mencak tak karuan begini adalah kepuasan batin tersendiri. Ya, kepuasan tersendiri.

"Hee? Kau benci api Shuuya-kun? Kukira kau itu dulunya _Expert fire_...?" ucap Ichirouta dengan nada yang ia buat selebay mungkin. Ctik! Tingkat kemarahan Shuuya kini naik ke level berikutnya.

"Apa-"

"Oh, aku tahu. Kau takut terbakar oleh apimu sendiri ya?" Ichirouta menoel-noel pipi Shuuya. Ctik! Ah, gawat. Sepertinya urat kesabaran terakhir milik Shuuya telah putus...

"DOR!" Sebuah tembakan melayang tepat ke kepala Ichirouta. Untungnya (atau sayangnya?) Ichirouta sempat menghindarinya dengan gerakan slowly yang terkesan cukup tenang. Dan siapa sang pelaku penembakan tadi? Jangan ditanya. Kalian pasti tahu itu siapa.

"Kubunuh..." gumam Shuuya yang wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Ups, sepertinya ia sangat marah sekali.

"Kubunuh kau!" Baiklah, mari kita mulai sesi battle antara Shuuya dan Ichirouta. Bagi yang masih polos dan masih ingin waras silakan tinggalkan adegan tidak penting ini. Oh ya, dan satu lagi...

Warning: Kegajean yang sangat luar biasa.

**Battle session (Shuuya Goenji Vs Ichirouta Kazemaru)**

"DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!"

Suara tembakan bertubi-tubi dihasilkan oleh pistol milik Shuuya. yang jadi sasarannya tak lain tak bukan adalah seorang Ichirouta Kazemaru, partnernya sendiri. Bahaya sekali, mengingat saat ini Shuuya bertarung menggunakan sebuah pistol sementara Ichirouta hanya terus menghindar dengan tanagn kosong. Namun janganlah kalian khawatir, Ichirouta bahkan tak butuh senjata apapun untuk melawan Shuuya. Ya, ia hanya cukup membawa tubuhnya untuk menghindar sambil menajamkan mulutnya sebagai 'senjata'.

"Kh! _Fireshot_!" Merasa kesal karena tak bisa mengenai Ichirouta dengan tembakan biasa, Shuuya langsung mengeluarkan _action ability-_nya. Bola api yang cukup besar tampak keluar dari pistol Shuuya dan menerjang Ichirouta dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Bahaya, kalau terkena pasti akan langsung hangus di tempat. Anehnya, Ichirouta malah mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya saat bola api itu menerjang ke arahnya. Dan dengan sebuah gerakan ringan, ia menghindar dari terjagan bola api tersebut.

"Wah, wah. Kukira kau benci api, Shuuya-kun. Tapi kenapa tadi menggunakan ability elemen api ya?"Ucapan Ichirouta kembali memancing emosi seorang Shuuya Goenji.

"Sial... _Iceshot_!" Kali ini giliran hujaman es yang keluar dari pistol Shuuya. Lengkap sudah kemenangan bagi Ichirouta Kazemaru. Denagn senyum penuh kemanangan, Ichirouta mengeluarkan _rapier_ miliknya. Dan dengan satu gerakan halus, ia berhasil menahan es tadi hanya dengan sebuah _rapier_.

"Praangg!" Es itu terpecah belah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Shuuya membelalakkan mata. Kini ia menyadari bahwa dirinya memang tak bisa mengalahkan Ichirouta dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu terbawa emosi hingga lupa bahwa kau tidak mahir dalam jurus elemen es." ucap Ichirouta dengan senyuman sinis. Shuuya membuang muka, sudah lama ia tak merasakan rasa sebal seperti ini.

"Ano..." Sebuah interupsi datang dari bocah manis yang kita kenal dengan nama Mamoru. Dengan gerakan serempak, Shuuya dan Ichirouta menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Mamoru.

"Maaf karena aku mengganggu kalian, tapi kurasa kalian telah menumbulkan suara berisik..."

"Karena itu, mereka semua sekarang berkumpul ke sini." ucap Mamoru dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk kumpulan monster yang datang perlahan menuju ke arah mereka. Oh, mari kita lihat. Banyak sekali firewyrm dan bomb di sini. Tentu saja, ini adalah gunung api, jadi wajar saja bila monster penghuninya adalah monster elemen api.

Terpaku. Tiga insan yang ada di sana habis kata-kata ketika melihat kumpulan monster yang naujubilah banyaknya. Dalam hati, Shuuya dan Ichirouta saling merutuki partner masing-masing. Sementara Mamoru di sini memikirkan sebuah jalan tengah. Ya, sebaiknya mereka segera bertarung melawan monster-monster itu daripada saling menyalahkan lewat death glare begini. Toh Shuuya dan Ichirouta sama-sama salahnya.

"..._Fire_!" Mamoru mencoba menyerang salah satu monster tersebut dengan sihirnya, namn nihil. Oh, tentu saja. Monster elemen api tak akan mempan bila kau serang dengan jurus elemen api, duh!

Shuuya dan Ichirouta langsung sweatdrop seketika. Sepertinya Mamoru memang masih harus banyak belajar mengenai _elemen resistance_.

"_Boltshot_!" Shuuya mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah salah satu monster. Telak, monster itu langsung KO seketika. Wew, jangan bilang itu karena monsternya yang terlalu lemah. Itu karena Shuuyanya yang terlalu kuat.

"Monsternya banyak sekali ya? Kalau begitu... _Poison_!" Ichirouta melayangkan mantra _Red Magic_. Beberapa dari monster tersebut berubah warna mejadi hijau. Seperti yang kalian tahu, keracunan.

"_Blizzard_!" Kali ini Mamoru berhasil memanfaatkan elemen sihirnya dengan baik. Meskipun hanya mampu sedikit melukai sang monster karena ia masih pemula.

"_Piercethrough_!" 2 monster langsung tumbang ketika Ichirouta menghunus _rapier-_nya pada mereka.

"_Beatdown_!" Kali ini giliran Shuuya. Ia kembali menggunakan ability fighter miliknya yang ia pelajari waktu pertama kali masuk DC dulu.

Hening. Semua monster telah KO dan bergelimangan di hadapan tiga orang itu. Ketiganya menghela napas lega. Untung tak ada yang terluka. Ups, tapi jangan senang dulu. Sepertinya author baru melihat ada seekor _firewyrm_ yang kelihatannya kuat sekali di ujung sana. Ia terus saja menyembur-nyemburkan api ke segala arah. Sepertinya yang ini sedikit susah untuk dikalahkan.

"Ada lagi ya?" Ichirouta hanya memabalikkan badan dengan santainya.

"Ck!" Sementara Shuuya berdecak kesal. Berlama-lama di tempat ini membuat temperamennya menjadi semakin buruk.

Tak ada pilihan lain, mereka tentu harus melawan naga besar itu. Shuuya dan Ichiruota melancarkan serangan bersamaan. Namun itu tak berdampak terlalu besar pada sang _firewyrm_. Sedikit info: kalangan naga memiliki _defense_ yang cukup tinggi.

Mungkin harus ada sedikit perubahan pada pola bertarung. Yak, _it's magic time_!

"Mamoru! Kita lakukan kombinasi serangaan sihir. Shuuya, kau lakukan serangan yang punya dampak ada status naga itu untuk mempermudah kami!" Ichirouta memerintah dua kawannya.

"Baik!" Mamoru sih tentu saja akan menyanggupinya.

"Ck, seenak jidat memerintah orang!" Protes Shuuya dengan tatapan dongkol. Namun tetap saja ia menyiapkan gun miliknya.

"Sekarang!" seru Ichirouta. Shuuya dan Mamoru langsung bertindak.

"_Blindshot_!" Tepat sasaran, sekarang monster tersebut akan buta sesaat.

"_Thunder_!" jurus aliran petir yang dilakukan Mamoru berhasil mengurangi sedikit HP sang naga.

"_Double cast, Blizzard and Thunder_!" Sekali lagi kita dikejutkan dengan kemampuan Ichirouta. Jurus tingkat tinggi _Red Mage_ yang ternyata sudah ia kuasai sewaktu masih kecil.

Berhasil, serangan Ichirouta tadi berdampak cukup besar. Kepulan asap menutupi sosok sang monster. Ketiganya kembali mengambil napas. Merasa bahwa battle tak jelas ini sudah berakhir. Atau setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka. Ayolah, kita masih belum menemukan _Fire Sigil_!

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita cari..." Tepat di belakang Ichirouta, berdiri sosok naga yang tadi. Siap mengayunkan cakar tajamnya untuk menebas tubuh Ichirouta dari belakang. Tentu saja Ichirouta tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi mata Shuuya dan Mamoru membulat sempurna ketika tangan monster itu mengayun dengan cepat dan...

"Ichirouta!" Ichiruota menoleh ke belakang. Terkejut karena mendapati sang monster yang sudah siap menyerang. Tapi terlambat, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memejamkan mata...

"Trangg!" Cakar-cakar itu batal menembus tubuh Ichirouta. Sebuah _blade_ menahannya dengan sempurna.

"...Shuuya?" Ichirouta shock setengah mati. Juga lega karena ia berhasil lolos dari maut berkat perlindungan partnernya. Dan di satu sisi, Ichirouta sedikit heran. Ternyata selama ini Shuuya masih membawa-bawa _blade_ miliknya dulu ya?

"_Thundaga_!" Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, monster itu langsung tumbang karena sambaran petir yang luar biasa dahsyatnya. Ada yang mau menebak siapa pelakunya? Tak lain tak bukan ialah Mamoru. Wow, hanya dalam sekali battle ia secara tak sengaja berhasil menguasai jurus tingkat tinggi itu.

"Wow..." Ichirouta hanya ternganga lebar. Sementara Shuuya diam saja. Ia menyentuh sebelah matanya, yang ternyata berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Tak lama kita bisa melihatnya karena detik berikutnya mata itu kembali berubah warna ke asalnya, onyx.

"Tadi itu... apa?" Mamoru memandangi kedua tangannya. Tak percaya bila jurus dahsyat tadi dihasilkan oleh tangannya sendiri. Ichirouta langsung bersorak dan memeluk Mamoru, sementara Shuuya kini sedang teralih perhatiannya oleh seuatu.

Shuuya berjalan mendekati sosok monster yang ambruk karena serangan Mamoru tadi. Di sebelahnya tampak sebuah batu dengan warna merah yang indah. _Fire Sigil_.

"Sepertinya misi kita telah selesai. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Shuuya, mengintrupsi acara Ichirouta dan Mamoru yang sedang berheboh ria di tengah gunung api yang panas ini.

"Iya, iya."

Dan berakhirlah misi gaje pertama mereka...

**Markas Death Chorus**

"Aku akan memberikan _Fire Sigil_ ini pada pimpinan, kalian berdua pergi ke kamar dulu saja." ucap Ichirouta sembari menepuk pelan kepala Mamoru. Sang bocah kecil mengiyakan ucapan Ichirouta, sementara sang bawang putih hanya diam. Tentu saja ia masih marah karena tindakan Ichirouta hari ini.

Dua orang itu berjalan menyusuri lorong markas yang bernuansa hitam ini. Diam, sunyi dan hening. Sesekali mata coklat Mamoru melirik ke arah Shuuya. Biasanya Shuuya—dan Ichirouta— akan menggandeng tangan Mamoru ketika sedang berjalan. Tapi kali ini tidak. Shuuya membenamkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana. Dan ia berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang suaranya membuat kesan bahwa ia sedang marah. Sedikit banyak Mamoru merasa bersalah. Meski sebenarnya ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun terhadap _Gunner_ ini.

"Shuuya-nii..."

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya."

"...Kenapa kau membenci api?"

"..." Shuuya terdiam. Satu lagi topik yang tidak terlalu ingin ia bicarakan. Dan sekarang topik memuakkan itu keluar di saat suasana hatinya sedang tidak enak. Pastinya ia akan menonjok orang yang menanyakannya di saat suasana hati Shuuya sedang tidak enak begini. Tapi ini sedikit berbeda. Yang menanyakannya adalah Mamoru yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri.

Shuuya terlihat menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Dan akhirnya ia menghela napas. Yah, tak ada salahnya jika ia menceritakan hal ini pada Mamoru.

"Aku benci api. Karena dulu aku hampir melukai seseorang yang berharga bagiku oleh apiku sendiri. Ah, tidak. Ia bahkan sudah menanggung luka karena kekuatan mengerikan ini." Shuuya memandang pilu pada sebelah tangannya. Mamoru menatap nanar pada sosok putih di sampingnya.

"Orang yang kau maksud itu... Yuuto Kidou kan?" tanya Mamoru, ah tidak. Ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah pernyataan.

Shuuya menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya yang tadinya garang kini sedikit melembut. Ketika mengingatnya, ia selalu merasa bersalah. Meskipun itu tak melebihi rasa bersalah yang juga dirasakan oleh sepupunya itu.

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu." Shuuya tersenyum pahit. Mamoru memandanganya dengan tatapan kosong seperti biasa. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya. Ia merasa sedikit iri pada Yuuto yang selalu dipikirkan oleh Shuuya. Berbeda dengannya, Mamoru hanyalah sebuah project yang kebetulan saja dipungut oleh Shuuya dan Ichirouta.

"...Kau menyukainya?" tanya Mamoru sambil menatap dalam pada mata Shuuya, berusaha untuk menelaah kejujuran mata onyx itu.

"Tentu saja. Ia saudaraku bukan?" jawab Shuuya santai. Masalahnya, bukan jawaban seperti itulah yang diinginkan Mamoru.

"Bukan... bukan begitu maksudku. Ini tentang rasa cinta sebagai seorang kekasih, bukan antar saudara." Shuuya membelalakkan matanya ketika mendngar pernyataan Mamoru.

"Jadi, biar kuulangi lagi. Apakah kau menyukai Yuuto Kidou?"

**To be Continued**

A/N: Jkakakakak! Authornya lagi galau nih. Nulis chapter gak jelas macam begini. Udah update telat, cerita gak mutu pula! Ah, author macam apaan saia ini? (plak!) Nee, anggap saja ini sebagai chapter selingan dan perkenalan battle mode. Nah, ini sedikit istilah jurus di chap ini:

-Thunder: Black Mage/Red Mage AA. Teknik sihir serangan berupa sambaran petir.

-Blizzard: Black Mage/Red Mage AA. Teknik sihir serangan berupa hujaman es.

-Fire: Black Mage/Red Mage AA Teknik sihir serangan berupa lontaran api. (lontaran?)

-Fireshot: Gunner AA. Teknik serangan berupa tembakan api.

-Iceshot: Gunner AA. Teknik serangan berupa tembakan es.

-Boltshot: Gunner AA. Teknik serangan berupa tembakan petir.

-Poison: Red Mage AA (Alchemist juga bisa). Membuat terget keracunan. Kalau keracunan, HP bisa habis sedikit demi sedikit. (Teknik yang saia suka nih)

-Piercethrough: Fencer AA. Menyerang 2 lawan yang berdiri sejajar sekaligus.

-Beatdown: Fighter AA. Memberi damage yang besar kalau mnggak miss. (tapi kadang sering nggak kenanya)

-Blindshot: Gunner AA. Selain memberi damage, jurus ini juga bisa membuat lawannya buta sesaat.

-Double cast: Red Mage AA. Jurus tingkat tinggi Red Mage. Dapat melakukan 2 cast dalam sekali turn.

-Thundaga: Black Mage AA. Teknik sihir berupa sambaran petir yang luar biasa kuatnya. (halah, lebay!)

*Ket: AA= Action Ability

nee, mari kita balas review kali ini:

**Via sasunaru:**

Ah... Nggak nyambung?

...

nggak nyambung ya...? (pundung)

uh... saia memang author gaje, dan cerita saia juga nggak nyambung. (plak!)

by the way, thx reviewnya! XD

**Aurica Nestmile:**

Wkokokok! Maaf saia lama update.

Yup, Shinichi jadi second project. Habis dia mirip Mamoru~

Hohoho, penuh siksaan. Tapi berkat itu Mamoru berhasil jadi black mage hebat seperti sekarang ini! XD

Waaa! Arigato, Yue-chan! XD

Maaf saia updatenya lemot...

**Heylalaa:**

Arigatooo! Fic Lalaa-san juga keren-keren semua! X3

Fufufu... Hiroto mau emnguasai dunia tuh. (ngaco)

Nee, boleh saia minta alamat FB Lalaa-san?

**AniFreakz:**

Shuuyanya OOC ya? ^_^'

Hohoho... arigato reviewnya~

snapshot for next chapter!

Yuuto dan Shuuya blushing parah!

Namun Mamoru tak terlalu merasa senang.

Aliea Terst mulai disorot!

Apakah yang selama ini dicari olehnya?

"Hei, apakah kau melihat kakakku?"

Next, Death Chorus chapter 12! (promosi gaje)

Last dimension will come

The Fallen Kuriboh


	12. Unpredicted Meeting

A/N: Aah! Maaf saia lama banget updatenya! Seperti yang sudah saia beritakan lewat FB, komputer saia rusak selama seminggu terakhir ini. Jadi saia belum bisa update. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Saia merasa bersalah bila sampai membuat readers menunggu kelanjutan fic yang sebenarnya terlampau abal ini. (nunduk-nunduk)

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven © Level 5

Warning: AU, Gaje, OOC, misstypo, Shonen-ai. Don't like? Don't read! Segala bentuk flame (asal jangan mengenai keterlambatan fic) saia terima.

Afterall, happy reading minna! (lama saia tak mwngucap kalimat ini)

**Death Chorus**

**Chapter 12**

**Unpredicted Meeting**

"Jadi, biar kuulangi lagi. Apakah kau menyukai Yuuto Kidou?"

Shuuya tak menjawab, tepatnya ia tak bisa menjawab. Wajahnya kini semerah kepiting rebus. Mulut Shuuya hanya terkatup-katup saja, tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Mamoru. Sang _Gunner_ merasa panik, baru kali ini ia diberi pertanyaan sinting macam itu. Andaikan ia menjawab 'iya', maka ini akan jadi fic _incest_ tak jelas. Namun bila ia harus menjawab 'tidak', rasanya jadi gimana gitu. (plak!)

Dan di tengah kebingungan itu akhirnya Shuuya menarik sebuah pertanyaan besar di dalam hatinya: Mengapa Mamoru yang imut bin polos ini bisa-bisanya menanyakan hal berbau _incest_ macam itu?

"Jadi Shuuya-nii, jawabanmu?" Mamoru yang mulai bosan menunggu segera menagih jawaban dari Shuuya. Respon dari sang pria bawang itu masihlah tetap sama, wajah merah padam dan ekspresi gelagapan.

"Ehem, mungkin perlu kuulangi pertanyaanku sekali lagi agar kau paham." Tidak, sepertinya itu takkan membuat Shuuya menjadi tambah paham. Adanya pasti ia tambah salah tingkah.

"Jadi Shuuya-nii, apakah kau menyukai Yuuto-nii?" Mamoru kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Sementara Shuuya berusaha mengendalikan rona berlebihan di wajahnya.

"Ya, yah... yang jelas aku menyukainya bila itu sebagai hubungan antar saudara," Sang mantan murid dari Guru Besar Nikaidou itu menjawab dengan ekspresi yang ia buat senormal mungkin. Oh, coret kata normal. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena saat ini wajah Shuuya benar-benar terlihat tidak normal. Lihat saja rona merah padam yang tambah terang itu.

"Rasanya tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa bukan jawaban seperti itulah yang kuminta." Ucapan datar Mamoru benar-benar sukses membuat Shuuya tertohok. Oh, tentu saja ia tahu akan hal itu. Namun...

Mana mungkin Shuuya menjawab macam-macam atas pertanyaan ini? Salah sedikit saja, bisa-bisa ia akan digosipkan di seluruh antero _Death Chorus_.

"Uh... ya pokoknya aku... Ia adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku." Shuuya kembali mengalihkan pandangan dari Mamoru. Wajah sang pria bawang itu merona merah, namun ia membirkannya. Tidak menunjukkan suatu tindakan untuk menutupi rona wajah itu sedikitpun. Tatapan Shuuya melembut, dan Mamoru hanya terdiam dalam rasa sakitnya.

'Sakit...' Mamoru meremas pelan bajunya di bagian dada. Ucapan Shuuya barusan membuat dirinya merasa lesu mendadak. Ekspresi dan reaksi itu terlihat hangat dan lembut. Tapi...

"**Itu menyakitkan, bukan?"**

"..."

"**Kelihatannya kau sakit sekali. Sakit karena cintamu tak terbalas bukan?"**

"..."

"**Hahaha, kasihan sekali. Kau memang menyedihkan. Sejak awal memang tak ada kisah bagus untuk sebuah 'wadah' kosong sepertimu!"**

"...Diam."

"**Lihat, betapa menyedihkannya dirimu itu!"**

"Diam!"

"**Kau menjijikkan, menyedihkan! Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari manusia-manusia busuk itu!"**

"DIIIAAAAM!"

"Mamoru?" Sang bocah cokelat melebarkan kelopak matanya ketika bahunya disentuh oleh sang pria bawang.

"Aku... aku tidak bermaksud untuk berpikiran jahat..." gumam Mamoru sambil memasang ekspresi nyaris menangis. Matanya menatap Shuuya dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah milik seorang anak kecil. Mata cokelat itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Shuuya mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat sang 'adik'nya ini bersedih seperti itu.

"Doushite, Mamoru?" Shuuya mulai menepuk-nepuk kepala Mamoru sambil tersenyum lembut, berusaha untuk mencegah pecahnya tangisan sang project.

"...Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Mamoru langsung menghapus air matanya, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Shuuya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sang Gunner hanya menghela napas maklum saat melihatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar." ajak Shuuya sembari meraih tangan mungil Mamoru dan menggandengnya. Sementara si mungil berambut cokelat itu mengikuti langkah orang yang menggenggam tangannya.

...Dan tanpa disadari oleh dua makhluk yang sudah berlalu tadi, ternyata sesosok pemuda yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya di belokan lorong, di mana tempat itu adalah sudut mati dari pandangan Shuuya dan Mamoru tadi.

"..."

'Blush!' Gumpalan asap yang terlihat panas langsung menyembul keluar dari kepala sang pemuda dread. Yuuto Kidou, baru saja (tanpa sengaja) mendengar pengakuan rahasia dari kakak sepupunya. Yuuto menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas ke dinding. Wajahnya merah padam, sementara bibirnya terkunci. Tubuhnya gemetar, nyaris saja ia melonjak sambil berteriak tak karuan saking malunya dengan percakapan yang tak sengaja ia dengar tadi.

Namun sekenak kemudian ia mulai tertunduk.

'Ia hanya sepupuku. Takkan pernah bisa lebih...'

Ya, takkan bisa lebih dari itu.

...Jadi,

Jadi jangan banyak ngarep ya, Yuuto? Ini fic ShuuMamo lho! (Author digampar)

Oke, silakan hapus kalimat di atas.

**Sementara itu...**

Shuuya dan Mamoru kembali berjalan. Dua tangan itu kembali saling bertaut, bergandengan. Entah kenapa Shuuya jadi kehilangan _mood_-nya untuk marah saat ini. Entah apa alasannya. Apa karena ia merasa _childlish_ akhir-akhir ini (dan ia tak ingin menjadi pribadi yang terlalu kekanakan)? Atau karena Ichirouta yang memancing emosinya sedang tidak bersamanya? Atau karena ucapan Mamoru?

Entah mana yang benar. Mungkin ada satu, mungkin semuanya, atau mungkin juga tidak diantara ketiga alasan di atas. Yang jelas ia sedang tidak bisa marah saat ini. Itu saja.

"Ah, itu Ichi-nii. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa itu yang sedang bicara dengannya?" Shuuya langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Mamoru, membuyarkan diri dari lamunannya untuk mendapati sang partner yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria paruh baya. Rambutnya pendek berwarna raven dengan sedikit gradasi biru tua bila tertimpa cahaya. Orang itu tersenyum ramah ketika bicara dengan Ichirouta. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang baik...

...Baiklah. Tapi kenapa tubuh Shuuya mendadak kaku ketika melihat orang itu?

"...Oh, itu dia! Shuuya, Mamoru! Ayo ke sini1" Terlambat, baru saja Shuuya akan membalikkan tubuhnya dan akan pergi meninggalkan majelis(?). Tapi apa daya seorang Shuuya Goenji, sang partner sudah terlanjur memanggil dan Mamoru menggandeng erat tangan Shuuya dan membawanya mendekat pada tempat Ichirouta.

"Shuuya-kun, lama tak jumpa ya?" Pria itu menyapa Shuuya denagn senyuman ramah. Namun yang berambut bawang malah berkeringat dingin ketika berdiri di hadapan orang ini.

"Ah, Se-selamat datang..." ucap Shuuya, yang tentu saja terdengar gagu dan canggung. Ichirouta tersenyum maklum melihatnya, sementara Mamoru masih terus bertanya-tanya. Siapa orang yang ada di hadapan Shuuya ini?

"Nah Mamoru, orang ini adalah Nikaidou-sensei, ia adalah seorang _expert_ dalam bidang _fighting_. Dan ia adalah tutor Shuuya saat ia pertama menjadi _Fighter_ dulu." Ichirouta mengenalkan Nikaidou pada Mamoru. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum ramah dan menepuk pelan kepala Mamoru. Sang bocah cokelat terdiam, merasa familiar dengan cara membelai itu. Ah, mirip dengan cara Shuuya menepuk kepala Mamoru.

"Yoroshiku," ucap Mamoru dengan ekspresi datarnya yang seperti biasa. Yang baru berkenalan dengannya lantas menganggukkan kepala sambil tetap memasang senyuman.

"Wah, Shuuya. Kelihatannya kau sehat-sehat saja!" Dan tangan besar yang kuat itu berpindah dari kepala Mamoru ke kepala Shuuya. Nikaidou mengacak gemas rambut putih Shuuya, sementara sang mantan murid hanya ber'wa wa' ria saat rambutnya yang rapi(?) itu menjadi berantakan oleh tangan Nikaidou.

"Se, sensei! Hentikan, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi..." Shuuya mulai panik sambil berusaha merapikan kembali rambutnya. Sang guru tertawa renyah melihat tingkah muridnya yang sok dewasa itu.

"Bukannya Shuuya masih sering bertingkah seperti anak kecil, nee?" Kali ini giliran Ichirouta yang menoel-noel pipi Shuuya.

'Twich!' Tanda perempatan langsung terukir dengan indahnya di pelipis Shuuya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ichirouta?" Shuuya memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada sosok berambut turquoise. Sementara Ichirouta tak merespon tatapan maut itu, ia bahkan malah ketawa-ketiwi atas reaksi Shuuya.

"Oh iya. Kulihat tadi kau masih membawa-bawa blade pemberian Nikaidou-sensei ya, Shuuya?"

Jlebb! Pertanyaan Ichirouta menancap tepat di ulu hati Shuuya. Sang Gunner bahkan sampai terlonjak heboh atas pernyataan partnernya barusan. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ichirouta? Serba salah, Shuuya akan malu sekali bila Nikaidou mengetahui soal blade itu. Dan Shuuya sendiri takkan bisa mengelak atau berbohong pada Ichirouta. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Ichirouta dapat melihat jelas bahwa Shuuya masih menyimpan blade pemberian Nikaidou itu.

Dan sang pria bawang yang tengah blushing itu hanya memalingkan wajah ke samping. Membuahkan hasil berupa ledakan tawa yang membahana dari Ichirouta dan Nikaidou.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan, hah? Tidak ada yang lucu tahu!" teriak Shuuya sambil mencak-mencak emosi. Nikaidou langsung menghentikan tawanya sementara Ichirouta masih tetap tertawa kecil.

"Hihi, ngomong-ngomong tadi ada job dari pimpinan. Untukmu." ujar Ichirouta seraya menunjuk Shuuya. Yang ditunjuk mengedip-ngedipkan mata, heran. Tumben sekali ia diberi misi individual seperti ini?

"Seperti apa job-nya?" tanya Shuuya, penasaran.

"Hehe... Seperti ini!" ucap Ichirouta sambil tersenyum lebar. Dari atas tangannya mengambang sebuah simbol _rune_ yang kemudian memanggil sebuah benda. Benda yang sangat familiar di mata Shuuya.

"Biola?" Sang Gunner itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran atas keberadaan benda di tangan Ichirouta itu. Apa hubungannya alat musik yang satu itu dengan misi kali ini?

Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau Ichirouta ingin supaya dia...

"Misimu adalah..." Tidak, tidak. Shuuya sudah tidak melakukannya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, tahu!

"Memainkan biola ini!"

Sial.

Beribu sial diumpatkan Shuuya pada sang partner yang suka mengerjainya ini. Sayangnya hanya diumpatkan dalam hati. Oh ayolah, saat ini ada Nikaidou-sensei tahu! Akan jadi hal memalukan bila ia bertengkar di saat seperti ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ajak Mamoru juga ya?"

Dan kekesalan Shuuya pada Ichirouta semakin bertambah.

**Tralala... Pembatas cerita**

_Spina Lodge_ Pup, sebuah tempat di mana ia terkenal dengan pertunjukan musiknya terletak di pusat kota _Muscadet._

Di situlah tempat di mana Shuuya akan menjalankan misinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, mari kita berpindah shoot pada seorang lain terlebih dahulu. Siapakah itu? Inilah dia...

Gadis itu berjalan searus dengan keramaian daerah Muscadet ini. Rambut pirang panjangnya bergerak seiring dengan kepalanya yang menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari bahan-bahan belanjaan yang ia butuhkan. Mata merahnya terus melirik ke sebuah catatan belanja sambil sesekali melihat kalau-kalau ada toko yang menjual barang-barang yang ia butuhkan.

"Hm, sepertinya ini sudah hampir semua. Kita lihat dulu. Roti, cek. Pasta gigi, cek. Es krim, cek. Boneka penguin(?), cek. Bibit bunga tulip(?), cek. Teh hijau, cek. Ya, sepertinya ini sudah semua." Ujar gadis itu seraya mengamati blenjaannya satu-persatu. Kini baru ia sadari bahwa ada beberapa barang belanjaan yang agak aneh. Lupakan.

'Lama aku tak pergi keluar markas, jadi ada baiknya bila aku jalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang. Lagipula Hiroto memberi waktu padaku seharian penuh ini.' batin gadis bermata ruby itu sambil tersenyum riang. Ia sangat menyukai keramaian kota seperti ini, terlepas dari tempat tinggalnya yang bernuansa suram itu. Markas utama milik _Aliea Terst_ yang juga merupakan tempat pelatihan bernama _Aliea Academy_.

Mari kita perkenalkan lebih jelas lagi. Gadis ini adalah Terumi Afuro, seorang _Alchemist_ yang bekerja di AT.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah _Aliea Terst_ adalah organisasi berbahaya yang menentang pemerintah dunia? Lalu kenapa gadis ini bisa berada di sini dan berjalan-jalan dengan santainya seeprti ini?

Tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah anggota AT. Oh, ayolah. Nyatanya hampir tak ada orang yang mengetahui wajah asli sang pemimpin organisasi mengerikan itu. Apalagi anak buahnya. Perlu diketahui juga bahwa organisasi besar seperti _Death Chorus_ dan _Aliea Terst_ merahasiakan data pribadi dari seluruh anggota organisasi mereka.

Kembali ke sang gadis pirang bernama Terumi ini.

Ia terus berjalan sambil mengamati pernak-pernik dari luar kaca toko. Sesekali berhenti di depan toko pernak-pernik untuk membelikan boneka pada rekan-rekan ciliknya di organisasi sana. Oh, sungguh mulia hati sang malaikat bermata ruby ini.

Kaki itu kembali melangkah, menimbulkan sebuah bunyi ketukan yang dinamis di antara sekian banyak nada yang menyatu di kota kecil ini. Terumi terus menikmati riuh rendah keramaian kota yang baginya membuat harmoni keseimbangan tersendiri. Sampai akhirnya nada itu menjadi sumbang karena melencengnya sebuah nada do mati yang menarik-narik rok panjangnya.

"Hei, kau lihat Shuuya-nii tidak?" tanya seorang bocah berambut tanduk berwarna coklat dan bermata sama warna, tepat di sebelah Terumi. Sejak kapan bocah itu ada di sini? Dan parahnya lagi, kita semua mengetahui bahwa bocah itu adalah...

Mamoru, sang _Black Mage_ mungil dari _Death Chorus_.

Yang notabenenya _Death Chorus_ adalah musuh abadi dari _Aliea Terst_.

"Eh...?" Dan sebagai reaksi, Terumi tersenyum kaku sambil memasang ekspresi aneh. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia berhasil menguasai diri kembali. Dilihatnya baik-baik bocah mungil di sampingnya tersebut.

'Wah, ia mengingatkanku pada Shinichi,' batin Terumi, sambil terus mengamati si bocah secara keseluruhan. Tentu saja ia tak mengira bahwa bocah mungil ini adalah sang _Project_ yang selama ini dicari-cari oleh _Aliea Terst_.

Tidak, sebelum takdir akhirnya membawa pertempuran besar itu di depan matanya.

"Kau tersesat ya? Namamu siapa?" tanya Terumi sembari tersenyum seramah mungkin pada Mamoru.

"Mamoru. Dan aku tidak tersesat. Hanya saja, aku lupa Shuuya-nii ada di mana." jawab Mamoru dengan segala ekspresi datarnya. Terumi tersenyum miris saat mendengar ucapan bocah mungil itu.

'Ah, bukannya itu sama saja dengan tersesat?' tanya Terumi. Di dalam hati tentunya. Ia tak ingin berpanjang-panjang masalah dengan bocah tanduk yang tiada ekspresi ini.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari sama-sama!" ajak Terumi sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Mamoru. Sang bocah kecil itu tersipu (meski ekspresinya tetap datar-datar saja) selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnyamenerima bantuan dari Terumi.

"Namaku Terumi." Ucap sang malaikat, bermaksud mengenalkan dirinya.

Kemudian dimulailah pencarian besar-besaran (yang nantinya takkan membuahkan hasil) itu...

**Tralala... Pembatas cerita**

"Aaaaah! Kenapa kita tak bisa menemukannya di jalan mana pun! Kita sudah dua jam menyusuri kota ini, dan aku bisa dimarahi Hiroto kalau tidak cepat pulang!" teriak Terumi, penuh dengan segala rasa frustasi.

"Hiroto...?" Mamoru langsung menatap Terumi ketika mendengar sang gadis mengucap nama itu.

"Eh? Itu nama termanku. Memangnya ada apa?" Terumi balik bertanya pada sang bocah mungil.

"Tidak. Hanya saja... Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat." gumam Mamoru, sambil mengadahkan kepala menuju ke langit yang kebiruan. Rasanya familiar, ya...

Rasanya dulu ia sering mengucap nama itu.

"...Lupakan. Ngomong-ngomong, seingatku Shuuya-nii ada di _Spina Lodge_ atau apalah namanya itu." Ujar Mamoru sembari menjilat lolipopnya(yang tadi diberi oleh Terumi).

"Eh?"

'Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadiiii!' batin Terumi yang kini telah banjir air mata dengan anime style. Kalau Mamoru sudah tahu bahwa Shuuya ada di pup _Spina Lodge_ yang terkenal itu, untuk apa tadi ia marathon mengelilingi kota untuk mencari sosok yang dicari oleh Mamoru?

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke _Spina Lodge_ dari tadi?" tanya Mamoru, tepatnya ia menyalahkan Terumi.

'Itu karena kamunya yang tidak bilang!' teriak Terumi dengan segala emosi dan kegalauan di hatinya. Dengan catatan yang sama seperti tertulis di atas, itu ia lakukan di dalam hati.

"Hhh... Baiklah, sekarang aku akan membawamu ke _Spina Lodge_." ucap Terumi sambil memijit-mijit dahinya yang entah kenapa jadi terasa pening.

Mari kita ucapkan selamat saja pada nona Terumi, yang telah dikerjai dengan mulusnya oleh Mamoru kecil.

**Sementara itu...**

Alunan nada mengalir lembut di seluruh penjuru pup. Semua pandangan mata tertuju pada satu pusat yang sama, sebuah panggung. Teritorial di mana terdapat sosok pria berambut putih yang sedang menciptakan harmoni melalu biolanya. Jemarinya membuat nada-nada indah yang dapat memukau makhluk hidup mana pun. Pendengarnya seolah dibawa dalam dunia lain oleh musik yang mengalun itu.

Goenji Shuuya, kini seolah menjadi pusat dalam dunia kecil yang ia buat melalui alunan biolanya.

Akhirnya notasi dalam partiur lagu telah sampai pada akhirnya. Ditutup dengan sebuah nada yang panjang, kemudian sang pemain biola memberi hormat. Diiringi oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu, ia kembali ke belakang panggung sambil menghela napas.

'Lama aku tak menyentuh biola.' batin Shuuya sembari mengamati biola yang ada dalam genggamannya. Shuuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. Sejak kapan Ichirouta menyembunyikan biola dalam ruang waktu miliknya? Atau jangan-jangan sang mantan _Red Mag_e itu juga memiliiki _grand piano_ dalam sihir ruang waktu miliknya?

Ah, lupakan. Ngomong-ngomong, Shuuya merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Apa ya kira-kira?

"Pertunjukan yang bagus sekali. Terima kasih ya, berkat kau aku tertolong. Aku tak tahu apa jadinya bila tidak ada kau yang menggantikan pertunjukan musik hari ini!" puji seorang tantecoret nyonya pemilik pup. Shuuya hanya tersenyum simpul. Tentu saja ia merasa sedikit senang ketika permainan biolanya mendapat pujian seperti ini. Ayolah, Shuuya juga hanya seorang anak biasa yang akan merasa senang bila dipuji orang lain.

"Ini, kau kuberi tip tambahan." ujar sang nyonya sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Shuuya. Sebuah bungkusan yang terbuat dari kain kaca wana pink, diikat dengan rapi oleh pita berwarna merah. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa buah kue kering yang terlihat lezat.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Shuuya, datar.

"Tapi asal kau tahu, ini bukan kue biasa!" ucap sang nyonya genit(?) itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Seketika itu juga Shuuya merasa mau muntah dibuatnya. Namun atas dasar segala formalitas yang ia miliki, Shuuya berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang aneh-aneh.

"Mm, maksudnya?" tanya Shuuya yang akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata di tengah rasa mual yang melanda.

"Ufufufu... Ini adalah kue cinta! Di dalam setiap kepingnya terdapat curahan perasaan cinta. Memakan ini akan membuatmu merasakan perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya!" Sang nyonya itu berucap dengan lebaynya. Sekali lagi, sang Gunner kita hanya memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

'Ah... Aku sama sekali tak butuh hal aneh macam kue itu.' Lain di mulut lain di hati. Nyatanya Shuuya masih memegang bungkusan itu meski batinnya tajk ikhlias dalam menerima tipnya.

"Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana anak kecil lucu yang tadi datang bersamamu?"

Ah, ini dia. Ternyata inilah yang dilupakan Shuuya salama ini. Baiklah, dimana Mamoru berada saat ini? Shuuya yakin bahwa Mamoru tadi duduk di sebuah bangku di sana...

Lho, kok tidak ada ya?

...Ah, gawat.

Sepertinya Mamoru pergi dan hilang entah ke mana.

"MAMORUUU!" teriak Shuuya dengan galaunya. Panik, tentu saja ia merasa sangat panik saat ini. Bisa mati dia kalau Mamoru sampai hilang dan tak ditemukan. Ia akan dibantai habis oleh Ichirouta. DIBANTAI, kau tahu!

"...Aku di sini." ucap Mamoru sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya. Shuuya langsung berbalik, dan dalam sekejap ia kembali menata imej ketika tahu ada orang lain di sebelah Mamoru.

"Aku sudah bilang supaya jangan ke mana-mana kan?" ujar Shuuya sembari mencubit sebelah pipi Mamoru. Yang berambut tanduk hanya ber-awawaw ria sambil menikmati rasa sakit di pipi tembemnya.

"...Ngomong-ngomong, kau yang menolong Mamoru ya. Namaku Shuuya, terima kasih banyak atas pertolonganmu." Nada suara sang Gunner berubah formal. Ia menunduk hormat sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh, aku Terumi. Daijoubu, bukan masalah besar." ucap Terumi sambil buru-buru ikut membungkuk hormat. Bukan maslah besar katanya, sepertinya Terumi baru saja berdusta pemirsa.

"Mamoru, ucapkan terima kasih padanya." ujar Shuuya sembari mendorong pelan punggung Mamoru supaya menghadap ke arah Terumi.

"Arigato gozaimasu." ucap Mamoru, kali ini dengan nada sopan. Terumi tersenyum geli melihar perubahan sikap Mamoru.

"...Ini, sebagai tanda terima kasih." Shuuya meletakkan bungkusan kue miliknya di tangan Terumi. Lalu sambil tersenyum ia menjelaskan tentang kue yang tidak biasa itu.

"Ini adalah kue cinta. Memakannya dapat membuatmu merasakan perasaan cinta." Shuuya menjelaskan dengan segala senyuman bisnis yang ia miliki. Tunggu, kenapa harus senyuman bisnis? Entahlah, hanya Shuuya dan Tuhan yang tahu. (plak!)

Terumi langsung _blinked out_ seketika. Sedikit banyak ia terpesona pada sang pria bawang. Ah, iya. Siapa tahu kalau kalian lupa bahwa Shuuya itu pada dasarnya memang keren. Namun lain hanlnya dengan Mamoru sendiri. Entah kenapa bocah mungil itu merasa mual ketika mendengar deskripsi Shuuya mengenai kue cinta atau apalah itu.

"Te, terima kasih. Aku permisi dulu!" ucap Terumi dengan wajahnya yang merona karena malu.

Satu hari-hari yang damai telah tertutup tirai kisahnya...

**Kemudian...**

'Kue cinta, ya?' Terumi terus memandangi bungkusan yang ada di tangannya. Penasaran, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memutuskan untuk mencoba sekeping kue yang terlihat enak itu.

Satu gigitan pertama dan pipi Terumi langsung bersemu merah. Ah, rasanya aneh sekali. Rasa manis yang luar biasa tercampur dengan berbagai rasa lain yang tak bisa ia identifikasikan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika rasa manis dari kue ini tersebar di indra pengecapnya. Darahnya seolah terkumpul di kepala, membuat wajahnya panas seolah akan meledak. Hatinya merasa panik, namun tak juga menolak sensasi ajaib ini.

Tak salah lagi, inilah rasanya cinta.

'Memang terasa seperti cinta. Ah, nanti aku harus membiarkan yang lain mencoba kue ini!'

Dan gadis yang sebenarnya merupakan Alchemist tangguh di Aliea Terst itu kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan kota yang ia kunjungi untuk kembali ke sisi gelap dari kehidupannya.

'Kami, Aliea Terst bukanlah oraganisasi sembarangan.'

'Kami adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin.'

**To be Continued**

Ahhhh! Demi apa kok dua chapter terakhir dari DC ini rasanya seperti main-main belaka! TAT

Saia akui, rasanya kualitas menulis saia mengalami penurunan. 0_0

Dan kenapa pula tiap karakter di sini OOCnya jadi kian parah? DX

Uggh... (pundung)

Ngomong-ngomong,sedikit penjelasan untuk chapter ini:

-Monolog Mamoru, kalimat yang dicetak tebal adalah ucapan Devil!Mamo

-Tentang Blade Shuuya akan ada cerita tersendiri. Entah di DC atau DC Side.

-Sihir ruang waktu Ichirouta fungsinya kurang lebih mirip dengan kantong ajaib Doraemon. Di FFT memang nggak ada, haha.

-Spina Lodge adalah salah satu nama pup di kota Muscadet, keduanya saia ambil referensi dari game FFT.

-DC dan AT tertulis sebagai musuh abadi. Dan itu benar, pemirsa! Sejarah tentang 3 organisasi utama dalam cerita ini (termasuk Treassure Coda) nanti akan diceritakan di chapter kedepannya nanti.

-Alchemist adalah tipe mage yang banyak menggunakan ramuan-ramuan rahasia tertentu. Mungkin mirip scientist ya? Dan tentu saja job ini saia abil dari game FFT juga.

Oke, sekian penjelasannya. Mari kita balas review sekarang!

**Mamoru Aya**

Aaah! Jangan hancurkan rumah saia! DX

Ini saia udah update (Tapi lama ya, haha)

Aduh, saia jadi nggak enak, belakangan ini ditagih-tagih Aya-chan terus.

Maafkan saia atas keterlambatan updatenya, ya... =)

(dan saia harap Aya-chan tidak membacok saia)

**Akazora no Darktokyo**

Ufufu... Mamoru hebat, ya?

Saia kalau main FFT biasanya black magenya saia kasih weapon yang jurusnya Thudaga, Firaga, atau, Blizzaga dulu. Baru ganti pake rod biasa. (kebalik dari cara biasa)

Arigato! XD Ah, cerita Kuroshiro-san juga tambah keren gitu~ (noel-noel pipi Kuroshiro-san, ditampol)

**Heylalaa**

Ah, aaaaah! Arigatooo! XDD (Saia juga galau)

Aah, Ichi dan Shuuya memang suami-istri idaman... (ditampol)

Shuuya dan Yuuto ya? Di DC Side akan diceritakan kok kisah antara api dan dua orang aneh itu(plak!)

..Mungkin. Masih lama kayaknya. Mengingat saia juga lagi kena virus WB sedikit...

Aaaaah! Dan jawaban Shuuya tetep aja ambigu. Mana kesannya si bawang itu menghindari pertanyaan Mamoru pula!

Arigato reviewnya~

**Aurica Nestmile**

Aaaah!maaf saia lama update! DX

Matanya Shuuya yang jadi merah itu ya? Ah, mungkin kena iritasi ringan. Mereka kan kemarin lagi ada di gurun itu? (ngaco)

Yup, Thunder, Thundara, baru Thundaga. Entah kenama Mamoru malah langsung ke Thundaga. Melewatkan Thundara-nya.

Kyaaa! Arigatooo! X3 (peluk-peluk Yue-chan, ditampol)

**Kuroka**

Awww! Entah kenapa saia bingung mau ngomong apa ini. (plak!)

Ufufu... Sepertinya sih begitu. Mengingat Shuuya memiliki sebuah benda yang membuatnya jadi powerfull.(?)

Yeaaah! Hidup fujoshi! XDD (plak!)

Arigato...

**Aishiro KyuHyung-ppie**

De-chaaaan! DX Sekarang aku jarang melihatmu. (atau aku yang nggak update-update ya?)

Ufufu... Sebentar lagi Aliea Terst akan disorot lebih banyak. Sebentar lagi.. (plak!)

Saia ambilnya dari game FFT, Final Fantasy Tactics GBA version.

ShuuyaxYuuto, siiip! XD

gomenasai karena saia updatenya kelewat lemot... Alasannya sudah saia sebutkan pada A/N di atas. (plak!)

Aaah, arigato~

**AniFreakZ**

Shuuya sakit mata! Wahahaha! (ditampol Shuuya)

Ung... mungkin bisa dianggap itu berserk modenya dia. (niru ucapan Kuroka-san)

Arigato reviewnya~

**rita**

Aaa! Yoroshiku! X3

terima kasih, aduh malu saia... (plak!)

Nanti akan diceritakan kok. Kalau nggak di DC Side, ya di DC secara langsung.

Arigato...

Ah, chapter kali ini banyak yang review, yeeei! (jingkrak-jingkrak)

Arigato gozaimasu, minna! XD

Saia akhiri dulu.

Last dimension will come

The Fallen Kuriboh


	13. Clear

A/N: Long tima no see, minna! XD Maaf atas keterlambatan update, di mana saia disibukkan oleh ketua kelas saia yang ngerepotin banget, dan perangkat-perangkatnya itu (esmosi). Wew, ditambah belakangan penyakit saia kambuh, jadi tak ada yang bisa saia lakukan selain guling-guling di kasur sambil bawa HP. Setelah ini akan banyak penjelasan tentang _Death Chorus_, dan posisinya di antara tiga organisasi besar lain dan hubungannya dengan pemerintah _Millenium Century_.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is belong to Level 5

Warning: _AU_, Gaje, _OOC, misstypo, Shonen-ai_. Beberapa penjelasan rumit dan bentuk-bentuk permainan politik yang tentunya hanya karangan belaka. _Don't like? Don't read!_ Segala bentuk _flame_ (asal jangan mengenai keterlambatan fic atau pun soal yaoi apalagi masalah pairing) saia terima.

**Death Chorus**

**Chapter 13**

**Clear**

"Aku pulang!" Mamoru kecil mengucap salam dengan lantang ketika tangannya meraih gagang pintu kamarnya. Bocah itu memandang lurus ke arah meja makan, menyadari bahwa biasanya Ichirouta akan duduk di sana sambil menikmati teh dan kue yang ia buat sendiri.

Mata coklat besar itu terbelalak, dengan alis yang gerakannya mulai tak teratur. Entah terangkat atau mengernyit atau tertaut. Tidak ada yang aneh. Ichirouta tetap duduk di kursinya sambil menyeruput teh hijau favoritnya. Tak ada yang berbeda, tetap dengan memegang secangkir teh dan beberapa potong kue. Ya... beberapa potong. Dan mari kita ambil kesimpulan bahwa sosok berambut _turquoise_ itu tidak sedang sendirian di ruangan ini. Bahkan di meja yang sama Mamoru dapat melihat sosok Natsumi yang menyeruput _rose tea_-nya dengan tenang, serta sosok pria paruh baya, ah siapa ya namanya? Oh, Nikaidou. Ya, pria bernama Nikaidou yang terlihat sangat menikmati _cake_ buatan Ichirouta.

"Oh, Mamoru. _Okaerinasai_!"

Dan bahkan bocah tidak peka macam Mamoru pun dapat merasakan firasat ketidakjelasan yang akan menimpa hidupnya setelah ini.

**Sementara itu...**

Shuuya menghela napas panjang. Baru saja ia melaporkan kesuksesan misinya pada pimpinan, jadi harusnya ia kembali ke kamarnya(dan kamar Ichiruota dan Mamoru). Namun entah mendapat wangsit apa, Shuuya memiliki firasat bahwa ia tak bisa ke kamar saat ini. Tidak bisa! Radar bawangnya mendeteksi ada beberapa keberadaan asing yang dapat mengancam hidup damainya!

Dan dari sini kita tahu bahwa sedikit banyak sang pria bawang tersebut memiliki bakat esper.

Dengan langkah penuh keraguan Shuuya berjalan, tak tentu arah. Sampai akhirnya kaki-kaki itu membawanya ke ruang perpustakaan _Death Chorus_. Sebuah ruangan besar dengan pintu jati yang kokoh. Di mana di dalamnya terdapat jutaan buku, yang mana kau akan kebingungan mencari sebuah buku bila tidak dengan bantuan sihir.

Dan di sinilah ia, Goenji Shuuya. Berdiri berhadapan dengan lautan buku-buku, dihiasi oleh indahnya milyaran kata yang terukir, dan diiringi oleh semerbak harum khas ruang perpustakaan ini.

Barangkali Shuuya lupa, bahwa tempat ini dulunya merupakan salah satu dari tempat favoritnya di markas besar.

Sang _gunner_ tersenyum lembut. Kakinya melangkah (nyaris) tanpa suara mengitari ruangan yang ramai namun sunyi tersebut. Tanpa arah memang, namun Shuuya tidak membenci situasi seperti ini. Dan ia terus berjalan...

Sampai akhirnya mata onyx itu menangkap sebuah sosok yang sangat familiar di hadapannya.

Shuuya tersenyum simpul setelah berhasil mengenali punggung sosok yang ssedang duduk di bangku perpustakaan tersebut. Di meja terdapat tumpukan buku-buku tebal, entah isinya apa. Sang _gunner_ menghela napas singkat.

'Tipikal dia sekali,' batinnya.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Shuuya segera menyapa figur yang sedang dalam mode serius itu.

"Hai, Yuuto."

"...Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Mamoru, masih dengan wajah yang datar-datar saja. Natsumi menyunggingkan senyum angkuhnya tatkala mendengar pertanyaan sang bocah _stoic_ tersebut.

"Untuk mengajarimu beberapa pengetahuan umum," jawabnya. Kemudian ia kembali menyeruput _rose tea_ kesukaannya.

"Aku yang meminta mereka untuk mengajarimu." Sebelum Mamoru sempat membuka mulut untuk protes, Ichirouta terlebih dahulu memberi penjelasan. Sang bocah hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar.

"Duduklah," Nikaidou, pria paruh baya yang merupakan _expert fighter_ sekaligus mantan _tutor_ Shuuya itu tersenyum ramah. Ya, setidaknya suasana tidak menjadi lebih buruk berkat senyuman orang itu.

Sang bocah coklat berjalan lurus, masih tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian melompat untuk mendaratkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi kosong di samping Ichirouta. Ada lima kursi, dan bila Mamoru ikut duduk kini hanya tersisa sebuah kursi kosong.

'Pasti disiapkan untuk Shuuya-nii,' batin Mamoru. Ia tersenyum kecil. Rupanya Ichirouta masih cukup peduli pada Shuuya hingga sang semuda _turquoise_ itu mau menyiapkan kursi untuknya. Meski kini Shuuya masih menghilang entah ke mana.

"Nah, supaya tidak membuang-buang waktu, aku akan menjelaskan hal-hal tentang _Millenium Century_ secara umum. Kau sama sekali tidak ada ingatan, jadi kurasa kita harus memberi gambaran umumnya dulu padamu." Setelah kalimatnya selesai, Natsumi kembali menyeruput _rose tea_-nya dan mengambil napas panjang.

"_Millenium Century_, adalah sebutan untuk era di mana kita hidup saat ini. Era sebelumnya dikenal dengan nama _Foreign century_. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Banyak," jawab Mamoru, yang masih merasa sangat rancu dengan penjelasa Natsumi. Terlalu seadanya memang.

"Tanyakan saja satu-persatu." Natsumi tersenyum, seolah menantang Mamoru untuk memberi pertanyaan yang bagus.

"Tentang pergantian era?"

"Oh, itu. _Foreign Century_ adalah masa di mana bumi pertama kali tercipta sampai tahun 3000 masehi. Pada masa itu, manusia terus mengembangkan teknologi. Hingga mereka lupa akan alam, lupa akan eksistensi kekuatan sihir. Manusia terus bergantung pada teknologi, dan mereka mulai menghancurkan dunia. Nyaris seluruh permukaan bumi dipenuhi mesin-mesin, tak ada lagi tanda-tanda alam. Kecuali sebuah kota..."

"Kota Alonia."

"Alonia...?" Mamoru menatap nanar, di benaknya terlintas beberapa pemandangan.

"Kota yang tak pernah berubah, sampai tragedi kehancuran dunia berlangsung.." Ichirouta ikut ambil suara.

"Dan mitos mengatakan bahwa penyebab hancurnya dunia adalah sosok malaikat yang sayapnya berlumuran darah, yang meledakkan seluruh permukaan bumi dengan kekuatannya." Nikaidou turut menimpali.

Hening, terciptalah sebuah keheningan statis. Mamoru tertunduk, Ichirouta memainkan garpu kuenya, Natsumi kembali menyeruput tehnya, dan Nikaidou tidak melakukan apapun. Kebisuan itu terus tertahan hingga akhirnya Natsumi angkat bicara.

"Dan manusia yang tersisa belajar dari kesalahan mereka. Mereka membangun dunia ini mulai dari awal lagi, sekaligus membuat sebuah revolusi baru di mana keberadaan sihir akan tetap dilestarikan. Era inilah yang disebut dengan _Millenium Century_."

"Kini hampir tiap orang dapat menggunakan sihir, dan didirikanlah berbagai macam organisasi yang menaungi manusia-manusia dengan kekuatan khusus. Jumlahnya sangat banyak, baik organisasi resmi maupun yang tidak resmi. Dan kini, ada tiga organisasi yang paling berpengaruh di era ini." Nikaidou angkat bicara, memberi banyak penjelasan.

"Yang pertama adalah organisasi kita, _Death Chorus_. DC adalah organisasi resmi yang bekerja sama dengan pemerintah, dan merupakan serikat yang paling berpegaruh di era ini." timpal Ichirouta.

"Organisasi kita menerima misi dan tugas-tugas langsung dari pemerintah. Ya, meski kita juga menerima _request_ tugas dari penduduk sipil dan yang lainnya, tapi secara resmi organisasi _Death Chorus_ adalah milik pemerintah _Millenium Century_. Dengan kata lain..."

"..Budak pemerintah." jawab Mamoru, dengan ekspresi wajah yang...

Seolah mengetahui segalanya.

**Sementara itu...**

"Hai, Yuuto."

Yang dipanggil segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari buku, melirik ke arah belakang untuk menatap sosok yang memanggil namanya.

Goenji Shuuya.

'Blush!'

Wajah Yuuto memerah seketika. Kenapa? Karena ia teringat insiden tanya-jawab antara Shuuya dan Mamoru yang tak sengaja ia dengar tempo waktu.

"Hm? Wajahmu merah?" Dan Shuuya yang cukup peka untuk menyadari perubahan pada wajah Yuuto tapi tidak cukup peka untuk menelaah alasan perubahan ekspresi Yuuto itu menaikkan alisnya, yang kemudian berubah menjadi ekspresi khawatir.

"Kau tidak sedang demam kan?" Dan tangan hangat itu terulur, hendak menyentuh wajah sang sepupu...

'PLAK!'

Hanya untuk ditepis kasar oleh tangan sang pemuda _dread_.

Hening. Dua insan itu terbelalak lebar, sama-sama terkejut. Shuuya yang sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa tangannya akan ditepis kasar oleh sepupunya dan Yuuto yang terkejut atas gerakan refleks yang ia berikan pada tangan yang hendak menyentuhnya itu.

"..." Shuuya terdiam, menatap nanar pada sosok Yuuto.

'Apa salahku? Kenapa ia menepis tanganku? Apa ini karena aku merusak boneka penguinnya waktu dulu? Apa karena aku belum mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam darinya? Atau karena ia menyadari...'

'...Bahwa salah satu jubah kesayangannya kena luntur oleh warna jubah hitamku saat kucuci?'

Baiklah, jangan salahkan Shuuya atas ketidakpekaan yang sudah menjadi sifat bawaannya sejak lahir.

Sementara Shuuya terlarut dalam asumsinya (yang sama sekali tidak ada benarnya), sang sepupu sendiri mulai panik atas tindakan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

'Gawat, aku menepis tangannya! Dengan kasar pula! Ia pasti terkejut karena tindakanku. Dan... Oh tidak, jangan berwajah seperti itu! Kau membuat rasa bersalahku jadi berlipat ganda!'

Dan mari kita simpulkan bahwa dua bersaudara ini sama-sama labil.

"Ma- maafkan aku, tadi itu... aku... tidak sengaja..." Kata demi kata dan suara Yuuto makin mengecil.

"Aku tahu," jawab Shuuya, sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan terukir di paras sang pria bawang.

"Boleh aku tahu kau sedang apa?" tanya Shuuya, membuat Yuuto salah tingkah karena bahasa formal yang diucapkan sepupunya.

"Mencari informasi tentang Mamoru."

"Mamoru?"

"Ya,"

"Tentang siapa sebenarnya sosok Mamoru..."

**Mamo dkk**

"Sekarang biar kujelaskan keberadaan dua organisasi besar selain _Death Chorus_ dan hubungannya dengan pemerintah," ujar Natsumi, menyeruak sesaknya keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta di antara rangkaian empat orang dalam kebisuan mereka.

"Yang pertama adalah _Treassure Coda_. Mereka adalah organisasi—lebih tepatnya sekumpulan perompak yang terdiri dari anak-anak yatim piatu dan terlantar. Meski anggotanya tidak begitu banyak, mereka memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar hingga keberadaannya diakui sebagai salah satu dari tiga organisasi yang paling berpengaruh di _Millenium Century_. Mereka hidup seperti bajak laut, tinggal di dalam kapal dan berkelana di samudra. _Treassure Coda_ sering menjalankan misi-misi ilegal dan secara terang-terangan mereka menentang pemerintahan _Millenium Century_." jelas Natsumi panjang lebar, hingga Mamoru memberi komentar.

"Tak heran kalau mereka menentang pemerintah. Pemerintah sudah menelantarkan mereka."

"Lalu, mau menyalahkan kami? _Death Chorus_ hanyalah sekedar boneka pemerintah." jawab Natsumi dengan nada bicara dingin.

Hening, Natsumi dan Mamoru saling melempar tatapan tajam. Membuat sebuah area pertempuran imajinatif nan ilusif, namun dengan hawa pembunuh yang cukup nyata sehingga membuat Nikaidou dan Ichirouta merinding disko karena ngeri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau tidak salah _co-captain_ TC dikabarkan menghilang ya?" ujar Nikaidou, berusaha mencairkan suasana dingin yang tercipta di antara Natsumi dan Mamoru.

"Fubuki Shirou kan? Ia dikabarkan menghilang setelah selesai menjalankan misinya. Pasti situasi di TC sedang gawat, mengingat Fubuki Shirou itu satu-satunya _white mage_ yang ada di sana," timpal Ichirouta.

"Ya, kebanyakan dari mereka mengambil _job_ _thief_, _ninja_, _fighter_, dan tipe _offense_ yang lain." Nikaidou kembali bersuara, dan dua pria itu malah jadi menggosip.

"Dan katanya, Fubuki Shirou itu wajahnya _moe _sekali lho!" timpal Ichirouta, yang sepertinya mulai melenceng dari batas kewarasan.

"Jangan bergosip!" teriak Natsumi sambil menggebrak meja, membuat cangkir-cangkir teh dan piring-piring kue sedikit terlompat dari mejanya.

"Biar kuselesaikan ini, selanjutnya tentang _Aliea Terst_. Dari tiga organisasi besar, _Aliea Terst_ adalah yang paling tidak dapat diduga. Dalam marksanya mereka melakukan berbagai percobaan yang sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu tentang apakah eksperimen itu. Hampir semua misi yang mereka terima adalah misi-misi yang berbahaya, dan itu selevel dengan kekuatan mereka. Aku masih belum yakin tapi sepertinya meraka tidak terlalu menyukai organisasi kita. Yah, mereka memang tidak pernah menyukai siapa pun. Dan meraka dalah pembunuh yang sangat sadis, bahkan untuk ukuran kita. Jadi sebisa mungkin jangan terlibat oleh _Aliea Terst_."

"Aku mengerti..."

Tidak, takdir tak dapat dihindarkan lagi

Rodanya telah berputar menghitung detik

Dan pertemuan ketiga tombak besar itu akan terjadi

**Aliea Terst, Secret Base**

Gran tersenyum sinis, memandang sebuah tabung besar di mana di dalamnya terdapat sosok berambut putih kelabu yang matanya terpejam, mengambang di antara cairan yang mengisi tabung besar itu. Sosok itu terkulai tak berdaya, sosok malaikat yang sangat rapuh dan dapat hancur sewaktu-waktu.

"Ternyata mendapatkan orang yang di dalam tubuhnya tertanam _'blizzard stone'_ bukanlah hal yang sulit." Seringai keji itu makin melebar, kemudian ia tertawa keras. Inilah detik-detik kemenangannya. Ya, saat ini adalah...

"_Ice road_"

'BLARR!'

...detik kekalahannya.

Tabung besar itu pecah, hancur berantakan. Melepaskan sosok yang tadinya terkurung di dalamnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris indah berwarna hijau toska.

"Kau!" Gran menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang baru saja membebaskan diri itu. Mata Gran menyorot tajam, seolah ingin membunuh sosok yang berdiri dengan tenang di antara serpihan-serpihan kaca yang berkilat. Sosok berambut kelabu itu menatap Gran dengan ekspresi kosong, seolah meremehkan.

"_Snow angel_"

Dan ia menghilang.

Meninggalkan Gran yang diam membisu, dengan gigi yang gemertak, dengan mata yang menatap tajam, dengan amarah yang mulai memuncak.

"Fubuki Shirou, kau akan membayar semua ini!"

**To be Continued**

A/N: Ahaduh, maaf saia lama banget updatenya. Di chapter ini adalah penjelasan tentang tiga organisasi besar dan blah blah blah. Ugh, mungkin sulit dipahami (mengingat yang ngetik aja gak seberapa paham ama tulisannya sendiri)

Tentang pergantian era itu maksudnya kayak gini. Anggap saja waktu kita hidup sekarang ini adalah Foreign Century, nah terus tahun 3000 terjadi kiamat (tepatnya sebuah bencana dahsyat) sehingga hampir seluruh bumi mengalami kehancuran. Nah terus manusia-manusia yang tersisa membangun dunia ini mulai dari awal, itulah Millenium Century. Jadi bisa dibilang era Millenium Century dimulai setelah tahun 3000 M. (dan tentu saja ini fiksi doang, jangan disambungin ama real life)

Kalau perihal organisasi, mungkin konsepnya mirip kayak guide-guide di Fairy Tail.

Dan sedikit _glossarium_ untuk chapter ini.

Alonia: Sebuah kota fiksi yang namanya merupakan karangan saia sendiri. Berasal dari kata _alone_ yang artinya sendiri.

White mage: tipe penyihir yang jurus-jurusnya lebih berpusat pada defense dan penyembuhan.

Thief: Job yang memungkinkan untuk menggunakan ability steal, dengan kata lain pencuri dan kasarannya 'maling'.

Ninja: Job yang penggunanya memakai elemental attack.

Blizzard orb: Masih rahasia, ufufu (plak!)

Nee, kemudian sesi balas review:

**Saruwatari Michiko**

Uwohohoho! I'm crazyyyy! XD (plak!)

Nah, di chapter ini sudah saia tampilka sedikit Shirounya, dan chapter depan Shirou juga akan cukup banyak peran.

Wahaduh, maaf saia lama update ya~ (nyaris sebulan nih)

Arigatooo! XDD

**Kuroi Yume ya**

Ahaduh jadi malu! X/D

Kue cinta bikinan Ichi? Siip! X9

Tak apa, justru tagihan dari Aya-chan adalah motivasi saia! X3

Cinta segitiga ya? Sebenarnya sih segilima (?)

Ah tapi tak bisa dijelaskan sekarang~ (plak!)

Arigato! XD

**Kuroka**

Ufufu, saia paham maksud Kuroka-san. Pria baik memang pria yang tidak berbuat baik pada semua wanita~

Dan itu artinya Shuuya bukan pria baik. (plak!)

Betul itu, uke Shuuya banyak sekali! DX

Tentang Nikaidou-sensei? Di InaIre, dia adalah pelatih Kidokawa Seishuu, dengan lain Nikaidou-kantoku adalah coach Shuuya saat si bawang itu masih di Kidokawa.

Tentang kue cinta, bukannya Shuuya nggak suka kue sih. Tapi di rumah sudah kebanyakan! (tiap hari Ichi selalu bikin kue) makanya dia males banget lihat kue, ditambah Shuuya yakin kalau kue buatan Ichi lebih enak dari yang lain (ciee)

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Shuuya itu hormat lho pada Ichirouta. Secara Ichi kan savior-nya gituu! XD

Jadi meski sebel, tetep aja sayang. Nee, Shuuya? (diinjek)

Soal job Ichi, di chapter sebelumnya dan sebelum-sebelumnya telah disebutkan secara tidak langsung. Dulu red mage dan sekarang dia alih profesi jadi fencer! XD

Iya, syukurlah masih sempat tertolong itu komputer! TAT Kalau nggak, saia bakal bunuh diri...

Arigato reviewnyaaa! XD

**Aurica Nestmila**

Aww, arigatooo! X3

Mamoru memang canggih ya, pertanyaan dari dia ngena banget di hati Shuuya.

Sulit membayangkan fem!Teru? mungkin saia bakal bikin official(?) datanya nanti~ X3 (seperti biasa diupload di album fb)

Ahihi, cinta segitiga. Banyak yang ngira gitu yaa~ (plak!)

Nee, terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya! X'DD

**heylalaa**

Shuuya! Jadi kamu selingkuh ama Yuuto? Dan selama ini kamu selingkuh di balik Lalaa-san? ! (PLAK!)

Teru: Bukannya aku mau dikerjain Mamoru, tapi ini terpaksaaa! TAT

Dan agaknya Shuuya cukup serba bisa. Ugh, terlalu sempurna...

Aww, Ichi memang cukup over protective. Dulu waktu Shuuya pertama masuk juga gituu~ (woi spoiler woi!)

Tentang Hiroto dan Mamoru? Ufufu... hubungan mereka sedikit kompleks di sini. Dan saia juga masih bingung nayri kata-kata untuk menjelaskan hubungan mereka. -_-b

Arigatooo! XD

**AniFreakZ**

Ufufu, siapa pun pasti terpesona ketika melihat Shuuya. Yah, paling tidak sebelum si bawang itu mulai bicara (plak!)

Oh, bukan. Dua chapter terakhir maksud saia itu ch 11 dan 12. DC masih berlangsung sangaaaaaaat panjang... TAT

Nee, arigato gozaimasu! X'D

**tiatia**

daijoubu, yang penting Anda sudah mau baca dan sekarang mau nyumbang review! X3 (wink, tampoled)

Ufufu, saia juga suka lihat fem!Teru! XD Habis rasanya dia terlalu girly untuk jadi cowok... (plak!)

Kapan Hiroto muncul? Barusan nongol dikit di akhir! XD

Dan sepertinya boneka penguin itu dipesan oleh seseorang dari AT, kira-kira siapa ya?

Arigato reviewnyaaa! XD

**panthera master**

Wahaduh, yoroshiku! X3

Ufufu, MamoShuu memang agak jarang di fandom ini. Apalagi fandom lain (malah ga ada!)

Ohoho, aduh jadi malu saia karena kebejatan lemon yang saia buat. X/D

Nee, arigato reviewnya! XD

Wew, entah sejak kapan reviewnya jadi bertambah tapi saia senang sekali! XD

Btw, habis ini akan ada event Indonesia Fanfiction Awards (yang biasa disingkat IFA) lho! XD

Ayo ikut berpartipasi! Info lebih lanjut bisa didapatkan dari ffn (coba search akunnya), facebook, dan melalui panitia IFA (di fandom ini ada Lalaa-san)

Nee, mari ikut serta dan majukan fanfiksi Indonesia! XD

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


	14. Falling Snow

A/N: _Oh_ _minna I'm come back_! Di tengah usaha melawan WB akhirnya saia berhasil menyelesaikan ini. Chapter ini awalnya saia kerjakan dengan serius, tapi akhirnya malah gaje. Salahkan masalah-masalah duniawi yang menimpa saia. Hurr, sudahlah. Mari kita mulai saja.

_Happy reading, minna_~ (tuh kan saia kangen ama ini kalimat)

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

**Shaun the Sheep(?) © MNC TV =/**

**Shirou's POV**

Aku berlari, terbang melayang dan melompat. Melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat meski tanpa tujuan. Napasku memburu, wajahku gelisah. Paling tidak aku harus menjauh dari tempat mengerikan itu. Sebelum akhirnya makhluk keji itu kembali menangkapku dan melakukan eksperimen yang tidak-tidak pada jiwa dan ragaku.

'_Jangan khawatir Fubuki Shirou, kami hanya akan mengadakan sedikit percobaan sebelum memutuskan apakah sebaiknya batu itu diambil dari tubuhmu atau tidak,"_

Yang benar saja. Ia ingin membunuhku?

Aku harus pergi jauh. Tapi rasanya lelah, kesadaranku mulai pudar. Seseorang...

Tolong aku.

'BRUUK!'

**Death Chorus**

**Chapter 14**

**Falling Snow**

'_Tolong aku'_

Mamoru terhenyak begitu mendengar suara itu. Cahaya matanya meredup, ekspresi wajahnya kini benar-benar kosong. Dalam telinganya tak lagi terdengar suara obrolan Ichirouta dan yang lainnya. Hanya ada satu suara. Suara yang mengharap tolong padanya.

"Baiklah," jawab Mamoru, entah pada siapa. Tentu saja kawan-kawannya terheran mendengar ucapan bocah cokelat itu.

"Mamoru? Kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan Ichirouta hanya dijawab oleh suara derit kursi dan langkah ringan dari kaki Mamoru.

"Ia memanggilku... salju itu memanggilku,"

Kemudian hentak kaki yang tadinya hanya melangkah ringan itu mulai berganti menjadi derap lari. Mamoru pergi, maninggalkan sejuta tanda tanya yang tertinggal di kepala tiga orang penggila kue dan teh ini.

"_What's happen with that kid_?" Natsumi mencibir, kemudian kembali menyeruput _rose tea_-nya.

"Entahlah. Tapi firasatku tentang ini tak begitu baik. Kurasa kita harus mengikutinya," jawab Ichirouta yang kemudian langsung berdiri dan mengambil _coat_-nya. Yang akhirnya disusul oleh Natsumi dan Nikaidou yang sebenarnya masih ingin makan lebih banyak kue lagi.

"Sesuatu yang besar akan datang..."

**Sementara Itu**

Shuuya Goenji, terbengong di antara tumpukan buku-buku berdebu yang menghiasi bangku tempat ia duduk. Sesekali matanya meutari area perpustakaan yang luas, dan kadang ia melirik wajah serius sepupunya secara diam-diam. Bukannya Shuuya tidak suka membaca buku atau apa, hanya saja ia sudah kehilangan minat pada buku-buku. Terlebih lagi buku legenda tidak jelas yang diambil Yuuto.

Beda dengan dulu, kini Shuuya benar-benar merasa malas untuk sekedar menyentuh sampul buku.

"Oh!"

Dan di tengah lamunan damainya itu, tersembul sebuah suara yang ia yakini sebagai suara sepupu _dread_-nya yang asli maniak penguin itu.

"Ssssst!"

Dan kemudian kita bisa melihat orang-orang yang mendesis sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk mereka di bibir, menyuruh Yuuto untuk tidak bersuara keras.

Kemudian bahu Shuuya gemetar, menahan tawa.

"...Kau senang sekali sih bila aku terlibat dalam situasi yang memalukan?" bisik Yuuto sembari memicingkan matanya pada sang 'kakak', sinis.

Sementara sang pria berambut (terlihat seperti) bawang putih itu menyeringai nista. Ah, sepertinya ia baru saja mendapat ide baru untuk mengerjai adik sepupunya yang satu ini. Tipikal, dari dulu memanglah itu hobinya.

"Menurutmu?" Shuuya balik bertanya, sembari tersenyum nakal pada Yuuto. Kontan pipi sang pria _dread_ itu merona.

"Ma, maksudmu?" Mata _ruby_ itu terlihat tak fokus. Arah pandangannya statis. Tak lagi melihat pada buku, pun juga tidak berani menatap kedua _onyx_ sang sepupu. Dan Shuuya menyeringai.

"_I can't help it... you just too cute when blushing_," bisik Shuuya sembari mengangkat dagu Yuuto. Kini pandangan dua insan itu sejajar. Merah _ruby_ yang tertelan oleh pekatnya _onyx_. Wajah pemuda _dread_ itu kini nyaris sama warna dengan kedua bola matanya. Diiringi oleh detakan jantung yang iramanya menyesakkan dada.

Kedua pasang mata itu masih terus beradu, dalam hening namun tidaklah damai. Perlahan wajah Shuuya semakin dekat. Napasnya menyapu wajah Yuuto dengan lembut. Perasaan hangat itu makin membuat jantung sang _Soldier _terpacu. Hembusan napas mereka seolah menyatu. Dan kemudian...

Sebuah ciuman.

Tepat di... pipi?

"Eh?" Yuuto, yang masih setengah sadar akan kejadian barusan hanya terpaku, dengan wajah yang memerah padam dan ekspresi yang benar-benar konyol. Ah, apa tidak salah? baru saja pria bawang itu mencium pipinya kan?

Dan di tengah kebisuan canggung itu, Yuuto berusaha memaksakan diri untuk melihat wajah sepupunya yang...

Menahan tawa.

_What. The. Hell?_

"Hmp— ahahahaha! Aduh, aku tak bisa menahan tawaku! Harusnya tadi kau melihat wajahmu!" ujar Shuuya sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak, ekspresi yang jarang ia perlihatkan kecuali saat bersama Yuuto.

'Twitch!'

'BUAAAAK!' Sebuah tawa lepas yang dibalas oleh pukulan buku tebal di kepalanya.

"Sssst!" Dan suara-suara sambutan yang dilagukan oleh para makhluk pembenci kebisingan.

Paling tidak Shuuya tak keberatan bila harus membayar semua itu demi melihat wajah _blushing_ sepupunya ketika ia kerjai.

Mamoru, bocah berambut cokelat itu melangkah ke luar markas seolah tanpa tujuan. Ia menyentuh sebelah kepalanya, mencoba untuk kembali memanggil suara yang tadinya mengontak pikirannya. Namun nihil, ia tak lagi mendapat jawaban. Dan di tengah hamparan salju itu, seorang Mamoru untuk pertama kalinya merasa khawatir.

'Aku harus segera menemukannya...' batin Mamoru sembari menoleh kanan-kiri untuk menelusuri relief daratan sekitarnya, dengan harapan dapat menemukan sosok yang meminta tolong padanya. Namun nihil, ia masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di mana pun.

'_...long... to... lo... ng...'_

Detik berikutnya, tubuh Mamoru melesat ringan menerjang dinginnya udara. Tidak berlari atau melompat namun melayang bebas. Melaju cepat bagaikan jet namun begitu tenang bagaikan air yang tidak pernah tersentuh siapa pun.

'Ia sudah dekat,' batinnya.

Benar saja. Kemudian akhirnya Mamoru tiba di sebuah daratan yang masih penuh dengan hamparan salju, sama. Namun di hadapannya kini berdiri kokoh sebuah balok es bening yang menyelubungi sesuatu di dalamnya dengan sempurna dan tanpa celah.

Ah, bukan sesuatu. Tapi seseorang.

"Jadi itu kau ya, yang meminta tolong padaku," Mamoru mulai berbisik pelan pada balok es itu. Tak ada respon berarti apalagi jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang pangeran yang tertidur di dalam peti es sana.

"Kalau kau terus tidur di dalam nanti akan mati beku, lho. Ah, tapi kau punya _Blizzard Stone _ya, jadi tidak masalah," ucap Mamoru, membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang berbicara sendiri layaknya orang kurang waras.

"Aku tidak akan menggigitmu kok," lanjut Mamoru, kini sedikit tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, aku bebaskan kau sekarang ya?"

"_Unspell_," rapal Mamoru sembari menyentuh balok es besar itu. Seketika, gumpalan es besar itu hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan es kecil, menyerupai salju yang beningnya bagai kaca. Sosok yang tadinya tertidur dalam perlindungan balok es itu kini terjatuh, melayang bebas di udara. Kedua mata kelabunya kembali terbuka. Ia melayang dengan mulus di atas salju meski dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat lemah.

"Kau... _Blank Orb_?" tanyanya, dengan tatapan yang lembut namun jelas terlihat kekosongan di sana. Sedangkan dalam merespon pertanyaan tersebut, Mamoru hanya tersenyum.

"Namaku Mamoru, _Black Mage_ dari _Death Chorus_. Salam kenal ya _Stone Bearer, Blizzard_? Ah, lebih baik kupanggil dengan nama—"

"—Fubuki Shirou,"

'Brukk!'

Pemuda berambut putih bagai awan itu kembali menutup matanya. Seketika tolakan gravitasi di sekitarnya lenyap sempurna. Tubuh itu terjun bebas ditarik magnet bumi, menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan sang bocah cokelat sebelum tubuhnya jatuh bebas menimpa tumpukan salju.

"...Kau berat juga," komentar Mamoru, sembari menatap wajah sosok pemilik _Blizzard Stone_ yang kini tertidur pulas di hadapannya. Sial, bagaimana caranya Mamoru menggotong orang ini ke _Death Chorus_? Ia butuh bantuan.

"Mamoruuu!" Inilah dia, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Mata cokelat keruh milik Mamoru mengeluarkan aura berbinar. Ia menatap senang ke arah teman-teman pemandu soraknya yang ternyata ikut menyusul. Yah, meski dalam prakteknya memang nyaris tak ada perubahan berarti dalam ekspresi Mamoru tapi mari anggap saja bahwa ia memang sedang senang saat ini.

Ichirouta, yang berada dalam barisan terdepan, mengerjapkan mata ketika ia mendapati Mamoru yang sedang menopang seseorang. Orang yang jelas sekali bahwa ia adalah sang _co-captain_ dari organisasi (atau lebih pas disebut kumpulan perompak) _Treassure Coda_. Dan kini Natsumi dan Nikaidou ternganga, karena juga melihat pemandangan mencengangkan yang sama dengan Ichirouta.

'Kenapa _co-captain Treassure Coda_ yang dikabarkan menghilang itu bisa ada di SINI?' batin mereka dengan kompaknya.

"_Minna_, bisa tolong aku untuk membawanya pulang ke markas? Mulut kalian menganga lebar sekali, bisa-bisa tertelan salju nanti." ucap Mamoru dengan santainya dan dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"EEEEHH! ?"

Dan mari kita biarkan dulu lima insan tersebut berputar terlebih dahulu di dalam pertemuan tak terduga mereka.

Sementara itu, Shuuya, sang pria berambut bawang putih itu sibuk meratapi nasibnya yang harus duduk di dalam bangku perpustakaan dengan kepala benjol, di antara buku-buku berdebu dan di sebelah sang sepupu yang aura kemarahannya masih terpancar jelas. Jujur, sesekali Shuuya ingin menegur sang pemuda dread dan meminta maaf. Namun apa daya, siluet penguin dengan bayangan hitam mengerikan telah tersamar di belakang punggung Yuuto.

'Kalau mengajaknya bicara sekarang pasti bakal mati,' batin Shuuya. Masih sambil meratapi nasibnya terutama tentang kepalanya yang kini mirip bawang yang benjol(?).

Namun atas dasar rasa bersalah seorang kakak, Shuuya terus saja melirik wajah sang sepupu tanpa henti. Untungnya Yuuto tidak menyadari hal itu, mungkin karena ia terlalu serius membaca buku sejarah sihir yang dibawanya itu. Kian lama, pandangan Shuuya makin menerawang. Ia malah mulai mengamati detail wajah sang sepupu tersebut.

'Haah, waktu sudah berlalu lama sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Ia banyak berubah ya... Sekarang pandangan matanya jauh lebih tajam dari yang dulu. Yah, tapi warna _ruby_ matanya tetap selalu indah sih. Pipinya juga tidak sebulat dulu. Rasanya rautnya jadi sedikit lebih tegas. Dan bibirnya... tipis dan terlihat lembut. Apa jadinya ya bila aku mencium bibirnya...?'

'...'

'A, apa yang barusan kupikirkan! ?' Shuuya menutup wajahnya, sambil sesekali memukul pelan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, ia jadi memikirkan yang tidak-tidak mengenai sepupunya sendiri.

'_Jadi Shuuya-nii, apakah kau menyukai Yuuto-nii?'_

Wajah Shuuya memerah padam ketika ia kembali mengingat pertanyaan yang sempat dilontarkan Mamoru padanya. Ia tak habis pikir, entah mengapa saat itu Shuuya tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bukankah hubungan mereka sudahlah jelas?

Sebagai sepupu, saudara. Hanya itu kan?

'Hanya itu saja... aku hanya ingin...'

"Yuuto,"

Sang pemuda berambut _dread_ itu menoleh menuju asal suara, untuk melihat sosok kakak sepupu yang memandangnya dengan padangan dan rona wajah yang sulit diidentifikasikan. Apalagi dengan kepala yang ia rebahkan di atas meja itu. Ah, kontrol dirimu ya Yuuto. Jangan _nosebleed_ di atas tumpukan buku-buku suci ini.

"A, ada apa?" tanya Yuuto dengan tergagap. Dengan susah payah ia menahan hidungnya agar tidak _nosebleed_ oleh adegan 'indah' yang terpampang di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf," sahut Shuuya sambil memandang Yuuto dengan wajah 'ih waw'nya.

"Tidak meminta pun aku akan selalu memberi maaf padamu," jawab Yuuto sembari tersenyum kecil, "Kau kenapa sih? Seperti bukan Shuuya saja."

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sang _gunner_ terdiam sesaat.

"Yuuto, boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Tidak," jawab sang sepupu dread dengan gamblangnya, "Maksudku, sekarang kita sedang di dalam perpustakaan dan kau tidak sedang ketakutan karena mimpi buruk. Jadi tak ada alasan bagiku untuk memelukmu sekarang," lanjutnya.

"..."

Dan percakapan itu kembali terputus.

Bermenit-menit berlalu dengan detakan jarum jam yang konstan, berkolaborasi dengan suara lembaran buku yang dibuka. Dinamis, semakin lama membawa Shuuya ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Ah, sepertinya ia mulai mengantuk.

Hingga ia (dan penghuni perpustakaan lainnya) dikejutkan oleh teriakan nyaring sepupunya.

"AAAH! INI DIA!"

Dan sosok permuda dread itu berdiri, sambil memegang bukunya yang terbuka dan berteriak dengan kencangnya. Sama sekali tak mengindahkan para pembaca buku lain yang terusik oleh suara nyaringnya. (Anehnya) Tak peduli juga pada sang kakak sepupu yang mulutnya ternganga lebar .

"Shuuya, ternyata Mamoru itu—"

"—Dewa"

Jarum jam yang baru berdetak itu kini bergerak makin cepat...

**To be Continued?**

**Warning: di bawah ini sedikit selingan yang sebenarnya masih berkaitan dengan cerita inti. Hanya saja bahasanya agak nyeleneh dari genre, jadi mungkin lebih baik kita anggap ini sebagai selingan.**

**Enjoy~**

**Treassure Coda**

**Aisenfield, plains where the thirteen knights of legend fought**

Pemuda berambut blewah itu berdiri, menatap hamparan padang rumput yang jarang, melihat puluhan perdu kering yang menghitam mati. Sedikit pun tiada mengambil makna dari pemandangan yang membentang di hadapannya.

"Di tempat inilah tiga belas ksatria pernah bertarung. Katanya, sih..." ucap seorang dengan rambut coklat muda yang dikuncir ke belakang, namun masih terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan legenda macam itu," tukas sang pemuda berambut blewah. Mata kelabunya masih menerawang jauh entah ke mana.

"Di sini juga kita tidak menemukannya ya," ujar sang pemuda cokelat muda.

"Diamlah, Max. Aku tahu itu," Dan si rambut blewah berlalu, meninggalkan sosok temannya yang ia panggil 'Max' itu.

"Ayolah Fubucchi, kau jadi tidak seperti biasanya~" sergah Max. Menanggapi ucapan itu, sang pemuda bermata kelabu (yang familiar) itu berbalik.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama keluarga, apalagi pakai kauplesetkan. Panggil aku Atsuya. Atau 'Aiden', bila kita sedang dalam misi," jawabnya dingin. Hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar berlalu dari pandangan sang pemuda _cappucino_.

"Ada apa sih dengannya, sejak Shirou menghilang ia jadi pemurung begitu!" omel Max, dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dada.

"Jangan begitu, Matsuno!" tegur seorang pria berkepala plontos.

"E, eh? Kapten!"

"Ini adalah masa-masa yang sulit bagi bocah tengik itu. Selama ini ia terus bersama Shawn, namun tiba-tiba kehilangannya. Baginya mungkin ini seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya,"

"Separuh jiwaku, pergiii~" Dan dalam menanggapi ucapan kaptennya barusan, Max malah menyanyi. Tentu saja ia mendapat hadiah atas tindakan bodohnya. Sebuah jitakan indah yang diukir sendiri oleh kepalan tangan sang kapten _pink_ yang plontos nan sangar itu.

"Bodoh! Aku sudah enak-enak bicara bijak, tapi kau malah merusak suasana pembaca!" teriak sang kapten. Halo? Darimana ia tahu bahwa kisah mereka ini sedang jadi sorotan (dan bahkan bahan bacaan)?

"_Ittai..._" gumam Max dengan penuh pendalaman pada tiap suku kata yang ia lafalkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shawn itu siapa sih? Kambing yang nongol di acara '_Shawn the Sheep_' itu ya?"

'BLETAKK!'

Dan tentu saja jitakan kedua didapat oleh Max sebagai hadiah atas candaan garingnya.

"Itu namanya '_Shaun the Sheep_'! Shawn itu kan _code name_ Shirou, Fubuki Shirou yang jadi _co-captain_ TC! Lagipula _Shaun the Sheep_ itu domba tahu, bukan kambing!" omel sang kapten yang kini keningnya telah berkedut-kedut menahan amarah.

"Eh, jadi _Shaun the Sheep_ itu domba ya? Baru tahu aku. Yah, lagipula Shirou kan nyaris tidak pernah memakai _code name_-nya di depan umum. Ia tetap dikenal sebagai Fubuki Shirou. Paling-paling nama Shawn itu juga panggilan sayangmu padanya. Iya kan, kapten?" ucap Max sambil memainkan kedua alisnya, menatap nista pada sang kapten yang kini wajahnya merona.

"Aku tahu lho, yang sebenarnya~" Dan seringaian sang pemuda _cappucino_ itu bertambah lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja, sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya kapten ngefans banget kan sama _anime_(?) _Shaun the Sheep_? Hingga akhirnya sampai kasih _code name_ yang nyerempet-nyerempet gitu ke Shirou. Akui sajalah kapten, _Shaun the Sheep_ itu memang sedang terkenal kok akhir-akhir ini," Sang pemuda nista itu merangkul pundak sang kapten dengan percaya dirinya.

Dan bisa kita prediksikan, mendaratlah jitakan yang ketiga.

"BUODOH! _Shaun the Sheep_ itu bukan _anime_ tahu! Itu kartun! Mana mungkin aku menggilai kartun sarap yang isinya kumpulan kambing tidak jelas seperti mereka! Lagipula, aku jijik sekali pada bulu yang menempel di kepala si kambing yang jadi tokoh utama! POKOKNYA AKU BENCIII!" Dan dengan segala amarah yang memuncak, sang kapten pergi meninggalkan bawahannya. Lama-lama bisa gila jika harus terus berbicara dengan pemuda aneh bin ajaib itu.

'Huh! Bagaimana bisa aku, Someoka Ryuugo yang seorang kapten ini ditipu habis-habisan oleh makhluk berhidung tumpul itu!' batinnya.

Sementara yang ditinggalkan sang kapten juga tak kalah galaunya. Pemuda itu terlihat bingung, berpikir keras sambil menatap rerumputan yang bergoyang ngebor ala 'Inoue Darahmuda' (?). Banyak hal yang menenggelamkannya dalam lautan keambiguan.

Pertama, apakah _Shaun the Sheep_ itu kambing atau domba? Tadi sang kapten menyalahkannya saat ia menyebut _Shaun the Sheep_ sebagai kambing, dan beliau(?) mengidentifikasikan makhluk khayalan itu sebagai domba. Tapi tadi? Mengapa dalam racauan terakhirnya sang kapten berkepala plontos itu malah kembali menyebut _Shaun the Sheep_ sebagai kambing? Jadi _Shaun the Sheep_ itu domba atau kambing?

Kedua, apa hubungannya Shawn(Shirou) dengan _Shaun the Sheep_? Apakah mereka saudara jauh? Atau malah kembar? Kalau begitu, _Shaun the Sheep_ juga kembaran Atsuya dong? Apakah Atsuya kini jadi pendiam juga karena ia _shock_ atas fakta bahwa ia memiliki kembaran seekor kambing eh, domba, eh kambing atau domba sih? !

Ketiga, _Shaun tha Sheep_ itu _anime_ atau kartun? Kenapa Max tidak pernah menemukanya di majalah _shonen jump_ atau pun di _Animonster_?

Keempat, Max bahkan tidak pernah ingat bahwa ia pernah melihat acara _Shaun the Sheep_ di _channel_ mana pun di era _Millenium Century_ ini. Lalu...

Dari mana mereka bisa mengenal itu _anime_, eh, kartun, eh, _doujinshi_, eh, _eroge_—

...Hah?

...

"AAAARGH!"

Sedih sekali memang rasanya bila kita dipermainkan oleh Dewa dalam kisah panjang ini. Yah, dalam kasus ini kita menyebut sang Dewa sebagai _Author_ (bejat).

Jadi, inilah penutupan chapter 14. Teriakan seorang _rockstar_ baru yang potensial , Max.

Kenapa _ending_ chapternya gaje begini? Ah, tidak. Anggap saja ini selingan setelah sang pemuda blewah dan pengasuhnya sudah tak nampak selama selang enam _chapter_.

Paling tidak awal pertemuan baru dari kisah para _Stone Bearer_ dan 'bumi'nya akan dimulai di sini.

*_Blizzard's Fate_

"Aku akan selalu jadi es yang menetralkan apimu"

*_Fire's Fate_

"Pada dasarnya aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk terus hidup"

*_Ground's Fate_

"Aku juga ingin tahu rasanya memiliki hati"

*_Thunder's Fate_

"Tu, tunggu dulu! Jadi aku—"

*_Wind's Fate_

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu!"

*_Blank's Fate_

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus mengakhirinya lagi"

*_Light and Dark Fate_

"Tak ada yang terjadi, tak akan ada yang berubah."

"AAAAARGH!"

Sepertinya chapter ini akan ditutup dengan teriakan Max. Yang ternyata memang merusak suasana.

**To be Continued**

A/N: OH MUAI GOAT! Akhirnya saia berhasil mengetik ini chapter 14! Berhasil juga mengalahkan si WB, fiuh...

Ah, dan maafkan saia untuk sampingan yang tidak jelas ini. Entah ada moodswing apa sehingga saia jadi nyeleneh gini ngetiknya. Akhirnya Main arc-nya datang juga. Sialnya setelah menunggu 14 chapter baru saia bisa menampilkan cerita utamanya. Iya, saia tergolong lamban. Bahkan untuk pengenalan saja butuh 14 chapter. Ugh...

Dan sai mohon maaf karena bawa-bawa nama Shaun the Sheep segala. Habisnya saia ketularan temen saia yang sering ngomongin ini kartun. Jadi bikin galau begini. Ah, sudahlah. Mari balas review dulu. Tolong ya, untuk ketiga alter saia bantuin menanggapi review~

**To Cho Vanessa:**

Me: Ah, memang belakangan ini saia jadi hilang semangat menulis. Jadinya fic-fic saia pendek.

Kou: Gara-gara 'hati' tuh.

Hikari: Tapi kalau tak punya hati, tidak bisa bikin fic kan? ^^

Me: Harsh, sudahlah kalian! Arigato reviewnya... XD

**To Enma Sakura Aya-Sama:**

Me+Yu: WAAAI! Akhirnya saia/himechama update~ X3

Hikari: Ho, hot? 0/0

Me: Ufufu, iya ya~ Mungkin lain kali ada gilirannya Ichi masuk ke tabung kayak gitu juga. Mengingat nanti bakal— hmmph! (dibekep Kou)

Kou: Spoiler dilarang keras.

Me: syukurlah, karena penjelasannya bisa dimengerti oleh para readers~ ^^

Yummy: Tapi kurang banyak, kurang banyak! XDD

Me: Iya gue(?) tauk!

Hikari: Nee, arigato untuk reviewnya Aya-chan. Maaf karena Ojousama masih belum sempat mereview beberapa fic Aya-chan...

**To tiatia:**

Me: Begitulah, Mamoru yang di DC ini agak sulit ditebak ya?

Kou: Lebih misterius dari aku. ="=

Yummy: Memangnya sejak kapan kau jadi orang misterius! DX

Me: Ah, Ichirouta kian lama jadi kayak tante-tante ya? /dibantai Ichi

Yummy: Review, review, arigachuuu~

**To Yue Curtiss:**

Me: Ufufu, begitulah. Yuto memang selalu imut~ /diinjek Yuuto

Hikari: Dan sepertinya Shuuya-kun di sini sedikit kurang peka ya? ^^

Me: Bukan sedikit lagi. Ini mah banyak. -_- Dan Mamoru dibilang kawaii~ X3

Mamoru: Hmph. (smirking)

Kou: ...Itu gayaku, mas(?).

Me: Salah, itu Tao Ren! ="=

Hikari: Ah, daripada melanjutkan perdebata ini, mari kita melangkah ke review selanjutnya... ^^'

Yummy: Arigachuuu!

Kou: Quit speaking that annoying word!

**To Ice Snow:**

Me: Nah, lho kan Shirou memang moe~ /ditinju Atsuya

Hikari: Co-captain memang benar artinya wakil kapten. Sistem kepengurusan di TC sedikit lebih sederhana dari DC. Karena pada dasarnya mereka memang organisasi kecil. ^^

Yummy: Kalau Blizzard Stone itu... itu...

Kou: Dia tidak tahu. ="=

Me: Ah, di chapter depan mungkin akan dijelaskan oleh Yuuto dan Shirou. Yah, mengingat Shirou adalah orang yang bersangkutan sedangkan Yuuto baru saja membaca buku keramat(?) dari perpustakaan.

Hikari: Ya, ditunggu saja bahasan mengenai kelima batu utama dan Blank Orb-nya! ^^

Kou: ...Arigato.

**To Kurohachim:**

Me: Silahkan ambil Shuuya sepuasnyaaa~ XDD /dibantai MamoIchiYuu

Hikari: Ufufu... adegan ShuuYuu di chapter kemarin juga favorit saia.

Kou: Kau, kau fujoshi juga? -_-'

Me: Tentang Nikaidou dan Natsumi, hubungan dua orang itu dengan Shuuya sedikit rumit. Namun manis. Bagi Shuuya Nikaidou itu seperti ayahnya sendiri, tapi tentu saja si bawang itu tidak mau mengakuinya terang-terangan. Nikaidou suka memanjakan Shuuya, dan merupakan sebuah AIB bila Natsumi melihat adegan kasih sayang itu apalagi bila sampai MELEDEK. Kurang lebih begitu~

Kou: Tuh kan, bocah itu (Mamoru) sulit ditebak.

Me: Tentang Ichirouta, wawasannya memang luas. Tapi saia belum bisa memberitahu apakah ia mendapatkan segala ilmu itu dari infotaiment atau praktek PKK /plak!

Yummy: Di chapter ini ada lho! Hint ShuuYuu dan sedikit MamoShirou~ X3

Kou: Tunggu. Kau fujoshi juga? Jadi di sini yang normal hanya aku?

Yummy: Orang normal tidak diterima di sini! XP

Me: Tentang stone, tentunya masih rahasia. Paling tidak sampai ch depan~ Hmph, hihihi. (ketawa)

Kou: napa pula ni anak?

Me: Nggak cuma teringat sesuatu. 'Menjahili Chii-san akan membawa karma' /plak!

Arigato reviewnyaa~ XDD

Mata ne, minna-san! XD

Jangan bosan untuk terus menunggu update-an saia, karena begitulah saia (lol)

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


	15. Fubuki, Join Up!

A/N: Oh my! Maafkan saia yang updatenya lamaaa sekali! TAT Kali ini Shirou mulai bergabung dalam cerita. Dan tentunya mengambil sebuah peran yang cukup penting pula. Daripada berlama-lama, mari kita baca saja~

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level 5

Warning: _AU_, Gaje, _OOC, misstypo, Shonen-ai_. Kegajean tiada tara dan penurunan kualitas cerita maupun diksi (pundung). _Don't like? Don't read!_ Segala bentuk _flame_ (asal jangan mengenai keterlambatan fic atau pun soal yaoi apalagi masalah pairing) saia terima.

_Happy-reading-minna~_

**Death Chorus**

**Chapter 15**

**Fubuki, Join Up!**

Dalam ruangan itu terdapat lima jenis aura, dengan beberapa persamaan dan perbedaan signifikan bila dilihat oleh seorang detektor aura. Dua aura tenang mengalir hening dari dua makhluk. Yang satu dari pemuda berambut kelabu yang kita ketahui _sebagai co-captain_ _Treassure Coda_. Auranya tenang, hal itu karena ia memang sedang tertidur pulas dalam ruangan ini. Wajahnya lembut dan terlihat tanpa dosa. Membuat tak ada seorang pun yang tega mengusik tidurnya.

Aura ketenangan yang kedua datang dari sosok bocah cokelat yang menjaga tidur sang 'tamu'. Matanya memandang lembut –namun penuh tatapan menyelidik- pada figur yang tertidur pulas di sana. Sesekali kedua bola cokelat itu memandang ke luar jendela. Entah bagian mananya dari badai salju yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sedangkan ketiga sisanya mematung dengan aura yang campur aduk. Entah ada dalam komposisi panik, bingung, ragu, heran, galau, dan beberapa sinonim lain dari kata-kata yang tersebut.

Contohnya saja Nikaidou. Pria paruh baya itu baru akan meng-_update_ status di jejaring sosial 'DCBook' khusus anggota _Death Chorus_. Yang mana isinya adalah dua buah kata yang esensinya sudah sangat pasaran di mata masyarakat abad 21. 'Galau nich', begitulah bunyi statusnya.

Sedangkan Natsumi, nona cantik itu tetap terlihat angkuh seperti biasanya. Namun kini ia sedang galau, kita semua tahu itu. Jelas sekali terlihat karena sejak tadi ia bersenandung kecil dengan galaunya. Masalahnya, lagu yang ia nyanyikan itu ialah ost anime Soul Eater yang sempat populer di abad 21 dulu. Lagu nge-_beat_ (dan bahkan termasuk _rock_) yang sangat tidak sinkron dengan kepribadiannya.

Terakhir Ichirouta. Sang _fencer_ itu kini malah sibuk merajut boneka personifikasi Shirou dengan gerakan tangan yang cepat tapi kaku. Dari wajahnya jelas terpancar aura kegalauan. Dan demi apa pula ia membuatkan boneka pesonifikasi untuk seorang _co-captain_ _Treassure Coda_ yang hanya numpang tidur di sini? Memangnya Shirou akan masuk ke _Death Chorus_ dengan senang hati apa?

Mereka galau, bahkan sampai lupa untuk melaporkan tentang hal gawat ini kepada sang pimpinan DC.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, sepasang mata kelabu mulai membuka pandangannya, menggerakkan keempat sosok yang tadinya sibuk atas kegiatannya masing-masing. Dan seketika itu juga mulai terjadi hal aneh. Mata cokelat milik Mamoru berubah. Kemudian ia menyeringai dan—

'BUAK!'

Tubuh lemah sang _co-captain_ TC itu terhempas begitu saja hingga menghantam dinding. Di hadapannya berdiri sosok bocah berambut cokelat yang kini matanya berubah merah, semerah darah. Ia menatap seorang Shirou Fubuki dengan tatapan tajam dan seringaian yang mengerikan. Sontak Ichirouta gemetar, perasaan ngeri seperti ini pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sedangkan Natsumi dan Nikaidou hanya menatap kaget pada sosok bocah yang menghiraukan mereka itu. Dan Shirou— ia terduduk lemas di depan dinding, menatap kosong pada sosok Mamoru yang auranya berubah itu.

Bocah yang kini menjadi iblis itu melepaskan kancing bajunya satu-persatu, hingga seluruh kancing bajunya lepas namun pakaiannya tetap melekat pada tubuhnya. Menampakkan dada polos yang sebenarnya sama sekali sama sekali tidak seksi. Maaf, tapi ini kenyataan. Tubuh itu hanyalah tubuh seorang bocah, bukan tubuh binaragawan yang _six packs_ dan sebagainya.

"Hmph, di sini panas sekali," ujarnya. Kemudian pandangannya kembali terfokus kepada sang pemuda kelabu. Seringai keji itu kembali melebar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, _Blizard stone bearer_."

"Shuuya, ternyata Mamoru itu Dewa—"

"—mungkin"

Shuuya benar-benar dibuat _sweatdrop_ oleh ucapan sepupu _dread_-nya. Baru saja sang pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu mengatakan sebuah hal _nonsense_ pada Shuuya, membuatnya nyaris terjerumus dalam imajinasi bahwa Mamoru kecilnya bukanlah makhluk bumi. Entah dia dari khayangan atau malah dari luar angkasa. Namun disintegrasi pemikiran itu terpatahkan oleh kalimat terakhir yang pengucapannya memang sengaja digantungkan oleh Yuuto.

"Maksudmu?" Dan mau tidak mau, sang pemuda bawang putih itu mengajukan pertanyaan pda sepupunya. Dengan melirk ke sekitar kalau-kalau ada yang memprotes suara sumbang di ruang hening ini. Tak ada yang bergeming, bagus.

"Ingat tentang legenda kiamat kedua di bumi ini?" Shuuya mengangguk ketika mendengar kalimat pembuka yng ditanyakan Yuuto. Kemudian sang pemuda _dread_ itu melanjutkan.

"pada era _foreign century_ dulu, manusia terus hidup dengan memajukan perkembangan teknologi, hingga lupa akan eksistensi sihir yang memberkati mereka. Namun dulu disebut-sebut ada sebuah kota yang tetap hidup dengan didampingi sihir, kota euforia yang terisolasi dari era globalisasi."

"Kota Alonia," jawab Shuuya, diikuti dengan anggukan pelan dari Yuuto.

"Tepat sekali. Kota tersebut hidup dalam harmoni yang statis. Ia tak pernah berubah meskipun jaman telah silih berganti. Namun bagaimanapun, tak ada hal yang abadi."

"Pada suatu hari, terjadilah sebuah tragedi di kota tersebut. Muncul sesosok malaikat dengan sayap putih yang bersimbah darah, ia terbang tinggi tepat di atas kota itu. Makin lama kedua sayapnya makin menghitam. Dan ketika sepasang sayap itu menghitam sempurna, terjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa pada seluruh bumi ini."

"Ledakan besar yang kita sebut kiamat kedua itu?" timpal Shuuya.

"Kurang lebih begitu," jawab Yuuto, kembali menganalisa buku yang ia baca.

"Lalu kau mau bilang kalau Mamoru ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa itu?" tanya Shuuya, dahinya berkerut heran.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Endou Daisuke yang jadi kepala penelitian lab yang kau hancurkan waktu itu sedang meneliti sesuatu yang mereka sebut dengan esensi Dewa. Yah, aku sendiri tidak yakin karena pimpinan sendiri tidak mau memberi tahu banyak hal pada kita." tukas Yuuto, panjang.

"Dan katanya Endou Daisuke itu memiliki sesuatu yang memiliki relasi erat dengan kota Alonia dan _foreign century_. Dan bila waktu itu pimpinan menjadikan Mamoru sebagai main target misimu, tidakkah 'sesuatu' yang diteliti Endou Daisuke itu adalah Mamoru?" Kali ini dahi Shuuya benar-benar berkerut, pikirannya campur aduk.

"_ReBioWorld no. 00_..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat kami pertama kali bertemu, Mamoru bilang itu namanya." Jawab Shuuya.

"Dan kurasa itu makin memperkuat dugaanku atas keberadaan Mamoru." Kali ini, pemuda dread itu menutup bukunya.

"Tidak juga. Mungkin Mamoru memang merupakan salah satu objek penelitian Endou Daisuke, tapi belum tentu ia merupakan bagian dari penelitian tentang 'Dewa' itu," timpal Shuuya. Entah kenapa, ia tidak terlalu suka bila Mamoru disamakan dengan eksistensi 'Dewa'.

"Haah, ini semua membuat kepalaku pusing. Kurasa aku harus pergi mencari Ryou sekarang. Siapa tahu bocah titipan Ichirouta itu sedang membuat masalah." Yuuto tersenyum, bersiap untuk beranjak dari bangku yang ia duduki.

"Kau benar—"

'Tolong... tolo...ng... aku...'

Seketika tubuh Shuuya bergeming. Ia mendengar sebuah suara, suara yang sangat asing tapi juga terasa akrab di telinganya. Suara itu memanggilnya, meski ia tak tahu dari mana asal suara janggal itu. Namun kakinya beranjak mantap, seolah tahu kemana ia akan pergi.

"Ia memanggilku."

Yuuto yang menyadari keanehan dari tindak-tanduk sang sepupu memasang wajah curiga. Sang _gunner_ tersebut seolah terhipnotis, namun sinar matanya tetap kuat seperti biasanya. Bukan, bukan terhipnotis. Ia seolah dipanggil oleh sesuatu.

"Onii—Shuuya, kau baik-baik sa—"

Sialnya, sebelum kalimat itu selesai diucap oleh Yuuto, sang pemuda berambut tulang putih telah melesat ke luar perpustakaan.

"Woi, tunggu dulu!" Dan Yuuto, mengesampingkan rencana awalnya untuk mencari Ryou, malah ikut lari untuk mengejar sang sepupu.

Yang tentunya mendapat respon buruk dari orang-orang penghuni perpustakaan yang harusnya mendapat ketenagan duniawi di tempat ini.

"SSSSSSST!"

Hari ini, perpustakaan _Death Chorus_ sedang ramai, _nee_?

**Sementara itu**

"_Blizzard stone bearer_... hmph, matamu kosong sekali," Iblis kecil itu meraih dagu Shirou dengan tangannya. Ditatapnya kedua kelabu itu dengan pandangan sinis.

Ichirouta terdiam. Ia bergeming namun tak beranjak dari sana. Pemuda itu termakan oleh rasa takutnya akan sang iblis yang kini kembali menggunakan jasad Mamoru, lagi. Sedangkan Natsumi dan Nikaidou terperangah, mereka dapat merasakan aura hitam yang terpancar dari sosok Mamoru saat ini. Mengerikan, seperti itulah kesannya.

'Auranya berbeda... dia bukan Mamoru yang kita kenal selama ini,' batin Natsumi, matanya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik sang iblis kecil.

"Tapi akhirnya aku dapat menemukan salah satu sumber kekuatanku yang terpecah. Apa sebaiknya kau kumakan sekarang saja ya?"

Kemudian tangan yang mulanya mencengkram dagu Shirou itu kini ditepis.

"Aku tak akan memberikan nyawaku. Tidak untuk saat ini," ucap sang pemuda berambut putih keabuan itu. Alisnya sedikit berkerut, menunjukkan sikap waspada.

"Begitu? Lalu untuk apa kau jauh-jauh datang ke sini?" tanya sang bocah iblis, seringaiannya melebar.

"Orang itu mengincar kalian," jawab Shirou, ambigu.

"Siapa?" Sedangkan sang iblis kembali bertanya, kini seringainya memudar.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia bilang dia sangat dekat dengan kalian... berdua." Shirou menatap lurus pada mata merah sang iblis. Sang iblis yang kini bibirnya terkatup rapat, dengan mata yang warnanya lebih merah dari biasanya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Dan dengan cepat, kedua tangan itu beralih mencekik leher sang _co-captain_ yang masih dalam kondisi lemah.

"Yang benar saja! Tidak ada yang hidup setelah kejadian itu! Semuanya mati dan lenyap! Tidak ada yang kubiarkan hidup di tempat itu!" Teriak sang iblis sambil mengeratkan cekikannya pada Shirou. Namun senyuman sang pemuda kelabu justru makin melebar.

"Mati? Semuanya?"

Iblis itu tidak tahan lagi. Tidak dengan ucapan dan senyuman penuh ejekan yang diberikan oleh pemegang _Blizzard stone_ itu. Ia tak peduli lagi, lebih baik sang pangeran salju itu ia bunuh saat ini juga. Persetan dengan pembunuhan, toh setelah ia membunuh Shirou pun ia masih bisa mencari _Blizzard stone_ itu dalam tubuhnya. Ia akan mengorek tubuh Shirou dan menghancurkan isi tubuhnya. Mengoyak organ-organ tubuhnya dan melumatnya. Dengan begitu ia bisa mengambil batu yang tertanam dalam tubuh pemuda kelabu itu. Bukan masalah, toh batu itu juga miliknya.

Miliknya.

"MATI KAU!"

"Mamoru!"

Gerakan sang iblis kecil itu terhenti. Ia dapat merasakan adanya sepasang tangan yang melingkar di perutnya. Kemudian ia dapat merasakan adanya tenaga yang menariknya ke belakang dengan tegas tapi lembut, menjauhi sang _Blizzard stone bearer_. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang familiar itu.

Shuuya Goenji.

"...Kau lagi," gumam sang iblis itu dengan wajah sebal. Namun dari ekspresinya, kita dapat melihat bahwa sang bocah itu cukup merasa nyaman dengan rengkuhan sang _gunner_ tersebut. Sejenak kemudian, iblis itu menutup matanya dan kesadarannya kembali berganti menjadi Mamoru yang biasa kita kenal.

"Shuuya-nii...?" Mata cokelat itu berbalik menatap sosok sang pria bawang dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Hai Mamoru," jawab Shuuya, dengan senyuman lembut yang terukir di bibirnya.

Sang bocah cokelat itu melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Shuuya, kemudian menatap penasaran ke arah sang _Blizzard stone bearer_. Pemuda es itu tertunduk, membuat ekspresi wajahnya semakin tidak terdefinisi.

"Umm... kau si putri salju yang minta tolong tadi kan?" ucap Mmoru sambil menunjuk sosok Shirou yang terduduk di pinggir ruangan. Dalam hati Nikaidou dan Natsumi membatin, bagaimana bisa Mamoru mengatai seorang Shirou Fubuki yang jelas-jelas merupakan pria (meski wajahnya imut) sebagai putri?

Namun lain lagi dengan Ichirouta, sang _fencer_ berambut _turquoise_ tersebut malah mangut-mangut sambil membayangkan sosok Shirou yang sedang memakai gaun putri salju. Ah, cocok juga ya.

Stop. Kita kembalikan fokusnya kepada Shirou.

"Anak itu... Shirou Fubuki dari _Treassure Coda_ kan?" tanya Shuuya dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Siapa tahu kita lupa, tapi sang pria bawang kita yang satu ini masih baru saja tiba di ruangan ini. Dan ia masih belum mendengar cerita tentang bagaimana seorang _co-captain Treassure Coda_ itu bisa mendarat di kamar mereka.

Wajah sang pemuda es itu terangkat perlahan ketika mendengar suara Shuuya. Keheningan statis terjadi. Sepasang kelabu bertemu pandang dengan dua buah _onyx_. Mereka membatu, dengan tatapan yang terkunci. Masih tak ada yang bergerak, hingga sebuah bunyi lompatan ringan terdengar dan sosok _Blizzard stone bearer_ itu terjun ke pelukan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

Shuuya Goenji. Siapa lagi.

"Eh?" Terkejut atas pelukan yang tiba-tiba merengkuhnya, Shuuya hanya bergeming. Ia tak berkeinginan untuk membalas pelukan itu, namun juga tak punya keteguhan untuk melepaskan rengkuhan sepasang tangan mungil yang terlihat rapuh itu. Samar-samar ia dapat mencium aroma _mint_ yang menyegarkan dan menenangkan dirinya. Aneh, rasanya keberadaan ini tidaklah asing...

"Akhirnya kutemukan..."

"Heh?" Dan sang mantan Tuan Goenji yang satu ini semakin termakan tanda tanya besar ketika ia mendengar ucapan Shirou yang selanjutnya. Memangnya kenapa juga orang seperi Shirou Fubuki ini repot-repot mencarinya? Apakah ketampanan Shuuya sebegitu terkenalnya hingga ia bahkan dapat menggaet seorang _co-captain Treassure Coda_ untuk datang ke markas besar _Death Chorus_ yang notabenenya juga bukan organisasi yang 'bersahabat' dengan _Treassure Coda_?

Oh, baiklah. Sepertinya makin lama Shuuya menjadi makin narsis. Entah karena ia tertular Ichirouta atau karena ia sendiri yang merasa punya banyak fans.

"Ma, maaf? Kurasa kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya," ucap Shuuya, antara gugup dan bingung. Namun tentu saja sang _gunner _tersebut berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Seperti hakekatnya seorang 'Goenji'.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri..."

"Namaku Shirou Fubuki, seorang _white mage_. Sebenarnya aku anggota _Treassure Coda_, tapi..."

Bocah berambut kelabu itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Parasnya nampak ragu, pandangan matanya beralih ke samping. Ichirouta yang melihat ketidaknyamanan itu menghela napas singkat, kemudian mengambil seotong _cake_ dan menyodorkannya pada sosok Shirou yang sedang bergalau ria.

"Mau kue?" tawar Ichirouta. Agaknya senyuman manis itu dapat meraih hati seorang Shirou Fubuki.

"Terima kasih," sang _Blizzard stone bearer_ itu tersenyum lembut, tangannya terulur untuk menerima sepotong _cake_ yang diberikan Ichirouta. Kemudian dipotongnya sesuap kue dan ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Kunyah... kunyah... telan... dan...

"Enak..." Seperti yang bisa diduga, sang pemuda kelabu itu memberikan respon baik terhadap kue buatan Ichirouta. Kedua sisi pipi pucatnya merona, dengan senyuman yang terkembang.

"Tentu saja, itu kue buatan Ichirouta," jawab Natsumi sembari membanggakan diri. Aneh, padahal yang membuat kuenya adalah Ichirouta. Ternyata memang benar kalau Natsumi adalah orang yang juga cukup narsis.

"_Yokatta na_, Ichirouta-kun." Sang pemuda _turquoise_ hanya tersipu malu saat mendengar ucapan Nikaidou.

"Meskipun yang membuat kue itu orangnya aneh, tapi makanan buatannya selalu nomor satu," ucap Shuuya sembari mengambil duduk di tepi ranjang, sebelah Shirou. Tak menghiraukan lirikan maut yang dipancarkan seorang Ichirouta Kazemaru. Kontan wajah sang pemuda kelabu yang duduk di sebelah Shuuya itu merona merah.

"Uh... i, iya." guman Shirou sembari berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Di satu sisi, sang Mamoru kecil mengamati dua figur itu dengan tatapan intens. Shuuya yang ramah dan Shirou yang malu-malu. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada sebuah atmosfir baru yang sangat asing (dan cukup mengganggu) bagi Mamoru. Entah apa namanya bila diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Apa ya? Mungkin semacam aura...

Cinta?

Ah, benar juga. Siapa tahu kalian lupa bahwa sang _gunner_ bawang yang satu itu memiliki aura feromon yang cukup dahsyat, sanggup memikat hati siapa saja. Ditambah lagi kelihatannya Shirou sudah tertarik pada Shuuya sejak awal.

Sejak awal?

Sejak kapankah itu?

Ah, ada hal yang janggal di sini.

Janggal.

"Ngomong-ngmong, apa yang harus kita katakan pada pimpinan tentang anak ini?" tanya Natsumi sembari menunjuk sosok Shirou yang masih asyik memakan kuenya. Sebagai responnya, Shirou mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap balik Natsumi.

"Sementara ini... lebih baik kita tutup mulut terlebih dahulu," usul Shuuya.

"Benar juga. Aku juga agak khawatir bila kita menyerahkan Shirou pada pimpinan. Bisa-bisa seantero DC akan gempar karena keberadaannya." Ichirouta turut menambahkan.

"Jadi bagaimana, Nikaidou-san?" Natsumi melirik pria yang tertua di antara mereka. Dengan tatapan datar penuh intimidasi seperti biasa.

"Haah, baiklah. Apa boleh buat jika kalian berpendapat seperti itu." Akhirnya sang _expert_ pun angkat tangan. _Viva_ untuk generasi muda! (plak!)

"Jadi, untuk saat ini kia harus merahasiakan—"

'Krieeet~' Bila ada yang bertanya, itu adalah suara pintu yang dibuka. Dan bila kalian masih belum jelas, yang dibuka itu adalah pintu kamar Shuuya dan Ichirouta (dan Mamoru) ini. Dan bila disimpulkan, itu artinya ada orang yang akan masuk ke kamar ini. Dan akibatnya? Bisa gawat kalau ada orang lain yang tahu tentang masalah 'terdamparnya _co-captain_ TC di markas besar DC' ini. Dan sebagai reaksinya? Tentu saja empat orang yang ada di ruangan ini kalang-kabut. Tanpa Mamoru dan Shuuya tentunya.

"Gawat! Bagaimana ini!" Ichirouta panik.

"Natsumi, sembunyikan Shirou dengan jurus '_conceal_'!" perintah Nikaidou.

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mengusai _ability_ seorang _sniper_!" jawab Natsumi yang juga menggalau sambil mengomel.

"Aku akan tertangkap! Tedaaak! TAT" Sementara Shirou yang putus asa malah sudah menangis duluan.

"..." Shuuya dan Mamoru hanya terdiam _stoic_. Saling pandang, kemudian menatap rekan-rekannya, kemudian saling pandang lagi.

"...Shirou,"

Dan kemudian, pintu kamar itu resmi terbuka. Menyisakan Ichirouta, Natsumi, dan Nikaidou dengan ekspresi horror dan teriakan galau.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Apakah keberadaan Shirou akan ketahuan?

Entahlah, kita tunggu saja di chapter depan.

**Meanwhile...**

**Aliea Terst, Secret Base**

**Terumi's POV**

"Hmm, dari hasil pemeriksaan sepertinya kondisimu masih stabil-stabil saja Shinichi-kun," gumamku sembari meneliti lembaran-lembaran hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan milik Shinichi-kun. Bocah cokelat di hadapanku hanya diam sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Sosok yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Gran mulai memasuki laboratorium ini. Menambah jumlah nominal makhluk hidup di tempat ini menjadi tiga.

Tidak apa-apa kan bila aku menganggap Shinichi-kun sebagai makhluk hidup sekarang ini?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gran. Terlalu singkat, tapi aku masih bisa memahami maksud pertanyaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kondisinya masih baik-baik saja," jawabku sembari tersenyum lembut padanya. Berharap semoga ketegangan dalam ekspresi itu sedikit memudar.

"Sial. Andai saja aku bisa mengambil _Blizzard stone_, _project_ kita pasti akan jadi lebih sempurna." geram Gran. Ekspresinya terlihat sedikit mengerikan dii mataku.

"Kau tenang saja Shinichi, aku pasti menjadikanmu senjata yang paling sempurna." Senyuman simpul kembali terukir di bibir Gran. Sang pimpinan kami itu menepuk pelan kepala Shinichi-kun sebelum akhirnya tangan itu berpindah menjadi menggenggam tanganku. Berinisiatif—memerintahkanku untuk meninggalkan ruangan lab ini bersamanya.

Ah, tangan Gran... terasa dingin.

"Kita harus segera mengumpulkan _stone _yang lain," gumam Gran ketika kami berdua berjalan di lorong.

"Hah, andai saja waktu itu aku langsung membunuh Shirou Fubuki dan mengambil _Blizzard stone_ dari tubuhnya begitu saja..." omel Gran dengan tatapan geram. Aku hanya tertunduk.

Aku... tidak suka ekspresi dan perkataan itu.

"Tapi... pasti ada cara untuk mengambil stone dalam tubuh tanpa menyakiti atau membunuh sang _stone bearer_." gumam Gran dengan tatapan lembut yang menerawang. Wajahku kembali terangkat karena ucapan 'hangat' yang telah lama tak kudengar itu.

"Untuk itulah aku ada di sini," jawabku sembari memberikan senyuman terbaikku pada Gran. Teman pertamaku.

Gran... Hiroto-kun, sebenarnya kau adalah anak baik.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Terumi." Tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan itu menepuk ringan kepalaku. Ah, lama ia tak melakukan kontak seperti ini padaku. Wajahku... memanas.

Kemudian ia berjalan di depanku, menuntunku untuk masuk ke dalam ruang singgahsananya.

"Terumi,"

"Ya?"

"Panggilkan Reize dan Desarm," perintah Gran. Ekspresinya kembali menjadi dingin seperti biasa. Aku menghela napas singkat, kemudian melaksanakan pertintanya.

"Memanggil kami, Gran-sama?" tanya Desarm. Kini ia dan Reize telah muncul. Cepat sekali, bukan? Berterimakasihlah pada jaringan komunikasi yang kami miliki.

"Aku punya tugas untuk kalian," ucap Gran dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Temukan lokasi para _stone bearer_. Tugas kalian hanya sebagai mata-mata, jangan hancurkan apapun sebelum aku memberi perintah." Gran menatap datar pada dua figur tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang kalian boleh pergi." Eh? Termasuk aku juga kah?

"Kau juga, Terumi."

Kami bertiga berjalan di koridor. Aku, Desarm, dan Reize. Aneh rasanya. Lebih aneh lagi karena sekarang aku 'harus' memanggil mereka dengan _code name_. Tak ada yang bicara. Kebisuan tetap tercipta dalam keraguan relung jiwa.

"Kau senang sekali ya, menempel pada niichan?" serga Reize, terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Ryuuji-kun?" tanyaku. Dengan nada bicara yang memang bukan nada untuk bertanya.

"Heh, kau menyebalkan. Wajah sok polosmu itu, aku sangat tidak menyukainya." Bocah itu berbalik dan menarik sebagian rambutku. Namun aku tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, toh ini juga tidak terlalu sakit.

"Aku hanya membantu Hiroto-kun untuk mewujudkan impiannya." jawabku.

"Kau busuk..." geram Reize.

"Yang kau lakukan hanya bertindak sesuka hatimu, Ryuuji-kun. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan Hiroto-kun." ucapku, dengan nada bicara yang tenang. Aku tahu bahwa sejak kecil dulu Ryuuji tidak terlalu menyukaiku.

Tidak mnyukaiku.

"Kau!"

"Kalian berdua, hentikan." ucap Desarm sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Cukup, huh? Aku juga tidak terlalu menikmati permainan adu kata ini.

"Tapi Osamu-nii—"

"Kita harus melaksanakan perintah Gran. Sekarang." Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap tegas pada Ryuuji—Reize.

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi, meninggalkanku dalam keruhnya pemikiran dalam otak ini.

Ah, kita semua memang tidak tahu antara mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

Yang aku tahu, dunia kita—dunia kami yang ada dalam Aliea Terst ini adalah...

Gran.

**To be Continued**

Hauuu, sekarang saia balas review dulu...

**Kaze PhantomhiveBeilschmidt:**

Hurr~ Arigato gozaimasu! XD Iya, entah kenapa fic saia tidak pernah lepas dari typo T^T (mungkin memang authornya yang sama sekali tidak ada ketelitian)

Yang Shawn the sheep itu ya? Inspirasi dari teman saia itu! XD

Come again~

**AniFreakZ:**

Ahaduh maaf saia lamaaa sekali updatenya. Banyak masalah duniawi yang menggalaukan ahaha (plak!).

Nah, itu dia! (?) B. ing saia di chapter kemarin ngegalau ya? (sweatdrop)

Nee, argigato~

**Tiatia:**

Aduh aduh gomen ya, entah sejak kapan waktu berlalu sejak saia ngupdate ini fic. Kelihatannya sih lama sekali~ (diinjek)

Eh? Chapter maksudnya?

Iya ih Shuuya jail deh ama Yuuto~ (ditendang)

Jujur saia juga lebih suka ama side story chapter kemarin. Kenapa? Karena bagian Shawn the sheep itu benar-benar pelampiasan kegalauan saia~ (hajar saia)

Thanks for review, come again~

**Kuroi-Neko-cii:**

Bentar, ada sesuatu yang harus saia sampaikan kepada Anda.

EH FIC BATTERY-NYA YANG TEMPO DULU AWESOME BANGET LHO! SAIA SAMPAI BEBERAPA KALI NGULANGI BACA FIC ITU! SUMPAH AWESOME BANGET! XDD

Ah... maaf, salah tempat ya. Harusnya ini ada di kotak review buat fic 'Battery' buatan Anda.

Aduh, saia jadi malu kalau dipuji... (plak!)

Nee, arigato gozaimasuu~

**Yue Curtiss:**

Yue-chaaaan! XDD Ohoho, adegan cium pipi ya? Sebenarnya saia maunya bikin di bibir, tapi atas berbagai pertimbangan akhirnya jadinya Shuuya nemplok di pipi doang.

Ehehe, saia juga sangat menantikan saat-saat di mana saia bisa menulis tentang Shirou~

Betul itu. Yuuto memang awesome cerdasanya. Tapi misterinya belum semuanya terpecahkan lho yaa~

Hauuu! Selamat berjuang di interviewnyaa~ (eh tapi kayaknya saia telat ngomongnya ya? T^T)

**Ice Snow:**

IYAAA! SHIROU ITU MEMANG MANIS BANGET YA! IMUT-IMUT GIMANA GITUU~ (woiwoi)

Hahaha, saia jadi nggak enak ama Max yang jadi korban kegalauan chapter kemarin.

'Update lebih cepat'

DOORR! (author semaput di tempat)

Te.. terima kasih untuk reviewnya... soal update lebih cepat... saia... saia...(galau)

**Kuroka-neechan:**

TIDAK APA-APA, YANG PENTING NEECHAN SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN DIRI UNTUK MAMPIR DI FIC SAIA YANG ABAL GAJELAS INIII! w

Saia juga sering telat review dan update hahahiks X'D

Iya itu Shuuya makin lama kok makin gimana gitu ya ke Yuuto? Ntar kalau pairnya ganti jadi ShuuYuu gimana? X'DD (kelihatannya authornya seneng-seneng aja sih)

Bawang benjol... tempo hari saia ngetik sambil membayangkan 'bagaimana rupa sebuah bawang putih bila ada tambahan berupa benjolan di atasnya'. Dan saia merasa nonsense ama bayangan saia sendiri. (tapi kok tetep dipake?)

IYA BLEWAH! X3

Warna rambut Atsuya mirip blewah sih~ Terus kalau blewahnya diserut dan ditata sedemikian rupa, bisa bener-bener mirip model rambut Atsuya! XD (diinjek Atsuya)

Wahohoho, tentang fate-fate itu sebenarnya major spoiler banget. Ehehe, tapi kita lihat saja ke depannya nanti! XD

Eh iya, saia juga pingin banget nyari-nyari otoge ama eroge pas ngenet nanti~ (nahlho)

Chii-san memang kadang membawa karma ahihi. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya kita tak akan urung untuk menyebut Chii-san imuut~ karena memang imut dan moee~ (lirik kanan-kiri kalau-kalau Chii-san lewat)

Arigato na, Neechan~ X3

**Natsu no Sakura:**

Wuohoho~ Wind stone bearer? Itu salah satu kunci twist di fic ini~ Apakah Anda ada bayangan tentang siapa Wind stone bearer-nya? X3

Iya, untuk saat ini saia mau memfokuskan untuk konflik dalam ceritanya, tapi ternyata masih tetep keterusan bikin adegan fluff (eaea)

Tentu saja Shuuya dan Yuuto adalah esper sejati! ob (dibantai ShuuYuu)

Nyahaha(?) arigatoooo~

**Asera Madoka Kyunmei:**

Yoroshiku! X3

Aih, Shirou ada lagi yang ngefans niiih~ Dasar memang dia manis dan moeee~

Thanks for review, come again kay? XD

**Yukimura Fuu-chan**

Haau, reviewnya berbondong nih~ ;3 (taboked)

Shuuya memang usil, ah, dasar cowok populer... (diinjek)

Yang Ichi Vs Shuu ya? XD Saia demen banget ama chapter yang dulu itu! XD (karena Shuuya yang esmosi dan Ichi yang annoyeng kah?)

MUAHAHAHA! NIKAIDOU TERNYATA SEGITU NGGAK POPULER BANGET YA? Entah sudah berapa orang yang mengaku tidak ingat ama namanya (Dan Nikaidou-sensei pundung di pojokan Kidokawa Seishuu)

Iya di chapter kemarin Shuuya manja banget ya ke Yuuto? XD (jadinya kayak fic TH)

Yep! Yang sudah resmi terbongkar adalah jati diri Shirou sebagai Blizzard stone bearer dan Mamoru sebagai Blank orb~

Nyahaha~ Arigato reveiwnya~

**Ais tiara:**

Yoroshiku! Arigato reviewnyaa~

**Suzuno Kazami:**

Selamat datang di fandom Inazuma Eleven Indonesia! XDD (entah kenapa saia jadi kebayang fusion antara Fuusuke dan Shun di sini. Ah, lupakan)

Iya Gran jadi peran antagonis utama di sini (Hiroto pundung)

Eh? Fuyuka? Dia istrinya Mamoru di game inaGO yang dark version. Kalau yang di shine version (dan anime) yang jadi istrinya Mamoru adalah... adalah... NATSUMI!

Tenma-kun? Dia karakter utama Inazuma Eleven Go! X3 Anaknya manis sekali dan dia sangat akrab sama Tsurugi— (woi cukup woi!)

Ahaduh, maaf saia banyak bacot. Thank you and come again~

Tahukah kalian? Saia jadi galau karena reviewnya banyak sekali. D'X

Soalnya cerita saia tidak ada improvement yang berarti, dan kalau pembacanya bertambah itu artinya saia harus meningkatkan kualitas fic ini! DX

Tapi saia galauuuu! TAT

Ah, lupakan. Saia sangat senang karena kalian mau memberikan apresiasi kepada fic bejat ini. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf atas berbagai macam kesalahan dan apalagi masalah update yang lelet banget.. (pundung)

Last, RnR please?

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


	16. Revealed Identity

Dan kemudian, pintu kamar itu resmi terbuka. Menyisakan Ichirouta, Natsumi, dan Nikaidou dengan ekspresi horror dan teriakan galau.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Apakah keberadaan Shirou akan ketahuan?

**Death Chorus**

**Chapter 16**

**Revealed Identity**

"AAAAAAAAA!"

"...kalian ini kenapa sih? Kok berteriak kencang sekali," komentar seorang yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan ini. Ah, ternyata Yuuto. Syukurlah.

Syukur? Siapa bilang! Makhluk penggila pinguin satu ini sangatlah tegas dan disiplin dalam perkara peraturan organisasi! Ia tak akan membeda-bedakan orang yang melanggar aturan, bahkan bila itu teman atau sepupunya sendiri. Apalagi bila ini mengenai kasus penyelundupan imigran gelap (?) ke dalam organisasi kece ini. Ah, tamatlah sudah.

"Kenapa wajah kalian aneh semua begitu? Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Shuuya? Rasanya tadi dia lari ke sini?" tanya Yuuto. Kedua mata merah itu menelusuri tiap sudut kamar, kalau-kalau ada pucuk kepala bawang yang tersembul di balik meja atau kasur di sana.

"Lho, tentu saja dia di—" Ucapan Ichirouta terhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa jarinya ternyata tidak menunjuk apa-apa. Di tempat yang ia tunjuk (yang ia yakini sebagai tempat tadinya Shuuya berada) ternyata kosong. Tak ada manusia kecuali Mamoru yang menyandarkan sebelah tangannya pada lemari pakaian kamar ini sambil berkacak pinggang, disertai siulan yang terdengar mencurigakan.

"—di, di mana ya? Hahaha." ujar Ichirouta sembari _sweatdrop_. Bagaimana bisa Shuuya menghilang dengan kilatnya? Apakah sebenarnya seorang Shuuya mewarisi jurus ninja dari seorang _hokage_ keempat? Itu lho, jurus berpindah tempat super cepat ituu~

Baiklah, ini mulai OOT dan ngaco.

Sementara Natsumi sendiri memandang galau pada tempat di mana seharusnya Shuuya berdiri. Bagaimana bisa si bawang api itu menghilang begitu saja? Dan oh, ngomong-ngomong kemana pula Shirou pergi?

Kemudian, Natsumi dan Nikaidou meoleh serempak ke arah Mamoru. Yang entah bagaimana ketiga orang itu melakukan bahasa isyarat mata. Terakhir, Mamoru megacungkan jempolnya sambil tetap berwajah _stoic_, diiringi kilatan yang muncul di matanya.

Ah, apa pula yang mereka komunikasikan itu?

Ichirouta yang tadinya _clueless_ kini memandang keki pada lemari yang disandari Mamoru, kemudian tersenyum nistacoret lega. Ia menghela napas singkat. 'Selamat,' batinnya.

Sementara sang pemuda dread mulai sedikit curiga. Ah, jangan salahkan insting tajamnya itu. Sayangnya ia tak punya bukti apa-apa untuk menuduh teman-temannya itu, jadi ia hanya termenung. Termenung dan curiga.

"...Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Ryou pasti sudah menungguku."

Dan pintu kamar sakral ini kembali tertutup. Menyisakan sebuah keheningan yang menyeruak dalam ruangan. Kemudian bunyi pertama dihasilkan olah lemari yang tadinya disandari Mamoru. Menyuarakan beberapa bunyi ketukan kayu hingga akhirnya pintu lemari itu terbuka dari dalam. Menampakkan sosok Shuuya yang menghela napas lega dan sosok Shirou yang tertunduk dalam dengan rona merah padam di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah," komentar Shuuya sebelum melompat turun dari lemari dan kemudian menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu Shirou keluar. Sang pemuda es masih tertunduk malu, berpegangan pada tangan Shuuya untuk membantu menyeimbangkan dirinya ketika melompat turun dari lemari. Kakinya menghasilkan bunyi 'tap' yang lembut ketika menyentuh lantai.

"Tumben kali ini Yuuto-kun tidak sewaspada biasanya," gumam Nikaidou sembari tersenyum lega. Entah bagaimana sepertinya mulai sekarang ia akan disibukkan oleh bocah-bocah manis ini.

"Yang penting untuk sementara ini Shirou selamat," ucap Ichirouta sembari bersandar pada dinding kamar. Entah kenapa kejadian-kejadian kecil ini membuatnya merasa lelah.

Natsumi hanya diam sambil memijit keningnya. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan bila nanti keberadaan Shirou ketahuan. Ia tak mungkin lolos dari amukan sang pimpinan. Yah, namanya juga nona kepercayaan.

Sementara Nikaidou? Tentu saja pemikirannya tak jauh berbeda dari Natsumi. Ditambah lagi ia mendapat beban sebagai satu-satunya orang dewasa yang terlibat dalam kasus penyelundupan anggota ilegal ini. Bisa-bisa ialah yang akan dihukum paling berat bila ketahuan.

Sementara Shuuya dan Mamoru? Mereka malah berbincang dengan santainya. Kalau Mamoru sih, dia memang tidak pernah memikirkan apa-apa. Kalau Shuuya? Entahlah tumben-tumbennya ia santai seperti ini.

Melihat ekspresi (sebagian) orang yang terlihat kerepotan, Shirou menjadi merasa bersalah. Pemuda salju itu mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, mengepalkan tangannya dan kemudian membuat suatu determinasi.

"_Ano_, bagaimana bila aku—"

"Sudah kuduga."

Sebuah suara asing yang memotong ucapan Shirou membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan terlonjak. Asing? Tidak juga. Justru itu adalah suara yang sangat familiar. Ternyata di ambang pintu yang entah sejak kapan terbuka lagi, berdiri seseorang.

Kidou Yuuto. Siapa lagi?

"Asal kalian tahu, aku tak bisa dibohongi semudah itu." tukas Yuuto, nada suaranya terdengar tenang. Hal itu sangat kontras dengan tatapan menyelidik yang ia tujukan pada Shirou.

Shuuya menelan ludah. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa sepupunya yang satu itu punya bakat esper? Ditambah sesuai ucapannya, Yuuto memang bukan tipe yang mudah dibohogi.

Suasana hening, tak ada yang berani untuk bergeming. Hingga akhirnya datang sebuah gelombang suara pengusik sunyi,

"Err, ada yang mau kue?"

Dari Ichirouta.

Sungguh, ia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah saatnya untuk menawarkan kue. Namun apa daya, instingnya sebagai seorang _fencer_ yang baik dan tidak sombong mengatakan padanya untuk menghangatkan suasana—

—meski tidak berhasil.

Urat kepala Shuuya mendadak mencuat. Ingin rasanya ia hajar _teammate_ sekaligus _roommate_-nya yang satu ini, lalu menggeretnya ke pengadilan atas kasus 'penghancuran suasana serius' yang ia lakukan. Oh tidak, tapi kalau hal itu terjadi tak akan ada yang membuatkan kue lagi untuknya. Bila tak ada yang membuat kue, maka ia dan Mamoru akan kekurangan asupan makanan manis. Bila mereka kekurangan gula, bisa-bisa nanti Shuuya kehilangan ketampananya. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, Mamoru bisa kehilangan ketembeman pipinya.

…Terus itu jadi masalah gitu ya?

Merasa dibodohi oleh pikirannya sendiri, Shuuya menepuk jidat, pelan. Dilarang menepuk jidat terlalu keras karena dapat mengakibatkan kegilaan!

Kita kembali pada kondisi serius. Kedua mata _ruby_ milik Yuuto menatap intens penuh observasi pada sosok Shirou. Sementara sang pemuda salju menatap balik dengan ekspresi datar yang dilingkupi determinasi. Hening, bahkan orang (yang biasanya akan bertindak) bodoh seperti Shuuya dan Ichirouta sampai ikut membisu.

"Tolong bawa aku pada pimpinan kalian. Ada yang harus kukatakan padanya."

Nyaris saja Ichirouta, Shuuya, dan bahkan Natsumi serta Nikaidou meneriakkan kata 'jangan' dengan ekspresi histeris. Namun tatapan dingin Yuuto menghentikan niat lebay mereka.

"Bagus. Akan lebih baik kalau kau menjelaskan situasi ini pada pimpinan kami," desis Yuuto, sebelah tangannya singgah di atas pinggang. Ia segera menuntun Shirou keluar kamar, menuju ruang pemimpin mereka. Tak lupa ia menatap sekilas pada sosok Shuuya dan Ichirouta yang tengah membatu di tengah ruangan.

Tatapan dingin nan keji yang seolah berkata, 'Akan kupastikan kalian juga akan dapat hukuman karena masalah ini.'

Oh Yuuto, teganya dirimu. Bahkan sebenarnya Ichirouta dan Shuuya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kan yang membawa Shirou ke markas itu Mamoru?

Sebenarnya bukan berarti Yuuto marah pada mereka atas peristiwa pelanggaran peraturan yang cukup ekstrim ini. Ya, ia dan semua orang (mungkin kecuali Mamoru) tahu bahwa ada peraturan tentang dilarangnya membawa orang asing apalagi yang dari organisasi lain ke dalam markas besar tanpa perintah pimpinan. Tapi sungguh, Yuuto juga menyadari bahwa rekan-rekannya ini memang sudah cukup gila hingga ia tak terlalu terkejut melihat kejadian seperti ini. Kadang mereka bisa begitu ekstrim, ia tahu itu.

Hanya saja yang membuatnya kesal adalah…

'Kenapa sih mereka menyembunyikan hal ini dariku? Memangnya aku tak bisa dipercaya apa?' batinnya. Tentu saja ia kesal, meski sekarang rautnya terlihat datar-datar saja. Oh dalamnya hati siapa tahu.

Sementara Shirou yang berjalan di belakangnya juga memasang ekspresi sama, datar. Namun sekali lagi, dalamnya hati siapa yang tahu? Rupanya sang _blizzard stone bearer_ ini tengah grogi.

'Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu lagi seperti waktu aku diculik Aliea terakhir. Hiiy, bisa berabe kalau nanti aku ditelanjangi, dipakaikan baju _hot_ yang bikin _horny_ dan ditidurkan di tabung dengan liquid aneh itu. Jangan sampai juga pimpinan DC ini tipe orang gila seperti Gran yang sempat mimisan saat melihatku di dalam tabung. Sori aja, begitu-begitu juga waktu itu aku terbangun. Sialnya liquid itu rasa stroberi. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah buru-buru keluar dari tempat itu.' batin Shirou. Panjang-panjang tapi ternyata isinya tak berguna.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kelima makhluk yang membatu di dalam kamar? Entahlah, tak ada yang bicara sedikit pun. Mereka hanya ternganga memandangi kepergian sang _soldier_ maniak pinguin beserta teman baru mereka. Bisa ditebak, wajah mereka semuanya terlihat galau. Bahkan Ichirouta sampai mengambil saputangan dan mengusap sudut matanya sambil mengantar kepergian Shirou.

"…Ichirouta, kau menangis?" tanya Shuuya, skeptis.

"Nggak lah. Ini cuma utuk penghayatan doang."

"….."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Shuuya kembali ingin menghajar Ichirouta. Oh, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada sang pemuda turquoise itu selama rentang satu chapter ini?

"Semoga si putri salju tidak di-_rape_ oleh pimpinan…"

"….?"

Dan doa Mamoru yang menjadi penutup dialog itu membuat semua orang terbelalak. Halo, nak? Darimana kau mempelajari kata itu?

Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik mereka mendoakan keselamatan Shirou daripada menggalau tidak jelas begini.

**Sementara itu…**

Yuuto dan Shirou. Dua pemuda itu berjalan menuju ruang pimpinan Death Chorus dengan nada bisu. Hanya ada ketukan statis dari derap langkah yang menemani perjalanan mereka. Dua orang tersebut larut dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya bibir Yuuto terkatup untuk bicara…

"Kau ini... salah satu _stone bearer_ kan? _Blizzard,_ _nee_?" tanya Yuuto. Matanya tetap tak teralih dari pandangan ke depan. Pertanyaan itu membuat kedua kelabu milik Shirou terbelalak.

"Jadi kau tahu tentang legenda lima batu?" Shirou balik bertanya, dengan maksud untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Yuuto bukanlah getaran semu nan palsu. Yuuto memutar bola matanya.

"Sedikit. Cukup susah untuk mencari dokumen tentang legenda terciptanya dunia yang satu itu." Nada bicara Yuuto tetaplah datar.

"Wow, kupikir semua orang hanya mengira aku ini _expert blizzard_ biasa. Ternyata ada orang awam yang menyadari bahwa aku ini seorang _stone bearer_." Shirou tertawa kecil, sementara Yuuto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Pertama, menjadi seorang _expert_ artinya kau sudah bukan orang biasa. Bahkan meski tanpa menjadi _stone bearer_. Kedua, jangan seenaknya menyebutku orang awam sementara mengenalku saja tidak. Dan yang terakhir, tidak mungkin semua orang tidak mengetahui bahwa kau adalah _stone bearer_," tukas Yuuto. Alisnya sedikir berkerut, naik-turun, lalu berkerut lagi karena kesal. Ternyata manis-manis begitu ucapan Shirou bisa cukup menohok dan menyebalkan juga.

"..misalnya?"

"Misalnya tentang kasus penculikanmu oleh organisasi Aliea Terst itu. Setelah kupikir, tidak mungkin mereka menculikmu tanpa ada alasan yang bagus. Karena bila mereka hanya orang AWAM, pasti mereka hanya akan mengiramu sebagai seorang EXPERT _blizzard_ yang BIASA saja. Tapi nyatanya mereka menculikmu, jadi kurasa mereka mengetahui jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

"Bingo~" Shirou tersenyum sambil menjentikkan jarinya, "Ternyata kau cerdas sekali."

Alis Yuuto kembali berkerut.

"Masalahnya, bagaimana bisa mereka tahu kalau kau adalah _sto_—"

"Yah, agak panjang ceritanya." potong Shirou. Hal ini membuat Yuuto makin merengut karena kesal.

"Yang jelas… mereka mengincar 'mereka'."

"Mereka siapa—"

"Kita sudah sampai."

Shirou tersenyum dan Yuuto cemberut. Demi apa, lagi-lagi ucapannya terpotong dan ia tak bisa protes karena mereka memang sudah tiba di depan pintu ruang sang pimpinan.

Oh, tunggu dulu. Darimana Shirou tahu bahwa ruang ini adalah ruang pimpinan? Apakah dia juga(?) seorang esper?

"Ada tulisannya di atas pintu," ujar Shirou sambil menunjuk papan kayu kecil yang tergantung di atas pintu. Tulisannya '_Master's room'_.

Yuuto kesal, hingga kali ini ia menepuk jidatnya. Keras, kalau kau mau tahu. Dan sialnya itu tadi terasa sakit. oh, tapi tunggu dulu. Mengapa Shirou bisa tahu isi kepala Yuuto?

"Aku bukannya membaca pikiran lho, Yuuto-kun. Ekspresi wajahmu terlihat jelas menyiratkan soalnya."

Shirou tersenyum, senyum polos dan manis. Sementara Yuuto mertuk dalam dendam kesumat. Sial, sungguh. Tapi ia tahu bahwa ini bukan saatnya untuk ambil pusing soal kepribadian Shirou yang tidak terlalu membuatnya senang itu. Mereka punya satu hal yang harus dilakukan.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Yuuto menuntun Shirou untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Jauh sepanjang tigapuluh meter di hadapan mereka duduklah sang sosok pemimpin. Seluruh tubuhnya terselubungi oleh jubah hitam. Yuuto menelan ludah, bersiap untuk dimarahi atas kasus penyelundupan _co-captain treassure coda _ini. _Hell_, bahkan ia sebenarnya tak ada urusan dengan masalah ini.

Namun sang pimpinan terdiam. Shirou mengambil langkah independen untuk mendekati sang pimpinan, sementara Yuuto masih terdiam di tempatnya, merasa tak punya hak sedikit pun untuk bergerak.

Dan pada jarak kurang sepuluh meter, Shirou mengentikan langkahnya.

"Fubuki Shirou, _co-captain Treassure Coda_." Shirou membungkuk hormat sebagai tanda perkenalan diri. Sang pemimpin terdiam. Shirou mengambil asumsi bahwa itu artinya ia diperkenankan untuk mengutarakan niatnya.

"Tujuanku datang kemari adalah untuk meminta bantuan _Death Chorus_."

Dan _cliffhanger_. (plak!)

**Death Chorus**

Sakuma Jirou, melangkah ringan sambil sesekali bersenandung. Di sebelahnya ada Genda Koujirou, membawa sebuah item bernama _sprinkler_.

"Aku tak percaya benda serupa serabut kemoceng ini mampu memperkuat _ability_ tipe es dan air," Jirou bergumam sembari menatap skeptis pada benda berwarna biru es yang dibawa Koujirou.

"Hahaha, tentu saja bisa. Tapi kita tak bisa membuktikannya karena kita tak memiliki _ability_ yang _ice basic_ maupun _wind basic_." Koujirou tertawa renyah.

"Haah, mungkin harusnya aku berhenti jadi _Morpher _saja…" Jirou menghela napas.

"Tapi kombinasi kita yang sekarang ini sudah bagus. Aku menjadi _beast tamer_ dan kau jadi _morpher_. Kerja kita akan jadi lebih mudah bila begini," hibur Koujirou.

"_Well_, kau benar. Ayo, kita harus segera melapor atas keberhasilan misi pada pimpinan," ujar Jirou seraya tersenyum pada partnernya.

**Death Chorus**

**Treassure Coda…**

Seharian ini –seperti hari-hari sebelumnya— Atsuya merengut. Ia duduk di bangku sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Hal itu sendiri menghasilkan bunyi yang tidak pelan. Sakit? Entahlah. Sepertinya Atsuya telah terbiasa dengan berbagai tindak kekerasan. Tipikal BDSM.

Sang pemimpin _Treassure Coda_, Ryuugo, merasa khawatir pada bocah yang biasanya energik itu. Semenjak kepergian Shirou, Atsuya memang jadi pendiam dan cenderung _moody_. Meski hal itu nyaris tak berpengaruh dalam pelaksanaan misi, tapi lama-lama ia tak tahan juga dengan sikap Atsuya.

Ayo pikirkan Ryuugo, pikirkan sebuah cara.

"Ah, hei—besok akan diadakan _anglaz battle_ di _Cyril_. Bagaimana kalau kita berpartisipasi?"

Yah, bukan ide buruk.

Atsuya mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi bercumbu erat dengan bangku. Mata kelabu itu kembali berkilat, bibirnya mengukir seringaian.

"_Let's rampaging_!"

Dan ia menyatakan sesuatu yang membuat para pembaca salah paham dengan makna _anglaz battle_.

**Death Chorus**

"Aku ingin mengumpulkan semua _stone_ untuk menyatukannya kembali ke dalam _blank orb_," tukas Shirou.

"_Aliea Terst_ juga berusaha mengumpulkan kelima batu ini, entah dengan tujuan apa. Yang jelas itu bukan tujuan baik," Shirou melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sejauh yang kutahu, bisa terjadi dua hal bila kelima batu itu kembali bersatu dalam wadahnya. Pertama, kehancuran dunia. Kedua, kelahiran dunia yang baru."

"Apa untungnya bagi kami bila ikut bekerja sama?" Sang pimpinan yang tadinya bungkam akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk mengubah dunia. Aku hanya ingin melindungi semua _stone bearer_ maupun batu yang masih tak bertuan dari tangan _Aliea Terst_." Shirou tertunduk. "Karena ia memintaku untuk melindungi semua orang," lirihnya.

"...Kau juga, sebagai seorang pemimpin ingin melindungi anak buahmu kan?" tanya Shirou. Yang ditanya hanya terdiam.

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Dalam organisasi ini ada seorang _stone bearer_ dan sebuah—seorang _blank orb bearer_." Yuuto menaikkan alisnya. Tunggu dulu, jadi di sini ada seorang _stone bearer_? Siapa itu? Natsumi? Nikaidou? Ryou? Ichirouta? Sang pimpinan sendiri—

—Shuuya?

"_Fire stone bearer_, Goenji Shuuya. Dan _blank orb bearer_, Mamoru."

Ucapan sang pemimpin membuat Yuuto terbelalak. Tunggu dulu, jadi sepupunya itu adalah seorang _stone bearer_? Dan Mamoru? Apa itu _blank orb_?

"…aku bisa merasakan keberadaan _stone_ lain. Waktu diculik, aku merasakan adanya _ground stone_ di sana. Jadi bila _Aliea Terst_ memiliki _ground stone, Treassure Coda_ memiliki _blizzard stone_ dan _Death Chorus_ memiliki _fire stone_, maka sisa dua batu lagi."

"Dan kau ingin kami ikut mencari dua sisa batunya, begitu?" tanya sang pimpinan.

"Tepat sekali, dan kita juga harus merebut kembali _ground stone_." tambah Shirou.

"Kau meminta bantuan dengan sangat percaya diri. Tapi baaimana dengan sisa anggota _Treassure Coda_? Apa mereka akan menyetujuimu dan bersedia melakukan tindak kooperatif? Kurasa imej organisasi kaian jauh dari hal-hal seperti itu."

"…selama ini aku memang tak mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka."

"Tapi kalau mereka, pasti akan bersedia membantu!" Shirou tersenyum manis. Dari situ terlihat bahwa ia memiliki kepercayaan pada anggota organisasinya. Sang pemimpin ikut tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengucapkan hal itu, lagi." gumamnya.

"Baiklah. Kami, organisasi _Death Chorus_ menerima kerja sama dengan _Treassure Coda_. Sebelum Fubuki Shirou dikawal untuk mencari anggota organisasinya dan bernegosiasi, ia akan berada di bawah bimbingan dan tanggung jawab—"

"Permisi, kami ingin memberi laporan keberhasilan misi."

"—kalian." Tangan sang pemimpin menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang barusan masuk dalan ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu.

….

"…eh?"

Jirou dan Koujirou melongo, saling menunjuk diri sendiri sambil menatap penuh tanya pada sang pimpinan.

Sepertinya mereka baru saja mengambil _timing_ yang salah untuk masuk ruangan.

**Death Chorus**

"Jadi… mulai sekarang kami akan jadi penanggung jawab Shirou gitu deh. Hahaha." Jirou tertawa hambar, sebagai tindak antisipasi dari lima pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan galau.

"Aku tak percaya bahwa pimpinan akan mengijinkan Shirou tinggal di sini," ucap Natsumi berkoar-koar.

"_Me neither. But that's the truth_." Yuuto melipat tangannya. "Dan Shirou, kau hutang penjelasan pada kami soal _stone_ dan _blank orb_ yang kau bicarakan dengan pimpinan tadi."

"Kalau hal itu, ada orang lain yang lebih pantas untuk menjelaskannya daripada aku. Aku harus bicara empat mata dulu dengan Shuuya-kun." Dengan satu kalimat final dan lirikan penuh arti pada seseorang, Shirou menarik tangan Shuuya dan membawanya keluar kamar. Menyisakan pandangan intens yang diberikan oleh Yuuto, Ichirouta, dan Mamoru.

"…apa boleh buat." Bocah cokelat itu menghela napas, menutup matanya selama beberapa detik untuk membuatnya berganti warna dari cokelat menjadi biru.

"Salam kenal, aku Mamoru yang satu lagi."

**Death Chorus**

Bingung untuk mendudukkan Shirou di mana, akhirnya Shuuya menuntun sang pemuda es ke taman rahasia miliknya. Dalam hati ia berharap agar Ichirouta dan Yuuto tidak marah karena ia telah membagi tempat rahasia mereka dengan orang asing, yang bahkan anggota _Death Chorus_ saja ia bukan.

Shirou ber'wah' ria ketika ia menyaksikan beberapa bunga musim dingin yang mekar dengan indahnya di tempat ini. Diamatinya salah satu bunga, mengagumi keindahannya.

"Tempat ini ajaib sekali. Padahal di luar sedang ada badai salju, tapi di sini serasa sedang musim semi." ujarnya antusias. "Bahkan aku bisa merasakan sinar matahari di sini."

"Matahari buatan. Aku dan Ichirouta yang membuatnya." Shuuya berucap dengan nada kasual.

"Sungguh? Yang seperti ini merupakan sihir level tinggi lho."

"Entahlah. Yang waktu itu kulakukan hanyalah mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirku. Yang mengarahkan dan mengontrolnya adalah Ichirouta." ujar Shuuya sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"_As I expected from the fire stone bearer._" Shirou menatap lekat pada sosok Shuuya. _Onyx _bertemu mendungnya kelabu. Dua sosok tersebut terpaku untuk beberapa waktu. Shirou menatap mata itu dalam, kemudian wajahnya beruah sendu.

"_Stone bearer_..?" tanya Shuuya. Dari nada bicaranya, ia terdengar tak yakin.

"Ya. Kau adalah _fire stone bearer_, sementara aku adalah _blizzard stone bearer_."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa—"

"Bumi ini terdiri dari lima unsur," ujar Shirou, memulai cerita tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shuuya. "Ada cerita bahwa bumi ini memliki inti yang diekstraksi dalam sebuah batu, yang mana dalam batu itu terdapat kekuatan lima unsur yang membentuk bumi."

Shuuya mengerutkan alisnya. Menunggu Shirou untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"…aku tidak yakin, tapi dalam ingatanku sepertinya batu itu dilindungi oleh _core_ berupa… sesosok manusia. Kondisinya sama seperti kita, memiliki batu di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi ia bukan manusia asli, lebih tepat bila dibilang sebagai personifikasi dari eksistensi bumi itu sendiri."

Mata Shuuya terbelalak.

"Kau tahu tentang kota Alonia, Shuuya-kun?" Sang pemuda bawang mengangguk sekali, sebagai isyarat atas jawabannya dari pertanyaan Shirou.

"Suatu hari, terjadi sebuah ledakan besar di kota statis dalam legenda itu. Dalam cerita dituliskan bahwa itu adalah ulah malaikat yang berlumur darah. Namun dalam memori yang kumiliki, identitas malaikat yang sebenarnya adalah… sang personifikasi bumi. Dengan kata lain, ia adalah sang pembawa inti bumi yang kini kosong itu. _Blank orb bearer_… Mamoru-kun."

Shuuya terhenyak.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Tadi Yuuto, sekarang Shirou. Ia benar-beanr tak paham dengan omong kosong yang mereka ucapkan. Baru saja Yuuto berasumsi bahwa Mamoru adalah Dewa, sekarang Shirou malah menuturkan bahwa Mamoru sejatinya adalah personifikasi bumi. Padahal bagi Shuuya, Mamoru hanyalah Mamoru. Itu saja.

Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kepala orang-orang ini?

"Shirou, bukannya tragedi kiamat kedua itu terjadi seabad yang lalu? Bagaimana mungkin Mamoru sudah hidup selama itu?" kilah Shuuya. Raut wajahnya mengeras, menyembunyikan rasa takut jauh di balik hatinya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa Mamoru adalah manusia. Ia personifikasi bumi, dan kurasa ia berbeda dari makhluk hidup pada umumnya," terang Shirou, rautnya masih lembut seperi semula. "Lagipula memori ini memperlihatkannya padaku."

Shuuya kembali mengerutkan alisnya.

"Memori? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Ah, benar juga. Biar kulanjutkan dulu ceritaku."

"Terjadilah tragedi kiamat kedua di dunia. Pada saat itu pula, isi dari inti bumi itu terpecah jadi lima dan terpencar, meninggalkan wadahnya. Lima bagian dari ini bumi itu mengeras menjadi batu. Ada yang menanamkan diri dalam _vessel_ lain berupa tubuh manusia, ada juga yang masih tergeletak di antara batu-batu biasa." jelas Shirou.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan _core_ yang mulanya melindungi inti bumi itu?" tanya Shuuya.

"Entahlah. Tapi kini ia datang, tepat di hadapan kita." ujar Shirou.

'Itu artinya kita sudah harus siap untuk menjemput ajal kita…'

Hening. Kedua insan larut dalam emosi dan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Shuuya, dengan segala kebingungannya atas ucapan Shirou. Shirou, yang memikirkan takdirnya—takdir mereka di kemudian hari.

Sungguh, ini benar-benar gila.

"...Darimana kau tahu?" Nada bicara Shuuya menurun.

"_Stone_ yang ada di dalam tubuh kita bukan hanya berisi kekuatan, tapi juga ingatan. Ingatan milik sang bumi—ingatan Mamoru di kehidupan lampaunya. Ingatan itu juga bisa kita rasakan. Bukan hanya kenangannya. Perasaan, panca indra, kita bisa merasakan semua yang dialami Mamoru di masa lampaunya," jawab Shirou.

Shuuya terhenyak. Tentunya hal ini dapat menjelaskan tentang bagaimana Shuuya bisa memiliki ingatan milik orang yang bukan dirinya—karena ia adalah _stone bearer_ atau apalah itu. Juga menjelaskan tentang bagaimana Mamoru tidak memiliki ingatan yang jelas pada masa lalunya—karena sumber ingatannya terpencar jadi lima dan terbang entah kemana.

Ini semua sungguh membingungkan.

Shuuya menghela napas panjang, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon terdekat. Di sampingnya, Shirou tertunduk lesu.

"Maafkan aku,"

Kala itu, ia benar-benar tak tahu harus merespon apa pada ucapan Shirou.

**To be continued**

**Glossarium**

Sprinkler: Seperti yang dijelaskan pada cerita.

Beast tamer: Job yang memungkinkan untuk mengendalikan monster.

Morpher: Job yang memungkinkan untuk menggunakan ability milik monster.

Anglaz battle: chapter depan akan dijelaskan~ (plak!)

Cyril: (dari fft juga) kota ramai yang terkenal dengan mosnter bank-nya.

Ahahahaha. Entah kenapa ini ceritanya jadi kagak jelas begini ya? Muter kemana-mana. Sumpil, saya yang bikin cerita aja bingung lol. Bagaimana? Ada yang kurang paham dengan penjelasannya? Saya juga nggak paham kok, nggak pa pa (plak!)

Di sini sudah mulai turning point-nya. Jadi bila ada yang kurang paha, silahkan bertanya oke? Lewat review di sini atau di Kurikuri Talk Show juga boleh.

Nah, saya sangat berterima kasih sekali. Habis ini reviewnya menginjak angka seratus hehehe / Terima kasih kepada semua orang yang sudah menyumbangkan review sebagai bentuk apresiasi dari karya ini. Mohon maaf bila saya cenderung lemot update hahaha (diinjek)

Oke, kita balas review dulu~

**Syifaa:**

Gomen updatenya lamaaaa! DX

Fubuki yang terkulai lemah gitu asek ya? XD (plak!) Belakangan saya jadi suka sama ini anak hehehe

Iya Mamoru dipeluk sama Shuuya fufufu AqA (Tukang kasih fanservice)

Ahahaha, arigato. Harusnya ini memang fic serius, tapi apa daya jadinya hancur lebur kena humor nyelip sana-sini karena saya orangnya gila (ngaku dia)

Yes! Ada yang doain HiroTeru! XDD Nggak tahu kenapa saya demen ama pair ini meski ini sumpah crack sekali. Salahkan Haruya dan Fuusuke yang membuat mereka jadi terlihat seperti figur mak comblang (plak!)

Iya ini update! XD Tapi update laginya mungkin lamaan lagi (diinjek)

Arigato~

**Tsubaki Audhi:**

Gomen pendeeek! X'D Saya kemarin lagi galau, jadinya nggak bisa ngetik banyak-banyak. (curhat mbak?)

Shuuya keren. Aih, iya banget /

Iya, di sini ceritanya Ryuuji bencinya ke Terumi ajib gitu.

Ohoho, Shirou suka gantung ya kata-katanya? Tapi di sini sudah (agak) jelas kan?

Iya kan? ...iya kah? (desperate)

Arigato reviewnyaaah~

**Kurororo:**

Yay, okaerinaasai neechan~ X3 (plak!)

Iya nih Shuuya curang banget, bikin harem dengan memanfaatkan feromonnya itu DX

Betul~ kadang Shuuya suka gontok-gontokan sama Ichi. Meski secara tidak langsung itu jadi cara mereka untuk memperkuat chemistry juga~ AqA

Oh, kimia! OAO (jadi teringat diri sendiri yang ulangan harian kimia dapet nilai remidi semua)

GenSaku sudah datang! XD Mawarnya juga arigato neechan~ X3

Saia doakaaan! Saia udah berdoaaaaa! XDD

Dan arigato untuk reviewnyaa!

PS: ditunggu kirimannya ya~

**Panthera Master:**

Dor! Hahaha, iya ini ShuuMamonya lenyap kemana ya? TuT (plak!)

YuutoAkio? Oh, saya ada rencana lain untuk Yuuto ufufufu

Gomeeen! Updatenya lama soalnya saya sudah mau unas ini! DX

Arigatooo~

**Seiyana twins:**

Mamoru yang sekarang ini punya tiga personality! Mamoru yang stoic, devil!Mamo, dan Mamoru satu lagi yang di chapter depan bakal ngeksis ini.

Tujuan Gran? Untuk sementara ini bisa dibilang untuk mengumpulkan semua stone. Apa yang lakukan setelah semuanya terkumpul? Rahasia~ (plak!)

Arigato reviewnya~

**SuzunoKazami:**

Jadi Anda... Anda...

Anaknya Shun sama Fuusuke kah? (ditampol) (janganngawurwoi!)

Loh akunnya nggak bisa dibuka? Passwordnya hilang atau bagaimana? DX (sayang lho acc-nya)

Arigato reviewnya, terima kasih juga karena mau nungguin updatenya cerita galau ini~

**Yue Curtiss:**

Shirou hobi peluk Shuuya, ya? Ada alasan di balik itu seua~ (plak!) halahalasan

Hayo janggal kenapa hayoo?

Hohoho, ide ceritanya bagus tuh! XD (plak!)

Arigatooo X'D (saya terharu nih)

**4869fans-nikazemaru:**

Nikazemaru-saaaan! XDD

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk datang hehehe~ (senengdia)

Nah itu. Mungkin 'harem' perlu dimasukkan ke warning.

Mau ukeShuuya? Ufufu, ditunggu yaa~ (plak!)

Keladyan Natsumi mulai menguap gegara bergaul sama orang2 nista hahaha (diinjek)

Arigato reviewnya~

**Tiatia:**

Arigatooo~ saya jadi malu ah kalau gini (sembunyi di kolong ranjang)

Saya jua suka sama Terumi, makanya saya kasih dia peran yang kompleks ufufu~

Arigato reviewnya~

**Ika Fittr:**

Toramaru? Nanti munculnya di pertengahan! XD (upsspoiler)

Sama-sama~ arigato reviewnya~

**Next chapter preview:**

"Selamat datang di Anglaz battle!"

"...tunggu dulu, kalian bukan karakter dari fandom ini!"

"Ya makanya itu kami bilang kami ini hanya karakter numpang lewat."

**Chapter 17, Anglaz Battle. Mite ne! (Eh, 'mite'?)**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


	17. Ma-Mo-Ru

"…apa boleh buat." Bocah cokelat itu menghela napas, menutup matanya selama beberapa detik untuk membuatnya berganti warna dari cokelat menjadi biru.

"Salam kenal, aku Mamoru yang satu lagi."

**Death Chorus**

**Chapter 17**

**Ma-Mo-Ru**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

**Warning: _AU_, Gaje, _OOC, misstypo, Shonen-ai_, _harem_(?)**

Seisi orang dalam kamar itu terhenyak, menatap takjub pada sosok bermata biru yang nyaris menyerupai malaikat ini. Mamoru yang kini auranya berubah itu tersenyum lembut, bagai memberi sapaan sekaligus salam perkenalan pada semua orang.

"Salam kenal, aku Mamoru yang satu lagi—"

Seluruh orang yang ada di dalam kamar ini terhenyak, sedari tadi tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Mamoru yang ini. Semua gerak gerik dan tutur kata serta ekspresinya begitu indah. Seolah dengan melihatnya, mereka bisa menatap salah satu dari malaikat suci.

"—tapi, akan repot kalau aku (dan dia) dipanggil dengan nama 'Mamoru' yang sama. Rasanya sulit dibedakan. Hmm, bagaimana bila kalian memanggilku 'Maru' mulai dari sekarang? Kalau untuk si merah yang satunya, kita panggil 'Moru' saja. Bagaimana?"

Tak ada yang memberi jawaban berupa suara. Mereka hanya mengangguk sambil terbengong-bengong. Tentu saja itu bukanlah hal yang memuaskan bagi sang malaikat—Maru.

"Hmph, kalian tak mendengarkanku dengan baik. Selalu saja begini. Memangnya feromonku ini terlalu kuat ya?" Mamoru yang satu lagi—Maru, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Kebisuan itu dipecahkan oleh Yuuto, orang pertama yang bisa mengembalikan dirinya dari alam bawah sadar. Yuuto berdehem keras, dengan frekuensi sumbang yang dapat langsung menyadarkan Ichirouta dan kawan-kawan. Ternyata tak sia-sia bakat menyanyinya.

"Jadi... tentang blank orb dan soal stone?" tanya Yuuto, sedikit mencoba untuk mengingatkan bahasan awal mereka.

"Hmm, benar juga. Aku ada di sini untuk menjelaskan hal itu." Maru mulai melangkah menuju meja, mengambil sepotong kue dan menggigitnya.

"Aku—kami ini Dewa."

Dor!

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

Sebanyak total enam bunyi 'dor' abstrak yang entah datang dari hati siapa mulai membahana secara transparan di dalam ruangan. Err, halo? Apa katanya tadi? siapa yang Dewa? Mamoru? Halo?

"Hehehe, ekspresi kalian lucu sekali sih? Ternyata manusia memang sangat menarik." Sang bocah bermata biru tertawa kecil ketika melihat keenam wajah cengo yang luar biasa clueless dengan perkataannya. Bisa jadi karena merasa bodoh atau dibodohi juga.

"Yah, pokoknya bumi ini terdiri dari lima unsur. Unsur-unsur di bumi ini ada karena kekuatan stone—element stone. Mulanya lima element stone itu melebur jadi satu dalam wadah yang sekarang kalian sebut blank orb. Tapi setelah terjadi tragedi kiamat kedua, element stone terpecah jadi lima dan bercerai-berai. Yang mana salah satunya masuk ke dalam tubuh Shuuya-kun dan satunya lagi ada di dalam tubuh Shirou-chan. Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, aku tidak tahu." Maru mengambil napas panjang setelah kata-kata rumitnya itu, sekali lagi menggigit kue manis yang ada dalam piring kecil.

"Lalu tentang Mamoru, ia adalah Earth Orb. Dengan kata lain tubuh ini adalah wadah bagi element stones. Harusnya, sih. Berhubung element stone-nya sudah terpencar, jadinya sekarang ia disebut blank orb." Jelas Maru lagi.

"Jadi... Mamoru bukan termasuk stone bearer?" tanya Ichirouta. Sedari tadi alisnya berkedut karena menahan bingung.

"Tentu saja bukan! Kami tidak membawa batu, melainkan kami adalah wadah asli dari para batu itu. Kami ini jelmaan bumi, kami memabwa kekuatan yang bisa menghidupkan maupun menghancurkan dunia—"

"—makanya kusebut kalau kami ini Dewa." Sang jelmaan malaikat bermata biru itu tersenyum manis sembari meneruskan acara makan kuenya. Tanpa sadar, Nikaidou ngiler eh mengeluarkan air liur. Kenapa? Rupanya yang dimakan Maru adalah kue jatah Nikaidou.

Sementara kelima orang lainnya hanya terdiam sembari berpikir keras. Jirou berpikir bahwa ini semua mulai gila. Natsumi mulai berpikir untuk bertanya langsung pada pimpinan, entah akan dijawab atau tidak. Koujirou mulai khawatir karena ini sudah masuk jam makan pinguin-pinguin peliharaannya. Ichirouta mulai membatinkan tentang selfcest antara Mamoru dan Maru. Dan terakhir, Yuuto kelihatan sedang berpikir keras. Baiklah, setidaknya ada satu orang normal di sini.

"—lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yuuto. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya terkepal. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada para stone bearer?"

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Shuuya?'

Maru tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Senyuman yang janggal.

"Hmm, tentunya aku ingin agar semua element stone kembali disimpan dalam tubuh ini. Akan berbahaya bila kekuatan seperti itu dibiarkan berkeliaran tanpa wadah yang tepat sebagai segelnya. Salah-salah bumi bisa hancur, atau stone-nya akan rusak—"

"—atau stone bearer-nya akan mati."

"Kau!" Yuuto berteriak emosi, nyaris menerjang malaikat cantik itu sebelum sepersekian detik kemudian tangan Koujirou mencegahnya. Sang pemuda dread itu berdecih pelan. Benar juga, tak ada gunanya emosi dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kalau batunya sudah tertanam dalam tubuh seeprti kasus Shuuya-kun dan Shirou-chan, mereka jelas akan mati bila stone-nya diambil. Batu itu sudah menyatu dengan denyut nadi mereka." Terang Maru dengan tenang. Seolah tadi Yuuto tidak berteriak emosi padanya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuh Shuuya-kun atau pun Shirou-chan—"

"—entah kalau Moru."

BRAKK!

Dua tinju melayang bebas di sebelah kanan dan kiri kepala Maru, menghantam dinding tepat di belakangnya. Keempat sisa orang yang ada di ruangan itu menganga lebar. Dua orang baru saja mengeluarkan taringnya.

"Don't you dare to touch him." Retakan sebelah kiri, ternyata dibuat oleh seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Yuuto. Tak heran bila amarahnya memuncak. Ia adalah sepupu Shuuya yang tak terpisahkan. Well...

Namun siapa yang seorang lagi?

Ternyata... ternyata...

...Nikaidou, yang notabenenya (mantan) guru berpedang Shuuya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi muridku yang satu itu. Jadi kalau bisa tolong jangan melakukan hal buruk padanya ya?" ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Senyuman penuh intimidasi, kalau kalian tahu. Ichirouta dan Jirou merinding disko melihatnya. Sementara Koujirou hanya tersenyum kaku dan Natsumi pasang wajah acuh tak acuh.

Sang malaikat, Maru, hanya tertunduk dengan bibir terkulum. Seolah menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di hatinya. Sesuatu yang tak tertahankan, sebentar lagi akan meledak. Sesuatu yang-

"Bwahahaha~"

—yang ternyata adalah gelak tawa.

Sisa enam orang dalam ruangan itu hanya bergidik keki, memandang malaikat cantik yang ternyata tingkahnya jauh dari kata anggun itu. Maru tertawa geli sembari berguling di atas kasur, tak peduli pada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap ilfil padanya.

"Asal kau tahu, kami tidak sedang bercanda," sergah Yuuto. Tanda perempatan di pelipisnya sudah berkedut-kedut. Demi apa, tadi Shirou sekarang Maru. Entah mengapa hari ini ia menemui banyak orang-orang yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tahu," sahut sang malaikat. "Hanya saja Shuuya-kun selalu bisa memikat hati banyak orang. Jadinya 'dia' banyak saingan deh, ufufu~"

Yuuto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Demi apapun yang baru saja dikatakan makhluk tak waras ini, Yuuto sama sekali tak paham. Dan halo? Ini adalah Yuuto yang sedang kita bicarakan. Yuuto yang terkenal jenius seantero DC itu!

"Sementara ini, kita kumpulkan batu-batu yang tersisa dan para stone bearer, bila ada batu yang mendapat kasus sama seperi Fire dan Blizzard stone. " tambah Maru.

"Jaa, aku harus tidur lagi. Kutitipkan Mamoru pada kalian~"

Sedetik setelahnya, bola mata biru langit itu tertutup sempurna. Tubuh Mamoru oleng, terkapar lemas di atas tempat tidur. Dengkuran halus terdengar samar dalam ruang itu. Keenam sisa orang menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya kita ini sedang terlibat dalam masalah macam apa, sih..."

**Death Chorus**

"Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin supaya kita berpartisipasi dalam anglaz battle tahun ini?" tanya Shuuya. Kini ia sedang berjalan di lorong markas bersama Shirou. Niatnya sih, kembali ke kamar. Sekalian mengantarkn Shirou pada sang kedua penanggung jawab—Jirou dan Koujirou.

"Begitulah. Tahun ini anglaz battle akan diadakan di Cyril. Ryuugo-kun dan yang lainnya pasti akan ada di sana." Jawab Shirou. Sesekali ia tersenyum sambil membayangkan teman-temannya. "Mereka kan sangat suka bertarung."

"Treassure Coda itu orang-orangnya tipikal sekali ya kalau begitu," ujar Shuuya. Sang pemuda salju memiringkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Eh? Tipikal yang bagaimana?" tanya Shirou.

Shuuya hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengacak rambut Shirou sebagai reaksinya. Entah bagaimana, tapi pemuda es yang mungil ini cukup menarik bagi Shuuya. Menarik yang bagaimana? Entah.

"Kau pasti rindu sekali ya pada teman-temanmu?" Shirou terdiam sejenak, lalu kepalanya mengangguk lemah. Shuuya tersenyum maklum melihatnya. Pemuda api itu menyentuh jemari pemuda mungil di sebelahnya, lalu tangannya mulai menggenggam tangan lain itu. Merasakan adanya kehangatan yang merangkak di ujung-ujung jemarinya, Shirou tersentak.

"Kami akan membawamu ke sana, ke Cyril."

Kemudian rona wajahnya merekah tatkala luncuran kalimat penenang yang lembut itu beresonansi di telinganya.

**Death Chorus**

"Anglaz battle?" Ichirouta dan Jirou menganga bersamaan. Baru kali ini kata-kata itu terdengar oleh telinga mereka.

"Anglaz battle ya? Kalau tidak salah itu acara battle jalanan yang rutin diadakan setahun sekali. Para pengembara dan petarung jalanan sangat sering berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Pemenangnya juga akan diberi hadiah menarik tiap tahunnya," jelas Koujirou setelah ia melempar senyum simpul pada Jirou yang berwajah penuh tanya.

"Huh, para bangsawan tidak akan pernah tahu tentang acara macam itu." sindir Natsumi. Padahal sendirinya dia juga mantan bangsawan.

"Teman-temanku memiliki agenda tahunan untuk berpartisipasi dalam event ini, jadi mereka pasti akan datang ke Cyril." Shirou menatap penuh harap pada orang-orang dalam ruangan itu. "Tolonglah. Battle-nya sendiri menyenangkan lho. Kita bisa bebas bertarung tanpa peduli akan status."

"Orang-orang Treasurre Coda itu terkenal keras kepala. Bisa-bisa nanti mereka menuduh kita yang menculik Shirou," tukas Yuuto. Pendapatnya tidak salah juga sih.

"Tapi lebih baik bila kita segera mengembalikan Shirou pada Treassure Coda. Mereka akan percaya pada Shirou. Bila Shirou ingin mereka untuk bekerja sama dengan kita, pasti mereka tak akan menolak," bela Shuuya. Ucapannya itu membuat Shirou merasa agak lega.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan," ujar Nikaidou.

"Diputuskan bagaimana, pak guru?" Yuuto melirik sinis pada satu-satunya pria paruh baya itu.

"Whoa, santailah sedikit Yuuto-kun. Kalian kuijinkan untuk berangkat. Cukup empat sampai lima orang yang dibutuhkan dalam ajang pertarungan Anglaz battle, jadi lebih baik kalian berangkat dengan lima orang. Shirou, Jirou, dan Koujirou harus ikut tentunya. Karena Shirou adalah kunci dari misi ini, sedangkan Jirou dan Koujirou sudah menjadi penanggung jawab Shirou." Jelas Nikaidou.

"Entah mengapa aku mendengar banyak suku kata 'rou' dalam kalimatmu tadi, Nikaidou-san." Ujar Jirou sembari sweatdrop.

"Lalu dua sisanya siapa?" tanya Yuuto.

"Aku tidak ikut," Suara Natsumi rupanya. "Aku mau pergi ke tempat pimpinan. Daah." Kemudian ia berlalu pergi.

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk mengikuti festival bertarung macam Anglaz battle, jadi kuserahkan semuanya pada kalian~" Kemudian Nikaidou pun turut melangkah pergi.

'Siapa juga yang mau ngajak situ?' batin Shuuya sembari bergidik ilfeel pada sang mantan pacarcoret guru besar.

"Jadi... bagaimana enaknya?" tanya Koujirou. Jirou yang ada di sebelahnya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ngg... anu..."

Dengan malu-malu, Shirou angkat bicara. Mata kelabunya mergerak tak tentu, jemarinya menyatu dengan gerakan kaku. Bibirnya bergetar, seiring dengan rona wajahnya yang makin lama makin kentara.

"K-kalau boleh... aku ingin supaya Shuuya-kun ikut menemaniku. Dan lagi, aku tidak bisa ikut dalam pertarungan nanti, jadi lebih baik kita tambah satu orang lagi saja." Usulnya. Yuuto menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan Shirou.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku ikut!"

JDERR!

Shuuya, serta Jirou dan Koujirou bergidik ngeri. Demi apa, seorang Kidou Yuuto yang biasanya malas keluar markas kalau tidak karena paksaan misi itu, Kidou Yuuto yang malas pergi ke luar apalagi tempat yang mataharinya cerah karena takut warna jubahnya akan luntur itu, Kidou Yuuto yang benci keramaian dan kebisingan itu—

—Kidou Yuuto yang hikikomori itu—

—menawarkan diri untuk pergi ke luar dalam sebuah misi?

"Uh, Yuuto... apa kau sakit? Masuk angin mungkin? Demam?" Shuuya bertanya., dengan wajah khawatir yang tulus kalau kalian mau tahu. Di belakangnya, Jirou dan Koujirou menatap Yuuto dengan tatapan penuh iba yang sama.

Tanda perempatan kembali terukir di pelipis Yuuto, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya di hari ini.

"MEMANGNYA NGGAK WAJAR GITU YA KALAU AKU MAU IKUT! ?"

Bagaikan disambar petir, sosok-sosok dalam ruangan itu menggelepar karena dampak serangan suara esper milik Yuuto. Yang benar saja. Bagi seorang esper, bahkan suara pun dapat menjadi senjata yang mematikan.

"Kalau begitu, sisa satu orangnya untuk Mamoru saja," ucap Ichirouta sembari tersenyum dan mendorong pelan punggung Mamoru. "Aku juga ada urusan di markas," tambahnya.

"Tapi Ichi-nii, aku tidak mau terus-menerus menyaksikan acara gontok-gontokan perebutan Shuuya-nii di sepanjang perjalanan nanti."

...eh.

"..."

Eh?

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MELAKUKAN GONTOK-GONTOKAN UNTUK MEMPEREBUTKAN SHUUYA, HAH! ?"

Yuuto mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan mengamuk, untungnya Jirou dan Koujirou siap sedia untuk menahannya agar tak lepas kontrol. Di belakangnya lagi, Shuuya ternganga speechless. Sementara di paling belakang sana, Shirou tertunduk dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Rupanya ia sadar akan 'siapa saja' orang yang dimaksud Mamoru barusan.

Beberapa menit berlalu sia-sia dihabiskan oleh acara menenangkan sang iblis merah yang mengaum. Untungnya Yuuto selalu bisa berhenti ketika ia disodori permen lolipop rasa ceri dari Koujirou. Ah, dasar beast tamer handal. Mengendalikan iblis pun ia sanggup.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Kau jaga markas ya, Ichirouta. Jangan ngemil kue kebanyakan, menurutku sekarang kau jadi agak gendutan." Shuuya menepuk kepala Ichirouta sembari ceramah panjang lebar dan buka kartu soal hal pribadi Ichirouta. Yang namanya pribadi, ya pasti malu kalau terbongkar di depan umum.

"...S...SHUUYA BAKAAAA!"

Dan dengan diiringi teriakan merdu itu, mereka pergi menuju Cyril.

**Death Chorus**

Cyril, sebuah kota yang cukup besar dan selalu nampak sibuk tiap harinya. Dengan pub yang ramai serta toko-toko yang menjual banyak barang murah (dengan kualitas yang cukup murah tentunya).

Dan anehnya, kini ada lima orang (yang harusnya tampak) mencurigakan di kota ini.

"Pamaaan~ Kami ingin mendaftar di Anglaz battle!" ujar salah seorang pemuda dengan senyuman riang.

"Ooh, kau anak kecil yang bersemangat sekali. Tapi ingatlah, ini pertempuran yang sulit. Mungkin saja kau tidak bisa memenangkannya."

"Ehehe, jangan khawatir paman. Teman-temanku hebat-hebat kok~"

"Hoo, kalau begitu isilah formulir pendaftarannya. Anggota maksimal lima orang."

Pemuda itu mengisi formulir dengan penuh semangat, seolah-olah ia sedang mengerjakan soal ujian nasional. Diisinya kelima nama asli yang sebenarnya kini sudah terasa asing baginya. Kemudian tangan itu berhenti sejenak.

"Hmm... nama tim ya? Bagaimana kalau—"

"—Grand Tea Party!"

Dengan riang gembira, ia menorehkan nama tim dadakan itu di lembar formulir pendaftaran.

**Death Chorus**

"—Atsuya—"

"—woi, Atsuya!"

"APAAN SIH! ? –oh, kapten. Maaf, aku sedang melamun." Atsuya membuang muka dari Ryuugo, sang kapten.

Terlepas dari hilangnya mood anggota karena Shirou tak kunjung ditemukan, akhirnya mereka datang juga ke Cyril. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka tak boleh melewatkan event ini. Lagipula, Treassure Coda sudah langganan juara Anglaz battle sejak empat tahun lalu. Tak mungkin kan mereka tak hadir dan menghancurkan reputasi?

"Hei, kau bersiaplah. Mungkin saja kita bisa menemukan Shirou di sini." Sang kapten perompak yang sangar namun bijak itu menepuk pundak sang pemuda blewah. Atsuya teriam, dalam hati ia merasa sedikit ditenangkan oleh nasihat tersirat itu.

"...aku tahu itu."

**Death Chorus**

"Popcorn~ ada yang mau beli popcorn? Tersedia berbagai rasa yang istimewa~"

"Whoa! Ada yang jual popcorn!" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah menatap antusias pada bocah penjaja makanan ringan yang kebetulan lewat di sampingnya.

"Che, kau alay sekali Tulip," Seorang pemuda berambut putih di belakangnya menyahut sinis.

"Berisik kau, Fuu! Ngomong-ngomong, ada rasa apa saja?" Sang pemuda yang rambutnya memang beraksen tulip di atas kepalanya itu

"Banyak! Ada rasa wortel, rasa tomat, rasa bayam—"

"KAU INI JUALAN POPCORN ATAU SAYUR WOYY!"

Dan sang pemuda tulip emosi. Teriakan sangarnya begitu mengintimidasi hingga sang bocah penjual popcorn langsung lari ketakutan dibuatnya.

"Yah, penjual popcornnya pergi deh~" Dari belakang sana, datang sosok pemuda berambut hijau yang dikuncir ponytail di belakang. Mata onyxnya menatap sang pemuda tulip dengan tatapan jenaka.

"Berisik kau. Lagipula, orang gila mana yang menjual popcorn rasa sayuran seperti itu?" Sang pemuda tulip mengomel sambil sewot sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ryuuji, kau sudah mendaftarkan kita?" Sang pemuda berambut putih yang sedari tadi diam mulai mengalihkan pembicaran.

"Tentu sudah!" jawab sang pemuda berambut hijau dengan senyuman riangnya. Sang pemuda bermata dingin itu menghela napas.

'Kepribadiannya itu merepotkan—'

"—kau tidak mendaftarkan kita dengan nama yang aneh-aneh kan?" Dari kerumunan, muncul lagi dua sosok lain. Yang satu pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang juga diikat ponytail, tangannya membawa jatah limu buah crepes untuk dibagi rata. Sementara yang satu lagi adalah gadis berambut pirang dan bermata ruby, sosok yang sepertinya sudah tak asing lagi.

"Osamu-nii bawa creeepeees~!" Sang pemuda hijau—Ryuuji berteriak girang dan melompat untuk memeluk sang pemuda berambut hitam. "Oh, ada Terumi-neechan juga. Hi." Tambahnya. Singkat dan sedikit sarkastik.

"Che, kepribadianmu aneh sekali Ryuuji. Kalau di markas kau jadi keji sekali, tapi begitu ada di luar sikapmu berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat. Aneh," ujar sang pemuda berambut putih. Buru-buru ia menyahut sebuah crepes rasa blueberry dari tangan Osamu. Waspada, sebelum rasa favoritnya itu diembat duluan oleh sang pemuda tulip.

"Nee, bagaimanapun orang-orang kan menyukai bocah yang manis dan baik~" sahut Ryuuji. Sang gadis pirang—Terumi, tertawa sarkastik dalam hatinya. Bocah manis, huh?

"Kembali pada pertanyaanku tadi. Kau namai apa tim kita?" Osamu menepuk kepala Ryuuji sembari kembali bertanya. Sang pemuda hijau yang tadinya sibuk menggigit crepes rasa melonnya itu tersenym lebar.

"Kuberi nama Grand Tea Party!"

Hening.

Sang pemuda es memuntahkan crepes rasa blueberry-nya. Sang pemuda tulip menggugurkan satu kelpoak tulip dari rambutnya. Terumi membatu dibuatnya dan Osamu terpaku mendengar nama timnya.

Seperti nama arakan anak TK.

"Ryuuji..."

"Kata 'Grand' itu kuambil dari nama Gran-sama lhoo~" tambahnya sembari tetap tersenyum lebar. Sisa empat orang di sana membatu. Yah, sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Masa' mau ganti nama tim sekarang? Yah, sudahlah. Toh nama itu membuat mereke berkamuflase lebih baik.

Tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa sebuah tim party bernama 'Grand Tea Party' yang turut berpartisipasi pada Anglaz battle di Cyril kali ini alah para utusan dari Aliea Terst.

Tak ada yang akan mengira.

**Death Chorus**

Kedua mata bocah cokelat itu berbinar. Ia terpesona pada ramainya kerumunan di kota ini. Berikut stand-stand yang berjajar rapi, menawarkanberbagai macam dagangan dari aksesoris hingga jajanan. Ia memang pernah pergi ke Muscadet bersama Shuuya sebelumnya, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat tempat yang seramai ini.

"Kakkoi..." gumamnya. Shuuya yang menggandeng tangannya hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Selamat datang di Anglaz battle! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Kelihatannya misi kali ini akan jadi menyenangkan

**To be Continued**

A/N: Aih, saya lama update ya? /plak!

Saya bingung soalnya hohoho. Ternyata ceritanya jadi lebih panjang dari yang saya duga. Padahal aslinya saya langsung mau masuk ke battle-nya. Dan lagi itu ada lima orang dari Aliea Terst nyempil gajelas ke Anglaz battle hahaha lol. Ah, pokoknya bales review dulu deh~

**Mori Kousuke:**

Jadi... jadi... Suzuno Kazami itu adalah... adalah... /PLAK! /lebaywoy

Ufufu, gimana ShuuShirounya? AqA /dibejekAtsuya

Atsuya... dia galau karena kakak kembarnya tak kunjung ditemukan. Semoga mereka bisa ketemu di chapter depannya nanti.

Gran... Hiroto... maafin saya ya... /plak! Peran nista memang cocok untuk Gran, tapi sebenarnya Hiroto itu baik dan ganteng kok~

Ichirouta? Hari ini dia memang ada galau /eh

Namanya juga Yuuto itu esper penguin~ 83 /kouteiemperor-ed

Arigato reviewnyaaa~

**Kimagure 'Aya' Author:**

Aya-chaaaaan~! X3 /terjang /peluk /diinjek

Soalnya saya suka Shirou yang malu malu kucing hahaha / (Digigit Atsuya)

Oh Hiroto~ Aya-chan mau ikutan kamu tuh. Lain kali ajak ya? /plak!

Iya. TYL!Shirou emang asli ganteng ikemen dan hot serta sekseh (bahasanya woy) gitu, tapi somehow Shirou ayng unyu juga tetap jadi favorit saya AqA

SomeFubu? Bikiiiiin! X3

Ganbatte Aya-chan! Fic lama dan fic baru, embat semuuaaaaaaa! (nasihat macam apa ini)

Jaa~

**Ika Fttr:**

Hohoho gapapa saya kan meamng Dewa ngaret update gitu~ (dan dia bangga)

Aih, saya malu nih Ika-san / fic saya jelek kok / mana gaje pula /

Karena Ichirouta adalah orang baik. Dan orang baik selalu mengawali semuanya dengan sepotong kue yang manis~ /alibi

Groun Stone Bearer? Ohoho, masih rahasia. Mungkin orangnya agak kurang terduga juga hahaha.

Natsumi mah, memang ratu galau dia /plak!

Pemimpin DC? Ufufu, mungkin Pegasus dari YGO? /ga /gamungkin

Tapi Jirou sama Koujirou juga beruntung lho, bisa menanggungjawabi bocah manis kayak Shirou AqA /apasih

Toramaru? Sebenarnya mungkin sudah muncul. Mungkin juga belum. Mungkin anggota TC, mungkin juga bukan. /plak! /ambiguwoi!

DC Side?

...HAHAHAHA! (Tawa galau pingin ngeles tapi ga bisa)

Ah, ya... mungkin lain waktu. /woi

A-arigato reviewnya~

**Tsubaki Audhi:**

Seperti yang saya sebut di atas, saya meamng dinaungi oleh Dewa ngaret update 8D /masihbangga

...Shirou, kamu tidak jelas. Kamunya tuh, yang tidak jelas. Authornya ga salah apa-apa kok. /diinjek

LAWAN YUUTO! HAJAAARRR! (digigit penguin)

Saya dapet ide gontok-gontokan sepihak antara Yuuto sama Shirou ini juga ga sengaja. Awalnya Cuma mikir gimana reaksi Yuuto yang cemburu liat Shirou sama Shuuya deketan, eh tahunya malah jadi gini hahaha.

GranShirou GranShirou... ide bagus. /smirk /tampoled

Ichirouta, ada apa denganmuuuuh! ? (itu mah salah elu)

Kosong? Nggak kok. Ah Tsubaki-san bisa aja /toeltoel /dibuang

Nee, arigato reviewnyaa~

**Squaredoll20:**

Nggak pa pa, mampir saja. Saya gak gigit kok~ /plak!

Iya. Yuuto sama Shuuya itu sepupu yang sama sekali tak mirip hahaha /diinjek

Masih kurang paham sama ucapan Shirou? Ugh, sepertinya penjelasan chapter kemarin memang masih rancu hahuhu... TvT

Yup, Shuuya is Fire stone bearer! X3 (ini memang mudah ditebak dari awal hahaha) /authorgakreatif

Arigatoo~ X3

**Kyousuke Tenma:**

Wow, baca semua sekaligus? Good job! X3b /plak!

Arigato ehehe... / /maludia

Pesen Uke!Shuuya? Silahkan di tunggu suatu saat nanti~ /plak!

Ja mata, arigato reviewnyaa~

**Yue Curtiss:**

YUE-CHAAAAN! X33 /peyuk

Iya, ini sekolah makin lama meamng makin menyibukkan. Demi apa itu kurikulum malah menyusahkan para pelajar masa kini. Unasnya juga nanti bakal- (cukup, sudah)

Iya Shirou ih. Berduaan sama Shuuya di lemari yang sempit begitu. Padahal saya juga mau- /plak!

Yuuto mah esper asli~ 83

Pemimpin DC ya? Ufufu, kebongkarnya masih agak lama sih.

Nee, aigato Yue-chan~ sini saya peyuk lagi /diinjek

**kira dYaoifanBOY:**

Dari mana Mamoru belajar kata-kata itu, hayoo? 8D /dikeplak

Kata 'lagi' ya...(Aih kayaknya ada ayng aware juga sama hint kecil ini TvT)

Ya... pokoknya itu juga sebagai kunci mengenai identitas sang pimpinan DC hahaha /plak!

Arigato reviewnya. Datanglah lagi lain kali~

**Dzee Dzee:**

Kenapa ga bikin lemon? /uhuk

Ehm... itu... yah.. soalnya... /uhuk

(sembunyi di kolong meja)

Yup, tiga kepribadian! X3 satunya Maru, yang iblis Moru, dan yang bisa kita lihat ini Mamoru~ X3 (Oke, penamaan yang aneh)

Ohoho, arigato reviewnyaa~

**Kuroka:**

YYUKKIIINEEECHAAAAAAN~! XX333 (plak plok)

Hnnggh saya kangen neechan~ /manjaamatsih

Ufufu, saya datangkan mereka khusus demi neechan /eaaa

Nah itu... saya agak nggak tega sama Hiroto soal ayng itu. Tapi mau gimana. (Saya terlanjur menistakannya) /meteor blade-ed

Ufufu, tentu saja kue cinta dari Ichi dapat meningkatkan ketampanan dan menambah ketembeman pipi juga~ /hipotesisngaco

Ganbatte juga buat kuliahnya yaa~ X3

Terus... tentang kumpulan gambar Masakinya itu... itu...

Maaf karena gambar saya nggak ada yang elit ;_; (hiks)

Hiks... Saya bukan adik yang baik huweeeeee! TTATT /plak!

A-arigato reviewnya.

Huweeeee! silahkan reviewwww! T^T /apasih

Kuriboh Ngglundung


	18. Suara yang Hanya Bisa Didengar Olehmu

"Selamat datang di Anglaz battle! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

* * *

**Death Chorus**

**Chapter 18**

**Suara yang Hanya Bisa Didengar Olehmu**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

**Warning: **_**AU**_**, Gaje, **_**OOC, misstypo, Shonen-ai**_**.**

* * *

Sang pemuda _dread_ sibuk mengisi formulir pendaftaran Anglaz Battle mereka, di belakangnya Jirou dan Koujirou sedang meributkan masalah penamaan tim dengan ngototnya.

"Koutei Penguin! Nama itu saja, Yuuto!"

"Tidak Jirou, nama itu terdengar terlalu imut. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang lebih keren seperti 'Roaring Beast' atau 'Wild Tamer'? usul Koujirou, menyanggah usulan nama sebelumnya yang diberikan Jirou.

"Jijik tahu! Seperti nama _doujinshi yaoi_ saja," balas Jirou ketus.

"Eeh? Tapi nama tim usulanmu lebih terdengar seperti nama buatan _uke _lho, Jirou-chan~" ujar Koujirou sembari tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang polos, terang, dan manis. Tanpa sengaja mengucapkan hal keji tanpa adanya maksud buruk dari lubuk hatinya.

Dan dahi Jirou berkedut karenanya.

"ENAK SAJA KAU BILANG KALAU AKU INI _UKE_!" amuk Jirou seraya mencengkram kerah baju Koujirou dengan ganasnya. Beberapa orang sekitar bergidik ngeri. Cantik-cantik ternyata ganas juga pemuda _eyepatch_ ini.

"Lho? Aku tidak bilang kalau kau itu _uke_, Jirou. Aku hanya bilang kalau nama—"

"DIAM KAU! SENYUMAN MESUMMU ITU MEMBUAT KESAL!"

"E—eeh? Kalian, tenanglah..." Shirou, sang pemuda bermata kelabu itu hanya bisa berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran (satu sisi) mereka dengan kata-kata lembutnya. Dalam jarak aman tentunya. Sama sekali tak lucu bila ia nanti ikut kena damprat oleh amukan sang ratucoret raja penguin hanya karena ingin melerai mereka.

Pertengkaran yang kini diikuti tiga orang itu menjadi semakin heboh, sementara Yuuto malah sibuk memainkan pulpen yang ia genggam. Memikirkan nama tim yang bagus untuk dituliskan. Begitu konsentrasi hingga ia tak sadar ada pihak lain yang malah sedang mempertengkarkan tentang nama tim mereka.

"Ada-ada saja." Shuuya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Baru saja ia akan masuk dalam medan pertangkaran antara Jirou dan Koujirou, kalau saja ujung jubahnya tidak ditarik oleh tangan kecil Mamoru.

"Biarkan saja mereka," ujarnya. Mata cokelat besar itu menatap datar pada sang pemuda bawang tatkala ia mendapat respon berupa sebuah alis yang terangkat.

"Mereka nanti akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Kau juga tahu itu, kan?" Bocah berambut cokelat itu tersenyum tipis sebelum tangan mungilnya berpindah pada tangan Shuuya, menggenggam kemudian menariknya. "Temani aku lihat-lihat sebentar."

Shuuya bergeming, Mamoru menggembungkan pipinya dan kemudian mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Ya? Shuuya-nii?"

Dan ketika suara manja itu terdengar, Shuuya tahu bahwa ia telah kalah.

"...baiklah."

* * *

**Death Chorus**

* * *

"Waaah... Uwaaaa..."

Shuuya _sweatdrop_ sendiri. Di sebelahnya ada seorang bocah mungil yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara yang aneh. Bentuk ekspresi rasa kagum, mungkin. Hanya saja raut datarnya seolah menunjukkan kontradiksi atas teriakan kagumnya.

Ia tak heran, baru kali ini Mamoru datang ke acara semeriah ini. Baru dua kali pula ia keluar dari markas untuk melihat luasnya dunia luar. Tak heran bila bocah itu memiliki antusiasme yang tinggi pada acara ini.

Langkahnya terhenti tatkala ia melihat sosok Mamoru yang memandang sesuatu di balik kios aksesoris. Pemuda bawang itu tersenyum maklum melihatnya. Benar juga, setidaknya ia harus memberikan sesuatu pada Mamoru untuk memperingati hari ini.

"Selamat datang~ Wah, ada kakak adik yang manis sekali. Ada yang mau kalian beli?" Dahi Mamoru berkedut ketika mendengar sambutan sang pemilik kios. Sementara Shuuya menahan tawanya. Kalau Ichirouta ikut ke sini, pasti mereka bertiga sudah dibilang 'keluarga bahagia' oleh sang pemilik kios.

Menghiraukan dengusan Mamoru serta ocehan sang pemilik kois, Shuuya menekuri dagangan di kios itu satu persatu. Banyak aksesoris yang terpampang di sana, dari yang simpel hingga yang manis. Kedua onyx Shuuya berhenti tatkala matanya menangkap sepasang gelang sederhana dengan hiasan lonceng.

"Kalau pakai ini, mungkin aku bisa lebih mudah menemukanmu bila kau hilang lagi." Shuuya mengambil salah satu gelang itu, warnanya silver dan berkilau indah bila tertimpa cahaya matahari. Bunyi gemerincing loncengnya pun merdu.

"Hohoho, adik-kakak ini memilih gelang yang berpasangan rupanya. Gelang ini bisa di-_set_ dengan sihir juga, lho." Sang pemilik kios menambahkan dengan penuh semangat. Shuuya kembali tertawa kecil tatkala melihat Mamoru yang manyun saat mereka disebut kakak-adik lagi.

"Baiklah, aku ambil ini." Sang pemuda bawang putih mengambil sepasang gelang tersebut, memasangkan salah satunya pada dirinya dan yang satu lagi pada Mamoru. Shuuya menggenggam tangan Mamoru dengan tangannya, seketika seberkas cahaya redup bersinar dari sepasang gelang tersebut.

"_Rune, activated. Customized setting, limited resonance. Password: 'Mamoru'. Setting done._" Seketika cahaya redup itu kembali lenyap, menyisakan seorang bocah cokelat yang hanya terdiam menganga tanpa tahu apa-apa.

"Hah?" Satu kata. Cukup untuk mewakili ketidaktahuannya.

"Yang tadi itu pengaturan sihir. Gelang ini terbuat dari bahan yang peka terhadap rangsangan sihir, jadi ia mudah diberi pengaturan lewat mantra sihir sederhana. Aku mengaturnya supaya suara lonceng dari gelang ini hanya dapat didengar oleh kita berdua. Dengan begitu, akan memudahkanku untuk mencarimu kalau kau tersesat lagi," jelas Shuuya. Pipi Mamoru menggembung ketika mendengarnya. Huh, memangnya dia itu anak kecil apa? Padahal Mamoru juga—

"Mamoru," Tiba-tiba Shuuya mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Mamoru. Spontan, sang bocah cokelat sedikit terlonjak.

"Hah?"

"_Pasword_-nya 'Mamoru'. Gunakan kalau kau ingin mengubah pengaturan gelangnya."

Setelahnya, Shuuya beranjak dari sisi Mamoru. Sejenak menertawai ekspresi canggung pada Mamoru lalu membayar gelang tersebut pada sang pemilik kios. Sepasang mata cokelat yang tadinya berkerut marah kini menerawang pada punggung Shuuya.

'Huh, kakak-adik ya?' Satu decihan lalu ia berjalan duluan, bermaksud meninggalkan sang _Gunner._

"Mamoru, jangan jalan sendirian, nanti tersesat." Tapi tahu-tahu sosok Shuuya sudah mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tak ada jawaban, bocah tersebut hanya melangkah dinamis tanpa peduli pada ucapan sang wali. Sebelah alis Shuuya terangkat. Yang benar saja, mengapa bocah ini bisa begitu _moody_? Bukannya tadi ia begitu senang dan antusias atas festival _Anglaz Battle_ ini? Sejak sampai di kios tadi, tiba-tiba saja moodnya berubah drastis—

—oh tunggu dulu. Apa mungkin...

"Meskipun tubuhku kecil begini, bukan berarti aku ini bocah," ucap Mamoru. Shuuya tak bisa melihat ekspresinya, hanya mampu menatap punggung yang memang kecil itu.

"Suatu saat nanti, tubuhku akan jadi sama seperti Shuuya-nii dan Ichi-nii. Tinggal menunggu sebagian kekuatanku kembali saja."

"Jadi Shuuya-nii, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!"

Mamoru membalikkan badannya, menoleh dengan ekspresi wajah yang cukup berantakan. Pipinya menggembung, kedua mata cokelatnya tergenang oleh air mata. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya memerah (mungkin karena marah). Cukup sudah. Shuuya tak bisa menahan ledakan tawanya.

Katanya tidak mau diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, tapi sikapnya sendiri kekanakan. Susah, kan?

"Shuuya-nii bakaaa! Jangan ketawa! Bodoh, payaah!" Kemudian sang bocah merajuk semari memukuli Shuuya. Dengan tenaga bocah, tentunya.

Sang pemuda bawang itu menghentikan tawanya, menyisakan senyuman geli. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala Mamoru yang masih merajuk.

'Ichirouta pasti akan marah kalau ia tahu aku sudah membuat Mamoru menangis,' pikirnya. Masih tersenyum geli.

* * *

**Death Chorus**

* * *

Gadis itu berjalan tanpa arah. Rambut pirangnya tersibak ketika kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat-lihat kios. Masih banyak waktu yang ia miliki sebelum pertandingan _Anglaz Battle_ dimulai. Dan berhubung ia tak ingin berlama-lama dengan para kolega gilanya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk berpencar sendiri di tengah keramaian.

"Kalau ia ikut datang. Pasti akan menyenangkan..." gumamnya.

Tanpa sengaja, gadis itu menangkap sosok dua orang yang tak asing lagi di matanya. Kalau dari keadaan mereka sih, sepertinya sedanga bertengkar. Setelah tersenyum geli sejenak, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri dua sosok tersebut.

Sepertinya bukan masalah bila ia sedikit bertukar sapa dengan orang-orang yang tak sengaja ia jumpai di Muscadet dulu.

"Bertengkar ya? Jangan-jangan Mamoru-chan baru tersesat lagi?"

Shuuya dan Mamoru, menghentikan aktivitas gontok-gontokan mereka untuk mendapati sesosok gadis bermata _ruby_ yang tersenyum manis di hadapan mereka. Hmm, rasanya pernah bertemu deh. Di mana ya? Kapan?

"Aku tidak tersesat!" sembur Mamoru, seketika malah membuat Shuuya teringat akan nama gadis yang ada di hadapan mereka ini.

"Terumi-san!" panggil Shuuya. "Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik-baik saja, tentunya. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa berdiri di sini." Gadis itu tertawa formal. "Kalian sedang apa di sini? Panggilan bermain biola lagi?" Ternyata dikiranya Shuuya itu musisi.

"Tidak. Kami... umm, akan mengikuti _Anglaz Battle_," terang Shuuya. Mendengar penyataan tersebut, Terumi menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Wah, jadi kalian bisa bertarung juga ya? Hebat sekali!" ujarnya.

"Tidak juga. Lagipula, di jaman ini tak mungkin tak ada orang yang tak bisa menggunakan sihir, kan?" ucap Shuuya. Sesekali tangannya menepuk kepala Mamoru, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tetap tak melupakan keberadaan si bocah cokelat itu.

"Benar juga. Tapi kalau kalian ikut, aku jadi kerepotan. Kalau nanti harus melawan kalian, aku jadi canggung." Terumi tersenyum canggung sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Eh? Jadi Terumi-nee ikut _Anglaz Battle_ jug? Bisa bertarung dong?" tanya Mamoru, yang kini sudah sedikit lupa akan kemarahannya pada Shuuya.

"Aku bisa menggunakan sihir sedikit-sedikit. Timku hanya turut berpartisipasi sekedar karena penasaran dengan ajang ini, jadi kurasa tim kami tidak akan bisa menang," tutur Terumi, senyumnya masih tak lekang.

Benar-benar sempurna. Seolah bahwa timnya itu hanya terdiri dari orang biasa-biasa saja.

"Nee, aku permisi dulu ya." Pamit Terumi, tak lupa menyunggingkan senyuma manis sebelum akhirnya berlalu. Mamoru melambaikan tangannya dengan polos, sementara Shuuya ikut tersenyum sopan pada Terumi.

"Kalau Terumi-nee masuk Death Chorus, sepertinya akan menyenangkan~" ujar Mamoru sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yang benar saja. Organisasi kita bukan tempat untuk main-main."

Apalagi untuk Aliea Terst.

* * *

**Treassure Coda**

* * *

Pemuda berambut blewah menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya terpejam sesaat, merasakan belaian angin yang menerpa lembut pada wajahnya. Tidak dingin, tidak tenang, seolah ingin menuntunya menuju sesuatu.

Tapi apa?

Ia harap—

"Jadi Atsuya, kita akan maju dengan siapa?" Sang pemuda tersebut mengerlingkan iris kelabunya, membuat sang lawan bicara teringat akan sepasang iris kelabu yang lain.

"Ajak saja Max atau siapa gitu, aku tak peduli." tukas sang pemuda berambut _peach_ itu—Atsuya. Kemudian matanya kembali menatap bosan pada keramaian di kota Cyril.

"Haah, dasar kau ini," Sang pemuda lain yang menjadi lawan bicaranya mendengus. Diusapnya kepala plontosnya, menandakan perasaan yang acak-acakan. "Kalau _mood_-mu begitu terus, kita tidak akan bisa menemukan Shirou."

"_Urusai_, Ryuugo." ujar Atsuya, matanya masih tak beralih dari keramaian yang terbentang di hadapannya. "Atau kau mau kupanggil 'pimpinan', 'Ryuugo-sama', atau 'Ryuugo-kun'?" gumamnya.

"Kau ini memang susah diatur," Bukannya marah, sang pemuda berkepala plontos malah menepuk-nepuk kepala Atsuya. Kontak yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, Atsuya tahu itu. Karenanya sang pemuda blewah itu hanya terdiam sembari menghiraukan wajahnya yang sepertinya kini sedang merona merah.

"_Yare yare_, kalian akrab seperti biasa yaa~" Terdengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga kedua insan tersebut. Entah siapa, yang jelas bukan orang yang disukai Atsuya. Desisan pemuda blewah itu telah mengindikasikannya.

"Mau apa kau, botak?" sembur Atsuya dengan nada bicara yang rendah. Kalau _mood_-nya sedang normal saat ini, mungkin ia sudah meneriaki orang itu.

"Botak? Enak saja! Ini _style_ rambut tergaul abad ini tahu!" protes sang pemuda yang disebut Atsuya sebagai orang 'botak' tersebut. "Lagipula kalau ada yang lebih pantas disebut botak, itu mah si Chomeoka."

Satu lemparan sandal, hadiah dari Ryuugo.

Sayangnya sang orang ketiga itu berhasil menghindari 'hadiahnya' dengan gerakan yang indah. Kemudian ia terkekeh, menghiraukan omelan Ryuugo tentang 'kebotakan' dan soal 'nama panggilan sayang'.

"Fuh, santai dulu, Ryuugo-kun. Aku ke sini bukan untuk cari mati kok." ujarnya, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dengan begitu santai. "Aku punya permintaan."

"_Ciyus? Enelan? Mi apah_?" tanya Ryuugo datar.

Tunggu.

Dialog itu... apakah kita salah _script_?

Oh, sepertinya tidak. Kita bisa melihat kesungguhan yang dipancarkan oleh wajah bosan Ryuugo itu. Mungkin ia memang niat bercanda? Tak sengaja ikut terbawa _trend_? Atau adakah teori lain yang bisa menjelaskan ini semua?

Atau mungkin memang nyaris semua anggota Treassure Coda itu adala orang-orang _alay_?

Mungkin opsi terakhirlah yang paling bisa menjelaskan segalanya.

"...ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya aku ada permintaan."

"Minta apa?" tanya Atsuya. Sedari tadi bungkam namun kini angkat bicara juga.

"Aku ingin ikut ke dalam _Anglaz Battle_." ujar pemuda tersebut.

"Oh, ya sudah. Ikut saja. Lagipula si Ryuugo juga belum menentukan partisipannya." Sang pemohon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Demi apa, seorang Atsuya yang biasanya sangat gontok pada semua orang apalagi pada dirinya, kini dengan santainya mengijinkan ia untuk ikut bertarung bersama. Sebagai tim. Tanpa terlawanan. Tak ada aksi gontok-gontokan. Menarik pedang pun tidak.

Kemudian pemuda itu tertawa.

"Heh, ternyata kau bisa jadi sekalem ini kalau Shirou tidak ada. Mungkin lebih baik kalau dia tidak ditemukan." ujarnya.

Hening. Hanya ada deru angin dan dua tatapan yang menatap lurus padanya. Sepasang mata hitam milik sang pimpinan menatap tajam padanya, sementara dua pasang mata kelabu hanya menatap datar ke arah lain.

"Bercanda. Aku juga tahu kalau ini bukan hal bagus."

Ketiganya menatap awan yang berarak tenang di langit.

Semoga tidak akan ada badai lagi dalam upaya kali ini.

* * *

"Thade Roschu? Nama tim yang unik sekali, Yuuto." Sang pemuda _dread_ menyunggingkan senyumnya, menganggap komentar Koujirou barusan sabagai pujian.

"Keren, keren lho Yuuto~" puji Jirou sembari tersenyum manis. Bagi Jirou sih, apapun yang Yuuto lakukan atau pikirkan selalu terlihat keren.

"Anagram, ya?" ujar Shirou. "Anagram dari 'Death Chorus', kan?"

Yuuto mendengus pelan, tidak merasa memiliki keharusan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shirou. Namun ketika ia melihat senyum polos itu, Yuuto menjadi benar-benar tak tega untuk menghiraukannya.

"Tepat sekali."

"Sepertinya Yuuto-kun sangat menyukai Death Chorus ya?" komentar Shirou sembari sekali lagi melemparkan senyum lembutnya. Hati Yuuto tersentak sejenak. Ia akui bahwa dirinya agak malas menghadapi sang _stone bearer_ yang satu ini, namun apa daya kelembutan Shirou itu benar-benar sesuatu yang sulit untuk dibenci.

"Huh, tentu saja. Kalau tidak ada Death Chorus, kita tidak bisa berdiri di sini sekarang." ujar Yuuto. Kemudian rengutan pada bibirnya berganti menjadi senyuman tipis, "Kalau tidak, Shuuya tidak akan seperti ia yang sekarang."

"Eh? Barusan bilang apa, Yuuto? Tidak kedengaran." tanya Jirou, yang memang tak bisa mendengar bisikan kecil Yuuto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shuuya dan Mamoru ke mana ya?" ujar Yuuto, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan gaya yang begitu natural. Entah karena kecerdasan atau memang kebiasaan.

"Kita cari mereka, bagaimana?" usul Koujirou, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Satu-satunya pemuda yang tak mendengar bisikan Yuuto hanya mengulas senyum lembutnya pada punggung pemuda yang mulai berjalan di depannya.

'Yuuto-kun juga, sepertinya sangat menyukai Shuuya-kun.'

Pemuda kelabu itu menatap ke arah langit, seolah merasakan adanya sesuatu yang menunggunya di bawah langit yang sama ini.

"Atsuya..."

* * *

"He-hei, benarkah tidak apa-apa kalau kita berpartisipasi di sini?"

"Maa, maa, tenanglah. Karena 'orang itu' sudah menyuruh, itu artinya tidak masalah!" Sebuah ulasan senyuman cerah membalas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Che! Lagipula kenapa harus kita sih," Pemuda lain menggeram kesal.

"Oya, oya. Tapi ini bukan hal buruk. Kelihatannya akan jadi menarik." Terdengar suara tawa dalam yang cukup tidak lazim.

"_Extreme_! Pokoknya kita harus ikut bertanding!"

"..."

"_-san? Dari tadi diam saja?"

Sang pemuda yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sekilas, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan sembari menepuk kepala jabrik milik orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Kita pergi," ujarnya singkat. Yang lain beranjak mengikuti.

"Wao. Sepertinya banyak yang bisa kugigit hari ini."

* * *

"_-kun,"

"Ya?" Sepasang iris cokelat milik pemuda yang melamun itu menatap balik pada sosok yang memanggil namanya. Sepasang cokelat monokromatisnya terpaku lekat pada merah darah menggoda milik sang lawan bicara.

"Semuanya sudah siap," lapor sang figur yang mulai salah tingkah tatkala ketua kelompok mereka menatapnya lekat.

"Hari ini langitnya cerah sekali. Aku jadi ingat adegan di episode 27 Sensh—"

"Cukup, woi! Jangan bicarakan lagi _tokusatsu_ favoritmu itu. Aku tidak mau mendengarkannya untuk yang ke-18 kali di hari ini," Seorang pemuda _dread_ melambaikan tangannya. Ekspresi jenuh nampak jelas pada wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, teh di kedai ini enak ya~" ujar satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka. Oh, tunggu. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya ia bukan gadis. Tapi _bishounen_.

"Mau Anglaz Texas atau Anglaz Battle, kita pasti akan memenangkannya!" ucap sang ketua kelompok, tersenyum yakin pada seluruh anggotanya.

"...sebenarnya kita hanya tamu undangan yang hanya mampir di satu-dua chapter lalu kalah," gumam sang pemuda bermata merah sembari membenahi rambut hitamnya.

* * *

"Hei, teman-teman! Sepertinya di sini bukan Prox!" ujar seorang pemuda dengan nada panik. Rambut birunya sudah acak-acakan tak karuan.

"Heh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya salah satu kawannya, pemuda berambut merah dengan style spiky yang terlalu kaku. Tiga orang lain hanya tertawa garing.

"Pertama, Prox itu seharusnya sedang mengalami badai salju saat ini." ujar salah seorang pemuda. Mata birunya menatap santai pada sang kawan.

"Kedua, di sini sama sekali tidak ada salju. Malah, kita menemui festival yang sangat ramai." Seorang pemuda manis (kelihatannya paling muda di antara mereka) menambahkan.

"Katanya di sini itu Cyril." tambah seorang pemuda tangguh yang sedari tadi berdiam.

Hening. Berpikir sesaat.

"EEEEEH!?" empat orang teman perjalanannya yang lain berteriak histeris. Bagaimana tidak, kini mereka terdampar di kota ramai yang anehnya tidak pernah mereka ketahui namanya.

"Seingatku tidak ada nama kota atau desa Cyril di Angara!" protes sang pemuda mungil berparas manis itu.

"Tapi nyatanya sekarang kita ada di sini," ucap sang pemuda bermata biru. Tangannya yang dibungkus sarung tangan mengacak pelan rambut sang pemuda mungil.

"Heei, katanya di sini ada semacam ajang pertarungan, lho. Anglaz apa gitu namanya, aku lupa. Bagaimana kalau kita ikut? Hitung-hitung sembari mengisi waktu luang." Sang pemuda berambut merah tiba-tiba muncul dengan membawa sekotak penuh popcorn.

"Eh? Kenapa popcorn-nya warnanya hijau aneh begini?" tanya sang pemuda berambut biru.

"Tahu tuh. Katanya itu rasa bayam." jawab sang pemilik popcorn sekenanya.

Hening.

Rupanya mereka telah terdampar di sebuah kota yang gila.

Tapi mungkin lebih baik bila mereka melupakan misi penyelamatan dunia itu sejenak dan memanfaatkan momen distorsi antar dunia yang masih belum mereka ketahui ini untuk mencoba bermain di Anglaz Battle.

* * *

"Shuuya!" Sang pemuda bawang menolehkan kepalanya tatkala merasa namanya dipanggil. Didapatinya empat sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya. Mamoru yang di sebelahnya hanya turut melirik sambil menyibukkan diri dengan pisang cokelatnya.

"Oh, Yuuto. Mau pisang cokelat juga?" tawar Shuuya.

"Mau—tunggu, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu!" omel Yuuto. Namun belum sempat omelan itu berjalan lebih panjang, mulutnya keburu tersumpal oleh pisang cokelat. Dijejalkan oleh Shuuya, siapa lagi.

"Mmmhh!" geram Yuuto. Sepertinya ia kelihatan sangat marah. Namun lucunya, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk memakan satu gigitan dari pisang itu sebelum ia melanjutkan aksi marah-marahnya.

"Kalian ini dari mana sih? Kami khawatir tahu, sebentar lagi pertandingannya akan dimulai. Kalau kalian tidak datang bisa gawat," geram Yuuto sembari mengelap bibirnya yang terkena noda cokelat di sudut.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Shuuya singkat sembari mengerlingkan mata pada Mamoru. Sementara sang bocah hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan kesal.

"Kalian terlalu santai! Sebentar lagi Anglaz Battle akan dimulai dan kita juga harus bersiap-siap memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk bernegosiasi dengan Treassure Coda!" Yuuto kembali melanjutkan sesi 'ceramah ibu-ibu'nya. Koujirou tertawa ringan melihatnya. Sudah lama ia tak melihat sang pemuda _dread_ itu marah-marah.

"Pst, Jirou. Yuuto _unyu_ ya?" bisik Koujirou pada pemuda _eyepatch_ di sebelahnya. Menanggapinya, sang pemuda berambut sedikit dibawah bahu itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tapi memang ia tak pernah menyalahkan pernyataan Koujirou.

Pasalnya, menurutnya juga Yuuto yang marah terlihat imut.

Ngomong-ngomong, Shuuya dan Shirou juga berpendapat sama seperti mereka. (lupakan)

"Yuuto-nii, jangan marah-marah. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan," ujar Mamoru sembari menyuapkan sebuah bola _takoyaki_ ke dalam mulut Yuuto yang sedari tadi memang mangap-mangap tiada henti.

Merasa malu karena baru dinasihati oleh bocah, Yuuto bungkam seketika. Ia mengunyah _takoyaki_-nya dengan wajah merona karena malu berat. Tapi kerutan di alisnya itu menandakan bahwa ia tak sepenuhnya bisa meredakan amarahnya.

'Manisnya...' batin empat orang tertentu yang mungkin kita sudah tahu siapa.

"Yuuto-kun manis, ya." Tiba-tiba Shirou nyeplos dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa. Ucapan itu malah membuat wajah sang pemuda _dread_ merah padam.

"A-aku tidak manis! Demi penguin mandi lumpur, kenapa kalian selalu mengerjaiku!" Kemudian Yuuto emosi. Namun 'empat orang tertentu' malah makin menganggap tindakannya itu sebagai hal yang lebih imut lagi.

"Mukamu itu seolah meminta untuk dikerjai, jadi—" Sebuah lemparan sarung pedang telak mengenai kepala Shuuya. Tumben-tumbennya pula refleks sang pemuda bawang putih itu agak sedikit melambat.

"...Yuuto, sakit nih." gumam Shuuya sembari mengusap dahinya dengan wajah stoic.

"Berisiiiik!"

"**Perhatian, pada seluruh peserta Anglaz Battle dimohon untuk mnghadiri pengarahan dari panitia di lapangan utama kota Cyril. Sekali lagi—"**

"Oh, kita diminta berkumpul." ujar Jirou sembari menunjuk _loudspeaker_ yang terbang di atas mereka.

Kemudian kelompok itu mulai beranjak, melupakan Yuuto yang tadinya baru merajuk. Tapi akan selalu ingat akan ekspresi _moe_ yang ditunjukkan sang _soldier _hari ini.

"..."

"Mamoru, ada apa?" tanya Shuuya, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap sosok Mamoru yang berhenti di belakang.

"..Distorsi. Ada gangguan pada beberapa dimensi." gumam sang bocah. Terlalu pelan, tak ada satu pun orang yang akan mendengarnya.

"Eh? Apa yang tadi kau bilang?"

"...bukan. bukan apa-apa."

Bocah itu kemudian kembali berjalan, seolah dari awal tak merasakan apa-apa.

* * *

"Popcorn sayyuuuuuur, ada yang mau beli popcorn rasa sayur?"

Kerumunan orang itu menghiraukan sang penjaja. Menyisakannya dengan rasa sedih karena tak ada seorang pun yang menengok ke arah dagangannya.

"Kalau hanya sedikit yang laku, aku akan membuat Ibu sedih..." gumamnya.

Sekali lagi, ia berteriak menjajakan popcorn dagangannya.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Oke, SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA akhirnya saya update fanfic ini. (sadar diri dia) Mohon maaf karena keterlambatan saya, April nanti saya sudah UNAS, dan mungkin sampai UNASnya selesai saya nggak bisa berkutik.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini ada guest star dari tiga fandom luar. Kebetulan mereka cuma saya masukin buat menuhin peserta di Anglaz Battle. Ada yang mau nebak tiga fandom itu fandom mana aja? Dari narasi sama dialognya para chara yang masih unknown, kayaknya bakal jeals kelihatan sih.

Terus sama si tukang jual popcorn rasa sayur itu, ada yang mau nebak?

Coba saya bikin kuis ceh X9

Tiga Fandom mana saja yang karakternya jadi guest star di fanfic ini? (Hint: tiga fandom yang lagi saya demenin lol)

Siapakah sang penjual popcorn rasa sayur?

Kalau ada yang bener semua saya kasih hadiah, deh~ 8D

Oke, sekarang saya bales review dulu, ya?

**Kyousuke Tenma:**

(btw tiap kali memandang penname Anda, saya teringat sama OTP GO! Saya ^q^)

Bener Mamoru, menurut saya pribadi, saingan terberatmu kayaknya Yuuto deh. Soalnya dia yang kenalnya paling lama sama Shuuya. /dihajar

Shirou juga, kesengsem sama Shuuya dia. Tapi Ryuugo tetep nomor satu~ /woi!

(buka kartu soal agenda pairing di DC)

Iya, yang kemarin memang Cuma sekitar 2,9k fanfic bersihnya. Yang ini juga nggak panjang-panjang. Saya masih kena WB akut hahaha /plak!

Thanks for your review~

**Kuroka:**

ONEEEECHHAAAAAAAANNN! XX3333 (Melompat kemudian peluk /seperti biasa)

Iya saya juga pas baca fanfic juga sering gitu X'D Pas baca sudah fangirlingan macem-macem ga tahunya pas ngetik review malah ngowos kaya LPG.

Chapter kemarin banyak doki-doki moment-nya Yuuto gegara saya kangen Yuuto XDD

Koujirou di sini ga terlalu normal lho, neechan. (nunjuk adegan perdebatan semeukecoret nama tim antara Koujirou sama Jirou)

PERRRMEEEN JAGUUUUUNNNGGG XDDD (sampai sekarang saya nyari-nyari di kota saya masih ga nemuin juga OTL)

Koujirou pokoknya karakter yang paling pas buat menjinakkan Jirou dan Yuuto yang lagi ngamuk~ X3 (tipikal papa mungkin?)

Saya juga suka bikin adegan ShuuIchi yang saling goda-godaan dan sindir-sindiran XDD

Tentang gambar Masaki—neechan, tapi gambar saya masih kakhhuuuuuww QAQ (bahasa alay kumat)

(bicara tentang alay, saya kok malah keinget sama KyouMasa ya?)

Pas battle nanti Koujirou dapet bagian keren, kok X3 (mungkin) /plak!

Arigato, neechan~ X33

**Watanabe Mayuyu:**

Terumi muncul di sini! XD Cuma mampir lewat nyelip di antara ShuuMamo sih, tapi saya seneng bisa nampilin dia yang sopan nan formal~ X33

Arigato reviewnya~ XDD

**Mori Kousuke18:**

(Bentar, nomer Anda itu... angka 18 itu... Hi-Hibari? q /woi)

Interaksinya ShuuShirou di anime emang manis banget ya? XD Saya sering senyum-senyum pas nontonin animenya gegara mereka imut banget /

Iya, saya nistain Yuuto gegara saya kangen sama dia. Maksud saya, sejak saya liat TYL!Yuuto, hati saya seolah... apa ya? Hancur? Tapi waktu itu saya pingin ketawa juga sih.

Yup, yang matanya biru itu Maru! XD Tenma? Rencananya dia ada peran sendiri di (semacam) movienya DC. Saya ada plotnya tapi masih belum bisa ngetiknya hahaha.

OH IYA FIDIO! KENAPA DIA BELUM DAPET PORSI DI FANFIC INI? TERUS MARK SAMA DYLAN SAMA ROCOCO DKK GIMANA? (woi, hentikan!)

U-uhm, sepertinya saya harus berhenti sebelum saya mulai gila karena kelupaan sama InaIre all star.

Oke, arigato reviewnyaaa (malu sendiri)

**Kira dYaoifanBOY:**

Ohok, ShuuMamo porsinya berkurang ya? Kalau di chapter ini, gimana? (mereka kembaran gelang lhoo)

Ohok ohok! Mungkin ShuuMamo yang sekarang porsinya belum saya full-in. soalnya sekarang Mamo kan masih dalam fisik bocah, nanti kalau dia sudah dalam fisik 16 tahun kayak Shuuya, dan ketika Shuuya sudah (sensored, spoiler!), nanti porsi mereka pasti saya banyakin AqA

(sepertinya saya mulai nyepoiler ini)

Arigato reviewnyaaa~

**Tsuna Yue Rebornshi:**

YUEEEE-CHAAAAAAANNNN! X3333

...Shuuya kalo dilelang, kira-kira laku berapa ya? /woi!

Popcorn rasa wortel, sebenernya saya penasaran juga XD berasa kayak 'sayur rasa sayur' gitu lol

Yosh, saya akan selalu semangat! XD

Arigato, Yue-chan~ Main ke sini lagi yaaa!

**Panthera master:**

Iya mereka jadi ketimbun gegara ada chara2 baru! DX Tapi di chapter ini, mereka (Shuuya) beli gelang kembaran, kan? XD Cuma Mamoru lho yang punya gelang kembaran sama Shuuya~ /plak!

Devil!Mamo, hahaha. Lama saya nggak munculin dia secara eksklusif.

Akio? Saya punya rencana juga untuk dia, tapi kita lihat dulu di chapter depan! XD

Arigatoooo~

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
